Un frío invierno
by WhiskyintheJar
Summary: AU. Korra esta deprimida después de terminar una relación. Sus amigos quieren ayudarla y encontrar a una chica en un bar cambiara su vida completamente. Lo siento, soy nueva en esto, no tengo idea si estoy haciendo esto bien, pero espero les agrade. [Korrasami]
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba a llover sobre Ciudad Republica, había sido un día muy pesado y el frío intenso de invierno solo hacía que Korra deseara volver a casa, armar una fortaleza de frazadas con Naga dentro mientras ve una buena película, pero era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo Bolin, no podía fallarle. Había estado un poco distante de sus amigos debido al trabajo y la universidad, pero sobre todo por el mal rato que estaba pasando desde que había terminado su relación con Kuvira, su novia de hacía 2 años.

Una tarde que Korra regresaba temprano a su departamento, feliz de que le habían cambiado el horario en su trabajo y podía pasar el resto del día con Kuvira, al entrar encontró ropa regada por el suelo, inmediatamente reconoció la ropa de su chica pero la otra era desconocida, vio unas botellas y unas jeringas en la mesita de la sala de estar. "Mierda..." pensó Korra cuando escucho ruidos en su habitación. Al entrar se encontró a Kuvira cogiendo con un chico, estaban tan drogados que ni notaron que Korra estaba ahí hasta que la morena grito y comenzó a golpear a chico mientras su novia apenas si podía pararse mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido o simplemente Korra ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que decirle. En ese momento saco a Kuvira de su departamento a patadas, con sus cosas y golpeando brutalmente al otro chico, ni dejo que Kuvira se explicara, le cerró la puerta en la cara y no volvió a verla de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que a Kuvira no le importaba porque ni intento por darle una explicación después, no volvió a buscarla ni a llamarla. Korra decidió sacarla de su vida, pero el dolor estaba ahí y no quería dejarla. Habían pasado 6 meses desde entonces y solo se había dedicado a vivir en automático, se distanció de todos, sus notas bajaron considerablemente al punto de casi perder su beca. Sus vicios aumentaron, fumaba demasiado y bebía aún más, incluso perdió el interés en seguir viendo películas. El cine y la música eran su mundo, era una de las mejores en la facultad de Cinematografía, pero había perdido el rumbo completamente desde que cayó en esa depresión.

Sus amigos han hecho de todo por ayudarla y poco a poco ha mejorado, sin embargo el dolor no la ha abandonado por completo, la pasaba de lo mejor con sus amigos, pero al volver a casa se sentía tan sola y patética que no hacía más que beber hasta perder el conocimiento y llevar el resto del día siguiente con una enorme resaca. Hoy definitivamente no tenía energía para salir pero hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a todos los chicos juntos y la idea de pasarla bien la saco de su pereza, tomo su patineta y salió de la faculta directo a su departamento para darse una ducha, alimentar a Naga y salir para encontrarse con los demás.

La ojiazul estaba terminando de vestirse, llevaba una franela de cuadros y unos jeans, una bufanda gris a juego con un gorro, un saco y botas negras para protegerse del frío. Este clima no era un problema para ella pues proviene de la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde el clima es mucho más helado que el de Ciudad Republica pero siempre trata de estar abrigada para evitar enfermarse. Escucho su celular sonar, corrió hacia él y en la pantalla estaba una foto de ella con Jinora con lentes obscuros haciendo una pose de agentes secretos, Korra se apresuró a contestar.

-Korra, ¿estas lista? Kai y yo estamos frente a tu edificio.- Jinora era otra de sus mejores amigas, tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla y había hecho una gran amistad con su familia. Como los padres de Korra estaban tan lejos, Tenzin y Pema se habían convertido en sus padres adoptivos, se preocupaban por ella y le han tomado mucho cariño al igual que los hermanos pequeños de Jinora, eran su segunda familia. Kai era el novio de Jinora, un chico muy divertido y algo rebelde, Korra y el siempre estaban compitiendo por cosas absurdas, salían a pasear por la ciudad con sus patinetas, se filmaban haciendo algunos trucos y la pasaban muy bien.

\- Bajo en un momento.- Tomo las llaves, su cartera, colgó y metió su celular al bolsillo mientras Naga ladraba y la acompañaba hacia la puerta. Cerro y bajo por la escaleras saltándose escalones apresurada pues sus amigos la estaban esperando. Pudo haber llegado al Bar caminando sin problemas pues vivía a unas cuadras de ahí pero Jinora insistió pues si ya iban a pasar por su departamento mejor que llegaran juntos. Subió al auto, saludo a los chicos y se dirigieron a festejar el cumpleaños de Bolin.

Al entrar al Bar no tardo ni un según en reconocer a sus amigos: Bolin ya estaba bailando sobre Opal mientras los demás reían y aplaudían.- ¡No puedo creer que Bolin ya este ebrio! Mako me aviso que habían llegado hace 15 minutos- dijo Jinora mientras se acercaban a la mesa, Korra y Kai solo reían, sabían que sus amigos estaban locos de atar.

-¡KORRA! qué bueno que pudiste venir, ahora ¡oficialmente es el mejor cumpleaños!- el chico de ojos verdes abrazaba a la morena y la levantaba del suelo.- Feliz cumpleaños, amigo ¡No, bájame Bolin!- todos sonreían al ver la escena, pidieron más rondas mientras charlaban animadamente y le preguntaban a Korra como había estado pues hace un tiempo que no la veían. La morena estaba feliz de haber decidido salir con sus amigos, de verdad se la estaba pasando increíble, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír y estaba empezando a sentirse ebria.- Chicos, vuelvo enseguida, necesito ir al baño.- Korra se levantó mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de sus amigos y se dirigió a los baños tambaleándose un poco, había bebido mucho más en otras ocasiones pero solo se quedaba tumbada en el sofá sin necesidad de moverse y ahora caminar hacia el baño parecía todo un reto.

Busco un sanitario desocupado, al salir estaba lavando sus manos cuando escucho un fuerte golpe, una puerta de los sanitarios se abrió y mientras Korra observaba la acción por el espejo vio salir del cubículo a la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Era alta, de tez blanca, con un cuerpo increíble y unas curvas muy bien definidas, cabello negro y ondulado que se movía como en los comerciales de productos para el cabello, pero lo que más atrapo a la morena fueron esos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes y hermosos que tenían la mirada perdida. La chica estaba tan ebria que apenas si pudo llegar al lavabo sin caerse.

\- Holaaaaa... ¿me puedes traer otro trago?- dijo la chica entre balbuceos mientras se agarraba de Korra para evitar caerse.- Amm...pues no soy mesero, pero si quieres puedo invitarte un trago, ¡Cuidado!... pensándolo bien, mejor te ayudo a salir de aquí, estas muy ebria.- Korra tomo el brazo de la chica y lo paso por su hombro para poder sacarla de ahí. Olía fabuloso a pesar de que su aroma se mezclara con alcohol y su blanca piel era tan suave como seda.- Muuchas gracias...wow, eres muy guapa y fuerte ¿lo sabias?- La ojiazul no pudo evitar reírse, la chica estaba muy mal, tal vez no debería burlarse pero era muy graciosa y hermosa, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos que tenían una mirada de complicidad y parecía que evitaban reírse.

-Vaya, quien diría que Korra se conseguiría este trofeo tan pronto...y uno tan alcoholizado.- Opal estaba tan divertida observando a la tambaleante pelinegra que Korra tenía en brazos.- Vamos chicos, solo quiero ayudarla, está muy mal, pero no sé qué hacer con ella.- Korra sentó a la chica en una silla, se inclinó hacia ella y puso un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja y le pregunto su nombre.

-Asa-m... Asami.- parecía que se estaba quedando dormida, estaba hecha un desastre y para Korra seguía siendo la chica más bella que había visto. -Muy bien, Asami. Tienes un nombre muy lindo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? no creo que puedas siquiera darme tu dirección o a algún taxista para que pueda llevarte a tu casa.- le dijo la morena mientras le tomaba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la pelinegra solo asintió sonriendo, Mako y Kai ayudaron a Korra a salir del bar con Asami en brazos.

\- ¡No abuses de ella, Korra!- gritaban entre carcajadas Opal y Bolin mientras los veían alejarse, Korra volteo para sacarles la lengua y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Ya afuera tomo a Asami de los brazos y como pudo la subió a su espalda para caminar a casa. Korra era una chica bastante fuerte y musculosa, hacia ejercicio todos los días y se mantenía en forma, cargar a la chica no era un problema además de que era bastante ligera, se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a su departamento. Camino unas cuantas cuadras, las calles estaban muy heladas, pero el esfuerzo físico y el calor de la pelinegra en su espalda la hicieron acalorarse un poco. Llego a su edificio y subió por el elevador hacia su piso, camino unos cuantos pasos dejando otros departamentos atrás hasta llegar al suyo, la pelinegra parecía haberse dormido cómodamente en su espalda y Korra tenía una sonrisa en los labios que no comprendía porque y por más que intentaba no podía borrarla de su rostro.

Estaba intentado sacar sus llaves sin tener que bajar a Asami de su espalda mientras escuchaba a Naga ladrar del otro lado de la puerta.- Shhh...Naga, no hagas tanto ruido, despertaras a los vecinos.- como pudo abrió la puerta, entro, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió a su habitación. Coloco cuidadosamente a la hermosa chica sobre su cama, encendió la lámpara y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos para arrojarlos cerca de la puerta, tomo unas mantas para cubrirla pues era una noche muy fría y la chica no paraba de temblar.

-No te preocupes aquí estarás bien, yo dormiré en el sofá, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en la sala.- la chica abrió sus ojos para observar a Korra un poco confundida pero agradecida. Korra estaba fuera de sí, en verdad eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto, su mirada era tan penetrante pero cálida y gentil. Sintió que esa mirada era su manera de agradecerle el gesto, pues al parecer la chica ya ni tenía energías para contestarle. Korra la observo un momento y le dio un suave beso en la frente.- Buenas noches Asami, descansa.- Se levantó, tomo sus pijamas y se cambió en el baño, al salir tomo unas mantas, almohada y jalo a la curiosa de Naga que no dejaba de olfatear a la hermosa pelinegra que descansaba como un ángel en su cama, la observo por última vez y se fue directo al sofá a armar su cama improvisada y descansar. Se iba quedando dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de pensar en esa bella chica que descansaba en la otra habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos rayos de luz le daban directo al rostro lo que provoco que despertara. Mala idea, pues en cuanto abrió los ojos un punzante dolor de cabeza la atacó. "Maldita sea, otra resaca" se sentó lentamente sobre la cama en lo que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando, comenzó a sentir como el pánico la invadía al ver que no estaba en su casa. "¿Dónde estoy?..." la habitación era amplia pero no tanto como la suya, tenía algunas fotos en las paredes, un tocador café oscuro con un espejo. En una de las paredes había un enorme afiche de una película, un poco de ropa amontonada en una silla, había unos estuches de lo que parecían instrumentos en una esquina y una repisa repleta de cámaras antiguas. La habitación era linda, podría seguir observándola pero nuevas punzadas llegaron a su cabeza obligándola a llevarse las manos a las sienes y frotarlas levemente. Escucho un ladrido que la asusto un poco, se levantó y se dirigió al espejo, era un caos, su cabello estaba horrible y tenía unas ojeras enormes. Se arregló un poco pues tenía que averiguar con quien estaba y no podía espantarlo con ese exótico peinado.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación la invadió el olor a café y el sonido de la música llenaba el ambiente, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, el lugar era muy lindo, sencillo y armonioso. Las paredes blancas tenían fotografías, repisas con algunos trofeos, juguetes de colección, mas cámaras y en el sofá azul pudo ver unas mantas ya dobladas perfectamente y una almohada encima de ellas, eso la tranquilizo un poco, no durmió con nadie anoche. Camino un poco más y volteo hacia la cocina donde vio a una chica alegre tarareando la canción que salía de la bocina que estaba en la barra de la cocina.

Asami estaba paralizada, esa chica estaba buenísima, era morena, de cabello corto, tenía un cuerpo increíble a pesar de que vestía unos pijamas y una sudadera azul marino. Pero cuando volteo a verla casi pierde la razón al ver esos ojos azules claro tan perfectos y penetrantes, brillaban aún más con la luz, eran como dos hermosos zafiros.

-¡Hola Asami! Buenos días, espero que tengas hambre, prepare el desayuno- dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia ella con una taza de café y un frasco de píldoras.

-Emm...Bueno días, como es que... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo la pelinegra sin poder moverse, estaba muy confundida a pesar de estar en compañía de alguien tan atractiva.- Oh cierto, discúlpame de seguro te asuste, soy Korra, muchos gusto.- la morena le extendió una mano y Asami la tomo un poco más confiada pero al tener contacto con la piel de Korra tuvo la sensación que sus piernas le fallaban, era tan suave aunque sus dedos eran un poco ásperos, sintió como paso una chispa a través de su cuerpo paralizándola por completo pero al mismo tiempo una calidez increíble.

\- Mu...Mucho gusto Korra, soy Asami, aunque al parecer eso ya lo sabes. Disculpa pero, ¿puedo saber que hago aquí?- Korra comenzó a reír y Asami se sintió tan bien al escucharla, pensó que daría toda su fortuna por escuchar siempre ese sonido. Korra le hizo una seña de que se sentara en el pequeño comedor mientras le acercaba un plato con el desayuno.- Claro, anoche que entre al baño del Bar me encontré con una hermosa señorita bastante ebria que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, así que decidí ayudarla pero solo conseguí que me diera su nombre, me pareció imposible averiguar su dirección para llevarla a su casa.- Korra no dejaba de moverse, iba hacia la cocina y traía cosas hacia el comedor. Azúcar, crema para el café, cubiertos y demás mientras le explicaba la situación.

\- Oh, no puede ser. Estoy muy apenada, de verdad lo siento muchísimo pero también te lo agradezco bastante, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras sacado de ahí.- Asami no dejaba de frotarse las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba tranquila.

\- Anda, come un poco y tomate dos píldoras, te ayudaran a sentirte mejor. No te preocupes por eso, fue un placer ayudarte, no podía dejar que una chica tan linda se quedara ahí sola.- Korra no dejaba de verla, sostuvieron sus miradas por un momento sonriendo tontamente hasta que Asami se ruborizo un poco, bajo la mirada y probo un bocado.

\- ¡Wow esto esta delicioso! Muchas gracias, me estaba muriendo de hambre.- le dijo la pelinegra mientras veía como Korra le aceptaba el cumplido con una enorme sonrisa. Asami no podía dejar de pensar que aparte de guapa, graciosa y amable, cocinaba muy bien.- Amm... y dime, ¿eres fotógrafa? no pude evitar ver la colección de cámaras que tienes en tu habitación y al parecer en toda tu casa.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver las otras cámaras que adornaban la sala de estar.

\- Que observadora, es uno de mis pasatiempos, me encanta tomar fotos y filmar de todo. Tengo tantos pasatiempos que mis amigos se sorprenden de que tenga tiempo para hacer de todo- la morena hablaba con orgullo y felicidad, era evidente lo mucho que le agradaba que Asami lo notara.

\- ¡Increíble! yo quisiera tener tiempo para dedicarme a lo que me gusta pero desde que comencé a estudiar mi segunda carrera y ayudar a mi padre con...- Asami hablaba con toda naturalidad pero Korra estaba con la boca abierta.

\- ¡¿Segunda carrera?!... no te ves tan... ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Asami se ahogó un poco con el café porque la pregunta de Korra le dio mucha gracia.

\- No eres la primera que lo pregunta, tengo 22 años. Soy una clase de genio, comencé una Ingeniería a los 16 años y ahora estoy estudiando Artes, es algo que me apasiona totalmente, aunque mi padre no está de acuerdo... Vaya, discúlpame, ya estaba abrumándote con detalles personales de mi vida. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, es solo que...pareces alguien en quien se puede confiar.- Asami estaba muy apenada, como es que tan fácil comenzó a hablar de su vida, hace apenas unos momentos estaba despertando en la cama de una extraña a la

que ya le está hablando de sus problemas. Volteo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Korra que la observaba tan interesada y divertida. Le dio una enorme sonrisa y volteo a ver su reloj.

-¡No puede ser, se me hizo tarde! Lo siento Korra pero tengo que irme.- Se levantó rápidamente, le dio un enorme trago a su café mientras tomaba su celular y caminaba hacia Korra que ya estaba poniéndose de pie.- Muchísimas gracias por rescatarme, te debo una, pero debo irme pronto al trabajo seguro me están esperando, tomare un taxi, espero verte pronto.- la pelinegra se acercó a Korra y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera Asami entiende como esto paso, pero al igual que la morena, se paralizo impresionada de lo que acababa de hacer.- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.-

\- No te preocupes, eres muy linda. Vamos no quiero que se te haga más tarde y te metas en problemas. Esta realmente frío afuera, toma mi abrigo, así tengo una excusa para volverte a ver.- le giño un ojo mientras acompañaba a Asami a la puerta, Naga daba vueltas por todos lados ladrando emocionada.

\- Claro, considéralo un hecho. Linda mascota por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?- Asami acariciaba a Naga mientras salía por la puerta y sentía como el frío le paralizaba un poco el rostro.

\- Se llama Naga, es mi mejor amiga. Al parecer también espera volverte a ver pronto.- Korra volteo a ver la hermosa mirada verde de Asami, se quedaron viendo por un momento, sin decir nada, era evidente la conexión que tenían.

\- Creo que será más pronto de lo que crees.- esta vez la voz de Asami tomo un tono más seductor y juguetón lo que provoco que Korra sonriera aún más. La vio alejarse y bajar por las escaleras cerró la puerta y se fue rápidamente a la terraza para verla tomar el taxi y marcharse. No podía sentirse más feliz, ya quería volver a verla, por un momento olvido completamente todo lo que la agobiaba, todo el sufrimiento que llenaba su vida desapareció para darle paso a una calidez que la embriagaba y llenaba su cuerpo completamente.

Asami iba en el taxi con una sonrisa tan grande que por más que intentaba controlar no podía, se sentía radiante, ni esa horrible resaca podía evitar que se sentirá tan feliz. Ya quería ver de nuevo a Korra, estaba profundamente agradecía por lo que hizo por ella en el Bar. Se hundió en el asiento disfrutando del aroma que desprendía el abrigo de Korra, un aroma dulce mezclado con tabaco, era delicioso. "¡Demonios! Olvide pedirle su número" pensó Asami casi castigándose por ese error tan grande. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar su celular, tendría que buscarla por Facebook o donde sea para poder contactar con ella e invitarla a salir. Al tomar su celular sintió otra cosa, saco la mano para ver que era un pequeño trozo de papel doblado. Lo abrió lentamente y leyó el mensaje.

"Llámame cuando quieras" y debajo estaba el número de Korra. Asami casi explota de alegría, Korra era fantástica, pronto le devolvería el enorme favor.

\- ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?- pregunto el taxista sacando a Asami de sus pensamientos

\- A Industrias Futuro, por favor.- dijo un poco más seria. Necesitaba terminar el montón de trabajo que la esperaba en su oficina antes de invitar a salir a Korra.

Korra estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina cuando escucho el timbre seguido de los ladridos de Naga. Se apresuró hacia la puerta, no tuvo la necesidad de revisar por el orificio de la puerta para averiguar quién era pues escuchaba las voces de sus amigos.- ¡Korra! apresúrate, más vale que tengas puesto algo de ropa después de traer a esa chica a tu casa.- grito Opal con todo el propósito de que Asami escuchara si aún se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡Opal, por dios! ya todos los vecinos se enteraron de la primera parte de la historia.- la morena se hizo a un lado al abrir la puerta para dejar a sus amigos pasar mientras seguía el juego de su amiga. Estaba inmensamente agradecida de no trabajar ese fin de semana pues sabía que esa visita se extendería más de la cuenta al ver a Bolin entrar con unas cervezas.

\- Muy bien Korra, cuéntanos que sucedió, ¿te aprovechaste de ella? te comprendo totalmente si lo hiciste y no pienso juzgarte, esa chica es una belleza.- Kai soltó un bufido al recibir un puñetazo de Jinora en el estómago por su comentario.- Vamos Jinora, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, pero debes admitir que Asami es un excelente ejemplar...para Korra obviamente.- dijo asustado por la mirada que le lanzaba su novia.

-Eso espero Kai, pero si Korra, dinos que tal te fue.- Todos la observaban emocionados esperando la explicación de la morena mientras Bolin pasaba cervezas para todos.

\- Calma chicos, no pasó nada. No iba a aprovecharme de ella, al llegar la lleve a mi habitación, la recosté y le quite los zapatos para que durmiera más cómoda, la arrope y yo dormí en el sofá.- Todos se relajaron un poco de la tensión que tenían por la emoción de que hubiera sucedido algo, sus amigos de verdad deseaban que Korra encontrara a una chica especial para poder sacarla de esa depresión que la había hecho cambiar tanto, querían a su amiga graciosa, alocada y llena de vida de vuelta. Todos apostaban a que Asami era la persona ideal para su amiga.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿qué sucedió al despertar? no me digas que Asami sigue dormida en tu habitación.- Bolin ya estaba levantándose para ir a la habitación de Korra.

\- ¡Claro que no! yo desperté y prepare desayuno, después ella vino hacia la cocina y platicamos un poco mientras ella comía. Es una persona increíble y lo digo con lo poco que se de ella, es simpática, interesante, hermosa e inteligente. Me contó que es ingeniera, una muy joven por cierto, inicio su primera carrera a los 16 años y ahora está estudiando Artes. Es una chica maravillosa.- Korra hablaba de ella recordando su charla matutina y sentía que volaba, en verdad que Asami tenía algo que estaba derritiéndola.- Charlamos un poco y al ver la hora se apresuró a irse porque tenía que trabajar, quedamos en vernos pronto.-

Los chicos aplaudieron y no dejaban de hacer burlas a Korra. Estaban haciendo planes para que su amiga invitara a la pelinegra a salir y como podía impresionarla. Ordenaron una pizza y pasaron la tarde bromeando, bebiendo y dándole ánimos a Korra para su próxima cita con Asami. La morena no podía estar más feliz, había pasado un largo tiempo hundida en su tristeza que se había apartado de todo lo que más amaba en su vida. Sus amigos, su carrera, sus pasatiempos y le había dado la espalda a su vida amorosa por completo. Estaba muy contenta de haber conocido a Asami, pero aun así el miedo la invadía ¿Y si Asami no le corresponde? ¿Qué tal que solo busca una amistad? ¿Y si la lastimaba al igual que Kuvira?


	3. Chapter 3

Korra iba saliendo de la facultad, sus clases de historia del cine documental llegaban a ponerse muy aburridas, se sentía algo fastidiada. De su chaqueta saco sus cigarrillos, se llevó uno a los labios y lo encendió. Tomo su patineta y paseo lentamente por el campus mientras fumaba, iba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué Asami no me ha llamado? tal vez no se dio cuenta de la nota que deje en el abrigo. ¡Qué estúpida! debí pedirle su número, genial Korra eso te pasa por hacerte la interesante." Un golpe con una persona y sentir el frio asfalto en su rostro la regreso a la realidad.

\- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! no me di cuenta que ibas pasando por aquí.- dijo la persona muy preocupada tratando de levantar a la morena.

\- Ouch, no te preocupes estoy bien, ¿tu estas bien? espero no haberte last... ¡¿Asami?!- una mirada verde esmeralda la observaba muy preocupada pero poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Korra! Lo siento, no quise tumbarte, iba algo distraída, ¿segura que te encuentras bien?- Asami le sacudió un poco la ropa y le acomodo unos mechones de cabello. Korra la miraba como una tonta hasta que reacciono al ver que había hojas y algunos libros regados en el suelo, se apresuró a juntarlos.

\- No es nada Asami, tranquila, he tenido peores caídas. Además esta me trajo más suerte, pude encontrarme contigo.- dijo Korra guiñándole un ojo a Asami mientras tanteaba con las manos el suelo buscando más hojas sin apartar la mirada de la pelinegra. Asami se sonrojo tanto que empezó a sentir calor en esa tarde tan fría.

\- Wow, esto es hermoso, dibujas muy bien. Yo apenas puedo hacer algunos doodles, nada elaborado, pero tus dibujos son impresionantes.- Korra admiraba las hojas que tenía en las manos mientras las acomodaba un poco para dárselas a Asami junto con sus libros. Esa chica sí que tenía talento, estaba consiguiendo sumar más puntos a la ya muy alta buena impresión que tenía Korra de ella.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? son solo algunos bocetos y dibujos que hago entre clases cuando estoy algo aburrida.- Asami se sentía a morir por tantos halagos que recibía de la morena, no podía estar más sonrojada y feliz de haberse encontrado con Korra.

\- En verdad son fantásticos, oye...amm...me preguntaba si...¿quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo?- La morena se sentía tan nerviosa de haber hecho esa pregunta pero no podía pasar otro día sin volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¡Me encantaría! podemos vernos mañana después de clases, mi última clase es a las 5 ¿tienes algún lugar en mente?- Asami la tomo de la mano mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa, la morena sentía que iba a explotar de la emoción.

-Sí, tengo uno en mente, está muy cerca de aquí. Te veo afuera de la facultad de Artes a esa hora entonces.- No podían dejar de mirarse, estaban fascinadas la una con la otra observándose hasta que el celular de Korra interrumpió el momento. La morena lo tomó, bajó la mirada para ver en la pantalla que era Tenzin, ya era tarde y debía ir pronto a trabajar. Daba clases de artes marciales en la academia de Tenzin, seguro que estará furioso por su retraso. No contesto, solo bloqueo su celular y lo metió en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Tienes que irte?- dijo Asami con un poco de tristeza

\- Si, lo siento, debo ir a trabajar, mi jefe ya está buscándome. Pero nos veremos mañana por la tarde.- Korra se sintió triste también de pensar que ya tenía que dejar a esa hermosa chica.

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana entonces, cuídate mucho.- Asami tomo su cuaderno de bocetos que Korra le tendió con una enorme sonrisa. La vio subir a su patineta y alejarse lentamente.

\- Hasta mañana, Asami.- dijo volteando a verla y guiñándole un ojo. Volvió la mirada hacia enfrente, no quería caerse de nuevo. Se dirigió a la parada de autobús y subió aun suspirando por el encuentro con Asami. Al encontrar un asiento, se puso los auriculares, saco su celular para elegir una canción cuando cayó en cuenta que de nuevo no le pidió el número a la pelinegra. "¡MIERDA! ¡¿Cómo se me paso de nuevo?!" pero de pronto su celular suena mostrando un mensaje en la pantalla de un número desconocido, al desbloquearlo y abrir el texto su rostro se llena con una gran sonrisa. Guardo el número apresurada con el nombre de Asami, el mensaje decía:

Asami: " Gracias por tu número, ya lo tengo en mi celular. Lo siento por no haberte llamado antes, estuve bastante ocupada. Amm... ¿Está bien si te agrego a Facebook? Bueno tal vez lo pregunte un poco tarde, porque acabo de enviarte una solicitud"

Korra se preguntó como la encontraría, tal vez en algunos de los Grupos de la Universidad, eso no le importaba, estaba feliz. La morena se apresuró a contestar el mensaje.

El celular de Asami sonó momentos después. La pelinegra sonrió y lo saco de su bolsillo emocionado, se sentía como una adolescente enamorada. Desbloqueo la pantalla y leyó:

Korra:"¡Claro! no hay problema. Más tarde acepto tu solicitud, ahora debo trabajar. Gracias por el mensaje, ya tengo tu numero ;) Ya quiero que sea mañana para verte de nuevo"

Asami soltó un pequeño grito de emoción, se llevó el celular al pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza imaginando todas las miradas que le ha dado Korra desde ese día que despertó en su departamento. Ella también moría de ganas por que ya fuera el siguiente día.

Korra casi ni pudo dormir de lo feliz y emocionada que estaba de volver a ver a Asami. Se despertó más temprano de lo normal, algo poco común en la morena que odiaba las mañanas. Tomo una ducha, tardo muchísimo en elegir el conjunto de ese día, quería verse de lo mejor para su cita. Se puso su camiseta de The Misfits, jeans, sus negras y un abrigo gris con un gorro del mismo color. La ojiazul se observaba en el espejo hasta que el sonido de su celular la hizo reaccionar y correr por él, pensando que era Asami.

Solo era Mako deseándole suerte en su cita, lamentablemente lo hizo en la conversación que tenían en grupo con los demás. Entonces comenzaron a llover las bromas.

 ** _Bolin:_** _¡Es verdad! Korra tiene una cita hoy, ¿llevas todo lo necesario? ¿Dinero, ropa interior sexy, condones?_

 ** _Jinora:_** _¡BOLIN! deja en paz a Korra. Mucha suerte, estaremos esperando a que nos cuentes que tal te fue ;)_

 ** _Opal:_** _Si Korra, solo se tú. Quitate la camisa y muéstrale esos bellos y formados abdominales que cargas, eso la hará caer a tus pies._

 ** _Kai:_** _Hahahaha, buena esa Opal. Mucha suerte Korra, ya todos queremos conocer mejor a tu chica._

 _ **Korra:**_ _¡CHICOS! Aun no es mi chica y ustedes en verdad que están locos, espero que no me estén hablando cuando este con ella. Mako, creo que este no era el lugar adecuado para sacar el tema, pero gracias, gracias a todos. AHORA...¡déjenme en paz! :)_

 ** _Mako:_** _Lo siento ._._

La morena bloqueo su teléfono, amaba a sus amigos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban avergonzándola. Salió de la habitación para alimentar a Naga, tomó su mochila, su patineta y las llaves. Ya en la calle prendió un cigarrillo, se colocó los auriculares, After Hours de We are Scientist ya sonaba y se dirigió lentamente a clases disfrutando del día sin dejar de pensar que las horas se le harían eternas pensando en los ojos verdes que pronto volvería a ver. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, quería explotar, sus nervios eran extremos pero estaban mezclados con una emoción y felicidad que no era sencillo comprender. De pronto recordó su pasado, a Kuvira y el dolor que le había causado. Se sorprendió de no sentir esa punzada en el pecho que siempre la atacaba cada vez que pensaba en ella y lo que había sucedido con su relación. No pudo evitar sonreír, Asami estaba llenando ese vacío y con solo haberla visto un par de veces.

4:48 p.m

Asami no podía mas con la emoción de ver a Korra esa tarde. Se había apresurado a terminar su boceto, hacia solo 5 minutos que lo había entregado a su profesor, terminó de guardar sus herramientas y su cuaderno de bocetos. Ahora miraba el reloj, seguro que estaba fallando porque avanzaba tan lento que solo la frustraba más, sacó su celular para despejar su mente del tiempo. Abrió sus mensajes solo para leer otras mil veces más el mensaje que Korra le había mandado ayer, la última oración daba vueltas por su cabeza sin parar, ella también ya quería verla de nuevo. Las palabras de su profesor desliéndose la hicieron reaccionar y salir lo más rápido que pudo del salón de clases.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al salir de la facultad fue a Korra esperándola cerca de una banca moviendo su patineta de un lado a otro con un solo pie y un pequeño tulipán violeta en su mano. "¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Es tan linda!" pensó Asami caminando hacia Korra. La morena se dio cuenta de que esos ojos verdes se acercaban a ella llenos de brillo, se quitó los auriculares y le extendió la pequeña flor a Asami.

\- Para ti, ¿Estas lista? Espero que no te moleste caminar un poco, el café está muy cerca de aquí.- Korra sonreía de oreja a oreja, Asami se veía bellísima.

\- Muchas gracias, es muy linda. No hay problema, vamos.- Avanzaron lentamente en silencio, Asami caminaba y Korra iba a su paso con su patineta, voltearon a verse por un momento sonriendo ligeramente. La pelinegra estaba deseando preguntarle tantas cosas a Korra, quería conocerla completamente, pensaba hablar hasta llegar al café pero no pudo esperar más y comenzó a hablar.

\- Ya te he visto dos veces en el Campus, tú sabes que estudio Artes pero yo sigo sin saber que estudias tú.- volteo a ver a Korra que estaba un poco sonrojada.

\- Tienes razón, creo que solo sabes mi nombre.-

\- Y que practicas skate.- la pelinegra volteo a ver la patineta de Korra riendo un poco.

-Haha, cierto. Bueno, estoy estudiando cine, voy en sexto semestre. Me encantan las películas, observo cada detalle, dialogo, fotografía, música, TODO. Suena como una obsesión pero en verdad me fascinan.- Korra hablaba con tanto orgullo y pasión que Asami estaba completamente ida en sus palabras, la morena era cada vez más interesante además de atractiva.

-Wow, ¡que genial! es evidente lo mucho que te gusta.- Korra se sonrojo un poco y pudo sentir una chispa que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Llegaron al café y Korra se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Asami. El lugar era cálido, el aroma a café lo llenaba por completo y la música Indie de fondo le daba un toque único al ambiente. Buscaron una mesa vacía cerca de un librero, se sentaron mientras un chico se acercó con los menús. Asami pidió un Té Chai, Korra un expresso de vainilla y un pastelillo de chocolate.

-Y dime, Asami, ¿Qué tal te trato la resaca?- La pelinegra se sonrojo demasiado mientras Korra no dejaba de reírse de la cara que puso por la pregunta. "Hasta avergonzada es hermosa, podría provocar que se sonroje siempre"

-Basta Korra, no sabes lo apenada que estoy por eso. Pero jamás terminare de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi.- Asami también reía al ver la divertida mirada que le daba la morena.- Te prometo que te lo compensare, no soy la ebria más divertida del mundo. Siempre genero un desastre.-

-Bueno, agradezco que no involucráramos vomito en el rescate.- Korra le guiño un ojo a la ya bastante apenada Asami que no deja de reír.- Lo siento, puedes decirme si te estoy molestando, suelo ser algo irritante y enfadosa.- Se hizo un poco hacia atrás cuando el mesero regreso con lo que habían ordenado.

-No te preocupes, eres muy graciosa Korra, eso me encanta.- Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Asami bajo la mirada "¡ESPÍRITUS! ¿Cómo pude decirle eso?" al volver a ver a Korra se encontró con una bella sonrisa y esos maravillosos ojos azul celeste que no lograban salir de sus pensamientos.

-Amm...¿ y porque estudias Artes, Asami? no es que sea algo malo, pero eres una Ingeniero, se que son profesiones bastante opuestas.- Korra se apresuró con otra pregunta al ver el silencio de Asami, pero más con el motivo de conocerla a fondo, quería saberlo todo de ella.

-Veras, estudié Ingeniería porque me encanta, ha sido mi mundo toda mi vida, desde pequeña he ayudado a mi padre en muchos proyectos y al ir creciendo fui creando propios, puedo hacer de todo. Pero siempre me ha encantado dibujar, lo hago siempre al planear mis prototipos, lo artístico era más como un Hobbie hasta que decidí que quería explotarlo más. Eso aun molesta a mi padre, lo considera una pérdida de tiempo. Llegamos al acuerdo que me permitiría estudiar Artes si yo aceptaba la vicepresidencia de la empresa.- Y de nuevo estaba hablando con tanta fluidez de su vida personal con la morena. Asami Sato, la persona más reservada de todas estaba abriéndose a una atractiva chica que conoció hace poco, era extraño como podía inspirar tanta confianza, pero ya no importaba, quería generar una gran amistad con Korra ¿o algo más?

-¿Vicepresidencia? wow, suena importante, ¿para qué empresa?- Korra la miraba interesada, Asami lo meditó un momento, hablar de la empresa más importante de Ciudad República y que ella es la heredera siempre causaba que las personas cambiaran su actitud hacia la pelinegra, todos se interesaban en su dinero y poder. Eso la había convertido en una persona muy solitaria y desconfiada, pero debía ser sincera con Korra si quería llegar más lejos.

-Mi padre es Hiroshi Sato, es dueño de Industrias Futuro y bueno...yo estoy por heredar el "negocio familiar".- Asami dijo la última frase con fastidio y volteo a ver que reacción tendría Korra.

-¡WOW! ¡Eso es increíble! supongo que ha de ser una gran carga, bueno Asami Sato, ¿Te gustan las películas?- Asami estaba sorprendida que Korra cambiara el tema tan repentinamente, no parecía importarle que era la persona más influyente de la ciudad. Con una sonrisa agradeció el giro de la conversación y tomo la mano de la morena. Korra la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo, Asami?-

-Gracias, Korra. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí cuando hablo de esto, todos suelen interesarse en mi dinero o mi influencia. Pero acabas de pasar de largo este asunto y eso me hace muy feliz.- El tacto con Korra provocó una sensación maravillosa que le lleno el pecho, no había duda de que Korra era especial para ella.- Amm películas...no soy muy cinéfila, me encanta verlas pero no siempre tengo el tiempo o tardo mucho en decidirme que ver.-

-Es bueno escuchar que te gusten, tengo un plan que hará que pueda tener excusas para seguir viéndote.-Korra le dio una mirada más atrevida pero inmediatamente se puso seria y miro directamente a Asami a los ojos.- No te preocupes por eso, me interesa Asami Sato, la hermosa chica genio y excelente artista que tengo justo enfrente, lo demás es irrelevante.- Korra apretó su mano un poco, lo decía muy enserio, no le importaba Industrias Futuro ni nada, solo Asami.

-Jeje...gracias, pero no necesitas excusas para verme, solo háblame y podemos vernos cuando quieras, yo encantada.- Asami se dio cuenta de que Korra le estaba coqueteando hace un momento, ella también podía hacerlo.

-¿Lo dices enserio? bueno lo voy a considerar bastante, créeme, pero esto hará todo más divertido.- Korra se hizo hacia atrás bebiendo un poco de su expresso.- Como dices que no te es fácil elegir una película, voy a darte un DVD o 2 por semana, son mis películas preferidas, obviamente lo mejor de lo mejor.- Asami la miraba fascinada, el plan era excelente, así conocería mas a Korra, le estaba mostrando mas de ella, incluso aunque fueran solo películas.

-¿Qué puede ser bueno para comenzar? mmm...¿Ya viste El Padrino? Coppola es un director excelente.-

-Amm...leí el libro, jamás la he visto, pero he escuchado que es muy buena.- Asami tomo la pequeña cuchara que estaba sobre el pastelillo de Korra y comió un poco de el lanzándole una mirada traviesa. Korra se congelo por un momento, Asami estaba ¿coqueteando?

-Emm...Si es un clásico, jamás he leído el libro, me gusta leer, pero no suelo darme el tiempo para hacerlo seguido.-

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si hacemos un pequeño intercambio? tu me prestas una película y yo un libro, podemos comenzar con El Padrino.- Asami le guiño un ojo, Korra tuvo la sensación de que se derretiría en su silla, la pelinegra era fascinante.

\- Me agrada la idea, tratare de terminar cada libro que me des lo más pronto posible.-

\- Es un trato, ¿y sabes hacer algunos trucos con esa patineta?-Pasaron largo rato charlando, conociéndose y riendo. No paraban de hablar, de admirarse. Korra era tan divertida, atrevida, única. Era realmente atractiva, hablaba con una profunda pasión sobre todo, examinaba cada aspecto y explicaba las cosas con gran detalle. Asami era interesante, educada, inteligente y muy simpática. Pero sobre todo hermosa. Cada gesto, movimiento o palabra era perfecto, refinado y asombroso. Estaban total y perdidamente enamoradas.

-Te acompaño de regreso al estacionamiento del campus.- dijo Korra contra las palabras de Asami que insistía en que podía regresar sola, aunque solo lo hacía para hacerse un poco del rogar, estaba más que encantada de que Korra la acompañara.

\- Bien, ¿segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Caminaban lentamente para alargar la despedida.

-Oh no te preocupes, tomare el autobús. Desde que mi motocicleta murió he estado utilizando el transporte público, además haré que te desvíes bastante. Quiero que esta chica linda llegue pronto a casa.- Asami estaba luchando internamente, si Korra seguía hablando así de ella iba a explotar y besarla. Pero debía ser fuerte, no podía espantarla.

-Creo que puedo darle un vistazo a tu motocicleta. Me encanta reparar, construir, armar cosas, lo que sea.- Korra le dio una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

\- Eso sería excelente ingeniero.- El tono profesional que utilizo la morena las hizo reír bastante. Llegaron al satomovil de la heredera y se hizo un pequeño silencio, no querían separarse.

-¡Tu satomovil es asombroso! ¿Qué modelo es? Jamás lo había visto.- Korra admiraba el vehículo mientras la heredera sonreía ligeramente.

-No lo habías visto porque yo lo diseñe y es el único modelo que existe. Otro día puedes conducirlo.-

-¡¿Tu lo diseñaste?! Esta increíble, es perfecto. Al igual que tu.- Asami tuvo que agachar la mirada. Un poco más y se lanzaría sobre Korra.

-Emm...gracias, Korra ¿te veo mañana para entregarte el libro?-

-Por supuesto, estaré en las rampas detrás del campo de soccer a las 3-

Korra fue rompiendo el espacio entre las dos lentamente, tomo la mano de Asami y con su pulgar la acaricio con un poco de inseguridad. Acerco su rostro y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra. Al alejarse pudo ver el gesto sorpresivo de Asami y el profundo brillo de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Asami, en verdad fue un placer, eres una persona increíble. Fue divertido, espero que podamos salir en otra ocasión.- Las palabras de Korra tenían a la Ingeniero en un ligero trance y a su corazón lo estaba llevando al borde de un ataque.

-Yo también me la pase muy bien Korra, eres fantástica y muy divertida. Nos vemos pronto, buenas noches. Cuídate mucho.- Asami se apresuró a darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Se hizo hacia atrás para ver la atrevida mirada de Asami subiendo a su satomovil. La morena estaba en shock, la chica fue un poco más lejos que ella y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Hasta...mañana- tocó con sus dedos su rostro justo donde Asami la había besado. El auto se alejó dejándola suspirando por la increíble tarde que paso con la heredera. El sonido del celular la saco de su trance, metió la mano a su bolsillo y revisó la pantalla. No tenía ni 3 minutos que Asami se había marchado y sus amigos ya estaban haciendo preguntas. Leyó el último mensaje.

 ** _Opal:_** _¡SKYPE al llegar a casa! Sin excusas Korra_

Korra rió y se dirigió a la parada de autobús. Iba a ser una noche largar con el interrogatorio que planeaban sus amigos.

 **NOTA:**

Gracias a todos lo que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Es la primera que hago y me alegra bastante ver la cantidad de views y sobre todo los comentarios. Si tienen alguna idea, me encantaría leerla. Sin darme cuenta cada capitulo lo hago mas largo que el anterior, solo espero que lo disfruten. Vienen muchas mas cosas ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana Korra despertó agotada pero inmensamente feliz. Sus amigos la habían hecho describir su cita con Asami por Skype hasta avanzada la noche, fue divertido escuchar todos los planes que Opal tenía para que la pelinegra se convirtiera pronto en su novia. Todos aportaban ideas y Korra se limitaba a reír hasta que Bolin hizo un comentario que la sorprendió bastante.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Todos reían a carcajadas de ver en la pantalla como Naga le arrebató a Korra un pedazo de pizza que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. Las risas fueron bajando de intensidad hasta que se hizo un silencio agradable. Sus amigos no dejaban de observarla con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Es bueno ver que vuelves a ser la misma de antes Korra.- Bolin se llevó la mano a la nuca, inseguro de como reaccionaria su amiga al escuchar eso, estaba tocando un punto frágil, pero sonaba totalmente sincero._

 _-Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, no les negare que algunas veces vuelvo a sentirme decaída. Pero tengo una sensación de que todo está por mejorar.- Korra luchaba contra el nudo en la garganta que se formó al ver el rostro de alegría que le daban sus amigos. Pasó por tantas cosas y ellos no la abandonaron ni un momento, ni por lo molesto que fue su alcoholismo o la distancia que puso entre ellos. Eran increíbles y la apoyaban totalmente en que avanzara más con Asami._

 _-Aww Korra, eres tan linda...aun así nos seguiremos burlando de ti.- Kai le saco la lengua mientras todos reían. No podía tener mejores amigos._

 _FIN/FLASHBACK_

La morena termino de vestirse, llevaba una camiseta de Pink Floyd, una chaqueta deportiva del equipo de flag para el que jugaba, jeans y unos tennis. Iba un poco más ligera porque iba a practicar skate por la tarde con Kai y hacer algunas tomas de sus trucos. Fue a la otra habitación por su trilogía de El Padrino. Si Asami iba a darle un libro era mejor que ella le prestara los 3 filmes porque le iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo terminar de leer. Metió las películas y una de sus cámaras a su mochila, tomo su patineta y salió directo a sus clases pensando en que pronto vería esos ojos verde esmeralda de nuevo.

Asami remojaba ligeramente un pincel en agua mientras lo llevaba hacia sus acuarelas. Vertió el líquido sobre un color azul, lo llevo hacia su paleta de colores, tomó un poco de blanco y lo mezcló con el azul que eligió antes. Se formó un azul celeste casi idéntico al de los ojos de Korra lo que la hizo suspirar ligeramente. No había podido dormir bien de pensar en la morena, en lo bien que la había pasado la tarde de ayer, pero sobre todo de darse cuenta que le gustaba Korra y mucho. Llevo la mezcla azul celeste a un pequeño trozo de papel, pintó con mucha delicadeza para después soplar ligeramente hasta conseguir que la pintura secara. Con un marcador delineo el dibujo, agregó detalles y lo firmó con su nombre. Había terminado su pintura de la clase pronto pero no se fue hasta terminar ese pequeño dibujo. Guardo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia las rampas donde quedo de verse con Korra.

-¡Kai! toma la cámara, estoy lista.- Korra se balanceaba ligeramente entre las rampas haciendo algunos trucos sencillos. Tenía días intentado hacer un doble kickflip para la cámara, que solo le consiguió una colección de raspones y moretones, pues siempre que lograba hacerlo nadie la estaba grabando y al filmar terminaba en el suelo. Suspiro un poco antes de agarrar velocidad, tomó la rampa y al elevarse hizo los movimientos necesarios para lograr el truco. Cayó perfectamente de pie sobre su patineta de nuevo mientras escuchaba los gritos de sorpresa de sus amigos. Se detuvo para toparse con una hermosa chica sentada en una banca con cuaderno abierto y un lapicero entre sus dedos que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

-Me alegra tanto no haberme caído frente a ti.- Korra llevo sus labios a la mejilla de Asami para depositar un pequeño beso. La pelinegra se sonrojo, lo que provocó la risa de la morena.

-Emm...toma te traje el libro.- Asami se apresuró a sacar el ejemplar de su bolsa para entregarlo.- Espero que te guste tanto como la película.-

-Si lo creo, hablando de película, espera un momento.- Dejo el libro sobre la banca y caminó hacia su mochila donde sacó los DVD. Regreso y se los extendió a la pelinegra.

-Te traje la trilogía completa. Como me tomara un poco más de tiempo terminar el libro es justo que tu veas las 3 películas.-

-Me parece justo, prometo que voy a verlas y te diré lo que opino después.- Asami le dio una mirada traviesa mientras guardaba las películas en su bolsa, se levantó y le sacudió un poco el cabello a Korra, gesto que casi enloquece a la morena.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más, lo que haces es...cautivante.- Si Asami seguía coqueteando así Korra no iba poder evitar besarla.- Pero debo ir a trabajar. Pero hablamos más tarde, nos vemos pronto Korra.- Se acercó y la besó igual que ayer, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Nos vemos pronto, gracias por el libro.- Korra se quedó observando como Asami fue hacia su Satomovil y se marchó. Estaba parada con la mirada perdida sonriendo tontamente. Tomó el libro para guardarlo en su mochila cuando un pequeño trozo de papel cayo de él, se apresuró a tomarlo y ver que era un dibujo de ella con su patineta en un pie y un pequeño tulipán en su mano. Enseguida reconoció el tono idéntico de azul celeste de sus ojos que Asami aplicó en los del dibujo. Es como si hubiera capturado a la perfección la escena de ayer. Korra sonrió aún más y lo metió en el libro, era un separador hermoso y hecho por Asami lo hacía aún más especial. La próxima vez que hicieran un intercambio le daría algo también.

Pasaron algunas semanas donde los intercambios se volvieron las excusas perfectas para volver a verse. Las películas de Korra venían acompañadas de algunos CD de la música preferida de la morena, algunos doodles o frases que le gustaban de los libros que Asami le prestaba y que siempre llevaban un separador dentro hecho por la pelinegra. Ambas habían iniciado una pequeña colección de los detalles que se obsequiaban.

Comenzaron a hablar más, conocerse a fondo, incluso llegaban a trasnochar charlando por mensajes o por Facebook, hablando al principio de lo que lo que opinaban de los libros o los filmes. Después las charlas se volvieron más personales donde los detalles de su vida fueron reforzando su amistad. Asami se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo riendo con Korra, era demasiado graciosa. Podía estar en sus reuniones con algunos inversionistas y recibir fotos de la morena haciendo alguna mueca, videos de cachorros que no podían subir escaleras o toda clase de cosas que hacían que Asami tuviera que controlar sus carcajadas durante las juntas. Algunas veces la pelinegra le mandaba fotografías de sus pinturas o sus proyectos para que Korra le diera una opinión, aunque siempre terminaba en alabanzas pero a Asami le encantaba que Korra la elogiara. En ocasiones le regalaba algunos prototipos de auriculares pues sabía que a la morena le fascinaba la música. Ella no solía darse el tiempo de ampliar su repertorio musical así que agradeció bastante las mezclas y discos que Korra le daba. Lo que más le gustaba de la música que Korra le daba era que parecían que la morena se estaba declarando con esas canciones. Change your mind The Killers, Maps de los Yeah Yeah Yeahs,Unintended de Muse. ¿Korra quería decirle algo o ella simplemente quería imaginar que había un mensaje detrás de esas canciones y era mera coincidencia?

Salieron en otras ocasiones cuando el trabajo o las clases se los permitía y la pasaban de maravilla lo que llevo poco a poco a ambas a darse cuenta que estaban perdidamente enamoradas, pero no habían tenido el valor de decirlo. El miedo las invadía siempre que intentaban decir lo que sentían. Asami había tenido pésimas relaciones, se daba cuenta que esas parejas solo estaban con ella por su dinero. Sabía que Korra no era así, lo demostró aquella tarde en el café. Pero las malas experiencias nos forman inseguridades que no nos permiten confiar plenamente. Korra seguía dolía por su relación con Kuvira, gracias a la heredera estaba consiguiendo salir de su depresión, pero las dudas no le permitían demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no quería sufrir de nuevo.

El invierno estaba más fuerte que nunca, comenzaron las nevadas, las calles estaban repletas de nieve lo que molestaba un poco a Korra porque su motocicleta seguía sin funcionar y la nieve no le hacia el camino sencillo a sus clases porque no podía usar su patineta. Era fin de semana así que por más que evitaba que Asami le hiciera favores de verdad necesitaba reparar su motocicleta. Desbloqueo su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Asami.

 ** _Korra:_** _¿Cómo está mi fabulosa y magnifica amiga ingeniero?_

 ** _Asami:_** _Amm...bien, supongo. ¿Hay algo que mi increíble cinéfila amiga necesite? Tus halagos son algo obvios._

 ** _Korra:_** _Vamos Asami, tu sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Pero...si necesito un favor._

 ** _Asami:_** _Lo que necesites. Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte_

 ** _Korra:_** _¿Recuerdas mi motocicleta? Bueno sigue muerta y con esta nieve me es imposible usar mi patineta o incluso caminar sin congelarme los pies :( ¿Crees poder echarle un vistazo?_

 ** _Asami:_** _¡Claro! te prometí que lo haría. Mandare a unos empleados a tu departamento para que la lleven directo a mi casa y nos vemos ahí cuando salgas de trabajar, ya estaré reparándola._

 ** _Korra:_** _Excelente, nos vemos más tarde. ¿Te parece bien que lleve algo de cenar? El sushi que tanto te gusta me queda bastante cerca de la academia de Tenzin._

 ** _Asami:_** _Perfecto, nos vemos. Te envío la dirección de mi casa más tarde._

Cuando los empleados de Industrias Futuro se llevaron su motocicleta Korra se apresuró a tomar el autobús hacia el trabajo. Jinora y Bolin ya estaban ahí calentando, entrenar a un numeroso grupo de niños requería de bastante atención por lo que sus amigos le ayudaban durante las clases.

-Korra, debes decirle a Asami que es lo que sientes por ella.- Jinora y Bolin tenían protectores sobre sus brazos que recibían los golpes de los niños mientras Korra corregía sus posturas y los animaba a dar algunas patadas. Jinora tenía razón, hace algunos días que intento confesarse con Asami pero se paralizaba del miedo de que no fuera correspondida.

\- Si Korra, debes aprovechar hoy que iras a su casa. No puede ser más perfecto, estarán solas sin que nada las moleste. Hace un mes que se conocen, creo que es tiempo suficiente.- Bolin la observaba muy serio, algo raro en él, lo que hizo que Korra lo mirara decidida.

-Está bien, se lo diré hoy. Espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi.-

-Ya verás que así será Korra. ¡Ah que emoción! Ya todos queremos conocerla.- Bolin se levantó emocionado abrazando a Korra.

-Aún sigo pensando si es buena idea que conozca al montón de locos que tengo por amigos.- Korra reía con mucho esfuerzo. Sus nervios eran muy evidentes pero estaba totalmente segura que hoy le dirá todo a Asami.

Korra bajo del autobús y caminó unas calles más como decía el mapa en su celular para llegar a la casa de la pelinegra. Sabía lo increíble que era la mansión Sato, todos en Ciudad Republica la habían visto, era impresionante. Pero Asami había dejado de vivir con su padre y compro una pequeña casa cerca de la universidad para llegar a tiempo a clases. Pero cuando Korra llego a la "pequeña" casa de Asami quedo impactada. No era para nada la mansión Sato pero si que era elegante y no entraba en la definición de pequeña. Estaba bastante iluminada, el diseño era moderno y simple, tenía enormes ventanales y un gran jardín cubierto de nieve.

Se acercó a las rejas y presiono el timbre, espero unos segundos cuando escuchó la voz de Asami a través de una pequeña bocina.

-¿Korra?-

-Sí, hola Asami, ¿podrías apurarte? está comenzando a nevar de nuevo-

-¡Lo siento! Pasa Korra, estoy en la cochera- Se escuchó un zumbido en la puerta, la morena la empujó para poder pasar. Recorrió el camino hacia la cochera que estaba abierta y vio a Asami ajustando con una llave algo en el motor de su motocicleta. La pelinegra llevaba unos pantalones holgados con algunas manchas de aceite y una camiseta con el logo de industrias futuro en el brazo. "Por Raava, Asami es demasiado sexy con lo que sea que lleve puesto" Korra estaba perdida observando a Asami mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Hola Korra! llegaste justo a tiempo, ¿quieres encenderla? Estoy un poco insegura de un cambio de pieza que hice- Asami término la distancia entre ellas y le planto un beso en la mejilla mientras le entregaba las llaves.

-Creo que eso puede esperar, muero de hambre y frío, hay que entrar, después nos preocupamos por eso.- Korra guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo, tomó la mano de Asami y entraron a la casa.

Si el exterior de la casa había sorprendido a Korra, el interior la dejo impactada. Estaba perfectamente decorada, en contrastes de negro con las enormes paredes blancas, la sala de estar era muy acogedora con un gran y cómodo sofá con algunos cojines y una gran pantalla justo en frente. Las paredes tenían algunas fotografías y dos altos libreros repletos de libros estaban a lado de una hermosa chimenea encendida que hacia el ambiente más cálido. Cerca de la chimenea había un hermoso piano de cola negro que brillaba con la luz que proyectaban las llamas. Korra camino hacia la enorme cocina y dejo la comida sobre la barra.

-Wow, tu casa es asombrosa Asami. ¡El tamaño de tu sala es todo mi departamento!- Korra no dejaba de voltear a todos lados admirando la casa de la ingeniero

-Haha gracias Korra, pero a mí me encanta tu departamento. Aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, la resaca lo hizo todo muy borroso.- Asami estaba sacando la cena de la bolsa mientras veia a Korra observando su librero.

-Bueno, la próxima película la veremos en mi departamento.-

-Me parece una gran idea. ¿Porque no vas eligiendo algo en Netflix mientras yo sirvo la cena?-

Cenaron en el sofá mientras veían , ambas estaban obsesionadas con la serie. Después de algunos capítulos Asami se levantó a llevar los platos a la cocina seguida de Korra que la estaba ayudando. La nevada era muy fuerte, se podía ver la gran cantidad de nieve acumulada a través de las ventanas.

\- ¿Tocas el piano Asami?- Korra observaba el piano de cola mientras le pasaba un vaso a la pelinegra.

\- Un poco, solo recuerdo algunas notas. Este piano es muy especial para mí. Era de mi madre, solía tocar todas las tardes y cuando decidió que tenía la edad suficiente para aprender...bueno ya sabes.- Asami bajo la mirada, no quería incomodar a Korra con su nostalgia. Le había contado a la morena un poco sobre su madre y que murió cuando tenía solo 6 años.

-Lo siento Sami, amm...¿puedo tocar algo?- Korra estaba pasando sus dedos sobre la fina madera del piano y se acercó al banco frente a él.

-¡¿Sabes tocar piano?! No dejas de sorprenderme Korra, enserio ya dime, ¿qué es lo que no sabes hacer?- Desde que fue conociendo a Korra, la ingeniero estaba fascinada por todas las habilidades que tenía la morena.

-Mmm, no se reparar motocicletas, ni siquiera puedo ajustar un tornillo y muchas cosas más, créeme.- Korra se sentó en el banquillo y destapo las teclas. Tocó algunas para calentar.- Vamos genio acércate, puedo darte algunas clases cuando quieras.-

-Muy bien pero no prometo avanzar pronto, soy un poco torpe para esto- Asami se sentó junto a Korra y la observaba tocar teclas al azar que tenían un curioso ritmo.

-Mi primera clase será completamente gratis si adivinas esta canción. Es de una de las películas que te presté. Pero vas a ayudarme a tocarla- Korra tomó delicadamente la suave mano de Asami y la acerco a las teclas acomodando sus dedos entre ellas. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra con el contacto de Korra.

-Ahora, quiero que toques esas teclas exactamente igual que yo.- Korra tocó las teclas lentamente dándole el ritmo a Asami. Ella lo imitó a la perfección.- ¡Excelente! yo creo que serias muy buena alumna. Cuando comience a tocar voy a darte una pequeña seña cada vez que necesite tu ayuda ¿de acuerdo?- Asami solo pudo asentir, estaba perdida en la mirada celeste de Korra.

La melodía comenzó lentamente llenando la habitación, Asami no le quitaba la vista a Korra esperando su señal. De pronto la morena volteó a verla y asintió ligeramente mientras seguía tocando. La pelinegra se sobresaltó apresurándose a hacer su parte de la canción y entonces la reconoció. Korra le dio esa película la semana pasada, le había encantado, sobre todo la música. Asami recordó que hablaron bastante sobre el compositor y era uno de los favoritos de Korra.

\- Amelie- dijo Asami despacio para no interrumpir la melodía, Korra le dio una enorme sonrisa al saber que había adivinado. Era de sus películas favoritas y de las mejores canciones que había escuchado en su vida. Por eso trabajo mucho para aprenderla. Korra estaba tocando con el alma mientras Asami la observaba fascinada.

Cerca del final de la melodía Korra le hizo otra seña a Asami pero ya no aparto su mirada. Sin darse cuenta estaban acercándose cada vez más mirándose directamente a los ojos. La morena dio las ultimas notas y bajo las manos. Era el momento. Pero por más que lo intentaba las palabras no salían, solo conseguía acercarse más. Una fuerza se apoderó de ella y dio el último paso. Sintió los suaves labios de Asami contra los suyos y cerró los ojos besando lentamente a la heredera, pero no hubo movimiento, el beso no estaba siendo correspondido. Korra se alejó rápidamente para ver a su amiga en shock y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Como lo siento, Asami! Yo...de verdad...debo irme.- se apresuró a decir la morena al ver que Asami la observaba de forma tan extraña. No quería consuelo ni lastima. Corrió hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, bajo las escaleras y saco las llaves de su abrigo. Se montó en la motocicleta y trato de encenderla. El sonido del motor se apagó demasiado pronto, hizo más intentos pero no lograba encender.

-¡Maldita sea!- Korra se agarraba la cabeza con las manos frustrada por lo que acababa de pasar. "¡¿Como pude hacer eso?! Asami no va a querer saber nada de mí nunca más. Soy una estúpida"

-Creo que necesita que le cambie una pequeña pieza. Pero solo puedo conseguirla hasta mañana. Además no voy a dejar que te vayas con esta nevada- Korra solo agacho la mirada al escuchar la voz bastante tranquila de Asami.

-¿Porque no entramos Korra? No puedes irte así. Te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí. Además, tenemos que hablar- Asami la tomó de su mano y la jaló ligeramente. Korra soltó un largo suspiro, se levantó de su motocicleta y subió las escaleras hacia la casa sin soltar la mano de la pelinegra, no sabía que esperar, se moría de nervios de saber qué es lo que Asami quería decirle.

 **NOTAS**

Gracias por los comentarios :') me hacen feliz juju. Bueno este capitulo me quedo un poco mas corto pero interesante jeje. Pero en mi defensa tuve una semana muy loca, fue mi cumpleaños, estuve 3 días en Comic Con y casi muero de felicidad en la conferencia de Legend of Korra y enterarme de los próximos comics pff fue gloriosoooo. Pero bueno esas son mis excusas pero prometo subir lo mas pronto posible, mientras espero que disfruten la historia y pueden sugerir,preguntar o lo que deseen.

jesica07: De nada :D me alegra saber que hay personas que disfrutan de lo que estoy escribiendo y eso hace que me den aun mas ganas de continuar con esto :)

Nobodyknows05: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta :) respecto a las profesiones que elegí para Korra y Asami tienen una razón. Desde niña tuve clases de artes plásticas y dibujo, domino varias técnicas y ahorita estoy estudiando cinematografía :) Decidí que en el fic tuvieran esas profesiones porque es algo que conozco y puedo describirlo con mayor facilidad en la historia. Y no te vuelvas loca haha vienen mas cosas y tratare de subir mas capítulos lo mas pronto que pueda.

Rarie-Roo 07: haha esa regla universal me tranquiliza, solo que por hoy la romperé, gracias por leer el fic :)

Elvimar: muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta :)


	5. Chapter 5

Korra estaba al borde de un ataque y su mente daba mil vueltas. No entendía que sucedía, si Asami no le había correspondido aquel beso era porque no sentía lo mismo pero aun así regreso por ella muy pronto. "Creo que prefiero caminar con esa nevada hasta mi casa que escuchar el sermón de lastima de Asami, pero si ella quiere hablar debo escucharla" a la morena la consumía la intriga de lo que podía pasar y más de tener que pasar ahí la noche después de la plática tan incómoda que venía armando en su cabeza.

Asami no había soltado la mano de Korra ni un segundo, al entrar la ingeniero la llevo hacia la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá. Korra seguía parada volteando a todos lados tratando de evitar la mirada que tanto le encanta pero que ahora la tenía nerviosa y asustada.

-Korra, siéntate- le rogó Asami con una voz muy seria.

La morena se sentó pero sin aparta la vista de sus manos, estaba muy apenada, se negaba a ver a Asami. La pelinegra tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y con su pulgar acarició dulcemente su mejilla. Korra por fin alzo la vista después de un suspiro y sus miradas se encontraron, se observaron un momento hasta que una lagrima escapo por los ojos verde esmeralda. Korra sintió como su corazón se quebraba de ver a Asami sufrir y ella tenía la culpa, se apresuró a secar esa lagrima con uno de sus dedos y alejó la mano de Asami de su rostro para tomarla entre sus manos.

-Como lo siento Asami, no quería lastimarte. Eres una persona increíble, no quiero perder tu amistad por esto, pero entenderé perfectamente si ya no quieres saber de mi otra vez. Prometo apartarme y no volver a molestarte.- Le dolía demasiado pensar en no volver a saber de Asami, aunque solo tenían muy poco de conocerse la pelinegra había cambiado su mundo, se había enamorado completamente de ella y por un momento pensó que las cosas las llevarían a ser algo más, pero se equivocó. Y ahora debía olvidarla aunque eso le doliera, tenía que hacerlo.

-Yo lo siento Korra, lo siento muchísimo. Y tampoco quiero perderte, no ahora que sé que quiero algo más que una amistad.- La morena abrió aún más los ojos al sentir repentinamente los labios de Asami, la última frase la había tomado por sorpresa pero el beso era algo totalmente inesperado.

Al sentir mayor presión de los labios de Asami no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Era un beso inocente, dulce, pero la necesidad de sentir más convirtió el beso en uno más apasionado. El espacio entre ellas desapareció por completo, las manos de ambas recorrían lentamente el cuerpo de la otra, sus lenguas estaban conociéndose con mucha timidez, sus corazones palpitaban con tal fuerza que podían escucharlo por lo cerca que estaban. La necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, el beso comenzó a bajar de intensidad, las manos se calmaron y volvieron a encontrarse para entrelazar sus dedos. Al separarse ambas tenían una pequeña sonrisa, se sentían un poco apenadas pero sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, al fin sucedió lo que estuvieron esperando hacer desde hace tiempo.

-Asami, eso fue increíble. No espere que...pensé que no querías...- Korra intentaba hablar pero seguía abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar y las palabras la traicionaban, no podía hablar con claridad al ver los ojos de Asami.

-Lo siento por lo que paso en el piano. Me gustas desde que desperté en tu departamento y vi con claridad esos ojos increíbles que tienes. Me di cuenta que era algo más cuando nos despedimos esa noche después de nuestra cita en el café y lo supe porque no quería que te fueras.-

-Asami...yo...- Korra trataba de decir algo, pero no podía formular frases coherentes con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Cada día que pasó desde entonces me fue convenciendo de lo que siento por ti era algo más. Ese trato que hicimos provocó que me involucrara a fondo, quería saber todo de ti, aun quiero hacerlo. Tu música, los filmes, las pequeñas notas que dejabas entre los DVD, las noches sin dormir que pase hablando contigo me llevaron a darme cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti.- Asami bajo la mirada, se sentía apenada por la confesión, no sabía porque si acababa de enterarse con ese beso que su amor era correspondido.- Pero pensé que solo yo sentía esto, que tu solo buscabas ser mi amiga, por eso no reaccione bien en el piano, me sorprendió mucho. Y ahora me siento tan tonta de haber arruinado un momento tan perfecto.- La pelinegra bajo la mirada pero rio al escuchar la risa de Korra.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Asami. Desde hace un tiempo lo sé, todo de ti me encanta, tus hermosos ojos, lo increíble que es tu arte, tu eres maravillosa, pero el miedo a que me rechazaras no me dejo decírtelo antes. Y de ver que no reaccionabas cuando estábamos en el piano, bueno...solo quería salir corriendo. Ahora agradezco que no repararas mi motocicleta.- Asami rio aún más. Le encantaba eso de Korra, que la hiciera reír.

La morena se acercó de nuevo a Asami, esta vez sin dudas, con una mano la tomó de la cintura, con la otra la atrajo hacia su rostro y la beso profundamente, volcó en ese beso todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y para su felicidad Asami respondió con la misma pasión. De nuevo sus manos estaban por todos lados pero esta vez con más presión y ansiedad. El ambiente comenzó a llenarse de ligeros suspiros, los labios parecían no satisfacer la necesidad de sentirse aún más, el calor les invadía el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta Asami estaba quitándole el abrigo a Korra mientras la morena desviaba los besos hacia el cuello de la pelinegra que provocaba el aumento de sus respiraciones.

El deseo les estaba invadiendo la razón, Asami sintió unas ligeras mordidas en su cuello que elevaron aún más la pasión que la estaba envolviendo. Korra volvió a besar sus labios y la empujo lentamente hacia atrás hasta quedar recostadas sobre el sofá, sus lenguas se rozaban con más rapidez que antes. La pelinegra comenzó a desbotonar la camisa de Korra mientras la morena puso una mano en el vientre de la ingeniero para colar sus dedos a través de su camiseta. La sensación de la suave piel de Asami la hizo estremecerse, algo le decía que debía parar pero no podía hacerlo, su mano seguía subiendo mientras acariciaba el estómago.

Asami termino con el último botón cuando un gemido escapo de su boca al sentir la mano de Korra sobre uno de sus senos, aunque el sostén era una barrera, se sentía tan bien. De pronto sintió como Korra se apartó rápidamente de ella, se asustó un poco pero se levantó para encontrarse con la cara de preocupación de Korra.

-¿Korra, estas bien?- Asami tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos y la levanto para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que...si no me detengo ahora...no quiero que pienses que solo busco tener sexo contigo. Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, sin prisas. Y ni siquiera te he preguntado.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Asami trataba de calmar su respiración.

-Asami Sato, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- Korra tomó una de sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos, su mirada azul celeste era maravillosa, se había convertido en su color favorito. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se abalanzó contra Korra en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Nada me gustaría más que eso! ¡Claro que si Korra!- Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, se separaron con una sonrisa, sin apartar su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban el fuerte amor que estaban sintiendo. Asami bajo la mirada lentamente y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?- Korra la miraba confundida, la pelinegra estaba con la boca abierta.

Asami estaba fuera de sí, el deseo de hace un momento apareció con gran fuerza al ver los marcados abdominales de Korra. "¡OH POR RAAVA! Sabía que tenía un cuerpo increíble pero...esos abs..." Al voltear a ver la cara de preocupación de Korra, sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-Oh nada, es solo que acabo de darme cuenta que adquirí una novia demasiado sexy.- Asami bajo la mirada y apunto hacia el vientre de la morena para después reírse de lo sonrojada que estaba Korra mientras abotonaba su camisa lo más rápido que podía.

-Asami no sigas...pero gracias, tengo que admitir que tú no te quedas atrás.- Korra se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Asami se puso de pie mientras tomaba la mano de la morena que se levantó para seguirla.

-Vamos, ya es muy tarde, tenemos que dormir.- Caminaron hacia las escaleras, subieron tomadas de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la ingeniero.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntas?- Korra tenía una gran sonrisa mientras esperaba la respuesta de Asami que acababa de entrar a su enorme ropero seguida de la morena. Su ropero era casi otra habitación, estaba perfectamente acomodado, repleto de ropa y zapatos.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres mi novia ahora, no veo el problema. Aunque por tu sonrisa, creo que tu tampoco tienes algún inconveniente.- Asami le arrojo unas pijamas y una camiseta con el logo de industrias futuro en el pecho.- Creo que deberías cambiarte en el baño, si veo esos abdominales de nuevo no sé qué podría pasar.-

La mirada traviesa de Asami era cautivante, no podía creer que estuviera coqueteándole de esa forma, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era divertido. La morena se cambió y al salir del baño encontró a Asami justo en medio de la enorme cama cubierta por las sabanas. Ya no llevaba maquillaje y era igual de hermosa que siempre, verla así le saco otra gran sonrisa, era evidente la confianza que se estaba dando su relación. No tenían ni dos horas de ser novias y ya iban a dormir juntas, tal vez con otra persona hubiera pensado que era demasiado pronto pero con Asami sentía que tenían años de conocerse, años de estar juntas.

-Vamos Korra no tengas miedo y apresúrate que me muero de frio.- Asami apagó la lámpara, se acostó y puso la cabeza en la suave almohada mientras Korra se metía entre las sabanas y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por detrás. Una sensación extraña pero maravillosa la invadió en el pecho. Tal vez era muy pronto pero se dio cuenta que así quería pasar sus noches siempre.

-Buenas noches Asami.- La ingeniero volteó su cabeza para darle un tierno beso en los labios a su novia, la miro un instante y distinguió un hermoso brillo en los ojos de la morena con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Beso ligeramente su nariz y volvió a acostarse para ser abrazada con más fuerza por Korra.

-Hasta mañana Korra.- lentamente se dejaron llevar por el sueño felices de tenerse la una a la otra.

: :

Asami se negaba a abrir sus ojos, quería obligar a su cerebro a volver a dormir y seguir soñando que Korra estaba ahí con ella, no tuvo más remedio que despertar para mirar sorprendida a la hermosa chica que dormía a su lado. Una radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior, los besos de Korra, las caricias, la confesión de aquellos sentimientos que se habían reservado por el miedo y que ahora no había nada que les impidiera mostrarlos. Era su novia la que dormía en su cama, su Korra.

La ingeniero paso sus dedos entre el cabello de Korra acomodando algunos mechones que le cubrían el rostro. La morena sin abrir los ojos y casi sin moverse tomó de la cintura a Asami para jalarla hacia ella y atraparla en un abrazo.

-Hahaha, ¡Korra! ¿Qué haces?- Asami reía entre el cuello de la morena divertida de ver lo dormida que seguía su novia.

-Mhmm...Debemos volver a dormir- Korra presiono aún más a Asami contra su cuerpo. La pelinegra como pudo levanto su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Korra y besarla tiernamente.

-Bien, estaré mas despierta si sigues así- Korra respondió con muchos más besos pequeños y tiernos por el rostro de Asami. Pero el sonido de su celular las saco de su hermoso despertar. La morena le dio un último beso en la frente antes de girarse para tomar su celular y leer el mensaje.

\- !Oh vamos! ¡Es domingo!- Korra se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo con fastidio.

-¿Que sucede?- Asami se recostó sobre el hombro de Korra mientras con un dedo recorría los definidos músculos del brazo de la morena.

-Mi equipo tiene problemas con algunas tomas del cortometraje que estamos filmando y me necesitan. Pero quería pasar más tiempo contigo- Korra jugaba con algunos mechones del cabello de Asami mientras la ingeniero aun hacia trazos con sus dedos sobre el brazo de la morena. Era extraño como ya se sentían tan cómodas entre ellas, habían pasado solo unas horas de haber establecido su relación y el contacto físico ya era distinto, no tendrían más límites y sin embargo se sentían como si fuera algo que acostumbraban hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, el día aún no se acaba, podemos vernos más tarde si quieres. Terminare de reparar tu motocicleta y la llevo a tu departamento, podemos vernos ahí y hacemos lo que tú quieras.-

-Es un buen plan.- Korra le dio un beso en la frente a Asami, se levantó, tomo su ropa y fue directo al baño mientras seguía hablando.-Creo que llegare por un café antes de llegar al set, supongo que me llevara una 3 horas la filmación, iré a mi departamento para sacar a pasear a Naga un rato y regresare para preparar algo de cenar. ¿Te gusta la pasta? Porque te...- Asami se levantó sobre la cama para atrapar a Korra que se había acercado a tomar su celular de la mesita de noche, con sus manos atrapo su rostro y le dio un profundo beso que dejo a Korra sin palabras.

-Lo que sea que prepares es perfecto. Fue maravilloso dormir contigo, te veré mas tarde en tu departamento- La mirada de Asami era penetrante y encantadora, Korra tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, un beso así para después ver esos maravillosos ojos verdes la dejaba sin razón.

-Ehh...también me gusto dormir contigo, pero la mejor parte fue despertar con esos besos.- Salieron de la habitación y la ingeniero acompaño a Korra hasta la puerta.-Nos vemos más tarde Sami- La morena le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y camino hacia las rejas atravesando el jardín, volteo para despedirse de su novia y siguió caminando a través de la blanca y brillante nieve que cayó sobre las calles la noche anterior.

: :

Korra iba siendo arrastrada por Naga de regreso a su departamento, la nieve era algo que le encantaba a su amiga así que era difícil controlarla pero jamás iba a negarle algo que disfrutara tanto incluso si terminaba en el suelo más de una vez. Había pasado todo el día pensando en Asami, seguía sin creer que al fin era su novia, los besos de ayer daban vuelta en su cabeza una y otra vez. Cada detalle se repetía en su mente al igual que cuando veía una película, casi podía volver a sentir cada caricia de Asami y la calidez de su cuerpo. Pero Naga la regresaba a la realidad con tantos jalones de la correa. Llegaron a su edificio y subieron por las escaleras hacia el departamento.

Al entrar Naga se sacudió y fue directo a su enorme cama cerca del sofá, Korra puso música y comenzó a preparar la cena. Hizo una ensalada, pasta a la boloñesa y pan con ajo. Fue hacia la alacena a sacar una botella de vino pero se dio cuenta que no tenía, se habían bebido la última entre Opal y ella el día que su amiga discutió con Bolin, Opal estaba tan ebria que paso la noche ahí. Tomó las llaves, se puso el abrigo, unos guantes y su gorro para salir a comprar el vino y algunos víveres. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la hermosa mirada que no había salido ni un momento de su pensamiento.

-¡Asami! Pensé que me llamarías antes de llegar- Korra se acercó a la heredera y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te llame un par de veces pero no contestaste, me preocupe un poco y vine antes- Korra saco su celular del abrigo, presiono el botón pero no pasó nada, se había quedado sin batería.

-Hahaha, ya veo cual fue el problema- Asami reía mientras Korra se sonrojaba y no dejaba de disculparse.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Soy demasiado distraída y no me di cuenta que ya debía cargar mi celular. Vamos pasa, está muy frío afuera.- Al entrar Asami se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en el sofá para acariciar a Naga que ya estaba olfateándola.

-No te preocupes Korra, se lo despistada que eres. ¿Vas a algún lado?- Asami observaba a su novia que conectaba su celular al cargador y se acercó a ella a darle un beso en la frente.

-Sí, voy por una botella de vino y algunas cosas que necesito. No me tardo, puedes hacerle compañía a Naga, se ve muy contenta de verte-

-Sí, aquí te esperamos, ¿verdad Naga?- Asami acariciaba a su mascota con mucho cariño, la escena le dio mucha ternura. De pronto recordó a Kuvira y lo mal que trataba a Naga, no dejaba que se le acercara, más de una vez intento convencerla de que la diera en adopción. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en malos recuerdos, ahora todo será mejor con Asami.

-Regreso pronto, estás en tu casa- Korra le dio una última mirada a su novia que jugaba con su mejor amiga.

Naga le acercó un hueso de hule y le dio una divertida mirada a Asami esperando a que le lanzara el juguete. La pelinegra lo lanzó y Naga salió disparada a buscarlo. De pronto escucho que tocaban y gritaban el nombre de Korra, se quedó quieta, indecisa de que tenía que hacer. Antes de que decidiera ponerse de pie la puerta se abrió, se quedó quieta en el sofá mientras veía entrar a varias personas por la puerta.

-No sé por qué no respondió mis llamadas, le dije desde el viernes que veríamos Gam.e of thrones aquí... ¡Asami!- Bolin fue el primero en entrar seguido de los demás pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-Holaaa...amm lo siento, me imagino que son los amigos de Korra pero, ¿cómo saben quién soy?- Todos comenzaron a reír, lo que confundió mas a Asami hasta que recordó cómo es que conoció a Korra, seguro que ellos estaban ahí. La pelinegra comenzó a sonrojarse más y más pero reía un poco con ellos.-creo que ustedes también me vieron así de mal aquel día-

-Qué bueno que no tuvimos que recordarte porque te conocemos, además, Korra no deja de hablar de ti, pero más vale que nos presentemos. Soy Opal, mucho gusto- la chica se acercó alegremente y extendió su mano, la pelinegra respondió al saludo mientras sonreía.- Él es Bolin, mi novio. Ella es Jinora, Kai su novio y el chico serio de allá es Mako.- Todos saludaron a Asami al tiempo en que Opal los nombraba.

\- Mucho gusto chicos y lamento que me hayan visto tan ebria, me da mucha pena y Korra me ha hablado de ustedes-

-Hahaha a nosotros no lo lamentamos, fue muy gracioso.- Bolin reía de lo que dijo y junto con Opal se sentaron dejando a Asami entre ellos, Jinora y Kai en el otro sofá y Mako en una silla. Todos miraban con emoción a Asami.

-Entonces… ¿Korra y tú ya son novias?- para Asami la primera impresión de Opal es que era una persona muy alegre y graciosa pero la seriedad con la que hizo esa pregunta la preocupo un poco.

-Emm...Si, anoche Korra me pregunto que si quería ser su novia y le dije que si.- No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo y de ver como los amigos de Korra soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-No tienes idea de cómo nos alegra esto. Queremos muchísimo a Korra y nada nos hace más felices el saber que está contigo, por fin- Jinora tomó la mano de Asami y le dio una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Si Asami! Korra esta tan enamorada de ti, ya queríamos conocerte más, solo te vimos ebria aquel día y apenas conseguiste decirnos tu nombre.- Todos reían, incluso Asami que estaba tomando confianza con esos chicos tan divertidos.

-Debes cuidar de Korra, ella es muy importante para nosotros. No queremos que sufra más. Prométenos que la harás feliz.- Mako por fin había hablado, pero sonaba desafiante, muy serio. "¿Qué sufra más? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Korra antes?" pensó Asami preocupada por lo que había dicho Mako, tal vez Korra le contaría después, no iba a presionarla.

-Korra es la persona más dulce, amable e increíble que he conocido. Me preocupo por ella y jamás voy a hacerle daño. Siempre buscare hacerla feliz.- Asami contestó muy decidida y mirando directamente a Mako que la observaba muy serio pero su rostro se relajó para darle un ligera sonrisa.

-¡Excelente, sabíamos que eras la indicada!- Opal le dio un cálido abrazo a Asami. Era extraño, para ella era la primera vez que veía a estas personas y se sentía bien con ellos. Eran muy amigables y era evidente el enorme cariño que le tienen a Korra y lo mucho que se preocupan por ella.

-Asami, ¿te gustaría ver un video de Korra intentado patinar ebria?- Kai ya estaba sacando su celular de su bolsillo, todos reían hablando de que ese momento era memorable.

Korra estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucha unas fuertes carcajadas de Bolin y se paralizo. Había olvidado por completo que sus amigos iban a visitarla hoy y ¡Asami ya estaba ahí!

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Que están haciendo?!- Al entrar lo primero que ve Korra es un video en la televisión de ella bailando con Naga que estaba sobre sus dos patas dando pequeños saltos. Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes cuando la vieron entrar, Korra estaba tan avergonzada pero no pudo evitar reír al ver como Asami se estaba divirtiendo. Se relajó solo un poco pero le dio un puñetazo a Kai en el brazo al pasar junto a él y desconectar el hdmi de su celular.

-Lo siento Asami, estos locos son mis amigos. Olvide completamente que iban a venir, de haberlo recordado les hubiera pedido que se comportaran.- Korra estaba más relajada, incluso reía pero seguía muy sonrojada. Asami se apresuró a ayudarle con las cosas que traía y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, son muy divertidos. Dejare esto en la cocina.- Cuando Asami se movió Korra pudo ver las caras de emoción de sus amigos por el beso de hace un momento. La morena soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Creo que preparare más comida. ¡Opal, deja de hacerle trenzas a la cola de Naga!- Korra se fue directo a la cocina donde se encontró con la hermosa cara de Asami que la observaba divertida, la pelinegra se apresuró a darle un beso en la mejilla y la ayudo a hacer más comida para sus amigos.

Cenaron mientras vieron la televisión, después platicaban y bebían en la terraza, era una noche muy fría pero el alcohol, las risas y lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo ayudaban a ignorar el clima. Korra fumaba mientras observaba a Asami charlar animadamente con sus amigos, podía sentir como su corazón parecía crecer de ver que las personas más importantes en su vida convivían y se llevaban de maravilla. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía completamente feliz, podía recordar a Kuvira sin el mínimo rastro del dolor que la perseguía siempre, incluso se había reducido completamente la cantidad de veces que su ex novia llegaba a sus pensamientos, su felicidad estaba ahí, en esos ojos verde esmeralda que la observaban con una cálida sonrisa.

-Fue un placer Asami, de verdad eres genial.- Bolin abrazaba a la pelinegra con mucho entusiasmo.

-El placer es mío, todos son muy divertidos.- Asami se despedía de los amigos de Korra, sus nuevos amigos.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto Asami, ya eres parte de nosotros- Kai puso una mano en el hombro de la heredera, su mirada era sincera al igual que sus palabras, todos asintieron afirmando lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Gracias chicos, ¿Porque no van a cenar a mi casa en navidad? Sera divertido- Asami tomó la mano de Korra como en busca de su aprobación, la morena la miro a los ojos y le dio una enorme sonrisa, era un gesto muy dulce de su parte.

-¡Excelente! Tu chica me agrada cada vez más Korra- Bolin daba pequeños saltos de emoción.

-Gracias por invitarnos Asami, nos vemos pronto y gracias por la cena Korra.- Mako les dio una sonrisa y salió seguido de los demás que se despedían animadamente. Korra cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella suspirando mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pueden ser muy enfadosos la mayor parte del tiempo.- Korra se acercó a su novia y le dio un abrazo.- Gracias- le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Porque me das las gracias?- Asami se separó confundida para ver a la morena directamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé, creo que por darles una oportunidad. Son mis mejores amigos, han hecho tanto por mí y que los aceptaras me hace feliz.-

-Oh Korra, son unas personas maravillosas y te quieren tanto como tú a ellos. Espero que yo les haya agradado al igual que ellos a mí, son muy graciosos y veo que les encanta molestarte.- Se besaron de nuevo lentamente y con ternura, estaban felices de estar solas de nuevo y poder disfrutarse. Korra se movió hacia enfrente llevando a Asami consigo sin romper el beso cuando pateo una mochila que estaba en el suelo que casi las hace caer.

-Veo que planeas quedarte.- Korra le dio una mirada traviesa a la pelinegra que sonreía divertida siguiendo el juego.

-Tenía que probar tu motocicleta así que vine en ella hacia acá, como deje mi satomovil en casa pensé en quedarme a pasar la noche contigo a menos que tengas algún problema y deba irme caminando con esta nevada como planeabas hacerlo ayer- Asami le dio otra mirada mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Ven acá!- Korra cargo a Asami y la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros con mucha facilidad y camino hacia su habitación. La ingeniero estaba sorprendida de la fuerza que tenía su novia, era impresionante y sensual. Trato de controlar sus pensamientos, deseaba a Korra pero sabía que aún era muy pronto, no quería apresurar las cosas y era importante para ella.

Korra bajo a Asami de su espalda y la recostó en la cama. Subió sobre ella y la miro directamente a los ojos con mucha intensidad, calidez, amor, sobre todo amor. Asami la observaba igual sin dejar de sonreír, fueron rompiendo el poco espacio que faltaba para que sus labios se unieran de nuevo en un profundo beso en el que se demostraron todo lo que sentían la una por la otra. La morena abrió un poco más sus labios, gesto que Asami aprovecho pronto, sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse, la ansiedad estaba tomando el control de ese beso. La promesa que Asami se había hecho sobre no apresurar las cosas parecía estar desapareciendo de su mente mientras sentía como las manos de Korra recorrían su cadera hacia su cintura y no parecía que iban a detenerse.

Un ladrido de Naga las asusto y las saco de su trance, se separaron algo apenadas y regulando sus respiraciones. Asami no sabía si molestarse o agradecer a Naga el ladrido.

-Creo que Naga tiene hambre, voy a darle de comer. Ahí está el baño porque si quieres cambiarte, vuelvo en un minuto.- Korra ya se había separado de ella y desapareció por la puerta seguida de su mascota.

La pelinegra soltó un fuerte suspiro tratando de calmarse, se puso de pie y fue directo al baño a cambiarse, se cepillo los dientes y se fue directo a la cama. Korra regreso he hizo lo mismo que ella, al salir apago las luces pero la habitación aún era visible y Asami observo como su novia se metió debajo de las sabanas para traerla hacia su cálido cuerpo y abrazarla.

-¿A qué hora tienes examen mañana Sami?- Estaban en finales de semestre, ya solo iban a la universidad a hacer exámenes.

-De 11 a 2 de la tarde, de ahí debo ir a trabajar- Lo dijo con algo de tristeza, deseaba pasar el resto del día con Korra pero tenía asuntos que atender.

-Yo de 12 a 3 mañana iremos a la hora de tu examen, estudiare en lo que se da la hora del mío- Korra acariciaba el cabello de la pelinegra.

-Novia del año- Asami le dio un ligero beso en los labios mientras reían.- Buenas noches Korra, hasta mañana.- Le dio otro beso y se recostó sobre el pecho de la morena colocando una mano sobre su cintura.

-Buenas noches Sami, descansa.- Korra beso la frente de su novia y se entregó a su dulce sueño, no podía estar más feliz de tener a Asami a su lado.

 **NOTAS**

Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo para acabar con la intriga de que sucedió :) Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me alegran el día se los juro. Cuando inicie la historia no pensé que alguien fuera a leerla haha, pero de ver que lo aceptan y les agrada me provoca que quiera seguir escribiendo más. Tengo en mente otra historia, la iré trabajando junto con esta y después la subiré. Espero que disfruten este capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami observaba por la ventana de su oficina las blancas calles, pensativa. Observaba a los habitantes de Ciudad Republica abarrotar los negocios, todos hacían sus compras para navidad. La ingeniero regreso a su restirador a continuar con los planos que trataba de terminar pero no podía concentrarse. "Vamos Asami piensa, ¿Qué puedes regalarle a Korra? Debe ser especial" Tenia días haciéndose la misma pregunta sin decidir que podía regalarle. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba un poco de ayuda, tomó su celular y llamó a Jinora. Desde aquella noche que conoció a los amigos de Korra se había hecho muy cercana a ellos, pasaban ratos agradables, salían juntos y hasta la habían incluido en sus conversaciones y sus charlas nocturnas por Skype. Asami estaba más que feliz, tenía nuevos amigos y eran igual que su novia, no les importaba su dinero.

-Hola Asami, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Jinora, muy bien. Amm me preguntaba si podías ayudarme- Asami se sentía un poco avergonzada por pedir ayuda, ella siempre resolvía cualquier problema que se le cruzara. Esta vez no tuvo remedio, quería regalarle algo especial a Korra.

-Claro que sí, lo que necesites. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Aun no me decido por el regalo de navidad para Korra, necesito que me ayudes a elegirlo.-

-Hahaha, muy bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Hablaron por un largo rato, Asami le dijo todas las ideas que había pensado hasta que eligieron una, pero antes de conseguir el regalo tenía que investigar un poco.

: :

Korra estaba recostada sobre su cama terminando de leer uno de los libros que le había prestado Asami. Al terminar saco otro de los lindos separadores que le hacia la ingeniero, este tenía un dibujo de ambas tomadas de la mano. Al voltearlo leyó una frase:

"Si pudiera un momento, uno solo estrecharla contra mi corazón, todo este vacío se llenaría." Goethe

Korra se sentó sobre la cama y abrió un cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar una pequeña caja donde guardaba los separadores que Asami le regalaba, casi siempre venían acompañados de una frase, pero gran parte de ellos tenían frases de Goethe y específicamente del mismo libro. Las desventuras del Joven Werther fue de los primeros libros que la pelinegra le había prestado, recordaba lo descuidado y gastado que estaba el libro. Cuando le pregunto a Asami porque estaba en ese estado ella le dijo que porque era su libro favorito y siempre lo leía. Sonrió al recordar el momento, le pareció aún más especial leer esa historia pues era la favorita de Asami. Entonces tuvo una idea, se puso de pie con mucho entusiasmo y llamo a Tenzin.

-Korra, buenas tardes- Tenzin siempre era tan educado a pesar de que tenían años de conocerse, hablaba con tanta seriedad.

-¡Tenzin! ¿Estás dispuesto a mostrarme tu colección de libros antiguos y venderme uno de ellos?-

-Eso depende de cual quieres y solo por ser tu voy a considerarlo. No suelo vender mis libros-

Korra le daba los datos del libro que estaba buscando cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta y Naga ladraba. Se despidió de Tenzin y fue a investigar quien podía ser. Al ver por el orifico de la puerta vio que era Asami con unos DVD en sus brazos. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a su hermosa chica.

-¡Sami! Pensé que te vería hasta mañana- Ambas se dieron un cariñoso beso mientras Naga las rodeaba emocionada en la puerta.

-Lo beneficios de la vicepresidencia es que me puedo dar el día libre cuando yo quiera, además, ya te extrañaba bastante- La heredera paso su mano por el cabello de Korra sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Yo también te extrañaba, dos días sin verte es una tortura- Korra tomó los DVD que Asami tenía en los brazos.-Voy a guardarlos, ahorita regreso.- Korra ya iba en camino cuando una mano atrapo la suya y la detuvo.

-Te acompaño, he venido ya varias veces a tu departamento y siempre nos quedamos en el sofá o vamos a tu habitación, sigo preguntándome donde tienes tantas películas.- Asami observaba a Korra con emoción, parecía que le rogaba con su mirada.

-De acuerdo, no te vayas a burlar, porque puede parecer algo...obsesivo.- Korra, que seguía sin soltar la mano de la pelinegra, se dirigió hacia su estudio. Recorrieron el pasillo pasando por la habitación de Korra y el baño hasta la última habitación. Korra puso la mano en la perilla, la giro lentamente, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su novia.

El estudio de Korra era asombroso. Era una gran habitación con una enorme ventana que iluminaba perfectamente cada rincón, en su escritorio había un monitor, algunos papeles, storyboards, pequeños juguetes de personajes, unos auriculares profesionales y una cámara. Las paredes estaban adornadas con afiches de películas: Star Wars, Pulp Fiction, Clockwork Orange, Metropolis. Tenía un equipo de sonido cerca de la puerta rodeado de compactos y cajas en el suelo con lo que parecían ser vinilos. Una guitarra eléctrica y otra acústica estaban en el suelo recargadas en la pared, a un lado estaba un pequeño amplificador, un teclado estaba sobre su soporte recargado a la pared y un Ukulele estaba sobre un sofá negro. Las repisas de las paredes tenían mas juguetes y artículos de colección, hasta pudo distinguir un sable de Star Wars. Pero lo más impactante de todo eran los estantes de enfrente que casi cubrían las paredes repletos de DVD, aun había bastante espacio vacío en ellos pero la colección era sorprendente.

-¡Wow esto es sorprendente Korra!- Asami recorría el estudio lentamente observando cada detalle mientras la morena colocaba los DVD que llevaba en el brazo.

-¿De veras lo crees? Esto me ha tomado mucho esfuerzo, aunque a veces me da un poco de pena porque parece que tengo un problema.- Korra dio un paso atrás para observar como Asami seguía admirando cada rincón.- Opal siempre me dice que es la cueva perfecta para un nerd, me preocupaba que pensaras que soy un bicho raro.-

-Korra, traes puesta una camiseta de Alfred Hitchcock.- Korra bajo la mirada sonrojada, Asami se acercó a la morena, le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazo.- Si es diferente, pero no eres un bicho raro, eres única, increíble y un poco geek. Me encanta como eres, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, además esto me parece genial, si vieras la cantidad de libros que tengo si pensarías que soy una nerd.-

-No solo lo pienso, lo creo. Pero eres una nerd muy guapa, ahora que lo pienso nerd es muy poco, ¡eres un genio! Eres ingeniero, estudias artes y trabajas en la compañía más importante de Ciudad Republica, eres brillante y eso es algunas de las cosas que me encantan de ti. Te a...- Korra se paralizo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Haha basta, vas a hacer que me lo crea. ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Korra agradeció bastante que Asami se volviera para seguir observando los DVD porque su mirada delataba que la consumían los nervios.

-Emm...nada, no es nada.- Se sentó sobre el sofá y comenzó a tocar You Always Hurt The One You Love en su Ukulele "¡Estuve a punto de decirle que la amo! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Definitivamente la amo, pero tal vez Asami aún no se siente así, podría asustarla"

Asami pronto se dio cuenta que la colección de Korra estaba acomodada por directores y al llegar a la K comprobó lo que había hablado con Jinora horas antes. Korra solo tenía una sola película de Stanley Kubrick lo cual era extraño pues era su director favorito.

-¿Porque solo tienes Full Metal Jacket? Pensé que tendrías todas las películas de Kubrick con lo mucho que lo admiras.- Asami espero una respuesta pero solo hubo silencio, al buscar a Korra la encontró con la mirada pérdida y muy seria, había dejado de tocar.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien Korra?- La pelinegra se apresuró al lado de la morena y le acaricio el cabello.

-No nada, es solo que...Si es mi director favorito, tenía todas sus películas pero...- Korra estaba furiosa y triste, no por la pregunta de Asami, si no de recordar lo que había pasado con esas películas que eran tan importantes y valiosas para ella.- Una persona me las robo, sabían lo valiosas que eran, trabaje muchísimo para conseguirlas y...-

-No te sientas obligada a contarme, hazlo cuando quieras decírmelo. Lamento mucho que te las robaran, se cuánto te esfuerzas y trabajas por tener todas estas cosas.- Asami admiraba mucho a Korra, ella también trabajaba duro pero jamás había tenido que preocuparse mucho por el dinero. Korra en cambio había obtenido muchísimas cosas trabajando duro, más de la cuenta y vivía muy bien por todos sus esfuerzos. Pero ahora solo le preocupaba su novia, era extraño que se pusiera así, quería saber que le pasaba pero no iba a obligarla a contarle.

Korra suspiró profundamente, era mejor que le contara a Asami su pasado, estaban avanzando muy bien en su relación y no quería ocultarle nada. Tomo la mano de su novia, la hizo que se sentara a su lado y se miraron directo a los ojos.

-Quiero contarte, solo espero que esto no te haga pensar mal de mí, es mi pasado y ha quedado atrás. Hay días en que duele bastante pero con solo verte lo olvido y vuelvo a sentir que todo vale la pena.- Las palabras de Korra fueron frías el principio, no sabía que iba a contarle su novia, pudo sentir el dolor, sin embargo, la última frase lleno su corazón de amor. No había otra cosa en el mundo que deseara más que Korra fuera feliz y si ella lo estaba logrando también era completamente feliz. La morena suspiro y tomó la mano de la pelinegra entre las suyas.

-Cuando llegue a Ciudad Republica tenía 18 años, como aun no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar la Universidad así que trabaje un año en todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, hacía de todo y apenas tenía tiempo para descansar. Entre tantos empleos conocí a Jinora y su familia que me apoyaron mucho, Opal y Bolin se hicieron muy pronto mis amigos mientras trabajaba en la galería de arte Beifong, cuando Bolin me presento a Mako trabajé en una planta eléctrica y a Kai solo lo conocí patinando en el parque.- Ambas rieron un momento pero después Korra se puso muy seria.- Pero cuando acepte un turno en ese maldito Bar conocí a Kuvira.

Asami se sorprendió del tono con el que Korra hablaba, era evidente que de verdad odiaba a esa persona, se consumía en preguntarle quien era pero decidió que era mejor esperar.

-Kuvira se hizo mi amiga de inmediato, era una chica independiente, divertida y atractiva, pero muy imprudente y manipuladora. Salía todo el tiempo con sus amigos, nos metíamos en problemas y siempre lograba salir ilesa de ellos. Me sentía poderosa, rebelde e imponente, pero solo era muy estúpida. A pesar de eso mi meta era estudiar cine, conseguí una beca deportiva en la Universidad y mientras fui avanzando conseguí otra por promedio. Kuvira y yo iniciamos una relación, la deje entrar en mi vida, sabía todo de mí y pronto aprendió como convencerme, a manipularme al grado en que deje de pensar por mí misma.- Korra luchaba por seguir hablando, tenía miedo de lo que Asami pudiera pensar, pero debía ser sincera. Dio otro enorme suspiro y apretó la mano de la pelinegra.

\- El dinero que ganaba ya no era para pagar mis estudios, ni para divertirme o incluso para comer. Todo era para Kuvira o para...alcohol y drogas. Deje de ver a mis verdaderos amigos, descuide mi carrera aunque de alguna forma siempre conseguía pasar los semestres. Me hice adicta muy pronto a toda clase de mierdas, pero mi mayor adicción era Kuvira. Tuve suerte de que mis amigos jamás me abandonaron como yo lo hice y comencé mi rehabilitación. Logre dejar todas las drogas, excepto a ella, sabía que era malo para mi estar a su lado, pero de verdad sentía que la amaba, que no podía hacer nada sin ella.- La voz de Korra se estaba quebrando, la heredera estaba muy sorprendida y con una mezcla de emociones. Sentía un odio enorme hacia Kuvira, incluso celos de que esa chica hubiera estado con su Korra, pero la tristeza era lo más fuerte, no soportaba ver esos ojos azules llenos de dolor.

-Korra...- Asami puso su mano sobre la espalda de Korra y la acariciaba lentamente.

-Viví un maldito infierno lleno de peleas y falsas promesas. Controlaba toda mi vida, dominaba mi razón y yo siempre volvía a caer, me alejo de todo lo bueno que tenía y hasta Naga se fue un tiempo con Jinora porque Kuvira no la soportaba ¡Y yo estúpidamente acepte!- Korra por fin se quebró, las lágrimas invadían su rostro, sus manos y su voz temblaban, sentía muchísimo odio.- Cuando Kuvira por fin toco fondo y pudo ver que yo estaba cansada me juro que iba a cambiar, que aceptaba el tratamiento, porque me amaba y quería estar conmigo, no más problemas, solo nosotras. Ahí estuve para ella, soportando todos los horribles síntomas que vienen con la abstinencia, di todo por ella hasta que por fin estaba bien, todo parecía perfecto, pero seguía ciega, seguía siendo manipulada por sexo sin sentido, por segundos de cariño y una tonelada de problemas.- Korra observaba a Asami con vergüenza, buscando alguna señal de repulsión en la pelinegra. Asami se dio cuenta y miro directamente a esos ojos azules.

-Lo siento Korra, de verdad me duele mucho saber por todo lo que has pasado. Pero no creas que eso hará que cambie la forma en que te veo, sigues siendo la maravillosa persona de la que me enamore. Esto no cambia nada.- Asami coloco las manos sobre el rostro de Korra y la atrajo hacia ella para besar esos dulces labios que le encantaban, la beso con ternura, tomándose su tiempo, tratando de curar todas esas heridas.

-Gracias Sami, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.- La heredera sonrió al ver como esos hermosos ojos azules recuperaban el brillo de siempre.

-¿Puedo saber que paso después? ¿Qué te hizo sacar a Kuvira de tu vida?- Asami pregunto un poco insegura de que Korra quisiera contestar, pero la morena tomó aire y reanudo la historia.

-Un día llegue temprano del trabajo y al entrar a mi departamento vi ropa regada, reconocí la de Kuvira pero la otra parecía de un chico. Enseguida supe que estaba pasando pero aun así seguí observando todo, vi heroína en la mesa, unas botellas de vodka y los malditos ruidos que venían de mi habitación terminaron de confirmar todo. Cuando fui a mi habitación encontré a Kuvira con uno de sus amigos, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que había entrado y perdí la razón. Golpee al tipo con todas mis fuerzas mientras Kuvira intentaba apartarme de él pero apenas si podía estar de pie de lo drogada que estaba. Saque a los dos de mi departamento y tire todas las cosas de Kuvira por la terraza.- El odio volvió a invadir las palabras de Korra y Asami apresuro su mano a la espalda de la morena para tratar de calmarla con sus caricias.

-Después de eso mi alcoholismo regreso, casi arruine mis amistades, estuve a punto de perder mi beca, todo. No supe de Kuvira hasta una semana después cuando llegue a mi departamento y estaba casi vacío. Fui tan estúpida por no recordar que ella tenía una llave, ella sabía cuánto valían muchas de las cosas que tenía, así fue como perdí muchísimas de mis películas, artículos de colección, cámaras y hasta cosas que no tenían ningún valor material pero si sentimental, se las llevo, era obvio que quiera hacerme sufrir.- Asami estaba fuera de sí, sentía el odio que invadía a Korra, no dejaba de pensar en qué clase de persona podía dañar así a alguien.

-Me sentí humillada y miserable. Por mucho tiempo viví con una gran depresión hasta que poco a poco lo fui dejando de lado. El dolor seguía ahí pero me acostumbre a él hasta que te conocí.- Korra llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Asami y con su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de la pelinegra.- No sabes cómo agradezco haberte encontrado, si no fuera por ti seguiría hundida en todo eso, ahora solo es un vago recuerdo que desaparece cada vez que veo tus ojos porque... Asami yo...-

-También te amo Korra.- Korra miro con sorpresa a Asami y de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas.

-¡Wow! ¿De verdad? Desde hace algunos días quería decírtelo pero me asustaba un poco que pensaras que me estaba apresurando y probablemente si sea pronto pero no puedo evitarlo, Te amo Asami.-

Ya no había mas palabras que decirse, los sentimientos eran más fuertes, sus cuerpos se unieron en un cálido abrazo y sin darse cuenta ya estaban besándose profundamente, demostrándose que no importaba el pasado, que no había nada en el mundo que las hiciera más felices que haberse encontrado, que se amaban. La falta de aire las hizo volver a la realidad, se separaron lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas en el estudio mientras Korra le mostraba a Asami todas las cosas que tenía, algunas de sus fotografías, algunos cortometrajes que había hecho en clase, mas juguetes e incluso jugaron con los sables de la morena. Asami llego con algunos DVD esa tarde y se fue a su casa con muchos más que Korra le recomendó. Ya en su habitación encendió su computadora e investigo donde podría conseguir el regalo para Korra hasta que encontró el lugar indicado, guardo la dirección y se acostó en su cama pensativa en todo lo que dijo Korra sobre su pasado. Recordó el dolor que la invadió al escuchar todo lo que había sufrido su novia pero las palabras "Te amo" la hicieron olvidar lo malo y pensar en lo mucho que amaba a esa chica y que haría lo que sea por Korra para hacerla feliz.

: :

Naga iba disfrutando del viaje en el enorme satomovil sacando su cabeza por la ventana ladrándole a todo emocionada, Korra intentaba poner un disco mientras luchaba con los golpes de la cola de Naga en su cara, Asami apenas si podía mantener el control al conducir por sus carcajadas.

-Pensé que solo conducías satomoviles deportivos.- Korra golpeaba sus rodillas al ritmo de la música mientras observaba a la pelinegra con diversión.

-Oh definitivamente prefiero los deportivos, pero ¿Te imaginas meter a Naga en mi Satomovil? sería imposible, por eso tome prestado este en la compañía, no quería que esta linda chica pasara Nochebuena sola en tu departamento, ¿Eso no te gustaría verdad linda?.- Naga dio un ladrido en respuesta para meter la cabeza y lamer a Asami.

-Gracias por eso Asami, ya verás que no causara problemas, es una chica muy educada.-

-Lo sé, le encantara correr por el jardín.- Asami presiono un pequeño control para abrir las puertas de su casa, entraron y bajaron todas las cosas que llevaban para la cena de esa noche mientras Naga corría por los alrededores. La tarde paso tranquila mientras prepararon la cena y estuvieron listas para recibir pronto a los chicos y pasar una excelente noche.

-Wow creo que no puedo comer más.- Bolin estaba luchando por llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca. Asami y Korra habían hecho un delicioso Pavo relleno, ensalada, puré de papas y toda clase de bocadillos que llenaban la mesa donde los amigos estaban sentados, cenando y charlando alegremente. Las risas abundaban al igual que el vino en sus copas, la estaban pasando de maravilla.

-No me sorprendería que en media hora quieras comer otra cosa Bolin- dijo Opal mientras daba suaves golpecitos al estómago de su novio.

-Desearía ser como Korra, no entiendo cómo puede comer tanto y aun así tener esos abdominales.- Opal dirigió su mirada directamente a Korra que seguía comiendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!- Asami se sonrojó de pensar en aquella noche con Korra cuando vio sus abdominales y la impresión que le dejo, pero sobre todo el deseo de pasar sus dedos sobre el maravilloso y bien formado abdomen de su novia. La sensación de ser observada la saco de sus pensamientos, Opal la miraba con diversión y Asami solo pudo pensar "Demonios...aquí viene"

-¡Asami! ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto?- Korra bebía vino cuando el comentario de Opal la hizo atragantarse y toser violentamente y Asami rio nerviosamente mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda a su novia.

-¡Opal! ¡Podrías comportarte alguna vez!- Korra regaño a su amiga como pudo tratando de recuperar el aliento, Opal solo miraba a ambas divertida.

-Amm...Bolin ¿Cómo se conocieron Opal y tú?- Asami apresuro la pregunta directo a su amigo porque sabía que Opal seguiría con su juego.

-Bueno, fue hace 4 años, estaba buscando trabajo cuando vi el anuncio para guardia de seguridad en la Galería Beifong. Cuando me presente a la entrevista la madre de Opal, Suyin, fue muy amable conmigo y me dio el empleo. Al día siguiente cuando inicio mi turno me topé con la recepcionista, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, me tomó tres meses, 9 citas y todas las bromas del mundo para conseguir que fuera mi novia y no puedo estar más feliz.- Bolin no dejo de darle miradas juguetonas a Opal mientras contaba su historia para al final darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Eres un cursi Bolin, te adoro.- Opal se recargo en el hombro de Bolin mientras todos sonreían.

-Y juntos son aún más molestos que separados, era el destino, tenían que unirse para reírse de los demás.- dijo Kai mientras les lanzaba su servilleta.

-¿Cómo se conocieron Jinora y tú?- Asami pregunto llena de curiosidad a Kai, el tema era divertido y quería saber más.

-Oh bueno eso fue gracias a Korra. Jinora y su familia hicieron una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Ikki, su hermana. Korra decidió invitarme y nada me alegra más que haber aceptado.-

-Hahaha debiste ver la cara de Tenzin cuando estos dos tortolos se conocieron, esas miradas que se estuvieron dando toda la tarde lo enloquecían, si no fuera por Pema, Tenzin lo hubiera golpeado- Todos reían por lo que dijo Korra mientras Jinora y Kai se sonrojaron.

-Y a diferencia de Bolin a mí me llevo 5 meses, muchas citas y convencer a Tenzin de que era un buen chico para que Jinora fuera mi novia.- Kai le dio un beso a Jinora en la mejilla.

-Haha y engañaste a mi papá muy bien, no sé qué diría si viera el tatuaje que tienes en el brazo.- Jinora abrazo a Kai al ver su cara de preocupación al pensar que le diría Tenzin.

-Bueno Asami tu cuéntanos ahora como fue conocer a Korra- Mako hizo la pregunta y todos voltearon a ver a Asami emocionados, incluso Korra.

-¡Sí! Dinos que pensaste, porque nosotros escuchamos lo que Korra decía de ti una y otra vez hasta que nuestros oídos sangraron.- dijo Bolin que ahora fue el que lanzo la servilleta a Korra que miraba a Asami con curiosidad.

-Haha bueno, oficialmente la primera vez que la vi no lo recuerdo muy bien, ya saben porque.- Todos rieron de recordar aquella noche que Asami apenas podía estar de pie.- Al día siguiente que desperté en su departamento estaba preocupada de haber cometido un error esa noche, pero cuando salí de su habitación y fui a la cocina recuerdo que la vi de espaldas y lo primero que pensé fue "wow esa chica es sexy".- Los silbidos y las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras Korra levantaba su brazo para mostrar sus bíceps a través de su camisa.

-Hahaha si debo admitirlo que me dejo sin palabras, pero lo que me hizo perder la razón fue cuando volteo a verme. Me perdí en esos hermosos ojos azules de inmediato, después de saber lo que hizo por mí y la atención que tuvo conmigo me tomo unas horas darme cuenta que me gustaba esa bellísima chica de ojos azules.- Asami tomó la mano de Korra y se observaron con una sonrisa, casi olvidando que tenían compañía.- Y bueno a mí me llevo una cita para saber que sentía algo más por Korra, me tomó un mes de un constante intercambio de libros, películas, dibujos y discos para darme cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Korra y conseguir que fuera mi novia.- Asami llevo la mano de la morena a sus labios para darle un tierno y pequeño beso sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos azul celeste.

-Y no me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que te amo.- dijo Korra acercándose a besar a Asami sin importarle los silbidos de los demás.

-¡Son unas cursis!-

-¡Si, consíganse un cuarto!-

Después de las risas todos voltearon a ver a Mako con complicidad.

-Y dinos Mako... ¿Hay alguien especial por ahí?- Opal como siempre estaba lista con sus preguntas incomodas, Mako estaba tan rojo como su bufanda.

-Amm...aun no estoy seguro, pero lo sabrán cuando compruebe que siente lo mismo por mi- Mako se puso de pie muy rápido mientras todos le daban palabras de apoyo entre risas y aplausos.- ¿Porque no vamos a abrir los regalos? Ya casi es media noche.

Todos ayudaron a las chicas a limpiar para después ir a la sala de estar y sentarse alrededor del hermoso árbol de navidad que estaba lleno de regalos que cada uno llevaba para sus amigos. Fueron abriendo sus regalos mientras abrazos, agradecimientos y sonrisas llenaban el ambiente. Opal recibió uno lindo brazalete de Asami, unos aretes de Bolin y más regalos de parte de todos. Kai tenía una nueva tabla de parte de Korra, Jinora un nuevo celular que le regalo Kai, Mako recibió los auriculares que tanto quería por parte de Bolin. Pronto le llegó el turno a Korra del regalo de Asami, todos dejaron de abrir sus regalos para ver la reacción de Korra.

-Para ti Korra, espero que te guste.- Asami le entrego el regalo a la morena con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado mientras Korra le daba un beso en la mejilla, le agradeció y comenzó a quitar la envoltura. Cuando pudo distinguir lo que era se paralizo para después sentir como unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¡Asami! ¡No debiste!- Korra se abalanzo sobre su novia en un fuerte abrazo, las lágrimas de alegría no paraban y no dejaba de besar la frente de Asami.

-Haha creo que si te gusto.- Dijo la pelinegra muy contenta por la reacción de su novia.

-¡Me encanto! ¡Muchas gracias!- Korra observaba con emoción la colección de filmes de Stanley Kubrick, era aún mejor que la que tenía antes, si no hubieran estado ahí sus amigos se habría comido a besos a la ingeniero. Hizo su regalo a un lado, se puso de pie y tomó el regalo que tenía para Asami que estaba debajo del árbol, regreso a su chica y se lo entrego.

-Bueno, espero no haberme equivocado, esto es para ti.- Korra le entrego una caja con una envoltura muy linda. Se sentía pesada, removió el papel con cuidado y abrió la caja para ver un certificado. Lo miro extrañada, pero lo leyó antes de ver el resto del contenido de la caja, al terminar de leer el titulo se quedó con la boca abierta y se apresuró a sacar un libro que estaba protegido en una especie de plástico muy resistente.

-K-¡Korra! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Esto...wow...¡es imposible de conseguir!- Asami estaba fuera de sí, era la primera edición de su libro favorito, las desventuras del joven Werther de Goethe y venía con un certificado de autenticidad. Bajo la mirada hacia la caja para ver otro libro dentro, era una edición más nueva.

-Haha bueno tengo mis contactos. Decidí darte una edición más nueva aparte para que lo sigas leyendo, ¡el que me prestaste ya se le salen las hojas!- Asami fue ahora la que se lanzó hacia Korra y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ese libro significaba mucho para ella, era el favorito de su madre y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para leerlo se convirtió en su libro favorito también.

-Muchísimas gracias Korra, es asombroso, tu eres asombrosa. No es nada fácil tener una primera edición. Después me dirás como lo conseguiste.- Asami beso tiernamente a la morena, todos siguieron abriendo regalos y pasaron un largo rato cerca de la chimenea mientras charlaban y se divertían. Ya más tarde sus amigos se marcharon prometiéndose que se verían pronto y agradeciendo a Asami por la velada.

Asami fue hacia la sala de estar después de despedirse de Opal y Bolin. En la chimenea encontró a Naga profundamente dormida y Korra estaba en el sofá viendo su colección de filmes. La escena lleno a la ingeniero de ternura, se acercó y acaricio el cabello de Korra. La morena sonrió, hizo a un lado su regalo para atraer a Asami que se sentó sobre las piernas de la morena.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, es genial.- Korra hablaba entre el cuello de la pelinegra mientras depositaba pequeños besos en la su suave piel.

-Mhmm, me alegra que te gustara, el tuyo me encanto, aún estoy sorprendida de que lo consiguieras, ya quiero contarle a mi padre que...tengo la primera edición.- Asami apenas si pudo formular esa respuesta, se estaba perdiendo con los besos de Korra.

De pronto la pelinegra ya estaba a horcajadas sobre Korra y con sus manos en la nuca de la morena besándose profundamente, pero esta vez el beso era distinto, estaba lleno de pasión, de deseo. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar mientras la ansiedad del beso las llevo aún más lejos.

Las manos de Korra bajaban por la espalda de la ingeniero al tiempo que Asami desbotonaba la camisa de la morena mientras besaba su cuello. Cuando las manos que recorrían su cuerpo se colaron por su blusa el contacto de piel con piel hizo que Asami suspirara con más fuerza y provoco una ligera mordida al cuello de la morena que gimió justo al odio de la ingeniero.

El sonido nublo la razón de Asami, se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo de sentir a Korra, de demostrarse su amor completamente, sin barreras. Dejo el cuello de la morena para volver a besarla ansiosamente, sus lenguas invadían la boca de la otra y sus manos ya estaban deshaciéndose de las prendas luchando por no separarse ni un segundo.

Cuando Asami por fin retiro la camisa de Korra rompió el beso para alejarse un poco y contemplar el firme y bien trabajo abdomen de la morena. Con una mano lo recorrió lentamente mientras se mordía el labio tratando de controlar el deseo que la invadía con fuerza. Korra había seguido con la mirada la mano de la pelinegra pero enseguida llevo sus ojos directo a los de Asami, esa mirada era distinta, profunda, cargada de lujuria. Comenzó a recorrer el delineado cuerpo de la ingeniero con sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus piernas sin dejar de verse.

-¿Estas segura?- Korra sentía que se quemaba por dentro, ya no podía esperar a sentir a Asami, quería recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con sus labios, pero tenía que preguntarle, no quería obligarla a nada.

-No podría estar más segura, te deseo con todas mis fuerzas.- Volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión de hace unos momentos como afirmando sus palabras, tratando de mostrar la pasión que las estaba abrumando. Asami rompió el beso para llevar sus labios al odio de la morena.

-Cama, ahora...- El tono sensual con el que Asami habló impulso a Korra a levantarse del sofá cargando a la pelinegra con las manos en su trasero dando pequeños apretones y sin dejar de besarla. El movimiento tomó por sorpresa a la ingeniero pero la posición y la increíble fuerza de Korra solo provocó que se excitara aún más. Se dirigieron a su habitación y Korra cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie.

 **NOTAS**

Gracias por los Reviews! me alegran el día y me inspiran *-* Bueno como pueden ver, el próximo capitulo tendrá contenido M! y seguro que los siguientes tendrán situaciones con ese tipo contenido, espero que no les moleste jeje o se pueden saltar esas partes ;) Subo lo mas rápido que puedo los capítulos ahora que estoy de vacaciones pero ya casi terminan :( por lo cual mi siguiente fic tendrá que esperar un poco más, haré lo posible por que estén listos los siguientes capítulos muy pronto. De nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews y follows :) Les dejo mi tumblr, tal vez ahí se den cuenta que estoy muy obsesionada con LoK y que estoy loca, pero que más da :D .com


	7. Chapter 7

***CONTENIDO M EN ESTE CAPITULO* Si desean se lo pueden saltar :)**

Korra colocó a la pelinegra sobre el borde de la cama, sus besos fueron descendiendo de los labios de Asami hacia el cuello mientras desbotonaba los pantalones de la heredera. Dejo de besar los hombros de Asami para arrodillarse y quitarle los zapatos. Asami cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar el tacto de la morena mientras su excitación aumentaba al sentir como sus pantalones bajaban lentamente por sus piernas. Una vez libre de la prenda los besos de Korra fueron subiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos y pasó sus dedos por las caderas hasta atrapar su ropa interior y deslizarla sobre las pálidas piernas de la ingeniero.

Cuando la morena alzo la mirada unas manos la atraparon y se deshicieron de su sostén deportivo, las manos de Asami descendieron hasta sus caderas para desbotonar sus jeans y bajarlos rápidamente por sus piernas junto con sus boxers, la ansiedad de su novia era obvia por lo que le ayudo a quitar las prendas. Korra ya completamente desnuda ni dio tiempo de que su novia la observara, volvió a cargar a Asami para llevarla al centro de la cama, ahí llevo sus manos a la espalda de la pelinegra para quitar la última barrera que le impedía ver la completa desnudez de Asami. Al retirarla se hizo hacia atrás y ambas admiraban cada centímetro del cuerpo de la otra, Asami se mordió el labio inferior al observar los senos de la morena, eran perfectos, el cuerpo de Korra era asombroso y se moría por probarlo.

-¿Algún problema?- Asami se divertía al ver la mirada perdida de Korra en su cuerpo y Korra inmediatamente salió de su trance algo apenada.

-Lo siento, es solo que...eres hermosa- La pelinegra se levantó un poco con uno de sus brazos y con el otro jalo a la morena hacia ella en un apasionado beso. El contacto de sus senos con los de Korra la excitó aún más, deseaba a la morena más que a nada y ella estaba siendo tan dulce, no le molestaba en absoluto pero el deseo era más fuerte. Asami rompió el beso para recorrer con su lengua el cuello de la morena hasta su lóbulo y atraparlo entre sus labios para después susurrar directo al oído.

-No sabes cómo deseo... que me hagas tuya...- dijo Asami, su voz estaba cargada de lujuria y tuvo el efecto deseado. En un veloz movimiento Korra atrapo a la heredera en un ansioso beso que la dejo sin aliento, las manos de Korra recorrían sus muslos y sus besos fueron bajando hacia sus hombros dejando pequeñas marcas mientras los ligeros gemidos de Asami llenaban los oídos de la morena deseando aumentarlos aún más. Sus labios pronto llegaron a los senos de la pelinegra mientras una de sus piernas dio un poco de presión al centro de la pelinegra, pudo sentir como la humedad de Asami empapaba su muslo lo que enloqueció de deseo a la morena. Asami soltó un gemido aún más fuerte, una de sus manos llego al trasero de Korra y lo apretó al tiempo que aumentaba la presión del muslo en su entrepierna.

Korra disfrutaba de los senos de Asami, recorría uno con su lengua mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, mordisqueaba ligeramente un pezón y lo rodeaba con su lengua, los sonidos que provocaba en la heredera le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sus besos bajaron aún más pasando por el blanco vientre mientras sentía como unas manos recorrían su espalda, cuando sus labios llegaron a la entrepierna, el cuerpo de Asami se arqueo un poco al tiempo en que abría mas las piernas. La heredera pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Korra al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, la lujuria llenaba sus ojos y con un sensual suspiro por parte de Asami la morena deslizo su lengua a través de los húmedos pliegues, saboreando cada parte de ellos.

\- K-Korra...No pares...- Asami presionaba ligeramente la cabeza de la morena hacia su entrepierna mientras su cuerpo temblaba de placer. La imagen de Korra entre sus piernas no podía ser más sensual, aumentaba el placer que ya le estaba dando la morena con su lengua, pero deseaba más, quería sentirla dentro.

\- Más...te quiero..dentro- Las palabras venían acompañadas de fuertes gemidos lo que provocaba que Korra se excitara aún más, podía sentir su humedad entre sus piernas. Llevo su mano hacia el sexo de la pelinegra, lentamente y sin dejar de lamer, introdujo uno de sus dedos aumentando los suspiros y gemidos de Asami que arqueo más su espalda y seguía el ritmo de Korra con sus caderas. La morena pronto introdujo otro dedo, los gritos de placer comenzaron a llenar la habitación, Asami estaba muy cerca del clímax mientras presionaba la cabeza de Korra contra su sexo.

-¡Aahhhh Ko..rra!- El orgasmo la abrumó completamente, su sexo temblaba de placer mientras una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue liberando la tensión a la que la había sometido el orgasmo recostándose sobre la cama mientras sentía como la morena subía por su vientre dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta mirarla a los ojos.

-Eso...fue increíble Korra- Asami intentaba regular sus respiraciones mientras daba pequeños besos en el rostro de la morena.

-Tú eres increíble y sabes aún mejor.- Korra se relamió los labios dándole una mirada traviesa a la pelinegra que en un rápido movimiento se giró para tener a Korra debajo.

-Haha, ¡Sami! Espera...aahh- Asami había pasado uno de sus dedos sobre el húmedo centro de la morena haciéndola suspirar profundamente, un sonido demasiado sensual por parte de Korra que hizo que la heredera sonriera con malicia.

-No puedo esperar Korra, ya quiero probarte.- Asami se llevó el dedo a los labios probando el dulce sabor de Korra que estaba fuera de sí, "esta chica me va a volver loca" pensó la morena totalmente excitada.

-¿Y qué tal?- Sus miradas eran profundas y sus sonrisas gritaban el deseo que las invadía.

-Delicioso...- Asami se abalanzó sobre Korra en un beso cargado de deseo mientras sus manos recorren las caderas, subiendo por la cintura hasta llegar a uno de los firmes senos de la morena. Sus dedos jugaban con uno de los pezones mientras que los besos se encaminaban a su cuello. La lengua de Asami recorría cada parte de su cuerpo lentamente aumentando los suspiros de Korra, paso sobre la línea entre sus abdominales mientras los blancos dedos los acariciaban. La cercanía de los labios de Asami a su sexo hizo que la morena abriera las piernas, invitándola a probar más.

-A-Asami...sigue...por favor- La ingeniero se había detenido a unos centímetros del húmedo centro de Korra para observarla, la súplica la hizo desearla aún más y apresuro su lengua al clítoris de la morena. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras Asami recorría los pliegues de Korra con su lengua, sintió un ligero empujón de su cabeza por las manos de la morena que con el gesto le pedían mas. Asami llevo sus dedos hacia la entrada de su entrepierna para introducirlos lentamente y sacarlos igual. Repitió el movimiento marcando un ritmo que Korra seguía con sus caderas.

-Aahh...así Asami..- El cuerpo de Korra temblaba de placer, Asami la estaba llevando al cielo, se sentía tan cerca del orgasmo, se sentía increíble. Los gemidos de Korra estaban excitando demasiado a la pelinegra, el tono con el que decía su nombre le encantaba, quería escucharlo siempre. De pronto sintió como el dulce sabor de la morena se alejaba de sus labios, levanto la mirada, confundida de lo que pasaba.

-¿Korra?..- Con la increíble fuerza de la morena Asami termino sentada con las piernas abierta frente a Korra que estaba en la misma posición.

-Quiero...que te vengas conmigo- La morena acomodo el cuerpo de Asami y sin darse cuenta sintió el húmedo sexo de Korra contra el suyo. Nuevas olas de placer la invadieron mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban en un placentero ritmo que la abrumaba. El cuerpo de Asami se unió a los movimientos mientras se erizaba con los besos que Korra le daba a su cuello.

Los gemidos de ambas llenaban la habitación sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo, intentaban besarse pero los suspiros y gritos de placer se hicieron presentes impidiendo la acción, ambas gemían entre sus bocas. Korra alcanzo el orgasmo primero seguido de la pelinegra, sus cuerpos temblaban por la abrumante sensación mientras gritaban sus nombres. Se mantuvieron así mientras el placer las recorría hasta que el cansancio apareció tumbando a ambas hacia la cama.

-Feliz... navidad Asami- dijo Korra con una sonrisa respirando agitadamente, la pelinegra no pudo evitar reír entre jadeos y se acomodó en el pecho de la morena.

-Feliz navidad Korra- Le dio un último beso en los labios antes de caer profundamente dormidas, arrulladas con el sonido de sus respiraciones, ambas se rindieron al sueño con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

: :

Naga rascaba la puerta de la habitación desesperada, Korra abrió los ojos de golpe recordando que tenía que sacar a su amiga pronto o podría ocurrir un accidente. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y busco su ropa en el suelo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar lo que había pasado anoche. Estaba segura que era la mejor noche que había tenido en años, ni siquiera con Kuvira se sintió así, había sido asombroso. Termino de vestirse y se apoyó sobre la cama para dar un beso a la frente de Asami que seguía profundamente dormida cubierta por las sabanas, camino hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba los sonidos de emoción de Naga, al abrirla volteo hacia su novia asegurándose de no despertarla y salió sigilosamente.

-Vamos chica corre, corre- Korra deslizo la puerta corrediza de la sala de estar para dejar salir a Naga a que hiciera sus necesidades. La morena regreso a la cocina para preparar café, se puso su abrigo, tomó la taza y salió hacia el jardín. Encendió un cigarrillo y disfrutaba de la caliente bebida que la ayudaba a afrontar el frío mientras observaba a Naga olisquear los alrededores y saltar sobre la nieve.

Las imágenes de anoche no dejaban de dar vuelta en su cabeza mientras el humo que salía por su boca se lo llevaba el viento helado. Sonrió al recordar a Asami, no sabía cómo explicar la sensación que le invadía el pecho, sus besos, sus caricias, los gemidos, su voz, todo era perfecto. El pánico la tomó por sorpresa al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, del amor que estaba creciendo tan rápido y ella se estaba entregando ciegamente. Jamás había hecho algo así, ni siquiera se había sentido de esa forma, era todo tan nuevo y no encontraba la manera de justificarse, solo se sentía completamente feliz. De pronto unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la dulce esencia de Asami la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días linda- dijo Korra apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y girándose para abrazar a su novia.- ¿No tienes frío?- Asami solo llevaba puesto sus pijamas, botas y un abrigo ligero.

-No, no sé porque siempre estás tan caliente que si te abrazo se me quita el frío- Korra se giró sobre el abrazo de la pelinegra para darle un pequeño beso en los labios mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los brazos de Asami para calentarla.

-A ver qué opinas de eso en verano- la morena abrazo a Asami con más fuerza atrapándola y levantándola del suelo.

-Oh bueno creo que tendremos que pasar el verano desnudas- Korra se sonrojo un poco, ambas reían por la ocurrencia de Asami.

-Me agrada la idea- dijo Korra besando a Asami profundamente, como los besos que le había dado anoche.

-Entremos, no quiero que te congeles. Te prepare algo de desayunar- dijo Korra que trataba de mover a su novia pero ella no la soltaba, solo la envolvió con más fuerza en el abrazo.

-No quiero, yo quiero seguir abrazándote- Por más resistencia que puso Asami la morena la cargo muy fácil, cuando Korra hacia eso se sentía tan ligera como una pluma, la fuerza de la morena siempre volvía a impresionarla.

-¡Me muero de hambre Asami! Me dejaste agotada ayer así que vamos a comer algo y te prometo que después te abrazo todo lo que quieras- Asami se abrazó del cuerpo de Korra con sus brazos y piernas cuando la morena la cargo para llevarla dentro, entre risas llegaron a la cocina seguidas de Naga donde desayunaron y charlaron. Pasaron otro rato en la cama de Asami donde reanudaron los besos, las caricias y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

: :

-¡Feliz Navidad Korra!- La morena ya estaba en su apartamento hablando por Skype con sus padres. Asami la llevo a su casa pues tenía cena con su padre que acababa de regresar de un viaje.

-¡Feliz navidad! ¿Qué tal pasaron la nochebuena?- Korra estaba en su cama envuelta entre frazadas con su laptop sobre las piernas, Naga dormía cómodamente al extremo de la cama sobre los pies de su dueña.

-Excelente, fue divertido, pero hiciste falta- dijo Senna, ambos la observaban con mucho cariño, de verdad la extrañaban mucho.

-Aww prometo que el próximo año lo pasare con ustedes, además podría sorprenderlos pronto. Yo también lo pase muy bien...- Las mejillas de Korra se sonrojaron de recordar la grandiosa noche que tuvo con Asami.

-¿Korra? hahaha ¡Korra!- La voz de su padre la hizo salir de su trance que no paraba de reírse de ella.

-Oh lo siento ¿Qué pasa?- Korra estaba muy sonrojada por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tu madre te pregunto que si con quien lo pasaste- Tonraq la observaba con diversión, sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de su hija.

-Ahh, con los chicos y Asami- Korra le había contado a sus padres sobre la ingeniero pero no les había dicho aun que eran novias, había evitado el tema.

-Y dime Korra, ¿Asami y tu...?- Sus padres la observaban llenos de curiosidad.

-Amm...pues sí, ya somos novias, desde hace ya...un tiempo- Korra sabía que sus padres le reclamarían por no haberles contado antes.

-¡Korra! ¿Porque no nos dijiste antes? ¿Estás segura de esto? No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, no es que desconfié de Asami...parece una buena chica a lo que has platicado, es solo que...- Senna hablaba muy rápido y había preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquila cielo, deja que Korra hable- Tonraq puso un brazo alrededor de su esposa tratando de tranquilizarla mientras miraba a Korra esperando a que hablara.

-Pues por eso no les había contado, sabía que se preocuparían después de lo que paso con Kuvira. Pero les juro que esto es diferente, Asami es asombrosa, es graciosa, divertida, hermosa, inteligente...- Tonraq la interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

-Hija, haha eso lo has dicho muchas veces.- Sus padres reían de ver lo sonrojada que estaba Korra.

-Emm, si lo siento. Pero de verdad ¡Asami es de lo mejor! Soy muy feliz con ella. La amo y se que ella a mi también- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

-Nos hace muy felices que tú seas feliz Korra pero, ¿No te parece muy pronto?- Senna aun sonaba preocupada y no le parecía exagerado, su madre sabia por lo que había pasado, era de esperarse que dudara.

-Sé que es pronto, a mi también me sorprende lo rápido que avanzo nuestra relación, pero...de verdad lo siento así, la amo. Es real y maravilloso, no había sentido esto por nadie, ni si quiera por Kuvira.- Korra alzo la mirada en busca de la aprobación de sus padres y el ver sus sonrisas la tranquilizo.

-Entonces me muero por conocer a la señorita Sato- dijo Tonraq relajando los hombros y con una gran sonrisa, su voz sonaba tan sincera y Korra salto de alegría.

-¡¿De verdad?! Les juro que les va a agradar mucho, Asami es maravillosa, prometo presentarlos pronto. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, les juro que estaré bien, estoy muy segura de esto.- Korra estaba muy feliz de que sus padres la apoyaran.

-Me alegra mucho que estés feliz- Senna no dejaba de ver con ternura a su hija. Siguieron charlando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, la morena ya estaba recargada sobre la cabecera tocando Ghost Story de Coldplay en su guitarra cuando el sonido de su celular la interrumpió.

 ** _Bolin:_** _Entonces Korra...¿qué tal la pasaron Asami y tú? ;)_

 ** _Opal:_** _¡Bolin! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!...Yo quería hacer esa pregunta_

 ** _Korra:_** _¡CHICOS!_

 ** _Mako:_** _Amm, creo que no lo recuerdan_

 ** _Asami:_** _¡Yo también estoy en esta conversación!_

 ** _Bolin:_** _Ehh, Hola Asami :D_

 ** _Kai:_** _Hahahahahaha, deberían ver a Jinora no para de reír, eres un tonto Bolin_

 ** _Asami:_** _Bueno ya que están muy interesados, fue increíble ;)_

 ** _Korra:_** _¡Asami! ¿Sabes que esto durara días? No van a dejarnos en paz_

 ** _Bolin:_** _¡AAAHHHH!_

 ** _Opal:_** _Cada día me caes mejor Sato ;)_

 ** _Asami:_** _Lo sé, soy genial. Debo irme chicos, nos vemos luego :)_

 ** _Opal:_** _¿Qué pasa Korra? Ahora que Asami es tu novia ¿te da pena hablarnos de ella hasta que no puedas más?_

 ** _Korra:_** _-.- Me la vas a pagar Opal_

La morena siguió tocando la guitarra un rato más pero de nuevo su celular la interrumpió. Era un mensaje de Asami, se apresuró a desbloquear la pantalla y leerlo.

 ** _Asami:_** _Estoy agotada, ver a mi padre siempre termina en una cena de negocios._

 ** _Korra:_** _Lo siento :/ *abrazo*_

 ** _Asami:_** _Pronto reclamare ese abrazo, por ahora me quedare pensando en lo bien que lo pase anoche ;)_

 ** _Korra:_** _Haha la navidad más sexy que he pasado ;)_

 ** _Asami:_** _Que bueno que ya casi es año nuevo. Ya voy a dormir, te veo mañana, buenas noches Korra, Te amo._

 ** _Korra:_** _Haha esperare con ansias cada festividad del año. Hasta mañana Sami, también te amo :)_

La morena sonrió de nuevo, no había duda, Asami la hacía muy feliz. Mañana buscaría a la chica para hacerla sentir mejor y platicar sobre lo que paso con su padre. Se puso de pie para dejar la guitarra y ponerse pijamas, se metió entre las sabanas para soñar con la hermosa mirada esmeralda que tanto le encanta.

: :

Las nevadas habían terminado, los días eran más soleados aunque las tardes aun eran frías. Asami y Korra disfrutaron de sus vacaciones, salían con los chicos, se quedaban en la casa de la otra para pasar toda la tarde viendo películas o series, algunas noches se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, conociéndose y aprendiendo sobre el cuerpo de la otra, demostrándose todo lo que sentían. Pasaron el año nuevo juntas en compañía de sus amigos, en esta ocasión Asami conoció a Korra ebria, fue muy gracioso verla en ese estado pero paso toda la noche cuidando de su chica justo como lo hizo ella aquella ocasión cuando se conocieron. Los días que quedaban libres antes de entrar a clases los pasaron juntas, salían a cenar, al cine, a pasear a Naga al parque. Ninguna tenía problemas de demostrarse cariño en público, sin embargo tomaban sus precauciones desde que comenzaron los rumores, ya que salir con Asami Sato sí que era un asunto destacado en Ciudad Republica, por suerte no había pasado a mayores, no era algo que les molestara pero querían proteger su privacidad.

Había iniciado un nuevo semestre por lo tanto las clases, el trabajo, entrenamientos y sus obligaciones habían ocupado a todos. La temporada de flag había comenzado por lo que las prácticas ocupaban casi toda la tarde de Korra y Asami comenzó un proyecto para una nueva línea de satomoviles que la tenía muy ocupada. Los ratos libres y los fines de semana se hicieron sagrados, aprovechaban cada oportunidad para verse, cuando tenía tiempo libre Asami iba a ver los entrenamientos de Korra, le encantaba lo sexy que se veía su novia entrenando, se moría por que iniciaran los partidos para verla con el uniforme. Hasta Opal acompañaba a la pelinegra, ya se había acostumbrado a las bromas de su amiga e incluso seguía el juego en algunas de ellas.

Korra tenía ratos libres antes de su entrenamiento por lo que algunos días iba a comer con Tenzin y su familia. Otras veces si Asami no tenía tiempo de salir del trabajo a comer, la morena llegaba a la oficina de la pelinegra con la comida y trataba de ayudarla en lo que pudiera para aligerar la carga de trabajo.

Aquella tarde de domingo había pasado tranquila en el apartamento de Korra, habían bañado a Naga con mucho esfuerzo y terminaron empapadas, pero se habían divertido bastante. Asami la estaba pasando bien disfrutando de la compañía de su novia, sin embargo todo el día había estado un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, Korra lo notó pero no quería molestar a Asami, tal vez mas tarde le preguntaría que tiene pero no pudo esperar más pues tenía cerca de un minuto esperando a que le respondiera una pregunta y la heredera estaba completamente ida.

-¿Asami? ¿Estás bien?- Korra paso su mano repetidamente frente al rostro de la pelinegra tratando de llamar su atención.

-Oh, lo siento Korra, ¿Qué pasa?- Asami sacudió la cabeza al ver que fue descubierta.

-Te preguntaba si querías un sándwich, ¿Que pasa Sami? Desde que llegaste has estado muy extraña- Korra se sentó en el sofá y Asami se recostó sobre sus piernas.

-No es algo grave, o eso quiero creer, pero últimamente mi padre ha estado actuando muy extraño. Ha despedido a algunas personas de Industrias Futuro que tenían muchos años trabajando ahí y algunas de puestos muy elevados, los han reemplazado otras personas a las que sinceramente, no les tengo mucha confianza y todo esto sin consultarme- En los ojos de Asami se reflejaba su preocupación.

-Bueno, no soy experta en negocios pero supongo que Hiroshi tendrá sus razones, pero si es muy extraño que no lo hable contigo antes pues eres la vicepresidente.- La morena acariciaba el cabello de Asami tratando de calmarla.

-Es muy raro, tienen demasiadas juntas a las que solía acompañarlo siempre, ahora no me entero de ellas, sale de viaje constantemente y por mucho más tiempo que el que suele tomarse. He intentado hablar con él pero solo desvía la conversación hacia otros asuntos de la compañía.- Asami se desahogaba con Korra tan fácil, la morena siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharla.- ¡Ayer despidió a su asistente! Y como estará fuera por una semana tengo que encargarme de elegir a un nuevo, pasare toda la tarde haciendo entrevistas cuando tengo que terminar los diseños pronto.- Un suspiro de frustración se escapó de los labios de la pelinegra. Korra seguía acariciando el cabello de Asami, se inclinó y dio un dulce beso en los labios de la heredera.

-Todo estará bien Sami, no te preocupes y si algo falla ya encontraras la solución y yo voy a apoyarte en lo que pueda- Asami sonrió ante las palabras sinceras de Korra, era tan dulce, pronto se sintió más tranquila y se levantó para abrazar a la morena.

-Muchas gracias Korra. Ahora que lo pienso, si te acepto ese sándwich.- Beso a la morena y sacudió su cabello mientras Korra se puso de pie para ir a la cocina.

-Enseguida te lo llevo, puedes ir eligiendo alguna película- dijo Korra desde la cocina.

-Eso es difícil Korra, ¡ya viste todo Netflix!-

-Hahaha, no importa, yo veo lo que tú quieras ver- Comieron en el sofá mientras veían Mad Men. Asami pasó la noche en casa de Korra, ambas durmieron abrazadas como ya era costumbre, la pelinegra seguía preocupada pero el calor y la respiración de Korra la tranquilizaron hasta arrullarla y dormir profundamente.

: :

Korra salió de clases, aún faltaban tres horas para su práctica, al salir del edificio saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Asami.

 ** _Korra:_** _Hola Sami, ¿Qué quieres que lleve de comer a tu oficina? recordé que tienes las entrevistas de trabajo._

 ** _Asami:_** _¡Sí! No podré salir a comer, amm...Me encantaría una ensalada._

 ** _Korra:_** _Bien, llego en una hora, nos vemos más tarde :)_

La morena estaba frente al imponente edificio de Industrias Futuro, aun le parecía un sueño estar saliendo con una Sato, jamás se imaginó entrar a ese lugar y menos subir por el elevador hasta los últimos pisos donde estaban las oficinas de los ejecutivos más importantes. Al llegar saludo a la recepcionista que ya se había acostumbrado a verla y entro a la enorme oficina de Asami. Era muy elegante, bien decorada, con algunas piezas de arte de los artistas favoritos de la heredera y otras hechas por ella, el escritorio era grande, estaba perfectamente ordenado y al frente dos cómodas sillas negras. Había un librero repleto de libros y a un lado un enorme restirador lleno de planos y bocetos, un sillón negro y una pequeña mesita con algunas botellas de licor. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Korra era la maravillosa vista que tenía Asami detrás de su escritorio, las enormes ventanas daban directo a la ciudad, podía ver casi toda Ciudad Republica.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio mientras veía a Asami hablar por teléfono, pudo escuchar que la pelinegra conversar en un perfecto francés, le encantaba escuchar a su novia hablar ese idioma, sonaba tan bien en la voz de Asami. La pelinegra le dio una enorme sonrisa y le hizo una pequeña seña de que casi terminaba, Korra espero mientras veía por la ventana.

- _Merci, à bientôt_. Ahh que bueno que llegas Korra me muero de hambre- Asami se levantó de la silla para abrazar a la pelinegra.

-Te escuchas tan sexy hablando francés.- dijo Korra dando pequeños besos en el cuello de la pelinegra.

-Hahaha, _Vraiment?_ considerare hablarlo más seguido.- Ambas reían, Korra se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y saco el almuerzo. Comían mientras charlaban animadamente, Asami sentada en su silla y Korra sentada sobre el escritorio.

-Hace poco conocí a un inversionista de Industrias Futuro, es un tipo muy extraño, su nombre es Varrick...- dijo la pelinegra limpiando su escritorio pero la emoción de Korra la interrumpió.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Varrick?! Es de los productores más importantes en la industria del cine, oh lo siento, me emocione un poco haha, continua.-

-Hahaha lo note, bueno Varrick me dijo que está armando un nuevo equipo para una filmación, tal vez te gustaría darte una vuelta al teatro mañana.- Asami sonreía de ver la emoción de su novia, le hubiera gustado recomendar a Korra pero sabía que la morena no estaría de acuerdo, a ella le gustaba conseguir las cosas por su cuenta y ella respetaba eso.

-¡Claro que iré! Muchas gracias Asami, creo que llevare un disco con algunos de mis proyectos para mostrárselo a Varrick- La morena se acercó a besar a su novia, le encantaban esos labios tan suaves, cada contacto con Asami hacia que su corazón casi saliera del pecho, la pelinegra la besaba con tanto amor, le acariciaba el rostro o pasaba sus manos por su cabello, se perdía en aquel tacto. El sonido del teléfono las interrumpió, se separaron con un poco de pesar y Asami se apresuró a contestar.

-Perfecto, hazla pasar.- Asami colgó y tomó la mano de Korra entre las suyas.- ¿Qué te parece si me esperas un rato? Me quedan 3 personas por entrevistar y me tomare la tarde libre para ir a verte entrenar, puedes ir hablándole a Opal para vernos allá.

-Me pregunto de que tanto se ríen Opal y tú cada vez que volteo a verlas en las gradas se están riendo. Bueno ¿No te molesta que me quede ahí en el sillón? Prometo estar quieta.-

-Ohh nos reímos de algunas cosas haha, claro está bien. Creo que en una hora termino y tendremos tiempo de sobra para llegar al campus.- Asami le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Korra y se sentó sobre la silla de su escritorio. Korra se dirigió hacia el sillón y saco su celular para entretenerse un rato en lo que su novia terminaba las entrevistas. Escucho como se abrió la puerta de la oficina y los pasos de la persona que iba hacia el escritorio, pero no se molestó en voltear y al parecer la chica que entro no se percató de su presencia.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Soy Asami Sato ¿y tú eres?- La heredera estiro la mano para saludar cordialmente a la chica de mirada verde, cabello negro, de facciones serias y delineadas. Korra sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquella voz que respondió al saludo de su novia y levanto la vista.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kuvira. Mucho gusto señorita Sato-

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí tienen otra actualización, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviews :') Tengo que admitir que es complicado escribir smut, es mas fácil pensarlo hahaha xD ok basta, los voy a espantar. Fue gracioso ver que RockstarxX mencionara el hecho de que es algo pronto para "Te amo" porque estaba escribiendo la parte de Senna preguntándole a Korra si no le parecía muy pronto xD Pero es Korrasami, se aman y se adoran wiiii *-* ¡Oh si la cueva de Korra es genial! Estoy trabajando duro para tener una parecida ;) Bueno el próximo capitulo sabremos que sucede con Kuvira ;) btw hasta el otro día me di cuenta del url de mi tumblr u_u aquí se los dejo solo quiten los espacios :D gay cartoon galaxy Hasta la próxima gracias por leerme.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami se petrifico al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica "¿Podría ser esa Kuvira?" pensó la ingeniero que inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia Korra que se había puesto de pie y parecía fuera de sí. El gesto de Asami y la dirección de su mirada provocaron que Kuvira se girara para solo ver como se cerraba la puerta de la oficina violentamente.

-¿Algún problema señorita Sato?- Asami miro directo a los ojos a Kuvira, era obvia su incomodidad, que Korra saliera así confirmo quien era esa chica y la ingeniero luchaba por controlar su odio, tenía que hacerlo, no era apropiado perder los estribos ante esa situación, el nombre de su compañía estaba en juego.

-Ninguno, continuemos con la entrevista- La confusión se apoderó de la chica que estaba al frente, incluso Asami se sorprendió de lo seria y poco amigable que sonó su voz, tenía que controlarse, suspiro profundamente y continuo con su trabajo.

: :

Korra estaba sentada sobre una banca, había llegado al parque frente al edificio de Industrias Futuro, ni siquiera recordaba el camino hacia ahí, en su mente solo daba vueltas la voz de Kuvira. Saco otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, ya había perdido la cuenta de los que había fumado desde que llego al parque, su talón golpeaba repetidamente el suelo reflejando su desesperación cuando aquella voz volvió a erizarle la piel.

-Veo que sigues haciendo eso cuando estas nerviosa- Kuvira estaba de pie frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué carajo quieres Kuvira?- Korra seguía sin voltear a verla, solo estaba concentrada en alguna piedra en el suelo mientras las bocanadas de humo que salían de sus labios se las llevaba el viento.

-Mira, entiendo que estés molesta conmigo pero no creo que debas tratarme de esa forma- Kuvira se acercó más a Korra, acerco su mano hacia el rostro de la morena pero inmediatamente fue rechazada con un ligero empujón.

-¿De verdad crees que no deba tratarte de esta forma? Sabes perfectamente todo lo que me hiciste, ni siquiera sé porque sigo hablándote.-Kuvira se acercó más a Korra y tomó la cajetilla y el zippo que estaban sobre la banca y encendió un cigarrillo. Cuando la morena alzó la vista Kuvira lanzaba y atrapaba su encendedor observándola con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero volver a verte- Korra estiro el brazo para arrebatarle el encendedor.

-¿Porque Korra? ¿Es por Asami Sato?- La morena se puso de pie rápidamente y empujo a Kuvira.- Crees que no me di cuenta cuando saliste ¿no es así? Y el terrible comportamiento de la señorita Sato durante el resto de la entrevista fue aún más obvio.- Korra temblaba llena de furia al escuchar la risa de la chica.

-Necesitaba ese trabajo más que nada Korra, me has metido en un problema, tú y tu adinerada novia. Seguro que por eso te la tiras ¿no? porque te deje en la ruina.- La morena se abalanzó sobre Kuvira dándole un puñetazo directo en la mejilla, pero se sorprendió al recibir un golpe directo al ojo y otro al estómago, había olvidado que Kuvira también sabía artes marciales, cegada por la furia descuidó totalmente su defensa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo luchando por recuperar el aliento, la chica se arrodilló para hablarle directamente al oído.

-Te recuerdo que no solo yo te lastime, tú también lo hiciste. Me sacaste a patadas de tu casa y tiraste todas mis cosas a la calle, ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de hablar, así que el odio que sientes es mutuo. Pero no voy a dejar las cosas así y menos ahora que se lo que hay entre Asami Sato y tu.- Kuvira escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y volvió a acercarse al oído de la morena.

-Los malos pasos de Hiroshi van a llevar a Industrias Futuro a la ruina, pero era mi trabajo acelerar todo eso y que Asami Sato supiera quien soy gracias a ti va a retrasar todo, vas a pagar por eso.- Kuvira agarro con fuerza el rostro de Korra entre su mano presionando sus mejillas, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alejó caminando.

-No dejare que le hagas nada a Asami...- Korra se pasó la manga de su chaqueta sobre su boca mientras veía como Kuvira se marchaba. Se levantó y volvió a sentarse sobre la banca, no tenía caso seguirla además de que ya no quería estar cerca de esa mujer. Ahora estaba más preocupada por lo último que había escuchado, debía decirle a Asami lo que sabía, pero le preocupaba como podría tomarlo. Su celular comenzó a sonar y Korra se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo.

-¡Korra! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho por no seguirte pero...-

-No te preocupes Asami, estoy bien, no necesitabas hacer nada.- Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Korra volvió a hablar.

-Amm voy a ir al gimnasio de Tenzin, me saltare la practica hoy, nos vemos luego.-

\- O-Ok nos vemos.- Asami se dejó caer sobre su silla, estaba muy preocupada por Korra, quería salir corriendo a buscarla pero aún le quedaba una entrevista más y no podía ser grosera con la persona que la estaba esperando, más tarde buscaría a su novia y para eso debía apresurarse a terminar los pendientes.

: :

Asami entro al gimnasio, alcanzaba a distinguir algunas personas practicando, los sonidos de golpes y exclamaciones llenaban el lugar. La pelinegra vio a Jinora en el mostrador y camino hacia ella.

-Hola Jinora, ¿Has visto a Korra?- Quería hablar con su amiga pero era obvio que estaba algo ocupada y ahora estaba más preocupada por Korra así que prefirió preguntar directamente.

-Hola Asami, si, está allá atrás donde entrenamos nosotros, es más privado. Amm... ¿sabes que paso con Korra? Llegó muy molesta, no ha querido hablar y bueno nos preocupamos mucho al ver su oj...será mejor que tu hables con ella.- Jinora salió del mostrador para llevar a Asami a la parte de atrás, atravesaron las áreas de pelea evitando algunas miradas de curiosidad. Jinora abrió la puerta y dejo que la pelinegra pasara.

Korra atacaba con increíble rapidez y fuerza a Bolin que llevaba puestos los protectores en sus brazos. Los movimientos de Korra eran tan fluidos y cautivantes, pero la forma en que estaba peleando reflejaba que aun seguía bastante molesta. Bolin se percató de que la ingeniero estaba ahí y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Asami!- Bolin abrazo a su amiga con emoción y le hablo al oído.- Ayúdame a calmar a Korra por favor, no sé cuánto más resista esos golpes.- La pelinegra no dejaba de ver a Korra que ya estaba golpeando un saco de box.

-Tranquilo Bolin, yo me encargo.- Asami espero a que Bolin saliera de la habitación y camino lentamente hacia la morena que no había dejado de golpear el saco y no le había dirigido la mirada desde que entro.

-Korra...vamos, mírame.- Asami llevo su mano al hombro de la morena pero solo consiguió que se alejara aún más, cuando Korra giro su cuerpo para seguir dando golpes la ingeniero distinguió los tonos rojos y violetas del golpe en el ojo de Korra.

-¡Korra! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!- Asami había usado toda su fuerza para detener a la morena y girarla hacia ella para examinar el golpe en su rostro. Pasaba delicadamente los dedos sobre la piel de Korra que se estremecía al contacto, no solo por el dolor sino que era lo que más deseaba desde que salió de la oficina de Asami, sentirla cerca.

-¿Viste a Kuvira cierto? ¿Ella te golpeo?- Asami observaba a la morena muy seria, cuando la vio salir de la oficina tenía la esperanza de que todo esto pasara y lo olvidaran, pero la mirada de Korra indicaba lo contrario, se habían visto.

-Me encontró en el parque y...discutimos, le di un golpe porque...hablo de ti, de nosotras y me moleste mucho.- Korra luchaba porque no quería contarle todo a Asami, pero era su novia y se había prometido que no le mentiría ni ocultaría nada, no quería que su relación que iba comenzando tan bien se llenara de secretos.

-Agh maldita mujer...oh lo siento.- Las mejillas de Asami estaba muy rojas, sintió que había hablado de más al insultar a Kuvira. Pero al ver la risa de Korra no pudo evitar reír también y la abrazo.

-Haha no te preocupes por eso Asami, lo que paso entre Kuvira y yo está en el pasado, no me pasare la vida ofendiéndola pero, haha si es una maldita- Rieron un poco hasta que Korra bajo la mirada, Asami la tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia una banca cerca de las pesas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Korra? Sabes que puedes decírmelo- Asami miro directamente esos ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Korra suspiró profundamente y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado.

\- Cuando estaba en el suelo tratando de respirar, Kuvira se agacho para decirme algo...- Korra vaciló al pensar en lo que había dicho Kuvira acerca de Hiroshi, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Asami.

-¿Si? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Asami llena de curiosidad.

-Amm algo sobre tu padre-

-¿Sobre mi padre? ¿Qué sabe ella sobre mi padre?- Korra inmediatamente notó el disgusto de Asami, se arrepintió de haber mencionado esa parte pero ya era muy tarde.

-Bueno, me dijo que Hiroshi estaba en muy malos pasos y que eso iba a hundir a Industrias Futuro...- Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que la risa de Asami lo rompió, confundiendo a Korra.

-Hahaha eso no puede ser verdad, ni siquiera conoce a mi papá. Además el jamás haría algo así, ama demasiado su trabajo, su vida es la compañía.- Asami sonaba tan incrédula y hasta divertida por lo ridículo que le parecía lo que dijo Kuvira.

-Sé que Kuvira no es una persona en la que se deba confiar pero...sonaba muy convincente. Ella conoce gente peligrosa Asami y no creo que estuviera mintiendo.- La mirada que le dio la pelinegra hizo que le diera dolor de estómago, era evidente que se había molestado.

-¿Estas insinuando que mi padre quiere arruinar el trabajo de su vida? Tu tampoco lo conoces Korra, el jamás haría algo así, jamás me haría eso.- Asami estaba furiosa y triste de escuchar eso de su novia, su padre era todo para ella y escuchar que la persona que más ama hablara así de él cuándo ni siquiera se han visto. Ella creció viendo la dedicación de Hiroshi a su empresa, lo que decía Kuvira era una locura y que Korra lo creyera fue demasiado.

-No es eso Asami, es solo que estoy completamente segura de que Kuvira trabaja con gente muy peligrosa y buscaba trabajar como asistente de Hiroshi, es obvio que algo no está bien, yo...amm...yo creo que algo no está bien.- Korra estaba muy nerviosa por ver a Asami tan molesta pero quería protegerla y advertirle de lo que había escuchado.

-¡Le crees a Kuvira! Después de todo lo que te ha hecho y sin conocer a mi padre lo estas acusando de algo tan ridículo. Con eso también me ofendes a mi Korra.- Asami se puso de pie rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta dejando a Korra balbuceando tratando de disculparse.

-¡Asami espera! No quise ofend...- Korra iba tras la pelinegra, estiro el brazo para jalar su mano.

-¡Suéltame! No quiero escuchar más, nos vemos...después.- Asami alejo su brazo con fuerza del contacto de Korra y salió de prisa luchando contra sus lágrimas, escucho a Jinora gritándole pero no quería hablar con nadie, tenía que salir de ahí. Camino deprisa hacia su Satomovil, arrancó el motor y salió velozmente hacia la avenida, volteo a ver el espejo retrovisor solo para ver a Korra en medio del estacionamiento, quiso detenerse, volver con ella, pero estaba tan molesta y triste que acelero hasta perder de vista a la morena. No pudo retener más el llanto y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

: :

-¡KORRA! ¡Necesito que te concentres!- grito Varrick desde su silla con un megáfono mientras Korra tenía su mirada en la pequeña pantalla pero estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Varrick le grito.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Korra asustada por la reacción del productor.

-¿Aparte tengo que decirte lo que se supone que debes ver? ¡Para eso te contrate!- Varrick no dejaba de gritar con el megáfono y Korra se apresuró a ver la escena que tenía al frente. Hacía falta luz artificial, volteo a ver los focos y distinguió el que estaba fallando.

-Necesito que cambien esa luz, la actriz tiene demasiado brillo en la cara, el color de esos empaques no es el adecuado, consulten con arte el color correcto- Korra se acercó a una de las cámaras para observar el plano.- Se queda para las siguientes tres tomas, listo Varrick, que se hagan los cambios y podemos continuar.- dijo la morena soltando un gran suspiro, al ver como el equipo se movía para hacer los ajustes. Tenía una semana que había comenzado a trabajar para Varrick en su nueva película y la mejor parte era que la habían nombrado asistente de director de fotografía, esto ayudaría muchísimo a su carrera y era un trabajo de ensueño, pero no estaba feliz, no estaba concentrada y que el director de fotografía faltara tan seguido le dejaba todo el trabajo a ella y sobre todo los gritos de Varrick.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que discutió con Asami y no se habían hablado más que aquel día que le ofrecieron el trabajo en el set y solo recibió un mensaje de texto de la heredera con un sencillo "felicidades", dolía más que alegrarla. Por cuatro días intento hablar con Asami sin tener respuesta, fue a buscarla a su casa pero no fue recibida y en la oficina siempre le decían que estaba en una junta, era obvio que su novia la estaba evitando, si es que aún lo eran, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí. Entre las clases, los entrenamientos y su nuevo trabajo apenas si tenía tiempo, por lo que había dejado de insistir, aunque las noches las pasaba despierta pensando como contactar a Asami o si era mejor darle más tiempo.

-¡Korra! El director quiere discutir las siguientes tomas contigo.- grito uno de los asistentes.

-¡Enseguida voy!- La morena detuvo la quinta llamada que le hacía a Asami en el día y camino hacia la mesa donde estaban discutiendo Varrick y el director.

Asami observaba la pantalla de su celular, la fotografía de ella con Korra y Naga jugando en la nieve estaba ahí junto con las opciones de contestar o rechazar la llamada. La heredera tomó su celular y acerco su pulgar aun con duda hacia la el icono de contestar pero mientras lo pensaba la llamada termino. Asami arrojo el aparato hacia su restirador y puso sus manos en el rostro. Desde aquella noche que discutió con Korra la había pasado muy mal y cada llamada o visita de la morena la hacía sentirse peor. Quería verla, hablar con ella, abrazarla, llenarla de besos, pero seguía ofendida por lo que había dicho de su padre.

Llevo su pincel hacia los oleos que tenía sobre su paleta de colores y se dio cuenta de la gama que había en ella. Azul, en una gran cantidad de tonos, alzo la vista para observar la pintura que había estado trabajando en clase durante la semana, termino el cielo desde ayer y seguía haciendo mezclas para es parte cuando ya no había nada más que detallar. Tras un suspiro tomó una pequeña botella y vertió el contenido en un recipiente para limpiar su pincel y comenzó a hacer nuevas mezclas, no estaba completamente concentrada, sus pensamientos solo eran sobre Korra.

Al terminar la clase paso el resto de la tarde en su oficina terminando los planos para el motor de uno de los Satomoviles nuevos cuando escucho la puerta de su oficina cerrarse con fuerza, al girarse vio a Hiroshi con una mirada llena de miedo. Asami corrió hacia su padre preocupada.

-¡¿Qué pasa papá?! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Asami que coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su padre sacudiéndolo un poco para que reaccionara.

-¡Asami! Oh lo siento tanto, no quise hacerte esto, de verdad lo lamento- La voz de Hiroshi se quebró y abrazaba con fuerza a su hija que estaba muy confundida. Antes de que Asami pudiera decir algo las puertas se abrieron de par en par mientras un grupo de policías entraba a su oficina liderados por la Jefe de policía Lin Beifong.

-Arréstenlo.- dijo Lin con indiferencia mientras dos agentes trataban de esposar a Hiroshi, Mako se apresuró a calmar a Asami que no dejaba que los hombres se acercaran a su padre.

-¡Mako! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Porque se lo llevan?- Asami lloraba y luchaba entre los brazos de Mako, que la abrazaban por la cintura para evitar que se abalanzará sobre los policías que ya tenían esposado a su padre y lo acercaron a ella. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Lin se acercó a Asami y le hizo una seña a Mako para que soltara a su amiga.

-Señorita Sato, lamento esta situación, pero su padre debe ser llevado ante las autoridades de inmediato-

-¿Bajo qué cargos?- dijo Asami con lo último que le quedaba de autoridad, que su padre no se defendiera la estaba preocupando.

-Por cooperar con la organización del Loto Rojo, lavado de dinero y una serie de fraudes a nombre de Industrias Futuro- Asami podía sentir como sus piernas se debilitaban, una punzada en el pecho la atacaba y buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de su padre, que le dijera que todo eso era mentira, que todo estaría bien, pero Hiroshi solo observaba el suelo avergonzado y su silencio lo confirmaba todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- pregunto Asami a su padre buscando una explicación, que razones tenia para trabajar con terroristas y traficantes, pero lo que en realidad quería decirle era "¿Qué hare con todo esto?".

-Lo siento Asami, voy a salir de esto, te lo prometo. Encontraremos la forma de arreglar este asunto y volveremos a trabajar jun...-

-¡No! No trabajaremos juntos, no quiero saber de ti nunca más. Sáquenlo de aquí por favor.- ordeno Asami que se giró para no ver la cara de dolor de su padre y arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-Asami, no seas tan dura con él, es tu padre. Necesita tu apoyo en estos momentos.- dijo Mako que puso una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra. Asami se alejó de Mako, no necesitaba consejos, el no entendía la forma en que esto le estaba afectando.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga Mako?! ¡¿Qué vaya tras él y pedirles a los agentes que me encierren en su celda?! No pienso decirle que todo estará bien porque no es así, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de él y no necesito que me digas que tengo que hacer.- dijo la heredera que daba la espalda hacia todos y solo observaba la ciudad por la ventana mientras el llanto le impedía respirar normalmente. Escucho a Mako decir algo y luego despedirse pero no contesto, en su mente daban vueltas los cargos por los que se llevaron a su padre y otra punzada en el pecho la ataco aumentando sus sollozos, Korra tenía razón.

: :

Eran las 8 de la noche, Korra había llegado a su apartamento realmente agotada y aun tenía muchos deberes por hacer. Se dio un baño y preparo algo de cenar, Naga dormía sobre su enorme cama en la sala de estar y la morena se acercó a ella para acariciarla con una mano y con la otra llevaba una taza de café. Le dio las buenas noches a su amiga y se fue directo a su estudio para seguir trabajando.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y encendió su computadora, todo estaba tan silencioso y no tenía ánimos de escuchar música por lo que decidió encender la televisión. Apareció en la pantalla el noticiero de Ciudad Republica, la morena no acostumbraba ver las noticias pero no le importo, solo necesitaba algo de ruido que la distrajera de seguir pensando en salir corriendo a buscar a Asami. Escuchaba cada noticia sin que le importara demasiado mientras revisaba la secuencia de su proyecto y lo comparaba con el storyboard.

Dio un sorbo a su café cuando escucho el nombre del padre de Asami, dejo el trabajo y se giró rápidamente sobre su silla para ver la noticia. En la pantalla veía a Hiroshi salir del edificio de Industrias Futuro escoltado por 2 agentes de la policía, seguido de Mako y Lin Beifong, la reconoció de inmediato porque había convivido mucho con la familia de Opal y sabía que si Lin estaba involucrada es porque era un asunto delicado. Se puso de pie lo más deprisa que pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación, tomó su abrigo del sofá y las llaves, iba decidida a buscar a Asami como fuera. Abrió la puerta, bajo la mirada mientras buscaba su celular en sus bolsillos apresurada, cuando distinguió una botas negras, levanto la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que había extrañado tanto, le dolió tanto verlos cargados de lágrimas, gritando lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

Ninguna dijo ni una palabra, Korra la tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro, caminaron hacia el sofá, Korra hizo la guitarra a un lado y se sentaron. Asami luchaba por no llorar más pero cuando la morena llevo su mano hacia su rostro, acariciando la blanca piel y secando las lágrimas no pudo aguantar más y el llanto aumento, se abalanzo sobre Korra en un fuerte abrazo, como si no quisiera que escapara, la necesitaba tanto. La morena respondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza, no necesitaban decirse nada, con ese abrazo se estaban pidiendo perdón, se decían lo mucho que se extrañaron y lo agradecidas que estaban de que al fin estaban juntas, tal vez para otros eran poco días pero se habían sentido mucho más extensos, parecía tan lejano la última vez que se habían visto. Asami lloró hasta que no quedo otra lágrima más, el dolor seguía ahí pero ahora se sentía más ligera, tranquila, incluso podía creer que todo estaría bien.

Asami tenía la cabeza de Naga sobre sus piernas, la acariciaba mientras esperaba a que Korra regresara de la cocina con té. La morena llego pronto con dos tazas, le tendió una a la ingeniero y se sentó a su lado bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida, Asami hizo lo mismo y después observo la guitarra que estaba en el suelo.

\- Te he escuchado tocar muchas veces todos esos instrumentos que tienes, pero jamás te he escuchado cantar- dijo Asami con una pequeña sonrisa aunque sus ojos aun reflejaban tristeza.

-Oh bueno, haha es que eso me da un poco de pena, pero podría cantarte algo si quieres.- Korra dejo su taza sobre el portavasos y estiro un brazo para tomar su guitarra, acomodo sus dedos entre las cuerdas y tocaba un poco para afinar la guitarra. Las notas invadieron la habitación mientras Asami disfrutaba del sonido, pero cuando Korra comenzó a cantar Stop Crying Your Heart Out no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. La voz de Korra era hermosa, se preguntó porque no le había pedido antes que cantara para ella, ahora lo haría siempre, podría escucharla cantar todos los días.

 _Cos all of the stars_

 _Are fading away_

 _Just try not to worry_

 _You'll see them some day_

 _Take what you need_

 _And be on your way_

 _And stop crying your heart out_

Al terminar la canción Korra observaba a Asami, tenía la mirada baja y se pasaba un dedo por un mecho de su cabello, la morena rio y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Haha lo siento, sé que no canto muy bien pero...- Asami interrumpió a la morena con un rápido beso en los labios para después abrazarla.

-Tienes una voz hermosa Korra, es solo que quería decirte que...tenías razón y lo siento, no debí evitarte todo este tiempo.-

-Yo también lo siento Sami, debí insistir más, debí brincarme la cerca de tu casa o entrar a tu oficina por la fuerza, lanzarme a tu Satomovil, lo que sea, pero no lo hice porque solo quería darte tu espacio.- Ambas se abrazaban de nuevo y Asami reía por las ocurrencias de Korra, de verdad extraño las bromas de su novia.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta que Korra se dio cuenta que la pelinegra se había quedado dormida, se movió con cuidado para no despertarla, se puso de pie y se giró para cargar a Asami entre sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación. La recostó sobre la cama, le quito las botas y la arropo con las frazadas que estaban en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su cabello. La morena vio la hora del despertador sobre la mesita de noche, "12:43, aún tengo tiempo para terminar el trabajo" le pesaba no dormir aun con su chica pero debía entregar el avance del proyecto mañana. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su estudio, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a trabajar, habían pasado cerca de 5 minutos cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a su hermosa chica con su vieja camiseta de Pearl Jam y sus pijamas de franela a cuadros, envuelta en una frazada y una almohada bajo el brazo.

-Sami, estarás mas cómoda en la cama, no me tardare mucho en terminar esto.- dijo Korra sonriendo al ver a la ingeniero bostezar y acomodarse en el sillón.

-No importa, voy a esperarte aquí, además me encanta que mi fuerte novia me cargue y me lleve a la cama...- Korra ya le estaba dando una mirada traviesa- tu sabes, a dormir...y otras cosas.- Ambas rieron con fuerza, Korra se puso de pie y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, acarició su cabello y miro esos ojos verdes que estaban irritados de tanto llorar, pero que habían recuperado un poco más la alegría de siempre.

-Buenas noches Sami, más tarde te cargare de nuevo a mi habitación.- dijo Korra sonriendo y regresando a su escritorio para continuar trabajando.

-Buenas noches Korra, te amo.- dijo la pelinegra antes de entregarse al sueño, Korra se giro sobre la silla y sonrió al verla profundamente dormida.

-También te amo Sami.-

 **NOTAS**

Hola de nuevo, aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero que les agrade. Gracias por los reviews :D lamento tardar un poco más pero ya terminaron mis vacaciones y me toma mas tiempo terminar los capítulos :/ No se desato un infierno en esa oficina porque tengo otros planes para eso jeje. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días que siguieron fueron difíciles, el fraude cometido por Hiroshi dejo una gran cantidad de problemas con los que Asami debía lidiar todo el tiempo, juntas de último momento, ruedas de prensa, perdida de inversionistas y para aumentar más el estrés: exámenes parciales. Korra hacia lo posible por ayudar a la heredera en todo lo que pudiera y que sus pendientes se lo permitieran. Pasaban las noches en casa de Korra o de Asami, trabajando en sus proyectos parciales, Asami siempre llegaba con montones de papeleo que debía revisar y la morena la acompañaba hasta avanzada la noche pero Asami trabajaba muy duro, apenas si descansaba por lo que Korra casi la obligaba a ir a la cama a descansar todo el tiempo.

Esa tarde Korra montaba su patineta por el muelle, disfrutando de la brisa, observando la bahía, gozando de la música que salía por sus auriculares, tenía pocos momentos así y los aprovechaba al máximo. Giró a la derecha y paro frente a un edificio gris, se veía un poco descuidado. Hubiera dudado de que esa era la dirección que le dio la pelinegra si no fuera porque estaba su satomovil cerca de la entrada. Korra piso la orilla de su patineta para levantarla y llevarla bajo el brazo, camino decidida a la puerta de metal corrediza y la abrió. Lo primero que vio fue una gran cantidad de cajas, refacciones de satomoviles, mesas de trabajo con algunas herramientas sobre ellas, incluso había un satomovil elevado sin neumáticos y más herramientas regadas en el suelo que tenía manchas de aceite.

Korra camino un poco más hasta ubicar un ascensor con las puertas de metal manuales, las abrió con una mano, entro y se giró para cerrarlas, presiono el botón y comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar al segundo piso, al abrir las puertas se encontró con algo asombroso. La luz del día se filtraba por las enormes ventanas que tenía al frente con la hermosa vista de la bahía de Ciudad Republica, el lugar era más luminoso que el piso de abajo, el suelo era de concreto con algunas manchas de pintura y sobre este, recargados a la pared, una gran cantidad de pinturas hechas por Asami. Al salir del ascensor y recorrer el lugar había algunos caballetes, una enorme mesa de trabajo repleta de manchas de pintura, pinceles, lápices y toda clase de material de arte. Había un cómodo sofá azul marino con algunos cojines, al lado un pequeño refrigerador, al frente una mesa baja con algunos libros encima. En la otra pared un lavabo salpicado de pintura, una puerta justo al lado de unas escaleras que probablemente subían a la azotea. Mientras recorría el lugar encontró a su chica bocetando sobre un canvas en blanco en uno de los caballetes y al verla le regalo una enorme sonrisa, esas que hacían que el corazón de la morena se exaltara y sonriera aún más.

-Tengo que admitir que al llegar y ver el lugar dude un poco en entrar, pero esta increíble tu estudio y supongo que el piso de abajo es tu taller ¿no es así?- dijo la morena acercándose a Asami y besando sus labios con dulzura.

-Haha si, está un poco descuidado pero así evito la atención. Este es uno de mis escondites favoritos y la vista es asombrosa.- dijo Asami dejando su lápiz sobre uno de los soportes del caballete.- Bueno, Korra ¿estas lista?- Asami le dio una mirada atrevida, profunda y su voz tenía un tono demasiado sensual que provoco que la piel de la morena se erizara.

-Amm...de verdad...¿Segura que quieres que sea yo? ni siquiera sé cómo necesitas que me acomode o que debo de hacer.- dijo Korra nerviosa y aun abrumada por la forma en que Asami seguía viéndola. Hace unos días la ingeniero le había preguntado que si podía pintarla, Korra acepto sin problema pues estaba acostumbrada a ser dibujada por Asami. No había recibido más detalles de lo que tenía que hacer hasta ayer que la pelinegra le dijo que fuera a su estudio por la tarde, pero lo que más la intrigó fue lo que le pidió: Un paquete de cigarrillos, encendedor, botas negras, su franela a cuadros azul y ropa interior negra.

-Totalmente, no seas tímida Korra, solo serán algunas fotografías por hoy y unas cuantas sesiones en vivo para detallar.- Asami estaba siendo muy provocativa al ayudarle a quitarse la ropa y Korra estaba cada vez más sonrojada.- Vamos, ¿no quieres ayudarme con mi trabajo del parcial?.- dijo la pelinegra casi en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Korra y con sus manos estaba desbotonando los jeans. El fuerte de Asami era el realismo de sus pinturas, capturaba los detalles con extrema certeza, algunas incluso parecían fotografías. Pero jamás había pintado a una persona de cuerpo completo, solo algunos rostros y bustos.

-S-si quiero...a-ayudarte.- la morena se sacó las botas y se quitó los jeans, quedando en sus ajustados boxers negros, se puso las botas de nuevo y se sacó su camiseta de Iron Maiden quedando solo en ropa interior. Asami la devoraba con la mirada mientras le extendía la camiseta de cuadros y la cajetilla de cigarrillos que Korra llevaba en su mochila. La morena se colocó la camiseta sin abotonar, saco un cigarrillo del empaque y se quedó parada frente a la ingeniero esperando que le dijera que hacer.

-Bien, sígueme y te explico las poses que necesito.- Asami tomó la mano de la morena y la guio hasta una mesa de madera donde dio unas ligeras palmaditas en señal que debía subirse. La morena obedeció y se sentó sobre la mesa cruzando las piernas.

-Puedes dejar tu pierna derecha así y necesito que subas tu rodilla izquierda...perfecto.- Asami regreso a mesa de trabajo, tomó su cámara y el encendedor de Korra, al regresar se lo lanzo a la morena, la ingeniero pasaba la correa de la cámara sobre su cuello, ajustaba el enfoque y la velocidad y hacia algunas fotos de prueba.

-Ok, estoy lista, solo necesito que enciendas el cigarrillo y retengas el humo, a mi señal lo expulsas lentamente. ¿Podrías recargarte en tu mano derecha? y la izquierda, con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, la colocas sobre tu rodilla.- La morena asintió y siguió las ordenes de Asami.

-¿Así está bien, Sami?- pregunto Korra riendo por la forma en que Asami prácticamente se la tragaba con la mirada, tenía la boca entreabierta y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar a la voz de la morena. No podía apartar la vista del bien marcado y sensual cuerpo de su novia, la pose que le había pedido la hacía ver aún más sexy.

-Perfecta, ahora solo fuma y recuerda sacar lentamente el humo. Regresa tu mano a la rodilla al terminar.- Asami llevo su ojo derecho al visor y ajusto un poco más el objetivo para enfocar a la morena que ya estaba dando una calada al cigarrillo. Korra acomodo su mano sobre su rodilla y expulso el humo lentamente entreabriendo sus labios y mirando directamente a Asami que tomaba las fotografías y se movía poco a poco captando distintos ángulos.

-Una vez más, gira tu cabeza un poco a la izquierda y necesito que me des la mirada más penetrante que puedas.- dijo Asami que seguía presionando el disparador de la cámara.

-Hahaha, de acuerdo, lo intentare- Korra trato de controlar su risa, cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundamente, relajándose. Al abrirlos busco a Asami y la miro directamente a su rostro, imaginando que no estaba la cámara en medio de ellas, pensando en su mirada verde al tiempo que sacaba el humo por sus labios. Asami milagrosamente hizo algunos disparos más porque estaba fuera de sí con la imagen que tenía al frente.

Korra la miraba como lo había pedido, incluso con más fuerza. La casi desnudez de la morena, su perfecto y marcado abdomen que resaltaba con la posición de su cuerpo eran demasiado para Asami que comenzaba a invadirla el deseo de recorrer a Korra con sus manos y besar cada parte de ella. Sin decir nada Asami se dio la vuelta y saco la correa de su cuello y dejo la cámara sobre la mesa de trabajo, se acercó con un cenicero a donde estaba la morena.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitas Sami?- dijo Korra apagando el cigarrillo, bajo de la mesa y dejo el cenicero a un lado. Antes de que pudiera levantar la vista, Asami puso una mano sobre su cadera, la otra detrás del cuello y la atrajo a un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento.

-Necesito una cosa más- dijo Asami colando uno de sus dedos por la orilla de los boxers de la morena y atrayéndola hacia ella que caminaba hacia atrás directo al sofá sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules que ahora la miraban con lujuria. Korra no dijo ni una palabra más, sabía perfectamente lo que Asami necesitaba que hiciera. La recostó sobre el sofá mientras seguían besándose con ansias, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio del beso, una de las manos de Korra se colaba por la blusa de Asami acariciando lentamente el delineado y suave abdomen de la ingeniero, provocando ligeros suspiros. Korra pronto llevo sus besos hacia el pálido cuello, recorriendo con su lengua los puntos que excitaban a su novia.

Las prendas pronto invadieron el suelo, ambas disfrutaban de sentir su desnudez, de su piel rozando la de su amada, el contacto aumentaba más el deseo y aun no parecía ser suficiente, jamás lo era. Asami se levantó un poco para girarse junto con Korra y quedar arriba, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pelinegra antes de descender por el cuerpo de Korra entre besos y caricias hasta llegar a sus senos donde no perdió el tiempo y disfrutaba de su sabor, mordisqueando ligeramente un pezón. Una de las manos de Asami acariciaban el abdomen moreno e iban bajando hacia el vientre hasta detenerse en la húmeda entrepierna.

-aah...Sami, por favor.- dijo Korra que acariciaba la pálida espalda de la pelinegra.

-mhhm, me encanta que me ruegues- Asami paso su dedo medio a la entrada de la morena y acaricio la húmeda cavidad hasta el clítoris para después alejar su mano de nuevo, Korra arqueo la espalda mientras su gemido se convertía en un gruñido por el poco contacto.

-Asami...hazlo ya.- Korra movía las caderas tratando de tener más contacto con Asami que pronto la invadió con otro beso cargado de pasión y cumplía los deseos de la morena, los pálidos dedos rozaban de arriba a abajo su sexo hasta detenerse en su entrada e introducir lentamente dos dedos y presionar su clítoris con la palma de la mano. Los gemidos de Korra no se hicieron esperar, sus caderas pronto siguieron el ritmo marcado por Asami, sus manos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la ingeniero dando algunos rasguños con cada descarga de placer.

-mmm...así, no...pares- Korra apenas si podía hablar y Asami se excitaba cada vez más al escuchar a su novia. Le encantaban los gemidos de Korra, aumento el ritmo un poco más, sabía que la morena estaba cerca del clímax.

-Me encantas Korra, quiero que te vengas para mí- dijo Asami sensualmente al oído de la morena, en cada palabra, caricia y beso la pelinegra volcaba todo el deseo que la invadía. El orgasmo de Korra llego pronto llenando el espacio de fuertes gemidos, su cuerpo temblaba de placer y sus manos presionaban la espalda de Asami. Korra estaba regresando su respiración a la normalidad, la pelinegra estaba recostada sobre su pecho escuchando el palpitar del corazón de Korra que poco a poco se regulaba, cuando la morena se levantó y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Mi turno- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y con un rápido movimiento Korra se sentó, puso a la ingeniero a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besar a Asami con pasión, mordiendo su labio inferior y jalándolo un poco. Las manos de la morena acariciaban los perfectos senos de Asami, sus labios y lengua recorrían el cuello. Los suspiros de la ingeniero iban en aumentos disfrutando del contacto con Korra, sus manos revolvían los cabellos castaños.

Las manos de Korra pronto llegaron a sus muslos, su mano derecha siguió bajando hasta la entrepierna, su dedo medio paso por los húmedos pliegues hasta llegar al pequeño bulto, que al recórrelo, dibujando círculos alrededor sacaba profundos gemidos a Asami, que movía sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás marcando el ritmo. Con la posición que mantenían los senos de Asami rozaban el rostro de Korra que aprovechaba la situación besando y lamiendo cada parte de ellos.

Los gemidos de Asami se estaban volviendo más intensos, Korra deslizo dos dedos hacia la entrada de la pelinegra penetrándola lentamente. Asami dijo el nombre de la morena mientras movía las caderas en sincronía con la mano de Korra, que pronto encontró el punto más sensible de la ingeniero.

-Mhhmm...Ahí...¡Aahhh!- La morena seguía estimulando esa zona con notable experiencia, incluso con el orgasmo cerca pensó en lo hábil que era Korra. Bajo la mirada para observar como su novia acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, los ojos de Korra no dejaban de verla con deseo, ese asombroso azul claro parecía oscurecerse por la lujuria. Espasmos de placer aparecieron pronto haciéndola gritar de nuevo el nombre de su chica, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el maravilloso orgasmo mientras Korra bajaba la intensidad de sus movimientos. Al terminarse dejo caer sobre el hombro de Korra mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, la morena acariciaba su espalda y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Korra se recostó sobre el sofá y Asami justo encima con la cabeza sobre su vientre, con un dedo acariciaba el marcado abdomen de la morena mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo le haces para ser tan sexy? Seguro tienes locas a algunas chicas en el campus.- dijo Asami que seguía jugando con los abdominales de la morena causándole cosquillas.

-Hahaha no estoy segura, yo solo quiero tener loca a una hermosa ingeniero de ojos verdes.- Korra acariciaba el suave cabello de Asami.

-Oh pobre chica, estoy segura que la tienes loca por ti.- la heredera se levantó para acercarse al rostro de Korra y darle un dulce beso.- Vamos, hay que vestirnos, quiero enseñarte algo genial- se levantaron y se vistieron para subir por las escaleras hasta la azotea.

-Wow, ¿Haces fiestas aquí seguido?- La azotea era simple pero genial, había algunas cómodas sillas alrededor de una mesa y una pequeña parrilla, pero la vista era asombrosa, desde ahí podía ver toda la bahía y disfrutar de la fresca brisa. Korra se acercó a la orilla para observar mejor, Asami se puso justo detrás de ella y paso sus manos por su estómago y la abrazo.

-La verdad no, un compañero de la oficina me pidió prestado el lugar para tener una pequeña reunión y bueno, no se ha llevado sus cosas, tal vez se las envié mañana.-

-Podríamos aprovecharlas hoy.- dijo Korra sacando su celular y tomando algunas fotos, Asami solo la miraba confundida.

-¿Aprovecharlas?- El celular de Asami vibro y al sacarlo pudo ver que Korra había enviado las fotos al chat que compartía con sus amigos.

-Solo observa como los chicos jamás desperdician una buena oportunidad, además tengo mucha hambre y Mako hace unas hamburguesas deliciosas- Apenas y Korra termino de hablar cuando sus celulares comenzaron a sonar con las respuestas de los chicos.

 ** _Bolin:_** _¡Yo llevare el alcohol!_

 ** _Jinora:_** _¡Excelente, pasen la dirección!_

 ** _Mako:_** _En una hora salgo del trabajo y llevare todo para usar esa parrilla._

 ** _Opal:_** _¡Siiiii! Coopero con el Alcohol ;)_

 ** _Kai:_** _¡Me apunto!_

: :

-Hahaha ¡Debiste verlos Asami! Bolin estaba bastante ebrio pero aun podía caminar y Korra dormía en el sofá por lo mucho que había bebido- dijo Kai aumentando la voz debido a las risas de los demás mientras Asami reía un poco y esperaba el resto de la historia.

-Hahahaha y ese día Korra había llegado con su nuevo corte de cabello. En el momento en que me descuide y deje a Bolin para ir por otra cerveza...- Opal quería continuar con la historia pero las carcajadas no la dejaban.

-Bolin se puso de pie, iba directo al sofá y dijo "¡ohh linda te extrañe!" y ¡Beso a Korra!- Todos estallaron en risas, incluso Asami que no dejaba de ver lo sonrojada que estaba su novia pero que no dejaba de reír.

-¡Lo peor es que intento meterme su maldita lengua! ¿Siembre se besan así Opal y tú?- Korra dio un puñetazo al hombro de Bolin que dejo de reírse para sobarse.

-Hahaha claro que no, no puedo recordar mucho de ese día mas que el golpe que me diste. Pero en mi defensa, te veías muy parecida a Opal, tanto tiempo de verte con el cabello largo, me tomo un poco acostumbrarme.-

Estaban pasando un rato muy agradable disfrutando del atardecer, charlando animadamente después de unas excelentes hamburguesas hechas por Mako. Tenían rato recordando momentos que habían pasado juntos poniendo al tanto a Asami de todo, ya era parte del grupo y todos le tenían mucho cariño.

-¿Qué les parece aquel juego de preguntas que hacemos cada vez que se une alguien al grupo? La última vez que jugamos fue cuando Korra y Jinora nos presentaron a Kai.- dijo Opal entusiasmada que se puso de pie y fue hacia la mesa.

-¡Ohh! Lo recuerdo perfectamente, termine muy ebrio y pensando "Por Raava, ¿en qué me he metido? ¿Qué clase de locos son estos?"- dijo Kai y todos reían. Opal pronto regreso con dos botellas de Vodka y shots para cada uno. Los repartió y volvió a sentarse.

-Bueno Asami, como tú eres la nueva integrante puedes tomar esto como un ritual de iniciación.- dijo Opal que comenzó a llenar los shots de cada quien y Asami volteo a ver a Korra un poco preocupada.

-Hahaha, no te preocupes Sami, es solo para que los conozcas mejor y ellos a ti, además no dejaría que Opal te hiciera algo.- dijo Korra acercándose a la pelinegra y abrazándola.

-Si Asami, no voy a hacerte nada. Es sencillo, cada quien va a decir algo que jamás ha hecho o que le gustaría hacer. Si tú lo has hecho entonces bebes y todos podemos contar nuestra historia.- Opal estaba frente a la pelinegra llenado su shot, termino con Korra y se fue a sentar.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por Jinora?- dijo Bolin y todos voltearon a verla.

-Ok...amm...Siempre me he preguntado que se siente besar a una chica.- Todos bebieron, incluso Opal, los demás al notarlo empezaron a hacer preguntas y reír.

-¡Opal! ¿Porque no me se esa historia?- dijo Bolin reclamándole a su novia mientras se servían mas vodka.

-Oh chicos, de verdad lo siento pero esta historia me la reservo, no quiero traumarlos.- las carcajadas y las burlas no se hicieron esperar mientras Bolin le hacía cara de perrito triste a su chica.- Tranquilo Bo, a ti te la puedo contar después.-

-¡Vas Opal! Por misteriosa-

-Ok ok, lo tengo...Jamás, jamás he tenido sexo en este edificio- Opal desde antes de hablar les lanzo una mirada traviesa a Korra y Asami. Todos voltearon a verlas mientras bebían lentamente avergonzadas.

-Hahahaha ¡Lo sabía!- todos reían de lo apenadas que estaban Korra y Asami y de los festejos de Opal.

-Bien, vas tu Kai.-

-Jamás he chocado mi satomovil.- dijo Kai y Asami, Mako y Opal bebieron.

-De Opal me espero todo, pero ¿el policía y la ingeniero automotriz han chocado?- todos rieron del comentario de Jinora y esperaron las historias de sus amigos.

-Yo choque en una persecución, acababa de dejar el satomovil del trabajo y justo cuando subí al mío Lin me pidió ayuda, no tenía tiempo de ir por el otro satomovil así que me fui a estrellar el mío.- Mako soltó un suspiro de nostalgia, todos reían pues sabían que era el primer satomovil de Mako y lo cuidaba más que a su vida.

-Bueno yo choque un satomovil de la compañía, tenía 13 años, robe las llaves del taller y me lleve el satomovil que estaba ahí. Solo avance unas cuantas calles y choque contra un estúpido hidrante, fue mi gran rebeldía porque mi padre no quería enseñarme a conducir...- Un dolor en el pecho la ataco al recordar a su padre, hacia un mes que no sabía de él y de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero aun así dolía bastante. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Korra pasó su brazo sobre Asami y la abrazo, la heredera trataba de controlarse, no quería arruinar la noche.

-Sabes Asami, Mako y yo perdimos a nuestros padres desde muy pequeños. Entendemos perfectamente lo que sientes, es difícil, pero para eso están los amigos ¿no?- dijo Bolin dándole la mirada más sincera que había visto Asami en el.

-Siempre vas a contar con nosotros Asami, no pienses que solo eres la novia de Korra, eres nuestras amiga igual que ella, somos un equipo y siempre vamos a apoyarnos- dijo Mako que también entendía como se sentía Asami.

-Si Asami, eres parte de nosotros ahora y siempre te apoyaremos en todo-

-Te queremos Asami-

La heredera observaba a estas maravillosas personas que la habían aceptado y que le tomaron cariño tan pronto. Ella también los quería, se sentía en casa, ahora estaba claro, Korra y esos increíbles chicos eran su familia ahora. Sus lágrimas ahora eran de alegría y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se pasó las mangas por sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas, quería seguir divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

-Bueno, hay que seguir jugando, ¡sigo yo!- Todos se acomodaron en sus sillas esperando a que Asami hablara, Korra se inclinó hacia ella y le susurro algo al odio, ambas sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Jamás me han arrestado por tener sexo en un satomovil- dijo Asami riendo con Korra mientras los demás silbaban y miraban a Bolin y a Opal que bebían avergonzados.

-¡Korra! Hahaha vas a pagarla, bueno aquí va la historia...- dijo Opal poniéndose de pie.

-¡OPAL NO QUEREMOS SABER!- gritaron todos, mientras reían.

Asami observaba a todos riendo al igual que ellos, su mirada se detuvo en Korra y sonrió aún más, la morena le había dado tanta alegría y unos amigos maravillosos, no podía estar más agradecida.

: :

Korra abrió los ojos al sentir como Naga rondaba el cuarto, era hora de alimentar a su amiga. Se giró a ver el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de Asami que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, al parecer ayer en el estudio no fue suficiente, por lo que pasaron la noche entre caricias y gemidos. La morena paso su mano por el cabello negro de Asami, se acercó a darle un ligero beso en la frente y se puso de pie para ir directo al closet y ponerse unos pijamas y una sudadera gris.

Al regresar de sacar a Naga y darle de comer, Korra fue directo a su estudio, le había prometido a sus padres que hablaría con ellos hoy. Prendió la computadora y espero a que sus padres se conectaran.

-¡Hola Korra! Tiempo sin verte, te vez radiante, supongo que las cosas entre Asami y tu están mejor- Tonraq y Senna sonreían alegres de ver más animada a su hija, la última vez que la vieron estaba muy triste por haber discutido con Asami y el ojo golpeado los había preocupado mucho más.

-¡Hola! Haha, sí, estoy de maravilla. Hace algunos días que Asami y yo arreglamos los problemas, no les había hablado porque he estado muy ocupada. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?- pregunto Korra feliz de ver a sus padres y darles la buena noticia de que las cosas se habían arreglado.

-Frío como siempre, pero excelente. Amm Korra, ¿tienes por ahí las fotografías que tomaste la última vez que nos visitaste? Quiero mostrárselas a Katara- Sus padres eran muy buenos amigos de Katara, Korra la quería mucho, había sido como una abuela, creció aprendiendo muchas cosas de ella.

-Claro, debo tenerlas por aquí- Korra minimizo la ventana para buscar en sus archivos las fotografías, pero recordó que las había pasado a su disco externo.- Oh ya recordé, esperen ahorita vuelvo- La morena cruzo la habitación para buscar el disco externo mientras sus padres seguían esperándola, solo veían la silla de escritorio que giraba lentamente, algunas de las cosas de Korra y la puerta.

-¿Korra? ¿Estás aquí?- dijo Asami entrando al estudio, la morena se giró para ver a la pelinegra y se sonrojo violentamente, Asami solo llevaba su camiseta de AC/DC y ropa interior. La ingeniero observaba confundida a su chica hasta que escucho las risas que provenían del monitor, salió de prisa directo a la habitación de Korra, se puso unos pantalones con el escudo del campus que Korra usa para entrenar y regreso muy apenada al estudio, se acercó al escritorio y abrió la ventana para ver a los padres de Korra.

-Por Raava, esto me da mucha pena pero más vale que me disculpe y obviamente me presente adecuadamente- dijo Asami que aún no levantaba la vista para ver a los padres de Korra, la morena acerco un banquillo y se sentó a su lado riendo nerviosamente.- Soy Asami Sato y me disculpo por la forma en que me vieron hace un momento, de verdad lo siento.- Asami ya había levantado la vista y observaba las sonrisas en los padres de su novia. Se veían muy amigables, de inmediato pudo ver lo similar que era Korra a ellos, tenía rasgos de cada uno y pudo notar de donde venían esos hermosos ojos azul claro que tanto le encantaban.

-Soy Tonraq, mucho gusto Asami-

-Yo soy Senna, encantada de conocerte Asami, no te preocupes por lo que paso, no tiene importancia- Senna le sonreía radiante hasta que volteo a ver a su esposo que le hacía señas a Korra levantando los pulgares en aprobación. Asami miro a Korra haciendo lo mismo guiñándole un ojo a su padre, ambos se detuvieron y rieron con fuerza al ser descubiertos.

-¡Tonraq! Compórtate por favor- dijo Senna dando un golpe en el brazo a su esposo, las chicas solo rieron aún más.

-Nos da mucho gusto conocerte al fin Asami, Korra no para de hablar de ti. Asami es tan genial, Asami es una excelente artista, Asami, Asami, Asami-

-¡Papá! No sigas- dijo Korra sonrojada.

-Yo también estoy feliz de conocerlos, Korra me ha contado mucho de ustedes- Asami tomo la mano de la morena y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novia, la hacía muy feliz saber que hablara de ella con sus padres.

-Espero que pronto puedas venir a visitarnos, nos encantaría conocerte en persona- Senna miraba con cariño a las chicas.

-¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría conocer el sur, lo consultare con Korra para planear el viaje- Asami se veía ya más cómoda e incluso entusiasmada con la idea de ir a conocer a los padres de la morena. Continuaron charlando y conociéndose, Korra apenas si hablaba, estaba hipnotizada viendo cada movimiento de Asami, su forma de reírse, el movimiento de sus manos al hablar, como pasaba sus dedos por largo cabello al poner atención en lo que le decían sus padres.

-Asami, seguro tu puedes ayudarme. Tengo algunos problemas con un motor, no logro que encienda- Tonraq charlaba emocionado con la novia de su hija, que lo miraba muy atenta a lo que decía. Korra se puso de pie y beso a su chica en la cabeza. Fue directo a la cocina y regreso al estudio con dos tazas de café, se detuvo en la puerta para ver como sus padres reían animadamente con Asami.

Korra se sentía muy feliz de que sus padres y sus amigos aceptaran a su chica tan bien, todo era perfecto, nada podría salir mal.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo :) gracias por los reviews y pronto les avisare de mi siguiente fic, ya estoy trabajando en el. Probablemente lo suba junto con el próximo capitulo y bueno Korra lo ha dicho "nada podría salir mal" ¿no?...jeje, hasta la próxima :D


	10. Chapter 10

Korra estaba frente al monitor terminando la práctica de esa tarde de su clase de edición, el día había pasado lento y aburrido. This Charming Man sonaba mientras observaba su cuaderno en blanco algo angustiada. Se acercaba el final del semestre y con este los trabajos finales, para casi todas sus clases tenían algo en mente para entregar, pero para su clase de edición aún no sabía qué hacer. El proyecto era sencillo, realizar un anuncio publicitario, pero habían pasado los días sin que la morena tuviera alguna idea.

La sensación de sentirse observada comenzó a invadirla por lo que levanto la vista, algunos de sus compañeros la miraban con curiosidad, dos chicos parecían sonreírle con malicia y una chica le lanzaba miradas de repulsión. Antes de que Korra pudiera hacer o decir algo el profesor se puso de pie y dio algunas indicaciones para el proyecto final, la morena se apresuró a anotar todo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la clase evadiendo más miradas. Llego al estacionamiento y subió a su motocicleta mientras esperaba a que Asami llegara, la noche anterior su novia se había quedado en su apartamento y esa mañana se fueron juntas a clase, iba a dejar a Asami en industrias futuro y ella se iría al set a seguir soportando las extrañas ideas de Varrick. La notificación en su celular interrumpió por un momento la música, lo saco de su bolsillo y reviso el mensaje de Jinora.

Había un "Lo siento, pero debes ver esto" junto con un link, Korra presiono la dirección y al leer el encabezado de la noticia casi pudo sentir un puñetazo en el estómago.

 ** _"ASAMI SATO MANTIENE UNA RELACIÓN AMOROSA CON UNA MUJER"_**

Debajo había una gran cantidad de fotografías de ambas, algunas en el parque paseando a Naga tomadas de la mano, otras eran de ellas besándose, incluso había unas fuera del edificio de su apartamento. No era un problema para ellas salir en público como una pareja normal, pero siempre evitaban los lugares concurridos donde pudieran reconocer a la heredera, lo hacían mas por evitar la atención de los medios que porque quisieran ocultar su relación, pero cuando Korra siguió leyendo la noticia se preocupó más.

 _"...No se sabe de qué forma afectara esta situación a Industrias Futuro que ya se vio perjudicada por las acciones de Hiroshi Sato que actualmente se encuentra cumpliendo su condena por la serie de fraudes cometidos. Sin embargo, las preferencias de la señorita Sato podrían generar aún más problemas con la mayoría de sus inversionistas y miembros del consejo que son totalmente conservadores..."_

Ahora entendía porque todos la miraban tan extraño, toda Ciudad Republica sabia de su relación ahora, no sabía qué hacer, ya era un problema grande e imposible de ocultar, no sabía cómo le diría a su novia.

-Tarde o temprano pasaría esto- Korra levanto la mirada para ver a su hermosa chica con sus ojos verde esmeralda llenos de preocupación. La morena abrió sus brazos mientras Asami se acercaba y se acomodaba en el pecho de la morena y se dejaba abrazar, en verdad lo necesitaba.

-Como lo siento Sami, no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, pero lo hare, te lo prometo- dijo Korra acariciando la espalda de Asami y lanzando miradas asesinas a algunas personas que las observaban.

-Me preocupa más lo que puedas pensar por esto que los malditos inversionistas. Al menos por algún tiempo no van a dejarnos en paz y de verdad lamento mucho hacerte pasar esta situación- La voz de Asami se quebraba mientras trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas, ya había pasado por esto en otras ocasiones y era difícil, tenía miedo que Korra se apartara.

-Nada va a hacer que me aleje de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso ¿de acuerdo? Te amo Asami y eso es lo único que me importa- dijo Korra que había tomado el rostro de la pelinegra entre sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo Korra, gracias por todo- Asami volvía a sonreír, se puso el casco que le ofrecía su novia y subió a la motocicleta abrazándose de la cintura de Korra.

-No sé qué pueda ser todo pero, de nada, es un placer señorita Sato- dijo Korra mientras arrancaba el motor y salía del estacionamiento, Asami sonrió y pensó en lo feliz que la hacia esa chica.

Y vaya que la pelinegra tenia razón cuando dijo que iba a ser complicado, pensó Korra. Todos en el campus la observaban, algunos hacían preguntas sobre como había conseguido conquistar a Asami Sato después de tantos chicos que lo intentaron, algunos de sus compañeros de clase aseguraban que había conseguido su trabajo con Varrick por las influencias de su novia. En las calles la reconocían, le hacían preguntas sobre su relación, sobre Hiroshi o los problemas financieros de Industrias Futuro, incluso salir de su apartamento era una odisea, pues los reporteros ubicaron su dirección de las fotografías que se habían publicado la semana pasada, por lo que tenía ya 3 días en casa de Asami con Naga pues era más difícil ser molestada por fotógrafos y reporteros ahí que en su apartamento.

Asami llego a su casa por la tarde, al entrar y bajar de su satomovil Naga corrió hacia ella para recibirla, al alzar la vista vio a Korra acostada sobre el césped fumando y escuchando música con los auriculares que había diseñado para ella, le hacía feliz que su novia usara las cosas que le regalaba. Se acercó lentamente sin que la morena se diera cuenta, se sentó a su lado y acerco su rostro al de Korra que expulsaba humo y Asami lo aspiro. Korra abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su novia expulsar el humo y darle un beso.

-Llegaste temprano- la morena se dejó quitar los auriculares por Asami, que se recostó a su lado, que se llevó uno de los cigarrillos de Korra a los labios y lo encendió.- Pensé que no fumabas Sami-

-En algunas ocasiones y sobre todo cuando me siento tan estresada como ahorita, por eso llegue antes, los malditos dinosaurios del consejo cancelan todas las juntas de trabajo porque no soportan mi estilo de vida- dijo la heredera fastidiada de todo en la oficina, Korra no sabía que decir, solo tomo su mano.

-No sé cómo voy a salir de esto Korra, pensé que el lanzamiento de los nuevos modelos de satomoviles ayudaría, pero ya se han hecho tantos rumores de la compañía que las ventas han sido un asco- se quedaron en silencio por un momento, la morena se quedó pensando en los nuevos modelos que había diseñado su chica, eran asombrosos, de excelente calidad y sobre todo seguros, Asami había puesto mucho empeño en esa última parte al diseñarlos.

-¿Qué tienes de publicidad?- pregunto Korra que ya se estaba formando una idea en su cabeza.

-Nada maravilloso, tuve que recortar el presupuesto- contesto Asami en un suspiro, sabía que era importante pero las cosas estaban muy complicadas para invertir grandes cantidades de dinero en una campaña publicitaria.

-Tal vez te parezca arriesgado, pero creo que podría funcionar, ¡tengo algunos amigos que podrían ayudarnos! Estoy segura que podría convencer a Varrick...¡y es perfecto para mi proyecto!...- Korra hablaba muy emocionada pero Asami no entendía que estaba pensando.

-Amm... ¿Korra?-

-Haha lo siento, veras. De trabajo final necesito planear un comercial y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta, si me lo permites, obviamente. Además los modelos que Varrick pidió para algunas escenas no han llegado, voy a convencerlo de usar los tuyos, ¡así tendrás publicidad en su nueva película!- Korra hablaba muy emocionada y comenzó a contagiar a la ingeniero que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? Me parece una idea increíble, tu dime que necesitas y yo lo consigo- Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la casa, la pelinegra escuchaba todos los planes que tenía Korra para el comercial, volvió a sentirse llena de esperanza, su novia era de las mejores de su clase, seguro que el trabajo de Korra levantaría su compañía de nuevo. Pasaron la noche juntas en el estudio de Asami, que parecía más biblioteca, Korra siempre bromeaba que al entrar se sentía como en la escena de la Bella y la Bestia por la gran cantidad de libros que tenía en la habitación, la morena hasta se aprendió la escena para actuársela a Asami que no dejaba de reír al verla.

Asami detallaba una de sus pinturas y Korra ya trabajaba en su storyboard, hacia llamadas a sus amigos para planear la filmación del comercial. La heredera observaba la dedicación de Korra y no podía hacer nada más que suspirar, sí que tenía suerte de tener a Korra a su lado, ahora le parecía que la mejor decisión que había hecho en su vida era beber tanto aquella noche en el bar. Durmieron juntas como la mayoría de las noches, Asami abrazo aún más a Korra, no podía ser más feliz.

: :

Eran las 8 de la noche, la brisa nocturna invadía las calles, Asami regresaba a casa después de pasar toda la tarde en la oficina, había papeleo en montañas, parecía interminable. De verdad esperaba que la publicidad de la nueva película de Varrick y el comercial que estaba casi por terminar Korra ayuden a su compañía, cada día era más estresante y encima de todo debía preparar sus obras para la exhibición de artistas locales en la galería Beifong. Asami estaba muy feliz de participar y que otras personas apreciaran su arte, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando le era difícil encontrar el tiempo para dedicarse a eso. El semestre terminaba en una semana y debía terminar todos sus deberes pronto, estaba agotada, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar.

Metió su satomovil a la cochera y subió los escalones para entrar a casa, Naga se abalanzo sobre ella entusiasmada, un aroma delicioso invadía el lugar al igual que la música. La ingeniero fue directo a la cocina para encontrarse con su chica cocinando y cantando a todo pulmón Creep de Radiohead, se recargo sobre el refrigerador esperando a que Korra se diera cuenta que la estaba observando pero la música estaba tan fuerte que la morena no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta unos momentos después.

-¡AAAHH! ¡ASAMI!- grito Korra al girarse y ver a su novia que se reía con fuerza.

\- ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Hasta yo me asuste con ese grito! Lo-lo siento amor, no quería asustarte- Asami se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras se acercaba a Korra y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para consolarla.

-Hahaha ok, te perdono, solo porque me encanta escucharte reír ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo la morena besando a su chica en la mejilla.

-Bastante, pensé que seguirías en el set-

-Terminamos las tomas antes, al llegar pensé en que tendrías hambre así que prepare algo de cenar, vamos, compre una película al regresar del set ¿Puedes ponerla, por favor? Yo serviré la cena- Korra se giró para sacar los platos, Asami fue directo al refrigerador y saco una botella de vino, tomo dos copas y fue directo a la sala de estar. Desde que conoció a Korra ya era costumbre cenar en el sofá mientras veían algo en la televisión, no había usado su comedor desde la semana pasada que los chicos habían ido a cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- dijo Korra alzando un poco la voz para que la pelinegra la escuchara.

-Terrible, fue agotador. La compañía es un caos, los dinosaurios del consejo se han retirado, el único inversionista que me queda es Varrick...de verdad espero que todo mejore pronto o Industrias Futuro se ira directo a la quiebra- Asami bebió casi todo el vino que se había servido en un solo trago, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

-Woah, tranquila linda, primero come algo y después nos terminamos esa botella o las que quieras haha, al cabo mañana es domingo- Korra llego con la cena y ambas se sentaron en el sofá.

-Ni siquiera me fije que película puse haha, lo siento estoy algo estresada-

-Django, hace tiempo quería comprarla pero lo olvidaba y terminaba comprando otras. Tranquila Sami, todo estará bien y no te lo digo por tratar de calmarte. Tengo un buen presentimiento- Korra beso a la pelinegra en la mejilla y tomo el control remoto para presionar play. Cenaron y terminaron de ver la película, eran las 12 y Asami aún no quería dormir por lo que estaban afuera a la orilla de la alberca platicando y bebiendo la segunda botella de vino.

-Quisiera saber algo, si no quieres contármelo no hay problema- dijo Korra que tenía la cabeza baja y daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Lo que quieras Korra, puedes preguntarme lo que sea- Asami la miraba confundida.

-¿Cómo era tu madre? Se muy poco de ella y bueno veo la fotografía que tienes en la sala de estar...eres tan parecida a ella- Korra levanto la vista para ver a su novia que le sonreía aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Era hermosa, era dulce, amable y muy graciosa, le encantaba hacer bromas. Leia todo el tiempo y si no estaba leyendo la casa se llenaba de las melodías que practicaba en el piano- Asami hablaba con mucha nostalgia, Korra espero a que su novia volviera a decir algo.

-Supongo que de ahí tome el gusto por la lectura, me leía todo el tiempo, aunque no adquirir alguna habilidad musical haha, soy más como mi padre. A veces pienso en lo mucho que la extraño, se fue tan pronto...-

A Asami la invadía una profunda tristeza pero esta vez no se sentía miserable, no se culpaba por lo que había pasado, ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. Korra la sostenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello, un calor en el pecho la llenaba, su corazón parecía decirle que no debía tener motivos para estar triste, todo estaría bien.

-¿Cómo...- Asami inmediatamente comprendió que quería preguntarle Korra, le había contado que su madre murió pero jamás que había pasado.

-No es fácil vivir tranquilo cuando tu papá es una de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad. Miembros del Loto Rojo entraron a la mansión una tarde, querían secuestrarme y mi madre se enfrentó a ellos, no permitió que me llevaran. Me había escondido en el taller de mi papá, llevaba el teléfono conmigo y llame a la policía. Cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde, los malditos habían escapado...recuerdo salir por la puerta principal y ver el cuerpo de mi madre cubierto con una sábana blanca...manchas de sangre iban pintando...-

-Shhh, tranquila linda, lo siento. No quise...no necesitas decir más- la voz de Korra estaba llena de arrepentimiento, Asami suspiro con fuerza, su novia no tenía la culpa y había noches en que pensaba en eso, en que algún día iba a contarle.

-No te sientas mal Korra, yo quería contarte, es solo que sigue doliendo. Pero estoy bien ahora, todo es mejor ahora que te tengo a mi lado- Volvieron a abrazarse, no saben cuánto tiempo pasaron así pero era justo lo que Asami necesitaba, tal vez era el vino o lo mucho que los brazos de la morena la relajaban pero pronto se quedó dormida. Despertó un poco sobresaltada para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo, se giró para encontrarse a Korra que la observaba aun dormida pero sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Asami? ¿Necesitas algo?- susurro la morena que pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de la pelinegra.

-A ti- dijo Asami que se acercó a Korra y la beso profundamente, lento, disfrutando cada segundo de sus labios, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. No podía explicar todo lo que sentía al estar con Korra, era una sensación abrumante que llenaba su corazón, cada caricia, beso o suspiro que le regalaba Korra la convencían de que no quería estar lejos de ella. Lo hicieron lentamente, volcando en sus cuerpos todo el amor que sentían, hasta quedarse dormidas de nuevo.

: :

Ese día era la presentación del comercial que Korra había hecho, Asami moría de curiosidad por verlo pero su novia no se lo permitía, solo le había dicho que le fue excelente en su calificación. En industrias futuro prepararon una fiesta para la presentación del comercial esa noche y Korra le hizo prometer a la ingeniero que hasta ese momento lo vería. Asami se la paso ocupada con Opal en la galería eligiendo las obras que exhibiría, estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, esa tarde Asami y Opal estaban en la oficina de la Galería Beifong haciendo un mapa con el acomodo de las pinturas.

-¡Ayer compre tu regalo de cumpleaños!- dijo Opal con una sonrisa maligna, Asami solo la observaba preocupada pero no podía evitar reírse, su amiga era muy excéntrica pero al mismo tiempo era lo mejor de ella, siempre la hacía reír.

-¡Les dije que no tenía que comprarme nada! Y ahora no sé qué pensar con esa mirada que acabas de hacerme. Apenas conseguí convencer a Korra de no hacerme esa enorme fiesta que alcance a descubrirles, de verdad no lo necesito, solo quiero un rato agradable con ustedes- Asami seguía pegando las etiquetas con el nombre de sus obras en el mapa.

-Hahaha el próximo año no te salvas de esa fiesta, por ahora me conformo con la que haremos mañana en tu estudio, esa vista es asombrosa. ¿Y estas lista para esta noche? ¡Aún no sé qué vestido ponerme!- Opal se dejo caer sobre el escritorio estresada.

-¡¿Es enserio Opal?! La presentación es en 5 horas, bueno como soy generosa y te quiero voy a prestarte uno de mis vestidos, el que quieras-

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Excelente! Vamos, vamos, vamos, esto lo podemos terminar después- Opal se puso de pie y jalo a su amiga hacia la salida.

-Espera, tendremos que irnos en tu satomovil, el mío lo tiene Korra, me dejo aquí esta mañana porque Naga mastico una de las llantas de su motocicleta-

-No hay problema, nos vamos juntas a Industrias Futuro, que Korra y los chicos nos alcancen allá- Ambas subieron al satomovil de Opal y se dirigieron a casa de Asami. La ingeniero mando un mensaje a su novia para avisarle de los planes que hizo con Opal.

 ** _Asami:_** _Opal quiere que le preste un vestido, nos arreglaremos en mi casa y nos iremos juntas a la compañía para la presentación. Nos vemos allá a las 8._

 ** _Korra:_** _De acuerdo, la filmación terminara a las 5, iré a mi apartamento a cambiarme, pasare por unas cosas para mañana y nos vemos en la presentación. Te amo :)_

 ** _Asami:_** _También te amo ;)_

Korra sonrió a ver el mensaje, pero los gritos de Varrick la regresaron a la realidad. La tarde en el set paso rápido y con el mínimo de rabietas por parte de Varrick, subió al satomovil de su novia y se dirigió a su apartamento, hace algunos días que las cosas se habían calmado y dejaron de ser novedad en Ciudad Republica, llego a su edificio sin problemas, tomo una ducha y se vistió con el traje negro que le había dado Asami, al terminar saco el celular de su bolsillo y miro la hora. "¡Las siete! ¡Debo darme prisa para pasar por el regalo de Asami o si no llegare tarde!"

Mañana era el cumpleaños de la ingeniero, había pensado por mucho tiempo que podría regalarle, una noche que esperaba a Asami en su casa vio una fotografía de su novia cuando era pequeña y junto a ella estaba su madre, le pareció una mujer muy linda y amable. Al observar la foto se le ocurrió que regalarle, le tomo una foto con su celular y al día siguiente hizo el encargo, ya no podía esperar a mañana para dárselo a la pelinegra. Korra salió de su apartamento, llego al estacionamiento y subió al elegante satomovil de Asami, el auto era perfecto, le encantaba pasear en él, lo único que le molestaba era que todos la observaran pues era un modelo único.

Iba en camino hacia Industrias Futuro, en el asiento del copiloto estaba la pequeña bolsa de regalo junto con un pequeño ewok de peluche, Korra se detuvo en un semáforo y observaba al curioso personaje sonriendo al recordar cuando vio Star Wars con su novia, Asami se había enamorado de los ewoks y no dejaba de decirle que tenía que conseguirle uno. El semáforo se puso en verde y la morena acelero, iba tranquila por la avenida cuando observo por el espejo retrovisor que un camión se acercaba muy rápido, decidió pasar el otro carril y el camión hizo lo mismo. Korra trataba de mantener la calma, seguro era una coincidencia, acelero un poco más y regreso al carril derecho esta vez el camino se mantuvo en el carril izquierdo, lo que tranquilizo un poco a la morena.

Fue un instante lo que duro ese suspiro que la había calmado, un fuerte golpe la hizo perder el control del satomovil, el camión había acelerado hasta estar justo a su lado y se había girado para golpearla. El satomovil no dejaba de dar vueltas, Korra apenas si podía observar lo que estaba pasando hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

 ** _7:45_**

Asami y Opal llegaron a la presentación, Opal llevaba un vestido verde y accesorios a juego, la ingeniero llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles dorados que la hacían resaltar cada detalle de su rostro y contrastaba perfecto con su cabello. Ambas se encontraron con Bolin, Mako y Kai. Asami no dejaba de mirar a todas direcciones en busca de Korra, Opal se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga y se acercó a tranquilizarla.

-Hey Asami, calma, seguro esta con producción preparando todo para mostrar el comercial-

-Amm... supongo, es solo que se me hace muy raro que no me haya llamado- Asami saco de nuevo su celular e intento llamar a Korra que seguía sin contestar. Pronto se acercaron algunas personas a hablar de negocios, apenas si podía concentrarse en la conversación, no dejaba de pensar en la morena.

 ** _8:25_**

Asami entro a la cabina de producción en busca de Korra, le pregunto a los chicos que estaban ahí si la habían visto pero todos le decían que ni siquiera la vieron llegar y estaban esperando el video. La ingeniero ya estaba desesperada y no paraba de hablar al celular de su novia pero no contestaba, regreso a donde estaban sus amigos con la esperanza de encontrar a Korra con ellos.

-No está en ningún lado chicos, no sé por qué no ha hablado- dijo Asami que ya sentía un nudo en el estómago de pensar si le había pasado algo, Korra era muy puntual y más ahora que todos la esperaban para el comercial.

-No sé, tal vez hay mucho tráfico, perdió el usb, estará haciendo algunos ajustes al video- dijo Bolin tratando de calmar a todos pero ni siquiera el sonaba convencido. El sonido del celular de Kai interrumpió la conversación.

-Oh lo siento chicos, ahorita vuelvo- dijo Kai que se alejó a contestar la llamada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Jinora tampoco ha llegado- observo Mako al ver a Kai hablando por celular.

Los nervios consumían a la pelinegra, sus amigos también estaban muy preocupados, siguió llamando al celular de la morena sin éxito. Uno de los encargados del evento se acercó a ella para preguntar si podían comenzar.

-Sí, puedes pasar el avance de la película de Varrick, era otra de las sorpresas esta noche y...- Asami se giró al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Asami...me hablo Jinora y...- la mirada de Kai comenzaba a confirmar lo que temía.

-¡¿Qué pasa Kai?! ¡¿Dónde está Korra?!- dijo Asami desesperada.

-Tuvo...un accidente, está en el hospital, Jinora y su familia están allá...aún no saben cómo se encuentra- Opal se apresuró hacia Asami y la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Chicos llevare a Asami al hospital, ustedes encárguense de avisar a Varrick de lo que paso y que él se encargue de continuar con el evento, ya tenemos a todos aquí no podemos cancelar. Bo, lindo, ve al apartamento de Korra, tiene una llave escondida debajo del extintor, manda el video por correo a los de producción. Nos vemos más tarde con Korra- Opal dio las órdenes y todos obedecieron, Asami estaba agradecida pero no podía decir nada, seguía en shock pensando en lo que dijo Kai.

-Tranquila Asami, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- dijo Opal que conducía deprisa hacia el hospital que le había dicho Jinora. La ingeniero solo asintió, no sabía que pensar. En la radio comenzó Creep de Radiohead, una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Asami que apretaba las manos para evitar llorar mientras en su mente la canción daba vueltas con la hermosa voz de Korra.

 **NOTAS**

De nuevo mil gracias por los reviews! de verdad que es un extra que me hace seguir escribiendo :) lo siento si les angustia un poco este capitulo pero disfrútenlo, las cosas irán mejorando :) Ya tengo otro fic :D espero que les agrade, iré subiendo capítulos lo mas pronto que pueda, les dejo el link y muchas gracias por leerme n_n

s/11441129/1/Fix-You


	11. Chapter 11

En otra ocasión hubiera disfrutado de un día tan soleado, pero en ese momento Asami le parecía una ofensa, además de que los rayos del sol aumentaban el calor que sentía por la ropa negra que estaba usando. La heredera no podía dejar de pensar ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso estuviera pasando en un día tan perfecto? Se sentía miserable, sus ojos le pesaban de tanto que había llorado y solo deseaba que todos se sintieran igual o peor que ella.

Caminaba despacio subiendo la pequeña colina hacia donde estaba el resto de la multitud, vestidas igual que ella, con los rostros bajos y apenas hablando entre ellos. Al llegar tuvo que reprimir su llanto como lo había hecho toda la mañana al ver el ataúd de caoba brillante que reflejaba algunos rayos de sol. La gran cantidad de flores embriagaban su respiración con el aroma, ahora no lo disfrutaba, solo le provocaba nauseas.

No tenía idea de cuantas veces le habían dicho "Lo lamento, lo siento mucho, está en un lugar mejor". No, esas personas no sabían como se sentía, si de verdad lo entendieran no le dirían nada, un lo siento no era suficiente, ni las pequeñas palmadas en el hombro era un consuelo, lo sentía como un golpe directo a su pecho. "¿Porque tuviste que irte? No puedes dejarme aquí, te necesito" gritaba en su mente una y otra vez hacia la persona que estaba dentro de esa caja, aunque sabía que jamás la escucharía.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor del ataúd mientras una persona hablaba, ni siquiera entendía lo que decía, se sentía perdida, en sus pensamientos se repetía "¿Porque? ¿Porque?". Sintió unas manos colocarse en sus hombros mientras Asami lanzaba una rosa hacia el ataúd que iba bajando lentamente.

 _Beep Beep_

Sus ojos no perdían de vista como la tierra caía sobre esa persona que amaba tanto, quería gritar que pararan, pero sabía que no tenía caso, no había nada que hacer, ella jamás iba a volver. Levanto la vista para ver a su padre con su expresión dura, seria, como si nada le afectara.

 _Beep Beep_

De pronto sintió una extraña presión en sus dedos, era débil pero podía sentirla. Reviso su pequeña mano y no había nada entre sus dedos, luego un extraño dolor de espalda la ataco, todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso, apenas escuchaba las voces mientras ese extraño sonido invadía sus oídos.

-Yasuko Sato, descansa en paz...-

Asami se levantó sobresaltada, seguía en la habitación del hospital, su mano sostenía la de Korra, se había quedado dormida en la silla y con la cabeza sobre la cama cerca de la morena. Paso su otra mano sobre sus humedecidos ojos despabilándose un poco, levanto la vista y observo a Korra que dormía tranquilamente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, solo era un sueño...solo recordaba el funeral de su madre.

-Mhhmm...¿Asami?- pregunto Korra en un susurro.

-Shhh, aquí estoy amor, tranquila- Asami se apresuró a sentarse frente a Korra en el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre de la cama y acariciaba el rostro de la morena sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azul claro que tanto amaba, Korra tenía algunas heridas con puntadas y un gran moretón que se extendía por todo su pómulo derecho.

-¿Qué paso? S-solo recuerdo...el camión, di vueltas... ¿tu estas bien?- Korra seguía hablando despacio, su voz sonaba áspera, era evidente lo confundida que estaba.

-Estas en el hospital Korra, tuviste un accidente muy fuerte cuando ibas camino a la presentación...tu pierna derecha está rota, igual que dos costillas y algunas heridas...yo...estoy b-bien- Asami no resistió más y las lágrimas invadieron su rostro mientras los sollozos no la dejaban seguir hablando. Korra solo llevo una de sus manos lentamente hacia su rostro donde estaba la mano de la pelinegra, la tomo y la llevo a sus labios para besarla, Asami vio una pequeña sonrisa en ese herido rostro.

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar si estoy bien?! ¡Mírate! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! yo debería estar ahí...no tú. ¡Lo siento tanto Korra! Miembros del Loto Rojo iban tras de mí, jamás debí permitirte que usaras mi satomovil- Asami no dejaba de llorar mientras abrazaba la mano de Korra contra su pecho, se sentía horrible, era su culpa de que su novia estuviera así.

-Porque solo me importa que tú estés bien, esto sanara después, no quiero que nada te pase Asami. No te disculpes, estoy aquí y puedo verte, eso es lo único que importa- respondió Korra elevando la voz.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabias?- Asami respiraba profundamente para calmar sus sollozos.

-Por ti, me alegra estar bien te lo juro, pero me alegra más que esos malditos no te hicieran nada, aparte, no es la primera vez que me rompo algo Sami- Korra le guiño un ojo y Asami rio un poco por la respuesta de su novia.- Solo que...lamento arruinarte tu cumpleaños- la morena bajo la mirada, Asami se acercó más a ella y tomo su barbilla para elevar su rostro y mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido porque estás aquí conmigo, puedo verte, tocarte y sentir como respiras. Estas viva Korra y te juro que ese es el mejor regalo que he recibido hoy- la ingeniero se acercó a besar a Korra, lento, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Bueno chicas, vuelvan a vestirse, ¡necesitan ver esto!- interrumpió Bolin que entro deprisa con una caja bajo el brazo y se apresuró a tomar el control remoto y encendió la televisión.-Están por pasar el comercial que hizo tu linda novia, tu eres la única que no lo ha visto Asami, por cierto Korra, aquí están tus cosas-

Ambas dirigieron su atención a la televisión que estaba en la pared, estaban pasando el final de un comercial de algún producto de belleza cuando comenzó el que había hecho Korra. Uno de los satomoviles deportivos que había diseñado Asami para la nueva línea atravesaba a toda velocidad lo que parecía el desierto, el polvo que levantaba creaba una enorme nube detrás de él, entre la nube aparecen otros dos satomoviles. Cambio la toma hacia el conductor del deportivo, era un hombre muy atractivo que giro su mirada hacia ambos lados para observar a las conductoras de los otros satomoviles que también eran muy atractivas. El chico sonríe, enciende el sistema de sonido y se escucha Paralyzed de Mystery Skulls, se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, vuelve a ver a las chicas como retándolas y acelera aún más. La toma cambia a la parte trasera del satomovil y se ve el logo de Industrias Futuro, se hace una transición a un fondo negro con el logo y la firma de Asami al final.

Bolin apago la televisión, ambos observaban a Asami que estaba con la boca abierta en una especie de trance. Al ver que no había dicho nada Korra hablo.

-Amm...¿No te gusto? No has dicho nada- dijo Korra preocupada hasta que Asami volteo a verla aun con la boca entreabierta.

-¡Me encanto! ¡Es asombroso! ¡¿Cómo lograste ese efecto en el paisaje?! ¡¿Cómo convenciste a los actores?! Apenas si usaste un cuarto del presupuesto que te di, ¡son de los más reconocidos! Por Raava...- Asami hablaba con mucha emoción y Korra solo reía de verla.

-Oh bueno, algunos efectos especiales, los actores me debían un favor, Varrick estuvo de acuerdo porque eso le daría publicidad a tu compañía y a su nueva película, ellos aceptaron con gusto y no tuvimos que pagarles nada- respondió Korra con algo de orgullo en su voz, la heredera se lanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo y sin dejar de besar su rostro.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Es genial Korra, ¡tú eres genial! Estoy segura que esto sacara a Industrias Futuro de la quiebra, oh lo siento- Asami se apartó a ver los gestos de dolor de su novia pero que no había quitado su sonrisa.

-Haha no te preocupes y de nada, me alegra que te gustara-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Meelo, Ikki y Rohan entraron corriendo y se subieron a la cama con cuidado de no lastimar a Korra y la abrazaron con fuerza. La habitación se llenó de personas, Opal y Mako llevaban un pastel con velitas encendidas mientras cantaban "Feliz Cumpleaños" Kai y Jinora traían algunos regalos en brazos, Tenzin y Pema advertían a sus hijos que tuvieran cuidado de no lastimar a la morena.

Asami tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras todos la felicitaban por su cumpleaños, entre los abrazos y el ajetreo la ingeniero descubrió a Korra que la miraba con mucha ternura, se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Korra- dijo Asami entrelazando sus dedos con los de Korra que la miraba confundida.

-¿Porque?- pregunto la morena que tenía al pequeño Rohan entre sus brazos, Asami miraba la escena aun con más ternura, Korra se veía tan linda con los niños.

-Por todo, me has dado los mejores amigos que puedo tener, ¡eres la novia mejor que existe! y ¡este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido!-

Y de verdad lo era, su novia estaba con ella, eso era lo importante ahora. Se había llevado el mayor susto de su vida, le preocupaban las heridas de Korra, no sabía que haría con lo del ataque del Loto Rojo, ya le habían arrebatado a su madre, no se detendría hasta acabar con esa organización, pero por ahora solo le importaba Korra, sus amigos, su nueva familia, nada le iba a arrebatar eso nunca.

: :

-¡Korra te traje tu Ukulele!- grito Bolin entrando a la habitación seguido de Asami que se había ido un rato ducharse y revisar unos asuntos sobre la investigación que inicio Lin para capturar a los miembros del Loto Rojo. Habían pasado por el apartamento de Korra por ropa pues mañana le darían de alta y Bolin insistió en llevar una guitarra y un ukulele para entretenerse.

-Bolin, solo van a provocar que nos saquen de aquí y fue muy difícil conseguir que el doctor nos dejara estar a todos con Korra- dijo Jinora que estaba sentada en las piernas de Kai, ambos estaban en una silla, Asami y Opal estaba en la orilla de la cama, Mako y Bolin en el suelo recargados a la pared.

-Oh vamos es solo un rato, este lugar puede ser muy aburrido, ¿Qué dices Korra?- pregunto Bolin acomodando sus dedos entre las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-Haha bien tu empieza- Korra acomodo sus dedos entre las cuerda igual que su amigo y espero a que Bolin iniciara.

-Girlfriend in a coma, i know i know...-

-¡Bolin!- gritaron Jinora y Mako en desacuerdo con la canción y voltearon a ver a Korra y Asami que reian, eso los relajo un poco.

-Is serious, Girlfriend in a coma, i know i know it's really serious- continuo cantando Korra pero la risa no la dejaba cantar bien.- Hahaha lo siento es que de ver como se pusieron Jinora y Mako, hahaha mejor intentemos con otra...-

-Chicos, por favor, guarden silencio o van a tener que salir de la habitación- una enfermera entro rápidamente a llamarles la atención, reviso a Korra mientras los demás intentaban contener la risa y salió unos minutos después.

-¿Qué tal si Asami abre sus regalos? ¡Primero el mío!- Opal se puso de pie y fue hacia la pequeña mesa donde había algunos regalos, regreso con una caja rectangular, la envoltura era de color rojo. Asami, que estaba junto a Korra en la cama, tomo el presente y reviso la pequeña tarjeta.

-"Feliz cumpleaños amiga, espero que lo disfruten"- leyó la ingeniero- ¿Disfruten?...- Asami se puso un poco nerviosa al ver la mirada y la sonrisa maligna que tenía Opal en su rostro, Bolin ya se estaba riendo mientras los demás los veían confundidos. La pelinegra quito la envoltura, abrió la caja y al ver el contenido se ruborizo con fuerza y volvió a cerrarla, comenzó a reírse pero no sabía si de verdad era porque lo encontraba gracioso o por la vergüenza y los nervios.

-Oh Asami, pero si combina con los ojos de Korra- dijo Opal entre su ataque de risa, la morena tomo el regalo y al abrirlo se puso igual de roja que su novia.

-No tienes vergüenza Opal...pero tengo que admitir que es un bonito color hahaha- contesto Korra y todos se carcajearon por el comentario y al ver que Opal les arrebato la caja y les enseño a todos el juguete sexual que le había regalado a Asami.

-Ya, ya, nos van a sacar a todos de aquí. Abre otro regalo Asami para que Opal te deje en paz- comento Mako que trataba de calmar las risas de todos.

Kai y Jinora le regalaron dos notebook moleskin, Asami les agradeció mucho porque casi terminaba las hojas del último que compró y jamás salía de casa sin uno para bocetar en sus ratos libres, Mako le dio una hermosa bufanda verde, Tenzin le había regalado una colección de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe y Bolin un lindo brazalete.

-¡Ahora sigue el de Korra! Está en la caja que te traje esta mañana- explico Bolin acercando la caja al ver que Korra estaba a punto de decir que probablemente lo hubiera perdido en el satomovil.

-Gracias Bo- contesto Korra mientras sacaba de la caja el pequeño ewok de peluche y se lo extendía a Asami que hacia sonidos de ternura.

-¡Awww! ¡Es hermoso! Me siento como Agnes con su unicornio- Asami abrazaba su ewok con emoción.

-Hahaha, Korra ya te ha hecho una nerd para referencias de películas- comento Kai y todos reían porque la morena siempre estaba haciendo referencias fílmicas para cualquier situación que se prestara a ello.

-Espera, aún tengo otra cosa- la morena seguía buscando entre el contenido hasta que encontró la pequeña caja rectangular. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro una enfermera.

-Chicos lo siento pero se han terminado las visitas por hoy, solo se puede quedar la señorita Sato ya que es el contacto de emergencia- todos comenzaron a quejarse y se acercaron para despedirse de Korra y Asami.

-Nos vemos mañana, háblanos si nos necesitas Asami- dijo Opal saliendo de la habitación jalando a Bolin.

-Pero, pero, pero...yo quería ver el otro regalo- Sus amigos salieron dejando a las chicas solas, Asami se giró para quedar frente a la morena y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Dos regalos? Debo ser muy genial para merecer uno más-

-Oh eres más que genial Sami, espero que te guste- Korra extendió la pequeña caja a la ingeniero, al abrirla y ver el contenido sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Korra...- la ingeniero saco un lindo collar de plata con un dije que tiene un pequeño zafiro incrustado. Era idéntico al que usaba su madre, se lo habían robado el día que la atacaron. Ella recordaba que la piedra que tenía era un lindo rubí, pero que tuviera un zafiro le encantaba, le recordaba a los lindos ojos de Korra.

-Vi la fotografía que tienes en tu casa y mande a hacer el collar que lleva puesto tu mamá. Solo que no supe que era la piedra que llevaba porque la foto esta en blanco y negro, pero Opal no dejaba de decirme que sería una buena idea que llevara un zafiro- la heredera se acercó y beso a Korra con mucho amor, de verdad estaba agradecida y sorprendida por el regalo.

-Es perfecto Korra, el de mi madre tenía un rubí, pero este me encanta- Asami le tendió el collar a la morena y se acercó para que se lo pusiera.

-¿De verdad? bueno, si quieres lo podemos cambiar- respondió Korra que pasaba sus manos detrás del cuello de la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que no! Es hermoso y así tengo algo que me recuerda a las dos personas que más amo, a mi madre y a ti con esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes- Asami se acomodó cuidadosamente en la cama con Korra y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

-¿No te lastimo?-

-No, estoy bien, buenas noches Sami y feliz cumpleaños- dijo Korra cerrando sus ojos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la ingeniero.

-Gracias Korra, te amo- Asami también estaba quedándose dormida disfrutando de la cercanía de su novia.

-También te amo-

: :

-¿Estas lista Korra?- pregunto Asami acercándose a la morena que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama mirándose al espejo, abotonando su camiseta.

-Si...supongo- dijo Korra en un suspiro, la ingeniero beso su frente y le dio un abrazo a su novia tratando de animarla.

-Vamos Korra, sabias que esto lleva tiempo, sé que otras veces has sanado más rápido pero esta vez fue una fractura grave- la morena seguía con la vista baja.- Créeme que no me importa que uses bastón Korra, solo es por un tiempo, en lo que controlas tu equilibrio.-

Habían pasado 3 meses desde el accidente y Korra había mejorado muy rápido pero aún no se recuperaba por completo y la morena ya se sentía desesperada, había días en que ignoraba su situación pero otros le afectaba bastante. Extrañaba usar su patineta, habían iniciado su último semestre en la universidad y dependía de Asami para llegar a clases pues no podía conducir.

-Lo sé, es solo que siento que parezco - guardaron silencio un momento observándose hasta que no aguantaron y comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Korra.

-Ya Korra, no te angusties por eso, ya pasara y volverás a caminar sin el bastón, volverás a patinar y a usar tu motocicleta, pero por ahora debes seguirlo usando. Debemos irnos, hay que llevar a Naga con Opal y Bolin- Asami se puso de pie y se acercó a sus maletas para llevarlas a la entrada seguida de Korra.

-No entiendo porque llevas tanto equipaje Sami, solo es un fin de semana- menciono la morena al ver las 3 maletas que estaba subiendo el chofer.

-¡Porque hace frío! y tú sabes que no soy buena soportándolo- ambas subieron a la enorme camioneta de la empresa donde ya iba Naga con su enorme cama y algunos de sus juguetes. Korra acariciaba a su amiga con mucho cariño pero seguía viendo muy decaída a Naga.

-¿Qué le pasa a Naga? ¿Sera porque nos vamos a ir que esta tan triste?- pregunto Asami que se giró para ver acariciar a Naga también.

-Supongo, aunque hace unos días que la veo así, le dejare dinero a los chicos para que la lleven al veterinario mañana- Llegaron al apartamento de Opal y Bolin para dejarles a Naga a que la cuidaran en lo que ellas iban a ver a los padres de Korra. Después de despedirse y darles algunas instrucciones se fueron directo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al hangar el jet de Asami ya las estaba esperando, ambas bajaron del auto mientras los trabajadores subían las maletas, Asami tomo la mano de Korra y la llevo hacia las escaleras, comenzó a subir pero Korra se había quedado al inicio vacilante.

-Te juro que me encargue de revisar todo, estos chicos son de mi entera confianza y el piloto es un gran amigo, todo está seguro Korra- la ingeniero se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento, sé que todo está en orden pero...-

-Sé que no quieres que me pase nada, pero te prometo que todo está bien, vamos Korra o ¿quieres tener una escena de Casablanca aquí?-

-We'll always have Paris- Ambas rieron y Korra comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras con ayuda de su bastón. El interior era lujoso, con luces cálidas, 4 asientos y al fondo estaba lo que parecía ser el baño y una pequeña alacena. Asami estaba en la cabina con el piloto y Korra se dejó caer en su asiento.

-¡Detesto el bastón! Me siento anciana- se quejó Korra cuando Asami tomo asiento a su lado y le ofreció unas gomitas, la morena se las llevó a la boca y se las comió exagerando su molestia.

-¡Hey! Hay gente genial que usa bastón. ¿Qué te parece si al regresar te hago uno como el de John Hammond? Se cómo hacer ese trozo de ámbar con el mosquito dentro. O tal vez el de Lucius Malfoy con la cabeza de serpiente- Asami contenía la risa de ver como la cara de Korra se relajaba y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Si haces que la cabeza sea una varita está bien, acepto los dos. Incluso el de Gandalf...- las carcajadas de Asami interrumpieron a Korra que también comenzó a reírse.

-Ok eso fue demasiado geek hasta para ti Korra, hahaha no te imagino por el campus con tu bastón de Gandalf- Asami saco un libro de su bolsa mientras Korra sacaba su celular y sus auriculares.

-Estamos listos para despegar señorita Sato- dijo uno de los pilotos y Asami asintió, segundos después sintieron como el jet comenzó a acomodarse y a tomar la pista para despegar.

-¿Quieres?- Korra le ofrecía uno de sus auriculares a la ingeniero que lo acepto con gusto.

-Pon Alabama Shakes, me encantan- Korra le sonrió a su novia y pronto escuchaban Don't Wanna Fight mientras despegaban, Asami leía mientras Korra jugaba con su 3DS. La ingeniero se reía internamente con la idea de que su novia era una niña de casi 22 años pues faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños, el 31 de octubre.

Llevaban cerca de 2 horas de viaje, en una hora más llegarían. Korra saco su celular para enviar un mensaje a su padre que en una hora llegarían para que pasaran por ellas. Asami dormía en su hombro y su perfume la embriagaba, la morena se tomó unas cuantas fotos con su novia dormida haciendo distintos gestos, subió una de sus fotos a facebook y después de un rato se quedó dormida.

-Korra, despierta, ya llegamos- Asami hablaba con dificultad y a cada rato se aclaraba la garganta. Ambas salieron del jet y se dirigieron a la salida donde los padres de Korra ya las estaban esperando. Senna y Tonraq abrazaron con fuerza a su hija mientras Asami los observaba feliz.

-¡Asami!- La ingeniero se acercó con la mano extendida pero Tonraq la abrazo con fuerza y después Senna, al principio se sintió extraña pues jamás los había visto en persona, solo por Skype y ellos la estaban abrazando con mucho cariño, se sentía feliz con ese contacto y sonrió junto con Korra.

-Amm...Korra, ¿porque llevas tanto maquillaje? Jamás te había visto así- comento Senna viendo a Korra confundida y Asami no dejaba de reírse. La morena saco su celular deprisa para usar la cámara y verse pero la gran cantidad de notificaciones la hizo comprender todo.

-Hahaha ¡Sami!- Korra veía la foto que había publicado y en los comentarios Asami había publicado más fotos de ella dormida y con todo el maquillaje que le había puesto su novia.

-¡Es mi venganza por tomarme fotos dormida!- Todos reían y Korra se acercó a la ingeniero y restregaba su cara contra la de su novia.

-¿Qué tal el viaje chicas?- Tonraq llevaba 2 de las maletas de Asami y se había colgado al hombro la de Korra, ya entendía de donde venía la fuerza de su novia aparte de lo mucho que entrenaba.

-Fue excelente y muy cómodo- respondió Korra que cojeaba un poco pero estaba tan feliz de ver a sus padres que no le importaba, al salir el viento helado les recorrió el cuerpo. Había olvidado lo frío que era su hogar pero podía soportarlo a diferencia de Asami que ya estaba temblando, Korra se acercó y paso su brazo por los hombros de la heredera para darle calor.

-Qué bueno que ya estas mejor Korra, los ejercicios de rehabilitación te han funcionado- comento Senna que observaba a su hija caminar.

-A pesar de que odio este maldito bastón si he mejorado bastante, ya no puedo esperar a que mi pierna sane completamente-

-No seas impaciente Korra y espero que no te rompas algo patinando después ehh- le reclamo Senna y Tonraq se reía.

-¡Sí! Cuando comenzaste a patinar no salías del suelo, casi te agotabas el seguro médico- Tonraq subió las maletas al satomovil y condujeron hacia la casa de Korra, en el camino Asami disfrutaba de la vista mientras charlaba animadamente con los demás. El lugar era hermoso, lleno de blanca nieve, las casas se veían tan acogedoras y las personas salían abrigadas pero no como ella lo estaba, Korra no dejaba de burlarse que Asami se abrigaba como lo hacía los lugareños en pleno invierno y apenas era finales de septiembre.

-Llegamos chicas, tranquila Asami, dentro no estará tan frío- Tonraq miraba como Asami temblaba de frío por el retrovisor.

La casa era grande, muy linda y acogedora, el jardín estaba repleto de nieve. Al entrar la pelinegra agradeció el cambio de temperatura, era muy cálida, tenía muchas ventanas que llenaban de luz la sala de estar y las escaleras que estaba cerca de la entrada. Había muchas fotografías en las paredes, algunas de ellas eran de Korra pequeña, se veía muy tierna. En la sala de estar había una linda chimenea, dos sofás negros y una televisión. Tonraq subió las maletas a la habitación de Korra, subieron despacio al ritmo de la morena.

-Bueno chicas pónganse comidas, la cena estará lista más tarde, si necesitan algo estaré abajo con Senna- Tonraq salió de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas, Korra se dejó caer sobre su cama y Asami observaba cada detalle.

No era tan diferente al estudio de Korra, había una gran cantidad de posters de películas y bandas pero más desordenado, en las repisas veía algunos juguetes. Una pequeña televisión en la esquina y en la pared estaba una guitarra llena de stickers y dibujos, así como el espejo del tocador, Estaba feliz de ver el lugar donde creció Korra. Guardo sus maletas en el closet vacío y se recostó con su novia mientras le daba pequeños besos por el rostro.

-Te vas a llenar de todo el maquillaje que me pusiste- comento Korra entre risas mientras se dejaba besar por la pelinegra.

-Hahaha, es increíble que no hayas sentido nada, me sentía como si estuviera desactivando una bomba para no despertarte. Voy a desmaquillarte, espera.- Asami fue por unas cremas y un pequeño paño y fue quitando poco a poco el maquillaje del rostro de Korra, al terminar platicaron un rato y se quedaron dormidas, abrazándose pues Asami no dejaba de temblar hasta que la morena la abrazo.

: :

El resto del viernes y casi todo el sábado Asami y Korra se la pasaron recorriendo la ciudad en el satomovil que la ingeniero rentó. A pesar de que sentía que se congelaba, Asami estaba fascinada con el lugar, de verdad era hermoso, Korra estaba feliz de contarle a su novia historias mientras pasaban por las calles, le señalaba lugares y le contaba alguna anécdota. Recorrieron la hermosa tundra que rodeaba la ciudad caminando y Korra tomaba fotografías cada que Asami la dejaba pues se la pasaba abrazándola para no tener tanto frío, sin embargo, de verdad estaba disfrutando del paisaje, era mágico. La morena le prometió que volverían en invierno para practicar snowboard o patinar en el lago pues aunque había mucha nieve no era la suficiente y el frío aun no había congelado los lagos. Asami tenía una buena relación con los padres de Korra pero desde que llego se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, podía pasar horas hablando de motores o toda clase de aparato con Tonraq y se divertía mucho con Senna, charlaban bastante y junto con Korra se la pasaban riendo, sus padres eran muy divertidos. Aquella tarde terminaron de cenar, Korra y Tonraq se fueron directo a la sala de estar para ver el partido de hockey mientras Asami y Senna estaban en la cocina lavando los platos.

-No te preocupes Asami, yo me encargo- dijo Senna al ver que la pelinegra comenzaba a secar los platos que ella iba lavando.

-Está bien, quiero ayudar- Asami sonreía de verdad estaba feliz de ayudar, la cena que había preparado estuvo deliciosa, era su forma de agradecer.

-Gracias Asami-

-Oh no hay porque- respondió la heredera.

-No, enserio, muchas gracias- reafirmo Senna y Asami la miro confundida.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hija, por regresarle su alegría y sacarla de esa depresión tan fuerte por la que estaba pasando. Todo por lo que ha pasado Korra me ha tenido tan preocupada, he sufrido con ella y creo que jamás dejare de preocuparme. Pero desde que te conoció me siento tranquila, se que puedo confiar en ti porque al escuchar lo feliz que es contigo me doy cuenta de que a tu lado ella siempre va a estar segura- Asami casi podía sentir que su corazón se agrandaba de alegría por lo que decía Senna pero pronto bajo la mirada apenada.

-Pero...por mi culpa... paso lo del accidente- Senna dejo los platos y llevo su mano hacia la de Asami, el contacto la hizo voltear a verla.

-No me refiero a eso, eso no fue tu culpa, fue de esas personas. Son cosas que pasan y no podemos evitarlas. Jamás te sientas culpable por eso, porque ni Tonraq, Korra o yo lo pensamos. A lo que quiero decir es que Korra está segura contigo, su corazón, sus sueños, su maravilloso ser estará protegido por el cariño que sé que le tienes a mi hija y eso tranquiliza a una madre preocupada, créeme.- Senna le guiño un ojo y la heredera no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-De verdad amo mucho a Korra y estoy tan feliz de todo el apoyo que me han dado y a nuestra relación- Ambas seguían abrazándose cuando Korra apareció, las miraba confundida pero la escena la conmovió.

-¿Está todo bien?- La voz de la morena hizo que Senna y Asami se separaran sonriendo.

-Oh nada, cosas entre Asami y yo- respondió Senna y reían al ver la cara de Korra. Antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo su celular sonó y lo saco de su bolsillo para contestar.

-Mañana podemos ir a comer antes de que se vayan conozco un lugar que...- Senna se detuvo al escuchar el tono angustiado de la voz de su hija.

-¿Qué pasa Korra?- Preguntó Asami al ver a su novia casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Era Opal, llevaron a Naga al veterinario, no saben que le sucede y van a operarla-

 **NOTAS**

Pobre Naga :( pero les prometo que todo estará bien ¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento el retraso, suelo actualizar cada 5 días pero ha sido difícil ahora que ya iniciaron mis clases y sigo trabajando, tal vez se vuelvan semanales los capítulos pero si los tengo antes los subo :) Agradezco a mi amiga Karla por el apoyo en este capitulo, me dio unos golpes por el inicio pero espero que me perdonen haha pero fue una idea que se me ocurrió y tenia que hacerlo. También insiste en que haga una escena con el regalo de Opal, pero no se haha me preocupa perturbarlos, ustedes díganme que les parece la idea xD Bueno ya le dejo hasta aquí o voy a poner una carta haha, ¡gracias por los reviews! Nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12

Las chicas tomaron el avión de regreso una hora después de hablar con Opal, eran las 12 de la noche cuando llegaron a Ciudad República y Asami conducía lo más rápido que podía para llegar al veterinario donde estaban los chicos.

-Asami...-

-Lo se Korra pero no puedo ir más rápido o van a multarme, tranquilízate por favor, Naga estará bien.- La voz de la ingeniero calmo un poco los nervios de Korra, pero hasta ella estaba un poco insegura, no sabía que pudo pasarle a Naga, siempre estaba con ellas y la cuidaban mucho, la última vez que no estuvo ni con ella o con Korra fue cuando Bolin y Opal la llevaron al parque hace algunos meses.

Llegaron a la clínica y apenas la ingeniero detuvo el satomovil, Korra salió lo más deprisa que su pierna y el bastón le permitían seguida de Asami. Al entrar vieron a Opal y Bolin en unas sillas y al verlas se pusieron de pie muy nerviosos, en sus ojos se veía culpa.

-¿Que paso? ¿Que tiene Naga?- pregunto la morena y sus amigos suspiraron profundamente antes de hablar.

-Ok, antes que nada, tienes que calmarte, Naga está bien es solo que...bueno yo...la vimos muy mal hace unas horas, se quejaba mucho y no quería levantarse y...- Opal no sabía cómo explicarle a Korra y las chicas solo se estaban desesperando más.

-¡Naga es mamá! Tuvo 6 cachorritos, lo siento tanto Korra, fue nuestra culpa aquel día que nos prestaste a Naga para llevarla a pasear, la descuidamos un momento y la perdimos por unas horas, la buscamos por todas partes hasta que la encontramos dormida bajo un árbol y no pensamos que le hubiera pasado algo.- Bolin confeso todo casi al borde de las lágrimas, Opal se cubría el rostro con una mano mientras Asami observaba como Korra temblaba del enojo. La ingeniero se apresuró a calmar a su novia, sabía que en cualquier momento golpearía a Bolin, se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo mientras le susurraba palabras al oído, poco a poco Korra se fue relajando.

-Lo sentimos mucho Korra, no pensamos que pasaría esto.- dijo Opal apenada, Asami estaba sorprendida de ver a su amiga tan seria.

-¡Jamás debieron dejarla sola! Agh...olvídenlo, no voy a pelear por esto, no tiene caso, ¿Aun no pueden verla?- pregunto la morena ya más calmada y acariciaba los brazos de Asami que rodeaban su cintura.

-Nos dijeron que en un rato nos entregarían a Naga y a sus cachorritos, no han de tardar, el veterinario solo ha venido a decirnos que le pasó a Naga pero no la hemos visto.- respondió Opal que ya sonaba tranquila.

-Vamos Korra, siéntate, solo hay que esperar- Asami llevo a la morena hacia una de las sillas y tomo su mano tratando de que se relajara pero no lo estaba logrando. Unos minutos después apareció el veterinario con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Naga está alimentando a sus cachorritos limpios y listos para que los conozcan, vamos.- Korra se puso de pie deprisa, agarrando su bastón con fuerza y casi corría detrás del veterinario, al entrar a la habitación vieron a Naga recostada en una enorme cama en el suelo con sus seis cachorritos quejándose y tratando de alimentarse, la imagen era tan tierna, los "aww" de todos no se hicieron esperar y Korra abrazaba a su mascota muy agradecida de que no le paso nada grave.

-¡Son hermosos!- Asami y Opal no dejaban de acariciar a los perritos mientras le tomaban fotos con sus celulares, Bolin acercaba a uno de ellos hacia Naga para que se alimentara.

-Si lo son, wow, no sé qué voy a hacer con todos ellos. Por más que lo desee no puedo quedarme con todos.- comento Korra que ya estaba más cerca observando a los cachorritos.

-No te preocupes Korra, les encontraremos un lindo hogar a cada uno, por ahora hay que cuidarlos bien y a Naga también. Vamos, hay que llevarlos a casa.- Asami y Korra llevaron a Naga y sus pequeños al satomovil y se fueron directo a casa de Asami donde los acomodaron en la enorme cama de Naga cerca de la chimenea. Ambas se dejaron caer en el sofá exhaustas del viaje y de todo lo que había pasado, se quedaron profundamente dormidas, Asami recostada sobre Korra mientras los pequeños sollozos de los cachorros y sus respiraciones llenaban la habitación.

: :

UN MES DESPUES

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Korra!- Kai y Jinora llegaron felicitando a la morena con mucha alegría. Los chicos estaban reunidos en el jardin de Asami, el frío estaba llegando de nuevo, las hojas de los arboles caían y llenaban el suelo donde Naga y sus cachorros corrían, se escondían entre los montones de hojas secas sin parar de jugar. Mako estaba en la parrilla haciendo la comida para sus amigos, Asami y Opal preparaban una ensalada mientras Bolin y Korra jugaban con Naga.

-Muchas gracias chicos, me alegra que pudieran venir.- contesto Korra poniéndose de pie y abrazando a sus amigos.

-Aww, que rápido crecieron tus nietos Korra- Kai tenía a uno de los cachorros entre sus brazos.

-Hahaha ¡lo sé! Me encantan, pero ya no puedo tenerlos más tiempo, en mi departamento se desesperan porque no tiene espacio para correr y no puedo tenerlos con Asami todo el tiempo, pero aun no les he buscado un hogar.- Asami y Korra les habían agarrado mucho amor a los pequeños, habían pensado en ponerles nombre pero eso haría más difícil separarse de ellos y querían que sus próximos dueños tuvieran la decisión. Se habían dedicado a cuidarlos mucho esperando a que tuvieran la edad para ser adoptados.

-Pues, mi padre me dijo que el podría adoptar uno, Meelo y Rohan le han pedido mucho un perrito.- La morena se emocionó mucho al escuchar lo que dijo Jinora y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Si! Eso sería genial, así poder verlo y Naga también. Puedes elegir al que quieras y en un mes tendrá la edad suficiente para que puedan llevarlo a casa.-

-Sabes, Opal y yo también queremos uno, nos gustó mucho tener a Naga con nosotros a pesar de que nos tenía preocupados aquella noche.- Bolin abrazaba con fuerza el cachorro que tenía en sus brazos mientras la morena lo observaba con desconfianza.

-¡Vamos Korra! Solo fue un pequeño descuido, cuidaremos bien de este pequeñín.- dijo Opal que ya estaba junto a Bolin acariciando al cachorro que hacia pequeños gemidos y movía su pequeña cola con energía.

-¡Claro! Un descuido, estoy segura que estaban tragándose en el parque y no se dieron cuenta de que Naga se fue.- Korra ya no estaba enfadada pero disfrutaba ver las caras de culpa en sus amigos.

-En ese caso, es mejor que se queden con un macho, dudo que dejen de ser tan "descuidados"- dijo Asami y las burlas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-No sé si estés de acuerdo, pero en la estación entrenamos a los cachorros para hacerlos perros policía, nos ayudan en muchas cosas, sé que Lin los aceptaría y podrías verlos cuando tú quieras.- Mako hablaba desde la parrilla y todos lo observaban, Korra estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado un hogar para todos sus pequeños. Cenaron en el jardín, se la pasaron riendo y divirtiéndose, más tarde comieron pastel y estaban en la mesa charlando animadamente.

-¡Debiste aceptar la fiesta que teníamos planeada Opal y yo! Me siento tan extraño por no estar totalmente ebrio.- comento Kai que daba un trago largo a su cerveza.

-Te dije que no porque lamentablemente tengo que trabajar mañana temprano, Varrick ya está en planes para otra película y quieres propuestas de mi parte si quiero participar en el filme.- La morena estaba trabajando con mucho esfuerzo pues después del accidente había dejado la otra filmación para recuperarse, ahora que ya se había recuperado completamente de verdad quería que esta nueva película tuviera su nombre, no como asistente, ahora si como directora en fotografía.

-El próximo año si hacemos esa fiesta de disfraces que tanto quieres, ya ni Korra lo desea tanto que es la que cumple el 31 de octubre.- dijo Jinora que le sacudía el cabello a su novio.

-¿Porque no abres tus regalos Korra?- propuso Asami que estaba de pie detrás de la morena abrazándola, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y entro a su casa por los regalos que le habían traído sus amigos.

-Antes de empezar, ¿Debo ir a abrir mi regalo en otra parte, Opal? Para evitar avergonzar a todos como la otra vez.- Todos rieron con fuerza por el comentario de Korra recordando el regalo de cumpleaños para Asami.

-Lamentablemente no, pensé muchas cosas para que combinaran con el regalo de Asami pero mejor se lo dejo a ustedes.- Opal les daba miradas maliciosas mientras los demás hacían burlas

La heredera le acerco los regalos a su novia que comenzó a abrirlos emocionada, Jinora le regalo una pequeña cámara Lomography que tanto le encantan a Korra, Bolin le dio un monopoly edición Star Wars, Kai una nueva tabla, Opal unas guindas que tanto quería Korra y Mako un vinil de The Doors que tenía tiempo buscando. Al ver que habían terminado los regalos y no apareció el de Asami todos voltearon a ver a la ingeniero que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Que observadores son! Bueno mi regalo está en la cochera.- La heredera tomo la mano de Korra y la jalo un poco para que la siguiera, comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente y los demás solo lo dudaron un segundo antes de salir corriendo detrás de las chicas, ya que estaban ahí Asami se detuvo y saco el pequeño control que abre la puerta.

-Antes de que me digas algo Korra, por favor acéptalo, ya sé que no te gusta que me exceda con lo que te doy, se perfectamente que prefieres conseguir tus cosas pero no pude resistirlo, además de que lo diseñe especialmente para ti.- Justo al terminar la heredera presiono el botón y la puerta comenzó a elevarse dejando ver un hermoso satomovil deportivo negro, los chicos corrieron a verlo pero Korra solo se acercó a Asami, la miraba directo a los ojos y sonreía.

-Por favor Korra, acéptalo, te lo juro que no es na...- La morena la interrumpió con un profundo beso, lleno de pasión y amor, en sus manos tenia atrapado el pálido rostro de la heredera que se dejaba llevar por el beso, pronto sintió los dedos de Korra que pasaban por su cuello tocando esos puntos que la incitaban a más, esa era la señal de que probablemente se dormirían muy tarde.

-Gracias Asami, esta increíble.- dijo Korra dándole una mirada profunda y una sonrisa con malicia, eso lo confirmaba todo, Asami le miro igual y le entrego las llaves de su nuevo satomovil.

Asami estaba en cuclillas acomodando a los cachorros en la enorme cama junto a Naga cerca de la chimenea, los observaba con cariño y los acariciaba cuando sintió a Korra detrás de ella que sin avisarle pasó uno de sus brazos por las piernas y otro lo apoyo en su espalda levantándola. Justo al llegar a la altura del rostro de Korra, la morena la ataco con un hambriento beso que Asami respondió de la misma forma, abrazándose del cuello de Korra mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

-Wow, debería regalarte satomoviles todos los días.- bromeó la ingeniero cuando Korra rompió el beso para recostarla sobre la cama.

-No es necesario, sabes que no ocupo nada para que sientas todo lo que estoy a punto de hacerte.- El deseo en los ojos de Korra se desbordaba, casi parecía que el azul claro se había vuelto oscuro, era amenazante y estaba haciendo efecto en la ingeniero.

Poco a poco la ropa de ambas fue a dar a distintos puntos de la habitación, los besos eran más intensos y sus respiraciones más entrecortadas. Korra rompió el beso y bajo hacia el pálido cuello para acariciarlo con sus labios y lengua, dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso. Los besos fueron bajando por el cuerpo de la pelinegra hasta sus suaves senos donde pasaba su lengua por uno de los pezones, con una de sus manos fue recorriendo el muslo de la ingeniero hasta llegar a su entrepierna, deslizo uno de sus dedos hacia la ya húmeda entrada de la pelinegra.

-Mhhmm Sami, estas empapada.- dijo Korra al oído de la ingeniero en un tono que excito aún más a su novia.

-T-tú tienes...aahh...la culpa.- Asami retenía los gemidos lo más que podía al sentir los dedos de Korra presionar un poco hacia su sexo. Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de lo que hacía su novia, la pelinegra tomo fuerza y se giró para dejar a la morena debajo de ella y la ataco con otro ansioso beso, profundo y apasionado. Paso sus labios por todo el cuello, hombros y torso de Korra, beso sus senos con paciencia, provocando aún más a su novia y arrancándole profundos suspiros que erizaban su piel al escucharlos, le fascinaba escuchar a Korra y quería provocar más sonidos. Deslizo su lengua entre la marcada línea media que se formaba entre los abdominales y descendió lentamente hacia su vientre donde bajo aún más con pequeños besos hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde hizo una pausa para observar a Korra que ya llevaba sus caderas hacia su rostro buscando su tacto, paso su lengua rápidamente por el húmedo sexo de la morena, desde su entrada hasta el clítoris.

-¿A-Asami? ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Korra con bastante frustración en su voz, la ingeniero se había puesto de pie y fue directo hacia el armario donde saco el regalo que le había dado Opal, al girarse, la morena se paralizo al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de lujuria y malicia al igual que su sonrisa.

-Creo que podríamos...intentar con esto...¿Tu qué opinas?- Asami se fue acercando lentamente y se puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sus entrepiernas estaban juntas, dejo el arnés a un lado y paso el juguete entre la entrada de ambas provocando una sintonía de gemidos.

-Aahh...está bien.- dijo Korra cada vez más excitada, Asami se quedó quieta un momento y se levantó para acomodar el arnés en Korra.

-Pensé que tu...- La pelinegra la interrumpió con un profundo beso y con una mano terminaba de asegurar el arnés.

-Shh...mejor tú, tenían razón, este color si queda con tus ojos.- Ambas rieron con fuerza al recordar aquel comentario que había hecho su amiga. Korra sintió como los dedos de la pelinegra pasaban por su sexo lentamente y acomodaba parte de un extremo del juguete que quedaba exactamente sobre su clítoris, el contacto era extraño pero se sentía bien, Asami volvió a sentarse a horcajadas pero esta vez sobre el abdomen de la morena que se excito aún más al sentir la humedad de la ingeniero sobre su piel. Iniciaron otro beso, lento pero apasionado hasta que Asami fue bajando por su cuello acariciando con su lengua y sus labios ese camino que ya había recorrido tantas veces, se detuvo para elevarse un poco y acomodarse sobre el miembro. Korra estaba fuera de sí, podía sentir cada centímetro de Asami deslizarse y la presión que generaba el movimiento provocaba mayor fricción en su clítoris.

-Hhmmm...Sami.- gimió Korra al sentir el aumento del ritmo que estaba dando Asami, sus movimientos eran tan sensuales que la morena no podía dejar de verla mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La pelinegra tenía una de sus manos sobre el marcado abdomen de Korra mientras que la otra se acariciaba uno de sus senos, sabía que eso estaba volviendo loca a su novia, la miro directo a los ojos y le sonrió antes de soltar un fuerte gemido.

La morena se sentó para acercarse a besarla sin dejar de mover sus caderas, hasta que Asami sintió como los fuertes brazos de Korra la levantaron un poco, la morena se hizo hacia atrás y sintió como se deslizaba el miembro hasta salir completamente. Korra se puso detrás de Asami y besos el cuello y sus hombros, con sus manos comenzó a levantar las caderas de la ingeniero que de inmediato entendió lo que su novia intentaba, se elevó más con sus rodillas, puso su rostro sobre la almohada y abrió sus piernas para darle más espacio a la morena que comenzó a acariciar el centro de la pelinegra con sus dedos aumentando los gemidos de Asami.

-Aahh...Korra...por favor.- Le rogó la pelinegra que hacia sus caderas hacia atrás. La morena sonrió al escuchar como su novia le rogaba por más y acerco el miembro hacia la húmeda entrada de la ingeniero, la penetró lentamente mientras los gemidos de ambas aumentaban. Los movimientos de Korra eran lentos al principio pero la necesidad de sentir más intensificó las embestidas, las manos de Korra estaban sobre las caderas de la pelinegra que no paraba de gemir y jadear, se sentía cerca del clímax, los sonidos que hacia su novia la estaban excitando demasiado.

-Aaahh...Sami, cre-creo que voy...mmhhmm.- Korra aumentaba más los movimientos mientras sentía la presión en su clítoris, estaba muy cerca del clímax.

-Yo..también, no pares Korra...te amo, te...¡Aaahh!- el orgasmo la invadió con fuerza, grito el nombre de Korra con fuerza mientras que la morena decía el de ella, el placer recorrió sus cuerpos, los jadeos de ambas resonaban por toda la habitación.

-Eso...fue increíble.- dijo Korra recostándose a un lado de su novia, ambas luchaban por regular sus respiraciones pero no pudieron evitar besarse de nuevo.

-Sí que lo fue, me encanto...eres demasiado sexy ¿lo sabias?- bromeó la ingeniero mientras pasaba su mano sobre el abdomen de la morena.

-Hahaha, yo creo que tú eres más. Te amo Sami- Korra se elevó con su codo para dar un pequeño beso en la frente de la pelinegra.

-También te amo Korra, hahaha ¿qué haces?- preguntó la ingeniero al ver a Korra sacarse el arnés y sentarse cerca de sus piernas.

-Deberías intentarlo, Sami, quiero sentirte.- las palabras de Korra la excitaron de nuevo y la ayudo a acomodar el juguete en ella.

-No te prometo ser tan gentil como lo fuiste tú.- La amenaza de Asami provoco que Korra sonriera mientras miraba a su novia directo a los ojos.

-Siempre hay tiempo para otra ronda.- respondió Korra entre los labios de la ingeniero.

-Pensé que tenías que trabajar temprano mañana.- le recordó Asami que se hizo hacia atrás para ver la cara de frustración que tenía su novia.

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahorita, me tomare un café extra, ahora ven aquí.- dijo la morena que se acercó a su novia para besarla, volcando todo el amor que sentía y demostrando lo mucho que la deseaba.

: :

UN AÑO Y SEIS MESES DESPUES

Korra termino su carrera y se graduó con honores, sus padres, su novia y sus amigos estuvieron con ella, todos estaban muy orgullosos de lo que había logrado, ya había terminado la filmación de la película en la que participo como directora de fotografía y esto le provocó una lluvia de ofertas de trabajo para próximas filmaciones. A pesar de su trabajo, Korra se encargó de ayudar en más ocasiones a la publicidad de Industrias Futuro, su primer comercial disparo las ventas de los satomoviles así que Varrick y Korra se unieron para trabajar ocasionalmente en el departamento de publicidad de la compañía.

Asami estaba cerca de terminar su carrera en Artes, había conseguido ya otras exposiciones de su trabajo artístico en algunas galerías de la ciudad además de la Galería Beifong, pero lo que la tenía más ocupada era su compañía. La buena reputación de su empresa comenzó a mejorar desde la campaña publicitaria y el comercial que había hecho Korra, ahora que le había ayudado a mejorar su departamento de publicidad y la ayudaba con algunos comerciales sus ventas aumentaron incluso más que cuando su padre estaba a cargo de Industrias Futuro, definitivamente era algo bueno, pero también implicaba más trabajo, pasar días sin ver a Korra o a sus amigos, viajes de negocios y mucho estrés.

El accidente de Korra y la insistencia de Asami en atrapar a los miembros del Loto Rojo llevo a Industrias Futuro a colaborar con la policía de Ciudad República, se proporcionó nuevo equipo, armas y satomoviles especiales diseñados por la ingeniero. La violencia en las calles disminuyo, muchos miembros del Loto Rojo fueron capturados y las chicas se sentían más tranquilas, sin embargo Korra aún estaba insegura pues Kuvira seguía sin aparecer y sabía que ella jamás dejaba las cosas a medias.

Ya estaban cerca de tener 3 años juntas y no podían estar más felices, a pesar de estar ocupadas habían encontrado un equilibro entre sus obligaciones y su tiempo juntas. Asami pasaba noches con Korra y viceversa, visitas en la oficina o en el set donde la morena estuviera filmando, incluso la ingeniero acompaño a su novia a filmar en otras locaciones fuera de la ciudad y aprovechaban para tener unas pequeñas vacaciones. En algunas ocasiones tuvieron peleas como cualquier pareja pero siempre terminaban arrepentidas por lo que habían dicho y se sentaban a charlar para arreglar los problemas.

Korra conducía por las calles en su satomovil acompañada de Bolin mientras escuchaban a Muse, algo que le encantaba del regalo que le dio su novia era el excelente equipo de sonido que le había incluido al satomovil, su chica sí que sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba de escuchar música. Iban en camino hacia la casa de Asami por una de sus cámaras de video que había olvidado ahí.

-¿Y porque está en casa de Asami?- pregunto Bolin por tercera vez, se detuvieron en un semáforo, Korra volteo a verlo muy seria y algo fastidiada, sabía que su amigo estaba intentando otra cosa.

-Ya te dije porque, la olvide ahí la última vez que filmamos Kai y yo mientras patinábamos, ¿intentas decirme algo Bo?-

-Oh bueno es solo que todo el tiempo es lo mismo con ambas, has llegado a pasar hasta 2 semanas con Asami en su casa o ella vive contigo por días, estoy seguro que la mitad de tu guardarropa está en casa de Asami y ella ya tiene un caballete en tu estudio ¿no han pensado en vivir juntas?- La pregunta de Bolin dejo a Korra pensativa.

-Ya lo discutimos hace un tiempo, pensaba mudarme a casa de Asami pero me dijo que era mejor buscar otro lugar, que aunque le encantaba su casa había estado pensando en mudarse más cerca de la compañía. Íbamos a echar un vistazo a unos lugares pero tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios y yo me fui a filmar así que ya no volvimos a hablar del tema.- comento Korra pero seguía pensando en que era algo que de verdad querían ambas, debía discutirlo con Asami después.

-¿Qué te parece ese lugar?- pregunto Bolin después de pasar algunas calles, la morena se detuvo para observar la casa que apuntaba su amigo. Ambos bajaron del auto para ver mejor el lugar, tenía un enorme letrero de SE VENDE, era una casa grande, similar a la de Asami, se veía muy deteriorada, el jardín estaba seco y una de las enorme ventanas estaba rota, pero a pesar de todo eso la morena sonreía, no entendía porque pero este lugar parecía decirle algo.

-¡Entremos!- sugirió Bolin al ver que no había nada que los detuviera, atravesaron el jardín hasta la puerta y al ver que estaba abierta entraron a la casa, revisaron las habitaciones, la cocina, el patio trasero y hasta el último rincón. Necesitaba mucho trabajo pero el lugar era perfecto, la ubicación sobre todo, estaban muy cerca del centro.

-¡Este lugar es increíble Korra! No te voy a negar que esta descuidado pero sé que podrían hacer un trabajo excelente aquí.- Bolin estaba muy emocionado al ver a Korra, la morena de verdad estaba considerando lo que decía su amigo, ya podía imaginar cada parte de la casa con Asami y Naga pero pronto la atacaron las dudas.

-Me encanta el lugar, pero no lo sé...debo discutirlo con Asami.- La morena estaba segura que a su novia le gustaría el lugar tanto como a ella pero si iban a dar ese paso tenían que hacerlo juntas.

-Sí, necesitas traer a Asami para que vea la casa, pero estoy seguro que va a gustarle mucho.-

-Yo también lo creo, se lo diré más tarde, pero hay que irnos, seguro que Kai nos está esperando y aun no vamos por la cámara.- Ambos regresaron al satomovil y el resto de la tarde Korra no dejo de pensar en Asami, en lo mucho que quería estar con ella siempre, no había dudas en que era la chica indicada.

: :

Asami estaba en su oficina rodeada de montones de planos, oficios y algunos dibujos, la semana que había tenido era un caos, estresante y muy lenta. Moría por ir a casa a dejarse mimar por Korra, ver una película, probablemente beber vino hasta quedarse dormida, estaba exhausta del trabajo pero agradecida de que todo iba mejor en su compañía. El sonido de la puerta la hizo levantar la vista para ver a Opal y Jinora entrar con café y unos bocadillos.

-Si no tuvieras esa hermosa vista seguro enloquecerías de tanto trabajo.- comento Opal que le entrego su vaso de café y se sentó en una de las sillas que están frente al escritorio al igual que Jinora, las tres chicas bebieron de su café disfrutándolo antes de hablar.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso Asami, sé que prefieres hacer las cosas por tu cuenta pero sabes que tienes departamentos que se encargan de muchas de las cosas que estas revisando, deja que te ayuden.- sugirió Jinora que observaba un poco preocupada a su amiga que hasta tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Lo sé, es solo que desde lo que paso con mi padre deje de tener tanta confianza, pero tienes razón, necesito un descanso.- Las chicas estaban en lo cierto, se había excedido con el trabajo, cerro la carpeta que tenía abierta y decidió que era mejor pasar un rato agradable con sus amigas, tomó una de las galletas que había sobre el escritorio, se dedicó a disfrutar del café y de la charla.

-Por eso estamos aquí, para distraerte un rato, además de que los chicos están patinando, saldremos más tarde al cine, ¿no quieren ir con nosotros, Asami? Mako nos alcanzara allá- comento Opal.

-Me encantaría, pero la verdad me siento agotada, solo quiero llegar a relajarme un rato, creo que le enviare un mensaje a Korra para saber dónde nos veremos.- La ingeniero saco su celular y comenzó a escribir el texto.

-¿Dónde se verán? ¿Van a salir?- pregunto Jinora mientras comía una galleta.

-Oh no, le preguntare si nos veremos en mi casa o en su apartamento, tal vez mejor en su apartamento, deje mi última pijama ahí.- comento Asami sin darle mucha importancia pero sus amigas se observaron confundidas.

-¡Pensé que Korra ya vivía contigo! Pero no te preocupes por la pijama, siempre puedes dormir desnuda.- Opal le guiñaba un ojo a Asami que no dejaba de reír junto con Jinora por el comentario de su amiga.

-Y yo pensaba que habías decidido vivir con Korra por lo cerca que te queda del trabajo su apartamento. ¿No han pensado en vivir juntas?- el comentario de Jinora dejo pensativa a la ingeniero, recordó que ya lo habían hablado pero no llego a más por lo ocupadas que estaban, le platico todo a las chicas, los planes de buscar otro lugar, que aunque le encantaba el apartamento de Korra, ambas sabían que no tenía el espacio suficiente para sus cosas, que no quería en su casa porque quedaba muy lejos del campus y de su compañía.

-Por eso Bolin y yo decidimos vivir juntos, nos dimos cuenta que queríamos eso, llegar a casa y saber que nos encontraríamos ahí, que ya deseábamos compartir todo, llamar a ese lugar "nuestro".- Aunque las palabras de Opal habían conmovido a sus amigas, ambas la observaban extrañadas.

-Wow Opal, no dudo que no quieras a Bolin, pero es tan extraño que...- dijo Jinora antes de ser interrumpida por Opal de nuevo.

-Uff y lo mejor fue la primera noche en nuestro apartamento, lo hicimos en cada rincón...-

-¡Opal! ¡No queremos saber!- gritaron Asami y Jinora pero sin parar de reír, ya era Opal de nuevo, después de ese breve instante tan poético.

-Ok, ok, mi punto es que si tanto desean estar juntas, sus trabajos las han tenido ocupadas y al terminar el día quieren verse pues creo que es el momento de dar ese paso. Ya tienen casi 2 años y medio de novias, no te aconsejaría esto si no sintiera que son perfectas cada vez que las veo.- dijo Opal con sinceridad que miraba la enorme sonrisa que tenía Asami en su rostro.

-Gracias Opal, aunque seas tan rara, también eres muy tierna, creo que si te quiero, las quiero a las dos.- bromeo la ingeniero levantándose para abrazar a sus amigas.

-Voy a hablarlo con Korra, esta noche.- dijo Asami decidida. Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando, las chicas ayudando a Asami con algunos asuntos de la compañía hasta que tuvieron que irse. La heredera trabajo unas horas más hasta que decidió ir a casa.

Salió de la oficina que ya estaba casi vacía, se despidió de su secretaria y camino directo al ascensor. No había dejado de pensar en lo que hablo con Opal y Jinora, de verdad deseaba eso, vivir con Korra, que aunque ya prácticamente lo hacían pero cambiaban de lugar a cada rato o había días en que no se veían y eran las noches que tardaba en dormir porque no tenía a Korra a su lado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo de Industrias Futuro, salió y camino directo a su satomovil, había unos cuantos estacionados pero el lugar se veía casi vacío, el sonido de sus zapatos retumbaba en sus oídos. Se detuvo frente a su satomovil y bajo la mirada a su bolsa para buscar las llaves, al encontrarlas presiono el botón y el sonido de la alarma hizo eco, puso la mano sobre la manija pero vio el reflejo de una persona en la ventana y se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

-Buenas noches Sato, tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Kuvira que sonreía con malicia.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpen la demora, pero robaron mi computadora :( donde ya tenía este capítulo y el de mi otro fic, además de un montón de trabajos que tuve que rehacer y eso fue lo que hizo que tardara más, tenía que entregar todo pronto y hasta hace poco pude reescribir los capítulos, tengo una pésima memoria así que me llevo tiempo recordar todo. Ahora guardare los capítulos y mis trabajos en dropbox para evitar este problema :/ ¡Gracias por los reviews! actualizare lo más pronto que pueda pues aún tengo trabajos que rehacer, nos leemos.


	13. Chapter 13

Asami se apresuró a sacar su celular de su bolso, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar los nervios, sus manos temblaban, sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón hasta la cabeza, pero esto no era por miedo, era por la furia incontrolable que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo de ver a esa mujer que daño tanto a su novia.

-Es mejor que no intentes nada Sato, ¿No aprendiste nada de todas esas películas que te ha hecho ver Korra? Es mejor que no me retes, guarda tu celular si no quieres que esto sea peor.- Mientras Kuvira hablaba le mostró a Asami el arma que tenía en la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres para dejarnos en paz? Yo sabía que volvería a verte, paso demasiado tiempo, pero dime enserio, puedo darte lo que quieras, solo déjanos en paz.- dijo Asami cruzándose de brazos.

-Créeme que tu asqueroso dinero no es lo que quiero, si fuera por mi creo que te mataría, detesto a las personas como tú, tan arrogantes y que todo lo quieren solucionar con dinero. Pero por más que deseo hacerte daño tengo ordenes.- Kuvira se acercó al auto y puso un portafolio sobre el cofre del satomovil, lo abrió, saco unos papeles y se los paso a Asami.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Asami leyendo los documentos.

-Los tramites que dejo incompletos Hiroshi, Zaheer necesita que los firmes para que se autoricen los cargamentos de armas que industrias futuro le prometió al Loto Rojo.- Kuvira le ofreció una pluma.

-¡No voy a hacer eso! Industrias Futuro dejo de fabricar armas desde que estoy al frente de la compañía, las que quedaron en inventario fueron para equipar al departamento de policía. No tengo ni una bala que ofrecerte aunque quisiera.- respondió la ingeniero con coraje al ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Kuvira.

-Zaheer me advirtió que dirías esto. Ok Sato, tu padre tenía unos contenedores repletos de armas listos para entregar el día que lo detuvieron, mi jefe quiere recuperar esas armas, pero para tener esos contenedores en nuestro poder necesitamos tu asquerosa firma.-

-No lo hare, no voy a ayudarte.- La pelinegra le extendió los papeles con violencia a Kuvira.

Kuvira hizo una corta llamada de su celular y se acercó a donde estaba su portafolio para sacar una tablet, la encendió y se la dio a la ingeniero. Lo primero que vio fue a Korra con sus amigos despidiéndose en el estacionamiento del parque, ahora si se apodero de ella el miedo al ver a su novia que se había quedado sola, estaba guardando su equipo de skate en la cajuela del satomovil cuando 5 hombres aparecieron en la imagen.

-Oh si, tuve que enviar más personas de lo acostumbrado, Korra es difícil de controlar, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿no?- se burló Kuvira que estaba detrás de la pelinegra observando el video. Korra se defendía de manera impresionante pero no era algo que debería admirar en ese momento pues pronto todos se abalanzaron contra la morena y la golpeaban con fuerza, cayó al suelo y Asami veía horrorizada las patadas que le daban, no iba a dejar que siguieran.

-¡Alto! Diles que paren por favor, te daré esas armas, pero deja a Korra, ya no le hagan daño.- La pelinegra luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían salir. Kuvira hizo otra rápida llamada y los hombres se detuvieron dejando a Korra en el suelo, segundos después la morena se puso de pie cojeando un poco, subió al satomovil y salió de la imagen que la ingeniero veía en la tablet.

-Otra de las condiciones que pide Zaheer es que dejes de apoyar a la policía, debes dejar de aportar satomoviles y equipo a Lin Beifong. Sin decir una palabra de lo que está ocurriendo, Sato, porque si hablas hay agentes en la prisión donde está tu padre esperando a que falles, una llamada y Hiroshi tendrá un terrible accidente o un problema cardiaco, no lo sé, ya te enteraras en las noticias.- Las risas de Kuvira la hacían sentir nauseas, tomó la pluma y firmó los documentos. Por más enojada que estuviera con su padre no permitiría que le pasara algo.

-No diré nada, pero ya déjame en paz.-

-Claro que voy a dejarte en paz, pero yo también tengo una petición. No sé si Korra te ha contado de mí en los maravillosos días que paso conmigo, pero por si no lo hizo. Soy una persona bastante celosa y posesiva, no tolero la idea de que Korra este contigo, ella siempre será mía- Kuvira caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro sin apartar su mirada de la heredera.

-Estas dispuesta a matar, la golpeaste la última vez que la viste y seguro estuviste detrás de aquel accidente, ¿cómo puedes decir que es tuya después de lo que le has hecho?- respondió Asami incrédula de lo que Kuvira decía.

-¡Porque jamás he dejado de amarla! Nunca me dio la oportunidad de explicar lo que paso, me tiro a la calle, me abandono y jamás voy a perdonarla por eso, pero tampoco soporto verla feliz contigo. Yo no quise lastimarla el día del accidente, yo iba por ti, así que ese siempre será tu culpa Sato.- La voz de Kuvira se quebró un poco pero pronto retomó su postura intimidante y seria.

-Si le haces algo a Korra vas a pagarla Kuvira, no habrá ningún trato y te perseguiré hasta acabar contigo.- amenazó la pelinegra acercándose a Kuvira.

-Eso depende de ti, Sato. Eso es lo que voy a pedirte, vas a dejar a Korra, no quiero que estés cerca de ella nunca más o si lo haces el próximo video que veas sobre ella no serán solo golpes, preferiría terminar contigo, pero es mejor ver como vives con esa culpa. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer y si le dices algo de esto, créeme que lo sabré.- Kuvira se apartó y se dispuso a guardar los papeles en el portafolio, lo cerro y volvió al lado de la pelinegra.

-Te juro que vas a pagarla Kuvira, esto no se quedara así.-

-Ya sabes las reglas, depende de ti que Hiroshi o Korra sigan con vida, buenas noches Sato, hasta la próxima.- Se despidió Kuvira que camino hacia su satomovil y se fue a toda velocidad.

: :

Korra llego directo al baño de su apartamento para revisar sus heridas, le sangraba la nariz, su labio y tenía una herida en la ceja que era la que más aportaba sangre a toda su cara. Abrió el grifo para dejar correr el agua y comenzó a lavar su rostro, escupió más sangre en el lavabo cuando escucho los ladridos de Naga y la puerta abrirse, seguro era Asami, "demonios, va a verme así" pensó Korra.

-¿Korra? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Asami preocupada, camino rápidamente por el pasillo donde vio la luz del baño encendida.

-Amm...aquí estoy Sami.- respondió la morena tratando de quitar toda la sangre que podía de su rostro pero las heridas seguían expulsando más.

-Korra...- La pelinegra empujó la puerta entreabierta del baño y aunque sabía lo que había pasado se asustó mucho de ver el estado de Korra, se sentía tan mal de verla así, recordó aquella vez en la academia de Tenzin cuando tenía un ojo morado, los días en el hospital que la morena estaba llena de heridas o todos esos meses tan duros de rehabilitación y ahora esto, por más que odiara a Kuvira sabía que tenía razón, todo era su culpa.

-No te asustes Sami, estoy bien, un truco me salió muy muy mal como puedes ver, pero estoy perfectamente bien.- Korra se sentía pésimo por mentirle a Asami pero no quería asustarla, no cuando la paranoia de ambas se había esfumado hace tiempo, no quería que la pelinegra enloqueciera e iniciara otra pelea con Lin para atrapar a las personas que le habían hecho eso.

-Korra yo... déjame ayudarte, ven, vamos a tu habitación.- dijo la ingeniero que tomo el botiquín, fueron a la habitación de Korra y con alcohol, algodón y algunas gasas fue limpiando y curando las heridas de la morena con mucha delicadeza, en silenció, observando cada centímetro del rostro de Korra, peleando internamente por no romper a llorar, sabía que tenía que dejar a Korra, a la persona que más le había dado alegría en su vida, a la única que amado.

-¿Sucede algo Asami? Estas muy callada, no te preocupes por esto, fue solo una...caída, en unos días no quedaran marcas, volveré a ser sensual lo juro.- bromeó Korra y Asami rio un poco pero su mirada volvió a ser seria de nuevo.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Korra.- comentó Asami y su voz no era para nada la alegre a la que la morena estaba acostumbrada, sabía que algo pasaba y se apresuró a hablar, seguro que lo que tenía que decirle ella la alegraría.

-¡Yo también! Veras, estuve pensando en que sería buena idea que...bueno es que me di cuenta que suelo dejar cosas en tu casa o algunas de tus cosas están aquí, no sé si te gustaría...¿vivir conmigo? Sé que fue muy apresurado, pero encontré un lugar que...- Korra revisaba sus bolsillos para sacar la llave de la casa que había comprado, aunque había dicho que lo consultaría con Asami primero pero Bolin insistía en que debía sorprenderla, que era imposible que la pelinegra dijera que no, así que regresaron más tarde después de contactar al dueño y compro la casa. Quería que esa noticia fuera en un momento más agradable pero de ver la tristeza en los ojos de Asami pensó que esa noticia la alegraría.

-No, Korra.- dijo Asami mientras sentía como su corazón se destrozaba al ver como la emoción de Korra se detuvo y dejo de buscar quien sabe que en sus bolsillos, se arrepintió de no dejarla terminar, no sabia que quería mostrarle pero al escuchar lo de vivir juntas debía detenerla pronto, seguro que si no hubiera aparecido Kuvira con sus amenazas se habría lanzado sobre Korra gritando que sí y la besaría como nunca.

-¿Que...quieres decir- La respuesta de Asami la sintió aún más dura que los golpes que había recibido hace un rato.

-No podemos vivir juntas, Korra. No creo que sea buena idea, de hecho creo que es mejor...- respondió la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida por Korra.

-Lo siento Asami, lo siento muchísimo, no tiene por qué ser ya, voy a esperarte a que tú quieras dar este paso. Es solo que pensé que estarías de acuerdo, pero te amo y voy a...-

-No es eso, es que estuve pensando muchas cosas, medité mucho la idea de nosotras y me di cuenta que...no creo que funcione más. No estoy en el mejor momento, mi..mi vida es demasiado ajetreada, la compañía, mi carrera, que ya atrase bastante y necesito terminar ya. Creo que ahora necesito concentrarme en esas cosas y bueno...- Asami bajo la mirada de prisa al ver los ojos de Korra que estaban cargados de lágrimas.

-Pero pensé que...Eso no lo pensabas la otra semana que hablábamos de tomar unas vacaciones, ¿Porque de pronto tienes esa idea? ¿Qué está pasando Asami? Dime la verdad.- dijo Korra alzando la voz y tomando la muñeca de la pelinegra para alejarla de su rostro.

-¡¿Quieres la verdad así como tú lo hiciste ahorita?! No soy ingenua Korra, sé que esto no fue porque caíste de tu patineta. Ya iniciamos con mentiras, prefiero detener esto antes de terminar odiándonos.- grito Asami jalando su brazo violentamente para liberarse de Korra que la observaba nerviosa.

-¡Bien! ¡La verdad es que unos idiotas me golpearon en el parque sin ninguna razón! Pensé que querían asaltarme pero no se llevaron nada y bueno... ¡Lo hice porque no quería preocuparte! Pero ya que dices que estamos mintiendo, dime la verdad Asami, ¿Porque ya no quieres estar conmigo?- Korra ya estaba de pie y su herida en la ceja estaba volviendo a sangrar lentamente.

-¡Hay alguien más! ¡¿Contenta?! No quería decírtelo así pero esa es la verdad, conocí a alguien más.- Korra sintió como las rodillas se debilitaban, su pecho parecía quebrarse y tragaba saliva con fuerza tratando de empujar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Asami lloraba en silencio, sabia el daño que le había hecho a Korra, pero no tenía otra opción, debía apartarla si quería que estuviera bien.

-De acuerdo, no volveré a molestarte de nuevo, espero que seas muy feliz con esa persona, supongo que ha de ser increíble si te hizo cambiar de parecer en tan poco tiempo.- contesto Korra acercándose a la cama para depositar un ligero beso sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espero que seas muy feliz y consigas todo lo que quieres, Asami.- Korra salió de la habitación y la pelinegra se puso de pie para seguirla pero escucho como la puerta del baño se cerraba y la llave de la ducha era el único sonido en el apartamento. La ingeniero camino lentamente hacia la salida, se arrodillo para abrazar a Naga y al ponerse de pie dio un último vistazo al apartamento de Korra, donde había pasado tantos momentos agradables y solo pudo pensar que nada de eso era para ella, siempre perdía a las personas que amaba por razones ajenas a ella, ya se acostumbraría de nuevo a estar sola, siempre había sido así.

Korra estaba recargada sobre la puerta del baño, al escuchar a Asami salir se dejó caer mientras el llanto escapaba con fuerza, no sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí en el suelo llorando hasta que recordó que la ducha seguía corriendo. Cerró la llave y salió del baño directo a la cocina donde tomó una botella de whisky y sus cigarrillos, salió a la terraza y encendió un cigarrillo mientras bebía directo de la botella. Tentó sus bolsillos en busca de su celular cuando saco las llaves de la casa que compro aquella tarde, la furia, tristeza e impotencia llenaron sus pensamientos, apretó las llaves con fuerza y las arrojo por el balcón tan lejos que no distinguió en donde cayeron. Se quedó viendo los edificios y las luces de la ciudad por un largo rato, saco su celular del bolsillo y llamo a Varrick.

-Hola Varrick, sé que es tarde pero quería decirte que...acepto la oferta de tu colega, dile que salgo mañana en la noche a la nación del fuego, voy a llevarme a Naga porque no soportare estar 6 meses sin ella. Gracias, hasta pronto, buenas noches.- Korra colgó y después de un largo suspiro entro aun bebiendo para empacar.

Asami conducía por las calles con mucha torpeza, todos esos sentimientos y las lágrimas que nublaban su vista hacían imposible que pudiera concentrarse en el camino. Pensó en llegar a su casa pero eso solo la haría sentirse más miserable y sola, tenía que ocuparse en algo más. Llego a la Bahía, y paro frente a su edificio. Al entrar se quitó la ropa y se puso algo más cómodo, encima su traje y se acercó al satomovil que tenía en el taller desde hace casi un año y que seguía sin reparar. Tomó su caja de herramientas, se recostó sobre el carrito y se deslizo bajo el satomovil, sacó una de las herramientas de la caja pero antes de poder hacer algo el llanto se apodero de ella con tal fuerza que grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas por todo lo que acababa de perder pero que al mismo tiempo había salvado.

: :

La ingeniero salió de clases ya muy tarde, estaba bastante atrasada con sus trabajos que se quedó para unas horas de asesorías. Tenía que ir a la oficina pero no estaba de humor, solo quería llegar a casa y beber todo el vino que encontrara en la alacena. Su celular sonó de nuevo por millonésima vez y de nuevo era Opal, desde medio día su amiga estuvo intentado hablar con ella y Asami termino apagando el celular todo el tiempo que estuvo en clases.

Al llegar a su casa y abrir la cochera su corazón se encogió y las lágrimas estaban otra vez en sus ya irritados ojos por llorar toda la noche y apenas dormir unas horas, el satomovil que le había regalado a Korra estaba ahí y la motocicleta no. La ingeniero entro a su casa y encontró todas sus cosas en la sala de estar, pinturas, ropa, un caballete, zapatos y sobre la barra de la cocina estaban las llaves del satomovil junto a una nota. La abrió y comenzó a leer sin parar de llorar en silencio.

 _Asami:_

 _Traje tus cosas porque vendí mi apartamento esta mañana, voy a hacer un largo viaje por un filme y pensé que querrías tus cosas de vuelta. No me pareció apropiado quedarme con el satomovil, me será más útil la motocicleta a donde voy. Espero que te vaya de maravilla, que seas muy feliz y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, cuídate mucho, no te estreses demasiado y te deseo un gran éxito en tu carrera y con Industrias Futuro._

 _Te amo, creo que jamás dejare de hacerlo pero voy a dejarte ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo._

 _Korra._

Asami abrazo la nota a su pecho, estaba tan cansada y enfadada de llorar pero por más que lo intentaba no paraba. Se acercó a sus cosas y paso el resto de la tarde acomodando todo, al caer la noche estaba sobre el sofá bebiendo vino mientras pasaba los canales sin prestar mucha atención hasta que encontró Full Metal Jacket y se detuvo ahí, analizando cada cosa que le decía Korra cuando veían películas, la composición, los encuadres, la fotografía, cada detalle que la hacía analizar y que se fascinaba con los datos.

-Sí que te gusta torturarte.- La voz de Opal la hizo saltar en el sofá espantada.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida y su amiga se acercó deprisa a su lado y tomó un largo sorbo de la botella de vino que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Eso no importa, lo que me importa es por qué no contestas mis llamadas y mensajes. No tienes por qué hacer esto sola, soy tu amiga Asami, debes decirme que paso.- Respondió Opal tomando las manos de la ingeniero entre las suyas.

-No quiero hacerlo, no quiero hablar de nada de lo que paso. No me atrevo a ver a ninguno de ustedes, Korra es su amiga y yo acabo de alejarla de mí, de lastimarla.-

-No te niego que estoy algo molesta porque se han separado, pero no estoy enojada contigo ni con Korra, lo que me enoja es que ¡no están arreglando nada! No había conocido a una pareja más perfecta que ustedes y esto es tan repentino que no entiendo que está sucediendo.- Opal miraba a Asami en busca de respuestas, estaba segura que esto no era normal en su amiga, no después de que acababan de hablar de que Korra y su amiga vivirían juntas.

-Simplemente tuvo que terminar Opal, me siento tan estresada con todo y no estaba dando lo suficiente ni todo lo que Korra se merece, no era justo que las cosas siguieran así.- Ahora Asami se odiaba por lo poco convencida que sonaba y más al ver la mirada de su amiga que acababa de descubrir su mentira.

-¡Basta Asami! Déjame ayudarte, no tienes porqué lidiar con esto sola, no voy a convencerte de que vuelvas con Korra, que vayas corriendo tras ella. Solo quiero que me tengas confianza, que me digas que paso porque sé que todo eso que dices es mentira y ¡la peor de todas esas mentiras es que conociste a alguien!- la reprendió Opal mientras le ofrecía la botella a Asami después de darle un largo trago. La pelinegra sonrió un poco, algo que le encantaba de Opal era que jamás de juzgaba, siempre estaba para ti, incluso si estas a punto de saltar de un edificio, ella lo hará contigo.

-No debo hablar de esto Opal, solo confía en mí, créeme que esto es lo mejor para Korra, aunque me duele como no tienes idea, es mejor apartarla, junto a mí solo seguirán ocurriéndole cosas malas.- dijo la pelinegra con el dolor tan presente en sus palabras, sabía que estaba hablando de más pero era todas las respuestas que tendría Opal.

-Sé que está pasando algo Asami, pero de acuerdo, confiare en ti, pero no dejare que te des por vencida con Korra, hay una solución para lo que sea que estés pasando, yo y los chicos vamos a apoyarte siempre, eres nuestra amiga a pesar de todo.- Se abrazaron con fuerza y Asami agradeció bastante el gesto, en verdad que lo necesitaba, pero ahora se sentía mal de pensar en que Korra estaba sola donde sea que estuviera.

-No sabes cómo agradezco que estés aquí Opal, pero aun no puedo decirte nada, solo déjame buscar una solución para poder estar con Korra de nuevo si no es demasiado tarde. Ahora me siento tan mal de pensar que ella está sola.- comento Asami observando el fondo de su celular que era una foto de ella con Korra y Naga.

-No está sola, si me hubieras contestado habría hecho esto de manera civilizada, ahora no te queda de otra más que aceptar. Bolin se fue con ella esta mañana porque quiere el papel principal en el filme, así que como no soporto vivir sola aunque Juicy este conmigo decidí hacerte compañía un tiempo.- dijo Opal dejando entrar a Juicy el cachorrito que habían adoptado de Naga, ya estaba tan grande y tan parecido a Naga que Asami se puso feliz de verlo.

-Ok, te puedes quedar con la condición de que no hagas fiestas en la casa cuando no este, ¿de acuerdo?- le advirtió Asami que aunque estaba bromeando si iba algo enserio, Opal era incontrolable pero de verdad la hacía muy feliz tener algo de compañía para no caer en depresión en lo que encontraba una solución para enfrentar a Kuvira y el Loto Rojo, aunque estaba preocupada de que Korra no la perdonara por lo que dijo, haría un intento, por ahora le importaba que estuviera bien, con vida.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo pero lo acepto, ahora, ¿Porque no pones algo más alegre? Esa película es algo cruel, es excelente, Korra me obligo a verla una vez, pero creo que no es el mejor momento para verla.- Ambas buscaron algo en la televisión mientras platicaban y bebían, Asami estaba muy agradecida de que no perdió a sus amigos, ahora solo se dedicaría a encontrar una solución y poder estar junto a Korra de nuevo, solo esperaba que no sea muy tarde para entonces.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza pero hago lo posible por seguir escribiendo y subiendo el capítulo, gracias por su paciencia :) Ya estoy por comprar otra computadora :D aunque sigo reponiendo trabajos y haciendo los que me piden en clase no pienso dejar los fics, espero que disfruten el capítulo aunque no tenga nada bonito :( pero las cosas serán mejores enserio, quiero agradecer a RockstarxX por el fan art que hizo a este fic, ¡es genial, muchas gracias! Nos leemos :)


	14. Chapter 14

6 MESES DESPUES

-¡¿Podrías dejar de pintar y comerte el desayuno que te hice con tanto amor?!- gritó Opal que estaba frente a la pelinegra observando el desastre de pinturas y pinceles alrededor de la barra.

Asami estaba sobre la barra de la cocina terminando de detallar una pintura en acrílico, al escuchar el regaño de Opal estiro el tenedor torpemente hacia su plato sin dejar de pintar y se llevó un poco a la boca. Dio los últimos toques al rostro que estaba pintando y levanto su canvas para mostrárselo a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- Preguntó Asami con esperanza.

-Querida, por más que lo intentes va a seguir pareciéndose a Korra, este y los otros 8 que has hecho en la semana.- dijo Opal señalando las otras pinturas que estaban recargadas sobre la pared. Asami solo suspiró, dejo el canvas sobre los demás, se sentó a terminar de desayunar con Opal y charlaban hasta que la noticia en la televisión las interrumpió.

"La nueva producción de Varrick abandonara el set en la Nación del Fuego para filmar en Ciudad República la próxima semana. La crítica no ha parado de hablar de la arriesgada decisión del productor, en ofrecer la dirección y composición musical a alguien tan joven, está dando mucho de qué hablar..."

Asami se giró deprisa hacia Opal que había apagado el televisor y la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos eran de preocupación. La ingeniero decidió ignorarla y seguir comiendo, mientras el coraje, arrepentimiento, tristeza y toda clase de sentimientos la invadían.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto?- pregunto Opal.

-Ya te dije que no Opal, no hay nada que hablar. Korra está cumpliendo su sueño y estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ella, no hay nada más que discutir.-

-No estoy hablando de Korra, hablo de ti. ¿Qué pasa contigo Asami?- Opal hablaba con seriedad, como todas las veces que intentaba sacarle algo de información sobre lo que había pasado hace 6 meses entre Korra y ella.

-Nada, es solo que...solo que...- Y ahí estaban las ganas de gritar, de abandonar todo, correr a buscar a Korra, pero no era posible, debía ser fuerte.

-Puedes decírmelo Asami.-

-¡Estuve en la Nación del Fuego hace 4 días! Y si solo me hubiera enterado de que Korra estaba ahí la habría buscado, pero no puedo, no debo hacerlo Opal, la hice sentir tan mal que no se merece que la siga lastimando, está mejor sin mi.- respondió la pelinegra luchando contra el llanto, pues ya estaba más que harta de llorar sobre todo porque ella se había provocado todo eso.

-¡Eso es lo que no entiendo Asami! ¿Porque no puedes ir a buscarla? ¿Qué está pasando? Evitas hablar de todo y con todos, ahora tus amigas solo somos Jinora y yo, apenas si le hablas a Mako, la semana pasada que hirieron a tía Lin te negaste ir a verla y te llevabas bien con Kai hasta que decidió unirse a la policía. No sé cuál es tu problema pero sé que algo está pasando y me estoy cansando que no me dejas ayudarte, en lo que sea que estés metida podemos hacer algo, solo debes hablar.-

-No tengo nada Opal, ya me voy a clases o se me hará tarde, gracias por el desayuno.- Asami se puso de pie y salió deprisa hacia la cochera, acaricio a Juicy antes de salir y fue directo a su satomovil para ir a sus clases. Opal suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la silla, saco su celular y envió un mensaje a Bolin.

/

-¡Corte! Excelente trabajo equipo, se queda. Volvemos en 20 antes de la última escena, bien hecho Bo.- felicito la morena a su amigo que se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto Bolin emocionado, estaba feliz por la oportunidad que le había dado Korra de ser el actor principal de la película, hacía tiempo que no actuaba desde Nuktuk.

-Te lo digo todos los días Bo, de verdad es perfecto. Vamos a mi RV tengo mucha sed.- Caminaron juntos hacia el RV, al entrar Bolin fue directo al baño y Korra tomo del refrigerador una botella de agua y se sentó en el pequeño sofá, encendió su laptop y se distrajo un rato hasta que se encontró con un video de uno de los ataques del Loto Rojo en Ciudad República.

-Las cosas han estado muy feas en los últimos meses, Mako no deja de decirme todo el trabajo que tienen en la policía y desde el incidente con Lin el crimen aumento mucho más.- comentó Bolin que se sentó junto a Korra con una cerveza en la mano.

-Lo sé, todos los días veo las noticias, me preocupan muchísimo todos y sobre todo A...Asami.- dijo Korra con tristeza al volver a pensar en la pelinegra.

-Debes hablar con ella Korra, no se han dado la oportunidad de hablar de lo que paso, tal vez todo fue un malentendido...-

-¡No lo fue Bolin! Ella fue muy clara, no quiere seguir conmigo y yo no voy a meterme si eso la hace feliz, debo vivir con ello.- Korra se dejó caer sobre el sofá en un profundo suspiro.

-¡Agh! ¿Porque no quieres creerme? ¡Estoy seguro que Asami no termino contigo por lo que te dijo y tú deberías saberlo! ¿Aún no lo dudas? Algo anda mal Korra y Opal siente lo mismo.- Bolin caminaba de un lado a otro ansiosamente, el sonido de su celular lo hizo detenerse para ver el mensaje de su novia.

-Ok, al igual que Opal me harte, no quería meterme pero voy a hacerlo. Opal y yo nos estamos cansados de pasar información, si Asami quiere saber de ti, le pregunta a Opal y ella me pregunta a mi ¡y yo debo averiguar que pasa por tu mente! Desde que llegamos aquí Asami no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, incluso Opal dice que probablemente tu perfil de Facebook se hizo su nueva página de inicio. Asami te extraña y sé que no hizo nada de lo que te dijo, algo le pasa y si quieres recuperarla debemos investigar que está pasando, debes hablar con ella, así que al llegar a casa nos pondremos a trabajar en eso, ¡¿De acuerdo?!- Bolin respiraba agitado mientras miraba la tonta sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga esperando una respuesta.

-¿De verdad pregunta por mí?- Korra tenía la mirada perdida y Bolin solo se pasaba los dedos por el puente de la nariz.

-¡¿Eso es lo único que captaste de lo que acabo de decir?!-

-¡Claro que no! De acuerdo, voy a hablar con ella y vamos a averiguar que está pasando, pero antes... Necesito que hables con tu suegro, dile que le tengo un proyecto.-

: :

La ingeniero estaba en su oficina, girando sobre su silla, se detuvo para apreciar la vista y se llevó la mano a su pecho para sacar el collar que le había dado Korra. No había momento en el día en que no pensara en ella, la extrañaba demasiado, sentía una necesidad excesiva de escuchar su voz, su risa, las fuertes manos de Korra sobre su rostro al besarla o en todo su cuerpo. Pero no podía correr tras ella, lo que más le importaba es su bienestar, incluso si se interpone con su propia felicidad.

-Asami, Varrick desea verte en su oficina.- dijo Jinora desde la puerta. Hace algunos meses que le dio el trabajo de asistente a Jinora y sí que fue una buena decisión, hacia un excelente trabajo y pasaba ratos agradables charlando con su amiga.

-Argh, dile que enseguida voy.- contesto la heredera que guardo su collar bajo la blusa, se puso de pie y salió de su oficina. ¿Qué podría querer Varrick? Seguro molestarla, aunque el tipo era brillante siempre era un constante dolor de cabeza. Camino por el largo pasillo contestando algunas de las preguntas que le hacían sus trabajadores, saludando y sonriendo en todas direcciones a los saludos de los demás.

-Buenas tardes Varrick, mi asistente me dijo que me estabas buscando.- dijo la pelinegra al entrar a la oficina.

-¡Asami! Si, gracias por la atención. Vamos, toma asiento, necesitamos charlar.- Varrick bebía té, tenía algunas carpetas sobre su escritorio, Zhu Li hacia algunas anotaciones y solo miro una vez a la pelinegra al entrar, pero eso era normal en ella y Asami estaba bastante acostumbrada, a pesar de eso, le caía bien.

-Bien, dime, ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó muy segura la ingeniero.

-He notado algunas anomalías en los registros de las entregas en el muelle, el reporte de hace unos meses dice que se entregaron 3 contenedores con material "desconocido" y al parecer fue autorizado por ti. ¿Tienes alguna idea de esto?- Aunque Varrick le pregunto sin mucha importancia mientras seguía concentrado en su celular, la heredera se paralizo al darse cuenta de lo descuidada que fue al pensar que no se registraría esa información.

-Y-yo...no, no tengo idea de que hablas. Seguro fue un error, pero me encargare de eso personalmente, ¿Me puedo llevar ese archivo?- Por más que intento no verse desesperada casi se abalanzó sobre el escritorio para tomar la carpeta ante la extraña mirada que le daban Varrick y Zhu li.

-De acuerdo...Si ya te vas a encargar de eso ¿Podrías averiguar que tienen esos contenedores? Antes de que Hiroshi fuera arrestado me pidió fabricar unas armas que son muy peligrosas y sobre todo inestables, jamás supe en donde terminaron y me preocupa donde puedan estar.- Asami solo moría por salir de ahí, estaba sudando y la ansiedad le recorría el cuerpo.

-¡Si, lo haré! Tengo que irme Varrick, yo me encargo, no te preocupes.- Asami se puso de pie y casi corrió hacia la salida y camino por el pasillo con la mirada baja hasta que se estrelló con alguien.

-¡Sami! ¿Estás bien?- Justo como lo había imaginado momentos antes en su oficina. Las manos de Korra estaban sobre su cuerpo, entre la cintura y su espalda, sus brillantes ojos azules la miraban con preocupación, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. El esfuerzo que hizo por no besarla en ese instante fue tan obvio que una traviesa sonrisa apareció en Korra. La pelinegra se apresuró a separarse de ella con mucho pesar y se agacho para juntar los papeles que se le habían caído.

-Esta escena me es muy familiar, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Korra sin dejar de sonreír y de verdad parecía que le estaba coqueteando a la ingeniero, que se limitó a asentir.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo.- comentó Korra que si su intención era dejar a Asami perpleja lo estaba logrando. No estaba segura si era todo el tiempo que había pasado sin verla y su mente la estaba torturando pero se le hacia increíblemente sensual y hermosa.

-A-a mi también me da gusto verte y felicidades por tu película.- Eso fue la frase más completa que pudo formular Asami, que seguía perdida en los ojos de la morena.

-Gracias, vine con Varrick a ver algunas cosas sobre eso. ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo más tarde?- Ahora Korra estaba un poco nerviosa de lo que pudiera decirle Asami.

-Korra... tu sabes que...-

-Como amigas claro, solo es para ponernos al día, me gustaría saber que has hecho, como va todo.-

-No puedo Korra, tengo mucho que hacer... pero te prometo que me daré el tiempo, yo te hablo.- contestó Asami y lo último se le escapó de ver la mirada de decepción en la morena, odiaba esta situación, solo quería llevarla a casa, abrazarla, besarla y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían estado lejos. Pero por ahora no era el momento y de verdad le preocupaba que Kuvira se enterara de eso, tomo las ultimas hojas en el suelo, se puso de pie y se fue muy rápido a su oficina.

-Asami te falto...- Korra le señalaba algunas hojas que tenía en las manos pero la ingeniero ya había cerrado la puerta. Pensó en entregarle las hojas a su asistente pero en ese momento la llamo Varrick y se guardó las hojas en su chaqueta para entregarlas más tarde.

Asami estaba recargada sobre la puerta de su oficina abrazando la carpeta que se le había caído. Su mente daba vueltas con la situación de los contenedores, con que su padre le pidió armas a Varrick, pensó en que debía visitarlo pero aún estaba muy molesta con él, pero Korra, ¡Korra volvió! ¡Y no la rechazo! Ahora no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo...probablemente malo pues iba a ser difícil evitar a Korra después de eso y la forma en que le coqueteaba.

-Por suerte, vimos todo antes de entrar a la oficina.- La voz de Opal la saco de sus pensamientos y vio a Jinora también sentadas en el sofá sonriendo.

-Claro, tengo tanta suerte que tenías que verlo tú, Opal. Porque si solo hubiera sido Jinora seria soportable, pero sé que tú no vas a dejar esto en días.- Asami fue directo a su escritorio seguido de las chicas, la ingeniero dejo la carpeta sobre unos oficios y abrió un plano en el que estaba trabajando, Jinora no dejaba de observar lo extraña que se comportaba Asami.

-¿Estas bien Asami? Te ves algo nerviosa.- preguntó Jinora, la pelinegra alzó la vista y la miro directo a los ojos, estaba a punto de contestar cuando Opal la interrumpió.

-Claro que está nerviosa ¡Acaba de ver a Korra! Y casi se la come con la mirada o con un beso si mis ojos no me engañaban desde la recepción.- se burló Opal y por primera vez la heredera estaba agradecida de la interrupción de su amiga, aunque solo fuera para burlarse.

-¡Sí! Es eso, no me esperaba que Korra me tratara así...pensé que ni siquiera me miraría, menos hablarme y bueno...me dejo sin palabras.- Por su mente se repetía una y otra vez toda la situación, como Korra la sostuvo, como la miraba directo a los ojos y su sonrisa hacia que dejara de pensar con claridad.

-Entonces...¿Van a salir? ¿Van a estar juntas de nuevo, se casaran, Opal y yo seremos tus damas de honor?- dijo Jinora con emoción mientras Opal se carcajeaba por la mirada de Asami.

-¡Chicas! Ya les dije, lo mío con Korra termino, no puede haber más. Y si llegara a pasar algo creo que ya es muy tarde, no es tan fácil decirle "lo siento, me di cuenta que me equivoque, vuelve conmigo aunque te lastime ¿sí?"- Asami se puso las manos sobre el rostro frustrada por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-No entiendo porque insistes con eso, es obvio que Korra te ama y tu a ella, ¡son tan tercas!- se quejó Opal mientras revisaba su celular, Jinora le pasaba algunos papeles a Asami para que los firmara.

-Ahora que Korra está aquí, supongo que Bolin regreso también, ¿ya volverás a tu apartamento?- la pregunta de Jinora dejo a Asami y Opal muy serias. La pelinegra sabía que su amiga debía volver, eso la hacía sentir más vacía que de costumbre pero no podía atarla a ella y Opal sabía que su amiga la necesitaba pero también quería estar con Bolin.

-Pienso quedarme una semana más con Asami, si eso no le molesta, Bo se quedara en el apartamento de Mako en lo que él regresa de una misión con la policía y con las escenas que le falta por grabar estará algo ocupado, así que mejor me quedo con Asami.- Opal sonrió al ver como la pelinegra se relajaba un poco de saber que no se iría tan pronto. Jinora comenzó a ordenar el escritorio de la heredera, guardando algunos papeles en los archivos, preparo algunos de los planos que se enviarían a la fábrica y al tomar la carpeta que traía Asami al entrar a la oficina la pelinegra se puso de pie muy alterada y casi se la arrebato de las manos.

-Y-yo me encargo de esto Jinora, gr-gracias.- Asami se dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia uno de los libreros donde colocó la carpeta, al volver observo como sus amigas la miraban preocupadas por su reacción, sobre todo Jinora que parecía intuir que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la ingeniero.

-Nada, solo creo que necesitas relajarte. Bueno voy por algo de comer, te traeré lo de siempre Asami, aunque me digas que no tienes hambre, ¡comerás!- Opal salió de la oficina seguido de Jinora, Asami se dejó caer sobre su silla sin dejar de pensar en Korra que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia en la oficina de Varrick y no podía ir a buscarla.

: :

-¿Crees que pueda ayudarte? Es algo que quería hacer yo desde que compre este lugar, pero no soy arquitecto así que me pareció buena idea que tu mandes y yo hago lo que me pidas.- Korra caminaba alrededor de lo que sería la sala de estar de la casa que había comprado para Asami y ella antes de que se separaran. Aunque estuvo a punto de venderla y olvidarse de todo algo le decía que no, que debía darle otra oportunidad.

-¡Mako y yo también queremos ayudar! Sera divertido.- Dijo Bolin dando unas palmadas a Baatar, que observaba cada detalle de la casa y hacia algunas anotaciones.

-Bien, entre más ayuda terminaremos más rápido. Es un reto, debo admitirlo, esto necesita mucho trabajo pero nada que no pueda solucionar, quedara maravillosa.- dijo Baatar que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Estoy seguro que hasta Kai le encantaría ayudar, así con los gemelos, Baatar Jr y Huan que siempre ayudan a su padre, podemos terminar en mucho menos tiempo del que planea Baatar.- Bolin estaba emocionado de que trabajarían sus amigos y la familia de Opal juntos, hasta Korra estaba emocionada y feliz de pensar que la pasarían muy bien, pero antes de comenzar debía terminar con la filmación que ya le faltaba muy poco y aunque estaba componiendo la música que la tenía muy ocupada quería estar aquí trabajando en esa casa que por alguna razón la llenaba de esperanza, tenía una buena corazonada.

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo algunas ideas, me gusta la distribución del lugar, pero no se si tienes algo en mente, te presentare los planos en 2 días y me dices que te parece.- Baatar regreso con los chicos y le mostraba a Korra algunas de sus notas.

-Confió en ti, solo si quiero una habitación especial y créeme que necesito que sea grande.- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Baatar que tomo su pluma para comenzar a anotar lo que Korra le decía.

: :

Habían terminado la grabación temprano, Bolin se fue directo al apartamento de Mako y la morena se quedó revisando las escenas hasta que se sentía agotada, se fue a acostar pero sin mucho éxito, eran las 11:40 pm y Korra daba vueltas en la pequeña cama de su RV cuando sintió la respiración de Naga sobre su rostro.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Naga dio un pequeño gruñido en respuesta a la pregunta de su dueña, Korra se levantó, se puso unos pans, una sudadera azul, sus tennis y su gorro gris.

-Vamos a dar un paseo Naga.- Se echó al bolsillo sus cigarrillos y su celular mientras salía del RV seguida de Naga, caminaron por un largo rato por las calles que estaban casi vacías, llegaron al parque donde siguieron avanzando hasta que Korra vi una pequeña colina y un árbol, en ese instante Naga salió corriendo hacia el árbol.

-¡Naga, espera!- ordenó la morena sin mucho éxito pues Naga ya había llegado al árbol, Korra solo suspiro con fastidio y camino hacia el ella.

Asami estaba recargada sobre el enorme árbol iluminando su cuaderno de bocetos con la lámpara de su celular mientras dibujaba una motocicleta, tenía tiempo deseando lanzar una línea de motocicletas pero no se había dado el tiempo de trazar algunas ideas, que mejor que este insomnio para dibujar un poco, pero unos ladridos la sacaron de su trance y apenas levanto la mirada cuando una enorme bola de pelos la ataco y aunque cualquiera se hubiera asustado, Asami solo reía feliz de volver a ver a Naga que no dejaba de lamer su cara.

-Hahaha, ¡hola Naga!, yo también te extrañe muchísimo.- La pelinegra no dejaba de acariciar el suave pelaje de Naga hasta que vio a Korra parada, sonriendo y observándolas con esos ojos azules que brillaban aún más con la luz de la luna.

-Lo siento, creo que se emocionó mucho al saber que eras tú. ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto Korra que sonreía de ver lo nerviosa que se puso la pelinegra que asintió e hizo su bolsa a un lado para que la morena se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Un paseo a esta hora?- Asami veía de reojo como Korra sacaba sus cigarrillos y buscaba su zippo entre los bolsillos.

-No podía dormir, Naga tampoco, pero creo que es más común que dibujar en el parque a esta hora ¿Quieres uno?- Asami rio un poco por la broma de la morena y acepto uno de los cigarrillos que se llevó a los labios y se estremeció cuando Korra saco la llama del zippo y acerco su rostro para que ambas encendieran su cigarrillo. La morena se alejó y la ingeniero pudo distinguir la curva de su sonrisa en sus labios, Korra estaba haciendo aquello a propósito y de alguna manera no le molestaba pero estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tampoco podía dormir, subí al satomovil y termine aquí.- contesto Asami expulsando el humo lentamente.

-¿Qué estas dibujando? Si puedo saber, claro.- Asami encendió la lámpara de su celular y la detuvo mientras le pasa su cuaderno de bocetos a la morena que lo abrió para ver los dibujos.

-¡Wow! Esta increíble, si haces estos modelos te juro que seré la primera en comprarte una de cada una.- Asami rio por la emoción de Korra, estaba tan tranquila, se sentía bien que no había ni un rastro de incomodidad o rencor, solo eran ellas dos, sin que nada las molestara, por instantes olvido que todo había terminado hace 6 meses, estar con Korra era tan natural y maravilloso que sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar que no podía estar con ella.

Naga acerco una enorme rama a Asami esperando a que se la lanzara, cuando la pelinegra se distrajo para jugar con Naga, Korra dio vuelta a una de las paginas donde pudo ver varios dibujos de ella, vio otras 2 páginas más rápidamente y seguía apareciendo su rostro, sonrió pero decidió cerrar el cuaderno, no quería que Asami se sintiera incomoda tratando de explicar los dibujos, pero eso le dio más motivos para seguir luchando para arreglar lo que había entre ambas.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí y los días son tan ocupados, porque no me cuentas como te ha ido.- dijo Korra, su voz sonaba tan alegre aunque por dentro se sentía a punto de quebrarse, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por no abalanzarse sobre Asami, besarla hasta que amaneciera.

-Ok, solo si tú me cuentas como te fue en la filmación, ¿de qué trata la película? Han estado muy misteriosos, ni si quiera Bolin ha dicho algo y eso que no es para nada discreto.- bromeó Asami, que se recargo sobre el árbol y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Korra, si la morena se divertía coqueteando, ella también podía jugar. Incluso si muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos una voz le gritaba que se detuviera, que eso no podía llevar a nada bueno si debía mantenerse lejos de Korra por su bienestar y el de su padre.

-¡Pero es un secreto! Bueno te contare solo un poco y después firmaras un contrato de confidencialidad.- Respondió la morena que puso su cabeza sobre la de Asami, disfrutando de su esencia y del tacto. Hablaron por mucho tiempo, contaron todo lo que habían hecho durante esos meses, ocultando lo tormentosas que eran las noches que pasaban la una sin la otra, como deseaban con todas sus fuerzas estar juntas. Eran las 2 a.m. cuando Asami reviso su celular y aunque podía seguir ahí hablando con Korra decidió que era hora de ir a casa. Ambas caminaron en silencio junto con una Naga muy cansada de regreso al estacionamiento.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?- preguntó la pelinegra, arriesgándose a que Kuvira se enterara de esto pero le preocupaba que Korra caminara tan tarde por las calles.

-No te preocupes, solo son tres calles hacia allá, estaré bien.-

-Bien, nos vemos...luego, Korra.- dijo Asami avanzando lentamente en su satomovil.

-Hasta luego, Asami. Te a...conduce con cuidado.- respondió la morena que se paralizo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Asami solo bajo la mirada y acelero. Korra comenzó a caminar lentamente de regreso con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que poco a poco fue desapareciendo mientras las lágrimas escapaban de su rostro, ¿Porque tenía que ser así? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que no puedan estar juntas? Era claro que Asami aun sentía algo por ella, pero ¿Qué la detenía? No iba a descansar hasta saber que estaba pasando, incluso si al final no podía estar con Asami nunca más, al menos quería una respuesta.

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Aquí tienen otro capitulo, espero que les guste y no sufran mucho :( Les prometo que las cosas mejoraran, además de que se esta acercando al final, quedan unos cuantos capítulos, aun no estoy segura de cuantos pero estoy llevando la historia a su final y me alegra mucho que las disfruten, porque cuando la inicie no pensé que alguien la iba a leer haha. En clases inicie un guion ambientado en la edad media, una de mis épocas favoritas de la historia además de los años 20s y 40s (hasta he tenido ideas para esos años haha) y en mis investigaciones me han surgido muchas ideas sobre Korra y Asami, hasta he hecho algunos bocetos de Korra con su armadura *-* bueno el punto es, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustaría una historia así? Tal vez trabaje en esto después de terminar esta historia pues apenas si tengo el tiempo de escribir mis dos fics y seguir con mis trabajos en clase :S bueno espero sus opiniones para esta idea o las otras jeje, gracias por los reviews :) Nos leemos.


	15. Chapter 15

-¡KORRA!- Ikki y Meelo bajaron con mucha emoción las escaleras para recibir a la morena que traía todo su equipaje con la ayuda de Kai y Mako.

-¡Hola! ¡Los extrañe tanto pequeños!- Respondió la morena tomando a ambos en un fuerte abrazo, levantándolos del suelo.

-¡Hey! Ya no somos niños, solo mira lo mucho que he crecido y lo fuerte que soy, Ikki si sigue siendo una niña.- Meelo hacia fuerza con sus brazos para resaltar sus "músculos".

-¡Wow, son casi como los míos!- Korra se alzó la manga y flexiono el brazo, Meelo abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Me da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta Korra, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.- Tenzin apareció en la sala de estar junto con Pema y Jinora, que al acercarse a saludar a Kai con un pequeño beso en los labios Tenzin frunció el ceño con fuerza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros?- Preguntó Ikki mientras jalaba una de las mangas de la morena para llamar su atención.

-Hasta que termine de remodelar mi nueva casa. Supongo que un mes, Baatar me dijo que trabaja muy rápido y con nuestra ayuda terminara pronto.- Contesto Korra informando a todos de los planes que tenía, sabía que Tenzin y su familia no tenían problema en que ella se quedara ahí, ya había pasado una temporada con ellos antes de encontrar un apartamento.

-¡¿Vivirás en esa casa con Asami?!- Meelo miraba a la morena con entusiasmo, Korra se quedó sin habla por unos momentos y su mente se perdió de nuevo en su situación con la ingeniero. Ese era su plan desde antes de que Asami decidiera terminar con su relación, ¡ya estaba por entregarle las llaves! La emoción de ver el lugar terminado pronto le había hecho olvidar por instantes que esa enorme casa seria solo para ella si no arreglaba las cosas con Asami.

-Vamos Korra, te ayudare a llevar las cosas a la habitación, Kai y Mako ya deben regresar a la estación.- Jinora se apresuró a sacar a Korra de su trance y les hizo señas a su familia para que ignoraran la situación y a Kai que lo llamaría después. Ambas subieron las escaleras con algunas cajas y las maletas de la morena directo a su vieja habitación. Estaba justo como la recordaba, no habían cambiado nada, las paredes eran de un color verde claro, una cama individual al lado de una ventana que Korra amaba, da a una hermosa vista de la bahía. Había algunos afiches de películas y bandas, un pequeño despertador y una lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, aun había unas viejas tablas de skate de la morena dentro del pequeño armario.

-Jinora...tú trabajas con Asami.- dijo la morena con algo de duda en su voz.

-¿Si? Creo que eso lo sabes desde hace mucho.- Jinora soltó una pequeña risa por como Korra inicio la conversación, sabía que le preguntaría por la ingeniero.

-Emm...si, bueno, ¿tú crees que ella...aun me...quiera?- La morena bajo la mirada, avergonzada por preguntarle eso a Jinora, pero de verdad moría por saber si aun había algo por que luchar. Aunque Bolin se lo repetía cada que podía no se convencía del todo pues él había estado filmando con ella todo ese tiempo, no pasaba todo el día con Asami como Jinora.

-No eres la única confundida, pero sé que para ti es más difícil. Todas las mañanas llego a la oficina y le dejo a Asami los pendientes del día y el periódico, cuando entra lo primero que hace es encender su computadora, toma el periódico y lo abre directamente en la sección de espectáculos, al principio pensaba que le interesaban los chismes de las celebridades o algo parecido, pero noté que las únicas veces que se detenía a leer algo en esa sección es porque hablaba de ti y si ese era el caso se apresura a buscar más en internet.- Jinora estaba acomodando algunas carpetas en la repisa que esta sobre el diminuto escritorio a un lado de la cama mientras Korra colgaba su ropa en el armario.

-Cualquiera pensaría que Asami es de esas chicas que simplemente no pueden superarlo, pero no es así. Ella esta tan preocupada por ti todo el tiempo, siempre nos hace preguntas sobre ti a Opal y a mi intentando ser lo más discreta e indirecta posible...Deberías ver el brillo en sus ojos al escuchar que estas bien, el suspiro de alivio que sale de ella es tan obvio...Korra...Asami no te quiere, ¡Te ama! Sé que está dispuesta a dar todo por ti.- continuo Jinora que levanto la vista para ver a Korra que estaba sin moverse con la mirada baja y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios contrastando con las lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

-Gracias Jinora, no sabes cómo necesitaba escuchar eso.- La morena paso su brazo por el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y se acercó a abrazar a su amiga. Se quedaron así unos momentos, sin importarles mucho que en medio de ellas había dos chamarras de Korra que iba a colgar, cuando se separaron unas hojas cayeron de una de las chamarras, Jinora se apresuró a juntarlas.

-Estos son registros de Industrias Futuro, ¿Qué hacían en tu chamarra?- Jinora reconoció de inmediato los formatos.

-Oh cierto, el día que Asami y yo chocamos esas hojas se cayeron de una carpeta que llevaba en las manos, junto todas muy apresurada y se fue sin que le entregara esas, las guarde porque Varrick ya me estaba esperando y olvide que estaban ahí.- dijo Korra sin darle mucha importancia a las hojas pero Jinora estaba muy seria observando el contenido y pensando en lo nerviosa que se puso Asami cuando ella quiso tomar la carpeta para guardarla.

-¡Korra! ¡Excelente! Por aquí podemos empezar a investigar qué es lo que está pasando. Además, creo que necesitas a lavar tu ropa más seguido- Jinora paso el resto de la tarde informando a Korra de lo que había pasado ese día, Korra estaba feliz de al fin tener algo por dónde empezar, pero también se sentía preocupada, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba metida Asami pues si se negaba a hablar de ello o recibir ayuda es que algo no estaba nada bien. Jinora prometió que llegaría más temprano a la oficina para buscar esa carpeta e investigar el resto de los datos.

: :

El insomnio definitivamente se convirtió en una excusa para verse, se les hizo costumbre ir todas las noches a charlar bajo ese gran árbol con Naga durmiendo junto a ellas. Querían decirse tantas cosas pero solo terminaba hablando del trabajo, algún libro, películas, anécdotas que por alguna razón no se habían hablado antes. Korra deseaba enfrentar a la pelinegra, preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero no quería perder eso, sabía que si hablaba Asami se marcharía y ya no podría tener ese momento nunca más. El estar junto a la pelinegra era dicha, alegría, la mejor parte de su día, pero al regresar sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, un dolor tan profundo por estar tan cerca y tan lejos para decirle lo mucho que la ama.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, caminando con Naga a su lado mientras subían la pequeña colina, observando lo hermosa que se ve Asami bajo la luz de la luna. La pelinegra tenía un libro en las manos y lo leía con ayuda de la luz de su celular, Korra llevaba su ukulele y la ingeniero le sonrió al verla.

-¡Genial! Espero que me cantes algo.- dijo Asami que por dentro se castigaba con fuerza, "A ver como consigues controlarte si sabes que cuando canta pierdes la razón" pensó la pelinegra que acariciaba a Naga para evitar la mirada de Korra.

-Solo si tú me lees un poco, me gusta como lees.- Korra se dejó caer en el suelo y recargo su cabeza sobre Naga que ya estaba durmiendo.

-Hahaha, no tiene nada de especial, solo leo. Además si lo hago te quedaras dormida.-

-¿Qué lees?- Preguntó Korra con los ojos cerrados tocando algunos acordes en su ukulele.

-Ya lo sabes.- Dijo la ingeniero con algo de nostalgia y abrazando el libro que le había regalado Korra la primera navidad que pasaron juntas.

-Werther...léeme tus partes favoritas, esas que siempre me escribías en los separadores que me dibujabas.- Eso tomo por sorpresa a la ingeniero, desde que se veían en las noches habían evitado hablar de todo lo que habían hecho juntas. Observo a Korra que seguía muy tranquila con los ojos cerrados esperando a que empezara a leer. Lo que Asami no sabía es que Korra estaba luchando por que no le explotara el estómago de los nervios por lo que acababa de decir, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Asami respiro profundo y comenzó a leer.

-"19 de Octubre: ¡Ay de mí! Este vacío, este horrible vacío que siente mi alma... Muchas veces me digo: "Si pudiera un momento, uno solo estrecharla contra mi corazón, todo este vacío se llenaría."- Korra comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía en el ukulele, apenas audible, relajante, Asami estaba sorprendida de la delicadeza con la que rasgaba las cuerdas para que el sonido no la interrumpiera. Sus miradas no dejaban de cruzarse, por más que la pelinegra lo evitaba, cada vez que Korra le sonreía ella le respondía de la misma forma.

-"27 de Octubre por la noche: ¡Siento tantas cosas..., y mi pasión por ella lo devora todo! ¡Tantas cosas! . . . ¡Y sin ella todo se reduce a nada!"-

-"22 de Noviembre: Al dirigir mis ruegos a Dios, no puedo decir "¡Conservádmela!" Y, sin embargo, hay momentos en que creo que me pertenece..."- Asami levanto la mirada para observar a Korra, que ya estaba sentada frente a ella, el océano de sus ojos brillaba con una intensidad que la dejaba sin aliento.

-"...Tampoco puedo decir: "¡Dádmela!", porque pertenece a otro. Así es como me agito sin cesar sobre mi lecho de dolores. Basta; no sé adónde iría a parar si continuase."- Termino Korra el fragmento que ya se sabía de memoria, se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, buscando las palabras que querían escuchar de la otra. Sin darse cuenta el espacio era cada vez menor, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el calor de sus respiraciones se sentía en los labios y que justo al rozarse, la pelinegra recordó aquel video donde golpeaban a Korra, las palabras de Kuvira gritaban en su cabeza y eso provocó que se alejara. Pero antes de que la morena dijera algo su celular sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo y al ver la pantalla se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Hola?...Hey, hey, tranquila. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien...amm, ¿ahorita?...De acuerdo, voy para allá.- Korra suspiro al terminar la llamada y se giró para ver a Asami que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, esto hizo que la morena sonriera un poco a pesar de lo decepcionada que se sentía por no haber besado a la pelinegra.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Asami cruzándose de brazos que por más que lo intento no pudo evitar hablar, ¿Quién era esa chica que le hablaba tan tarde a Korra? y sobre todo que la morena aceptara ir a verla en ese momento.

-Una amiga, tuvo un problema y me pidió que fuera a verla. Creo que tendré que cantarte en otra ocasión.- Korra sonreía internamente de ver los evidentes celos de Asami, al ver que no decía nada se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Porque no vienes al estudio? Estoy componiendo algunas canciones para la película y bueno...me gustaría que fueras algún día.- dijo Korra que comenzó a bajar la colina sin soltar la pálida mano de Asami, que no hizo por romper el contacto. Caminaron hasta el satomovil de la ingeniero y Korra recargo sus brazos en la puerta y tenía la cabeza casi dentro del satomovil.

-Está bien...iré al estudio pronto, aunque no estoy segura de cuando.- respondió Asami aun con algo enfado en su tono, pues seguía preguntándose a quien iba ir a ver Korra, pero si era importante para la morena que ella fuera al estudio lo haría.

-No te preocupes, ve en cuanto tengas oportunidad, ahí estaré todas las tardes.- Korra se acercó y le dio un beso a Asami en la frente y se alejó de la ventana.

-Buenas noches Sami, conduce con cuidado, nos vemos pronto.- La morena comenzó a caminar junto a Naga en la dirección opuesta, Asami aceleró y la observaba por el retrovisor, sonriendo de haber escuchado el apodo que le había puesto Korra.

: :

7:05 a.m.

-Espero que tengas razón con esto Jinora, me desperté muy temprano y Asami se le hará bastante extraño que no esté en casa el ultimo día antes de irme con Bolin.- Opal y Jinora estaban en Industrias Futuro, dentro del ascensor esperando llegar al último piso, llevaban café y desayuno para cuando Asami entrara a la oficina tuvieran una excusa de encontrarlas ahí.

-Estoy segura que es algo importante, te traje conmigo porque necesito que alguien vigile la entrada, así que te quedas en la sala de espera con las cosas y me avisas cuando llegue Asami.- Opal se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar y Jinora dejo las cosas en la mesa frente a su amiga, se llevó con ella el periódico, algunos formatos de la empresa y entro a la oficina de Asami.

Fue directo al escritorio donde dejo todo y se giró hacia el librero donde Asami había colocado la carpeta, paso los dedos por los títulos hasta encontrarla, la saco y reviso cada una de las hojas y buscaba donde iban las que Korra le había entregado ayer. Leía lo más rápido que podía los datos que no le parecían necesarios hasta detenerse en las fechas que se habían removido los contenedores. Jinora casi corrió hacia la computadora de la ingeniero y busco los números de serie de los contenedores, los resultados de la búsqueda indicaban que el contenido era desconocido pero la orden de guardar el material la había dado el mismo Hiroshi Sato y exactamente un día antes de su detención.

Los murmullos de "Buenos días" apenas eran audibles pero eso comenzó a poner un poco nerviosa a Jinora que ahora buscaba la fecha en que se permitió la salida de esos contenedores, la respuesta estaba justo en las hojas que le había dado Korra, la fecha le era familiar. Sacó su celular, fue directo a los mensajes de Korra y los fue pasando poco a poco hasta llegar al mensaje que decía: "Voy a aceptar el trabajo, salgo mañana por la tarde" Ese mensaje fue exactamente el día en que Asami y Korra terminaron, coincidía con el que marcaban los registros del muelle, con una hora de diferencia.

Opal estaba en su celular tratando de ignorar el olor del desayuno y el café que habían comprado, se moría de hambre, se sentó sobre el borde del sofá, abrió el empaque de su desayuno para sacar una papa frita cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

-Me sorprende encontrarte aquí tan temprano, pero solo porque traes algo de comer te perdono. ¿Porque no entraste a la oficina? ¿No ha llegado Jinora?- Asami tenía una mirada extraña y confusa en el rostro mientras miraba el pánico en el de Opal, que no dejaba de pensar si habían quedado de acuerdo con alguna señal.

-¡SALAMIIIIIII!- gritó Opal con mucha fuerza y todos voltearon a verla, incluso algunas personas que ya estaban dentro de sus oficinas salieron a ver qué pasaba. Dentro de la oficina Jinora se apresuró a tomar unas ultimas notas cuando escucho el extraño alarido de su amiga, en otra ocasión se habría reído como nunca pero ahora estaba muy concentrada en que Asami no entrara a la oficina para descubrirla husmeando en los archivos, acomodo todos los papeles dentro de la carpeta cuando escucho que la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-No vuelvas a levantarte tan temprano si vas a ser así de rara, por favor.- Asami entro revisando su celular, en la otra mano los cafés de ella y sus amigas, seguida de Opal que no dejaba de hacerle miradas a Jinora que corrió hacia el escritorio y acomodo los archivos para Asami donde siempre los dejaba.

-¡Le pusieron Salami a mi sándwich! ¡Después de todas las veces que le repetí que no lo hicieran! Era de esperarse que me alterara con lo temprano que me desperté.- comentó Opal mirando directo a Jinora con la intención de que la escuchara.

-Buenos días Jinora, no te vi entrar.- dijo la pelinegra al ver a Jinora al lado de su silla, fue directo a sentarse y su amiga tomo asiento junto a Opal.

-Hola Asami, haha si entre antes de que llegaras pero Opal se quedó a esperarte.- Jinora y Opal comenzaron a desayunar, charlando con más ánimos de lo normal para tratar de calmar sus nervios, la pelinegra hablaba con ellas y reían, luego tomo el periódico y lo abrió directo en los espectáculos para encontrar fotografías de Korra muy cerca de una chica durante las filmaciones, el título decía: "¿LA DIRECTORA Y LA ACTRIZ PRINCIPAL ESTAN SALIENDO?" Asami casi escupe su café, Opal se puso de pie y le arrebato el periódico para leer lo que había puesto así a su amiga.

-Oh cierto, Bolin me dijo sobre eso, la chica no deja de hablar con Korra para que le ayude a salir...-

-¡¿Es cierto entonces?!- Preguntó Asami con mucha intriga, la expresión de Opal cambio de preocupación a malicia en un instante.

-Claro que no, son muuuuuuuuuuy buenas amigas, es todo. Muuuuuy unidas, pero no hay nada entre ellas...¿Te molesta?- Asami se sentía demasiado nerviosa por las miradas de sus amigas y a la vez molesta, si no estaban saliendo ¿Porque estaban tan cerca en esas fotos? Incluso se abrazaban en algunas y que Korra se fuera tan pronto ayer con una sola llamada...no, no tenía por qué entrometerse, ella decidió alejarse de la morena y tenía que vivir con ello, por más que le doliera, era mejor que Korra fuera feliz con alguien más que no la metiera en tantos problemas.

-No, no me molesta, solo quería saber.- respondió Asami segura de lo indiferente que fueron sus palabras, Opal y Jinora solo se miraron y rieron por lo bajo, definitivamente no era nada convincente.

-¿Te iras al campus conmigo en la tarde, Jinora?- comento la pelinegra tratando de cambiar el tema, Asami iba en las tardes a clase pues ya estaba muy cerca de terminar su carrera y para mantener el equilibro entre el trabajo y las clases, pasaba toda la mañana en la compañía y estudiaba en las tardes, Jinora hacia lo mismo y solía ir con ella a la universidad al salir de Industrias Futuro.

-Ahora no, no tendré clase esta tarde, iré a ver a Kai al salir.- mintió Jinora, lo que iba hacer al salir era correr a buscar a Korra para contarle lo que encontró. Asami apenas le iba a dar un sorbo a su café cuando sonó el teléfono de su oficina.

-Sato- Respondió la pelinegra, al escuchar la voz de Varrick solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Necesito que vengas de inmediato! ¡Llegaron los prototipos!- La emoción de Varrick se escuchaba perfectamente por el teléfono sin tener que ponerlo en altavoz, las chicas le dieron una sonrisa comprensiva a su amiga que se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

-Espero que mi humillación por el Salami, que en realidad si me gusta, haya valido la pena.- comentó Opal.

-¡Tenemos que ir con Korra en cuanto salga de trabajar! ¡Tenemos otra pista!-

: :

Asami entro a la oficina de Varrick con algo de fastidio pues no había terminado su desayuno y no estaba de humor para escuchar a su socio.

-¡Asami! ven pronto, debes ver estos prototipos.- dijo el empresario con emoción a un lado de su mesa de trabajo.

-¡Wow! Los tuvieron listos muy pronto, me agrada el diseño, es sencillo y elegante. ¿Ya probaste la interfaz?- comento la pelinegra acercándose a los tableros táctiles que habían desarrollado juntos para los nuevos Satomoviles. La idea principal era encender el motor con la lectura de las huellas dactilares del dueño.

-Las damas primero.- ofreció Varrick con amabilidad, hicieron algunas pruebas y después se quedaron discutiendo algunos detalles.

-Bueno, gracias por la prueba, volveré a mi oficina, avísame cuando se hagan las pruebas con los motores.- Asami se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Espera! Quiero darte esta invitación, es para el evento que organiza mi casa productora y es muy importante que vayas, vamos a dar un reconocimiento a tu compañía por el gran apoyo que nos ha brindado.- Varrick le tendió una elegante invitación gris con un lazo rojo.

-Oh...bueno, veré si puedo ir, tengo mucho trabajo.- mintió Asami, que en realidad lo que le preocupo de inmediato fue que si la fiesta era de la casa productora seguro Korra estaría ahí, además de que tendría que conseguir un acompañante.

-Debes de ir, Asami Sato, es importante, no debes faltar.- Varrick sonaba autoritario pero trataba de ocultarlo, aunque era el socio más importante, Asami seguía siendo su jefa.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré.- respondió la pelinegra sin ánimos y salió de la oficina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo saco su celular, repaso sus contactos hasta que se tomó con alguien y presiono "llamar".

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un evento de Varrick?-

: :

Korra estaba cortando algunos trozos de madera con la cortadora, los chicos trabajaban con mucha dedicación en distintos puntos de la casa, Baatar y Mako observaban los planos en una mesa al centro de lo que sería la sala de estar. La morena dejo los trozos que había cortado a un lado y llevo a la mesa otro enorme pedazo de madera que debía cortar en pedazos más pequeños, en ese momento vio entrar a Jinora y a Opal, las saludo y dejo la madera sobre la cortadora y se quitó los lentes protectores.

-Hola chicas, ¿alguna novedad?- pregunto la morena secando el sudor que tenía en la frente con una de sus manos. Korra llevaba una camiseta sin mangas azul marino y unos viejos jeans algo rasgados, manchados de pintura con unas botas negras.

-Tengo que admitir que hay veces en que me haces dudar de mi heterosexualidad, Korra. Ya veo porque Asami se muere por ti.- comentó

Opal que observaba los fuertes brazos de Korra mientras Jinora solo se llevó una mano al rostro avergonzada por los comentarios tan poco apropiados de su amiga.

-Amm...¿gracias?- dijo la morena confundida

-¡Hey!- gritó Bolin desde las escaleras, su rostro estaba lleno de manchas de pintura, las chicas levantaron la vista para verlo.

-¡Tu también te ves sensual Bo, te amo, sigue así!- Opal le lanzaba besos a su novio, Jinora y Korra se miraron con fastidio, Baatar levanto la vista de los planos hacia su hija y la reprendió con la mirada.

-Bien, ignora a Opal. Esta mañana revise el archivo de donde salieron las hojas que me diste y note algunas cosas, pero no sé si son meras coincidencias o existe alguna relación.- Jinora le explico a la morena todo los detalles que descubrió, la firma de Asami, las fechas y horarios en los que se removieron los contenedores e incluso la orden de Hiroshi Sato de almacenarlos exactamente el día en que fue arrestado.

-Mmm, me siento igual que tú, no sé si son coincidencias o esto tiene algo que ver. Pero voy a averiguarlo, amm ¿crees que puedas conseguir los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de Industrias Futuro de ese día?- Korra estaba decidida a investigar todo, algo le decía que Asami estaba en un problema y tenía que ayudarla, la pelinegra jamás iba a pedirla así que lo haría sin decirle nada.

-Supongo que sí, voy a revisarlo mañana.- contestó Jinora.

-¡Mako!- La morena gritó para hacerse oír entre los ruidos que hacían los demás con las máquinas y los golpeteos. Mako se acercó a donde estaban las chicas junto con Kai que abrazo a Jinora y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Crees que me puedas ayudar a visitar a alguien en la cárcel sin que Lin se entere?- Mako hizo una mueca al escuchar la pregunta de Korra.

-Ha ha, suerte con eso. Nada se le escapa a mi tía, Korra.- dijo Opal pero para nada en burla, si no completamente seria.

-Se lo pides al nene consentido de Lin, debiste pedírmelo a mi primero, Mako siempre hace todo lo que Beifong le pida- comentó Kai que seguía abrazando a Jinora.

-¡No soy el consentido! Y no siempre hago lo que me pide, te lo probaré. ¿A quién necesitas ver?- dijo Mako que saco una pluma y una pequeña libreta.

-A Hiroshi Sato, trata de que sea lo más pronto posible.-

 **NOTAS**

Uuhhh Korra va a visitar al suegro :O Ojala les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los que opinaron sobre el nuevo fic que tengo en mente. Ya llevo algunas ideas y la historia se está desarrollando muy bien, pero primero debo terminar este fic antes de continuar con el otro :) Gracias por sus reviews, se los juro que me sacan una sonrisa y es otro de mis motivos a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos :D


	16. Chapter 16

Korra estaba sentada sobre su motocicleta, viendo la entrada a la Prisión de Ciudad Republica, esperando a que llegara Mako. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios para encenderlo, había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba, estaba tan nerviosa de hablar con Hiroshi y esos nervios la hacían fumar sin control. Regreso su zippo al bolsillo interior de su abrigo mientras sacaba el humo por la nariz, sonrió con algo de nostalgia al recordar lo mucho que eso le molestaba a Asami, siempre le decía que no entendía como soportaba hacer eso.

-Por tu cementerio de colillas alrededor de tus botas, es obvio que estas nerviosa.- La voz de Mako sacó a Korra de sus recuerdos.

-Bien Sherlock, dime que hay que hacer, quiero terminar con esto de una vez antes de terminar con mi cajetilla.- respondió la morena mientras su amigo le extendía una identificación, una libreta y un folder con el nombre de Hiroshi Sato en un costado.

-Era muy sospechoso que después de todo este tiempo el señor Sato recibiera una visita, sobre todo cuando Asami es la única en la lista y no lo ha visto desde que entro a prisión. Así que hoy vas a entrar como suplente de su terapeuta.-

-Amm...¿eso no es sospechoso? se dará cuenta de quién soy, o tal vez al entrar los guardias lo noten.- Los nervios en Korra aumentaron al pensar que la reconocerían y no tanto por su trabajo, más bien por el constante acoso de los medios en su relación con Asami. Seguro la noticia llego a Hiroshi de alguna forma y la reconocería de inmediato negándose a hablar con ella.

-Aunque detesto admitir que el sistema tiene sus fallas, los guardias aquí les importa un bledo quien entra y sale mientras no lleves armas o alguna sustancia extraña. No te preocupes, ni se darán cuenta de quién eres, la ventaja de que vas a "terapia" es que podrán hablar en privado.- Mako le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga para animarla, Korra solo suspiró, bajo de su moto y se colocó la identificación.

-Bien, voy a entrar, te hablo al salir.- La morena caminaba decidida hacia las puertas.

-Suerte, te esperare aquí afuera.- Dijo Mako mientras caminaba hacia su satomovil volteando a todas direcciones aun con miedo de que lo vieran haciendo aquello.

Korra pasó la primera puerta sin problemas, jamás había entrado a una prisión, respiraba lentamente tratando de controlar sus nervios, el lugar se sentía frío, no tanto físico, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, las personas que estaba en lo que parecía una sala de espera se veían abrumadas, inmersas en sus pensamientos. Distinguió una pequeña oficina y se acercó para pedir información.

-Buenos días, so-soy la suplente del terapeuta del señor Hi-Hiroshi Sato...- dijo la morena mostrando su identificación.

-...Pase a inspección, uno de los guardias la llevara a la sala de terapia.- Aunque le pareció ofensiva la falta de atención termino agradeciéndolo pues paso sin problemas, dejo sus pertenencias con uno de los guardias que después la llevo hasta la sala que le habían mencionado antes. La sala era igual de fría que cuando entro, la luz artificial era intensa y blanca lo que aumentaba su frustración, aunque la poca luz del exterior que llegaba de las pequeñas y altas ventanas compensaba un poco el aspecto de la sala. La morena se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al centro junto a una gran mesa, puso sus cosas en la mesa y espero a que sucediera algo, estaba ahí sola consumiéndose en sus nervios hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

Korra se puso de pie muy rápido y al girarse, estaba muy sorprendida de lo que vio. Hiroshi ya no era el hombre fuerte, imponente e intimidante que había visto tantas veces en los medios. El hombre estaba increíblemente delgado, su cabello estaba completamente gris, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos resaltaban aún más sus arrugas, su piel era incluso más pálida que la de Asami. Hiroshi no volteo a verla, camino lentamente hacia su lugar con la mirada baja, seguido de un guardia que le quito las esposas después de que tomara asiento y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Ho-hola señor...Sato, soy...- Korra se detuvo al enfrentarse por fin con la mirada de Hiroshi que de inmediato levanto la vista al escuchar su voz, la observo por un momento directo a los ojos y se dibujó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, algo que la morena no se esperaba para nada pero que termino relajándola un poco y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Korra...tal vez no lo creas, pero estoy encantado de conocerte. Puedes decirme Hiroshi.- El empresario le tendió la mano y Korra respondió al saludo, al separarse se quedaron un momento en silencio, Korra no sabía por dónde empezar y no quería agobiar a Hiroshi con sus preguntas.

-Aparte de hacer muy buen cine eres psicóloga, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- comentó Hiroshi con un tono de inocencia pero era claro que se imaginaba que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, es que yo...- Korra pasaba su mano detrás de su cabeza pensando que responder a eso, la risa de Hiroshi la asustó un poco pero se fue relajando momentos después.

-Tranquila, no tengo idea de porque estás aquí pero me imagino que no es algo bueno. ¿Asami está en problemas?- Su voz dejo de ser alegre y paso a ser más seria, sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que habían adquirido al ver a la morena.

-Me temo que sí y por más que mis amigos han intentado averiguar que sucede, no han conseguido na...-

-¿Porque no se lo has preguntado tú? Eres su novia ¿no?- la pregunta de Hiroshi la tomó por sorpresa, era de esperarse que supiera sobre su relación, las noticias también llegan a prisión pero al parecer no sabía que habían terminado hace tiempo, sobre todo con las fotos que aparecieron hace algunos días con la actriz principal de su película, aunque solo son muy buenas amigas, los reporteros suelen hacer más grandes las cosas. Pero lo más extraño de todo era conocer al padre de tu ex-novia por primera vez y que te pregunte si eres novia de su hija es algo que de verdad te deja sin palabras.

-Bueno...hace bastante que no lo soy, tuvimos una discusión, acepte un trabajo lejos de aquí y eso nos separó, ahora solo somos...amigas.- dijo Korra con tristeza y el empresario lo notó pues de inmediato puso una de sus manos sobre las de la morena.

-Me apena escuchar eso, ¿por qué no me cuentas que es lo que sucede?- La voz de Hiroshi era tan dulce, comprensiva y Korra incluso se sentía mal de pensar en la situación del padre de Asami. ¿Cómo un hombre tan amable pudo cometer los crímenes por los que estaba ahí? La obvia espera de Hiroshi la hizo dejar de pensar en ello y le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde aquella vez que Kuvira se presentó para el puesto de asistente hasta lo que había descubierto Jinora, si el solo mencionar a Kuvira hizo que Hiroshi se incomodara, lo último provocó que se acercara aún más a Korra con mucha preocupación en su mirada.

-¡¿Asami firmo la autorización?!- Korra dio un pequeño salto en su silla al ver la reacción del empresario.

-¿Eso es malo? ¿Qué hay en esos contenedores?- preguntó la morena angustiada. En ese momento uno guardia distinto al que había llevado a Hiroshi a la sala entró, se quedó de pie unos segundo mirando al preso de forma muy intimidante, Korra paso su mirada del guardia al empresario.

-¿Algún problema? Estoy atendiendo a mi paciente, si no le importa.- Dijo Korra controlando sus nervios pues el guardia sí que la asustaba un poco, no era como los que vio al entrar.

-Quedan 20 minutos, estaré en la puerta.- dijo el extraño hombre que camino hacia la puerta, no sin antes lanzar otra mirada a Hiroshi.

-Eso fue extraño.- comentó la morena observando al empresario que no apartaba la mirada de la puerta.

-No, me están vigilando. Lo que hay en esos contenedores no es algo bueno, es un encargo que le había prometido al Loto Rojo pero me arrepentí y decidí ocultarlo. No puedo decirte más porque tendremos problemas, pero si el contenido ya lo tiene Zaheer entonces debes hacer esto.- Korra escuchaba atenta al empresario pero lo miro confundida cuando dejo de hablar, tomo su libreta y la pluma para hacer lo que parecía una lista.

-Amm...Hiroshi...-

-Sabes Korra, no pude evitar notar el olor a tabaco en la sala. No sé si lo sabes, pero me encantan los Habanos, es una de las cosas que más extraño además de Asami por supuesto y bueno, no tengo muchos amigos aquí en prisión, es difícil conseguir un solo cigarrillo...- Hiroshi no paraba de hablar mientras seguía escribiendo, Korra notó que era mejor cambiar el tema mientras él le daba instrucciones, pero sonrió al captar la intención del empresario.

-¿Señor?...-

-Aunque probablemente te quitaron tus pertenencias al entrar...es solo que los viejas costumbres jamás se olvidan...- Korra interrumpió a Hiroshi aclarándose la garganta, metió su mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y le mostró una cajetilla de cigarrillos nueva, siempre lleva otra extra y como la otra estaba en sus bolsillos exteriores los guardias no se molestaron en revisar más.

-¿No lo meteré en problemas por esto?- Preguntó la morena aun con duda de entregarle la cajetilla a Hiroshi.

-No te preocupes, no van a decir nada, el terapeuta de mi compañero de celda siempre le regala lombrices de gomita, mientras no sean sustancias ilícitas...- comentó Hiroshi y dejo de escribir, extendió la mano y Korra le entrego los cigarrillos.

-Has hecho a un viejo muy feliz. Creo que voy a agregarte a mi lista de visitas- dijo Hiroshi entre risas.

-Hahaha, no es nada, pero sería genial visitarlo.- dijo la morena con sinceridad, todo ese medio que tenía al ver al padre de Asami se había ido.

-Lo digo enserio, me alegra conocerte al fin. No te voy a negar que al enterarme de tu relación con Asami estaba confundió, pero tiempo es lo que me sobra en este lugar y tuve bastante para considerar eso, y si tú haces feliz a Asami entonces yo estoy feliz. Sé que eres especial porque paso tanto tiempo y aquí estas, buscando respuestas, una solución y una manera de volver a estar junto a ella. Algo que yo ya no puedo hacer.- De nuevo había tristeza en los ojos cansados de Hiroshi, su voz era distante y Korra se sentía muy mal, entendía a Asami y jamás hizo un comentario acerca de su padre, pero estaba decidida a hacer algo, no iba a insistir demasiado pues no era algo en lo que debía entrometerse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo en este momento pero haría un intento.

-¿Qué...qué haces?- Preguntó Hiroshi confundido cuando la morena tomo su brazo y escribió 2 números de teléfono en su muñeca.

-Asami cambio su celular días después de que se lo llevo la policía, le doy su número para que intente hablar con ella, ambos lo necesitan. El de abajo es el mío, por si alguna vez necesita algo no dude en llamarme.- La morena volvió a sentarse y sonrió al ver la emoción del empresario.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.-

-Se acabó el tiempo.- dijo el guardia que entró a la sala mostrando unas esposas, Hiroshi se apresuró a extenderle la mano de nuevo a Korra que sonrió por la presión de sus manos sobre la de ella, sí que Hiroshi estaba agradecido. Salieron al pasillo y Korra camino hacia la salida, con la libreta entre sus brazos, girándose por última vez para ver a Hiroshi sonreír.

: :

Asami observaba al modelo que tenía frente a ella, captaba los detalles, regresaba su vista hacia el canvas y daba ligeras pinceladas sobre la pintura. Algo que la relajaba bastante era pintar, podía hacerlo todo el tiempo, la sacaba de todas sus preocupaciones con Industrias Futuro. Cuando su clase termino, la ingeniero iba saliendo de su edificio y se quedó de pie, observando el lugar donde hace ya bastante vio a Korra con un tulipán en su mano esperándola, suspiro al recordar su primera cita con la morena. Siguió caminando hacia el estacionamiento, pensando en que ya no podía más, había pasado mucho tiempo y ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Korra, no podía seguir con esto, quería protegerla pero a la vez estaba perdiendo la razón, sobre todo ahora que Korra estaba de nuevo en la ciudad.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, la pelinegra lo saco de su bolsillo y observo la pantalla, era un número desconocido, dudo un momento en contestar pero seguro Jinora le dio su número a algún cliente importante. Al contestar escucho una grabación "Un recluso de la Prisión de Ciudad República desea comunicarse con usted, si acepta la llamada presione 5" Asami se paralizo al escuchar la grabación, tenía que ser su padre, "¿Cómo consiguió mi número?" pensaba la ingeniero que seguía dudando en si hablar con Hiroshi. Presiono 5 y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿Asami?- La voz de su padre después de tanto tiempo provocó que su corazón se encogiera, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por tragarse el dolor y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para poder hablar con firmeza.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- contestó la ingeniero con mucha frialdad, incluso por teléfono podía sentirse la tensión de ambos en su silencio.

-Por favor Asami, quiero verte, sé que hice muchas cosas que te lastimaron y no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy, pero necesito que me des una oportunidad.- La pelinegra se quedó en silencio un momento, presionaba ligeramente el puente de su nariz considerando lo que su padre le pedía.

-Voy a pensarlo, pero en este momento no me siento bien hablando contigo, sí, me lastimaste bastante y sigo meditando esta situación. No-nos vemos pronto papá.- contesto la pelinegra controlando sus emociones lo más que podía.

-Gracias, Asami, gracias por decirme "Nos vemos" en vez de un adiós.- Fue lo último que escucho la ingeniero antes de colgar, camino hacia su satomovil, entró y se quedó un momento pensando a donde ir, que hacer. No tenía ganas de regresar a la oficina e ir a casa iba a ser una tortura pues sola solo iba a martirizarse pensando mil cosas sin sentido. Encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento con un lugar en mente.

/

Korra estaba en el estudio tratando de terminar una de las canciones que compuso para la película pero por más veces que tocaba seguía encontrando errores, no le gustaba o es que ya estaba muy harta de escuchar la misma tonada una y otra vez. Se puso de pie y salió de la cabina un rato para despejarse, preparo un café, regreso a sentarse en el piano de nuevo, paso sus dedos por las suaves teclas pero seguía con esa sensación de fastidio así que comenzó a tocar otra canción.

-¿Korra?- Asami asomó la cabeza buscando a la morena pero no vio a nadie, la sala de control estaba vacía pero las bocinas estaban encendidas, al entrar motivada por el hermoso sonido del piano pudo ver a la morena a través del cristal tocando con los ojos cerrados, se acercó al tablero para presionar el intercom y avisarle a Korra que estaba ahí pero cuando Korra comenzó a cantar, la ingeniero alejo sus dedos del tablero y se dejó caer en la silla, hipnotizada por la canción.

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

 _Bright and early for their daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 _Their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression, no expression_

 _Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

La pelinegra no debajo de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba que la morena cantara, cuando estaban juntas cada que Asami se lo pedía, Korra cantaba, siempre iniciaba haciendo voces extrañas y graciosas que hacían que la heredera riera, pero después comenzaba a cantar con dulzura, con esa hermosa voz que le fascinaba a Asami. La canción de Korra la lleno de nostalgia, extrañaba tantas cosas, no podía evitar sentirse vacía. Extrañaba estar con Korra, reír y estar con todos sus amigos de nuevo, el rostro de su madre, había días en que deseaba tanto recordar otra expresión que no fuera la de la fotografía que tenía en su sala de estar pero se fue hace tantos años que le dolía pensar en que ni siquiera recordaba su voz. Y en ese momento pensó en su padre, en lo mucho que necesitó sus consejos en varias ocasiones en la empresa, en los fines de semana que pasaban en el taller reparando satomoviles, en como sus ojos la observaban con cariño a través de sus anteojos.

 _And I find it kinda funny_

 _I find it kinda sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying_

 _Are the best I've ever had_

 _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles_

 _It's a very, very mad world, mad world._

Korra mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, estaba a punto de cantar el resto de la canción pero tenía una extraña sensación de ser observada, cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos para observar la cabina y ver a alguien ahí sus dedos presionaron las teclas del piano con torpeza mientras gritaba asustada. De inmediato reconoció el oscuro cabello y la hermosa mirada verde de Asami, eso la relajo un poco, se puso los audífonos y le hizo señas a la ingeniero que presionara el intercom.

-¡Korra! Lo siento, no quise asustarte, cuando llegue iba a hablarte pero no quería interrumpirte.- se disculpó Asami mientras observaba a la morena con los audífonos sobre su gorro gris, le encantaba cuando usaba ese gorro, sonrió al pensar en que hoy todo parecía recordarle a aquel inicio de invierno en que conoció a Korra.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, ya sabes que me asusto muy fácil. Ven aquí, no es divertido hablar mientras te veo en la cabina, me siento como un pez en una pecera.- Asami rio por el comentario de la morena y fue directo hacia la pesada puerta, entro a la habitación rodeada de instrumentos y se sentó junto a Korra en el taburete frente al piano.

-La canción que estabas tocando...¿es para la película?.-

-Oh no, es solo que me sentía algo fastidiada de haber tocado lo mismo por mucho tiempo, solo la recordé y decidí tocarla.- respondió Korra mientras volvía a tocar la canción.

-Es linda, sobre todo con tu voz.- Asami bajo la mirada algo apenada, se sentía extraña de alagar a Korra ahora que no era su novia, antes lo hacía cada que podía con miles de besos de por medio, de verdad luchaba por no besarla en ese momento.

-Gracias, Sami...No es que no me guste que estés aquí, de hecho estoy muy contenta de verte pero...me preguntaba ¿Po-porque viniste? No pensé...que bueno...vinieras alguna vez.- confesó la morena con tristeza en su voz, Asami no se molestó, solo sonrió y medito por un momento en contarle a Korra lo de su padre, era mejor hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, era su amiga.

-Bueno, si tenía pensado venir algún día. Hoy no tenía humor de estar en la oficina, me aburro en mi casa y pensé que sería bueno venir hoy...el día en que de alguna manera mi padre consiguió mi teléfono y decidió hablarme.- Korra comenzó a toser con fuerza, al escuchar lo último que dijo Asami, después de darle un sorbo a su café, se aclaró la garganta e hizo señas a Asami que continuara pues la observaba confundida.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? Eso si quieres contarme, no hay problema si no quieres hablar de eso.- dijo Korra sonriendo a la pelinegra, no quería que se sintiera incomoda.

-No hablamos mucho, me sorprendió su llamada y de alguna forma su voz me alegro un poco...hacía años que no lo escuchaba, pero algo en mi interior no me permite perdonarlo, aún tengo mucho rencor. Me pidió que fuera a verlo pero...no sé si pueda hacerlo.- dijo Asami mientras jugaba con las teclas del piano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? No el rencor, ni la nostalgia...¿Qué es lo que Asami Sato quiere hacer?.- dijo Korra al poner una mano sobre el hombro de la ingeniero que se giró para verla directo a los ojos.

-Quiero ver a mi padre, no estoy lista para perdonarlo aún, pero de verdad necesito verlo.- respondió Asami mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Hazlo Sami, así como tú lo necesitas, sé que el también. No porque vas a verlo tienes que perdonarlo ya, pero es tu familia y no pueden estar apartados tanto tiempo.-

-Sí, lo hare, iré a verlo el domingo. Gracias Korra.- Sin aviso Asami abrazo a la morena con fuerza, Korra se paralizo unos segundos pero se relajó de inmediato pasando sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de la pelinegra, disfrutando de su aroma, del calor de su cuerpo. No saben cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se separaron fue entonces que la incomodidad se hizo presente, ambas estaban sin palabras.

-Asami...me preguntaba si...¿Quieres ir al evento de Varrick...co-conmigo? Tu sabes, como amigas claro, es solo que no tengo con quien ir y me encantaría que fueras...tú.- La esperanza en los ojos de Korra y los nervios evidente en como jugaba con sus dedos hicieron que el corazón de la pelinegra se quebrara, tenía que decirle que no por haber actuado antes sin considerar que podía ir con Korra...aunque tal vez era lo mejor, un evento así iba atraer mucho la atención y que la vieran con la morena podía traer muchos problemas.

-Korra yo...lo siento muchísimo pero ya tengo con quien ir...lo siento enserio.- Korra se sentía mal, por más que trato de ocultarlo fue imposible que Asami no lo notara pues no dejaba de verla con esas miradas de lástima que duelen aún más.

-Hey, no te preocupes. Me tarde demasiado haha, no hay ningún problema, ¿Te veré ahí, cierto?- dijo Korra con la mejor sonrisa que pudo darle a Asami aunque por dentro estaba derrotada. En ese momento el celular de la ingeniero sonó y ambas sintieron un extraño alivio de que el momento incomodo terminara, Korra espero a que Asami terminara la llamada, cuando lo hizo se puso de pie muy rápido.

-Lo siento Korra, debo irme, Varrick tuvo un pequeño incidente en los talleres y tengo que hacerme cargo. Y claro que nos veremos ahí, hasta el viernes y gracias por escucharme.- Asami sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Korra y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que siempre voy a escucharte, entonces nos vemos el viernes.- respondió Korra presionando un poco sus dedos cuando sentía que Asami se apartaba, con mucho pesar se separaron.

-Hasta el viernes.- Asami salió de la habitación mientras Korra la observaba pasar deprisa por la cabina. Se dejó caer sobre el taburete de nuevo y presionando algunas teclas con sus brazos, se quedó pensativa un momento, saco su celular y llamo al último contacto que le había hablado esa tarde.

-Hola, me preguntaba...¿Qué? Oh vamos, seguro no es nada...estoy segura que no es así...ven al evento conmigo, será divertido y seguro consigues hablar con él, así sabremos quién es la chica que va a ir con él...De acuerdo, paso por ti a las 8, hasta el viernes.- La morena termino la llamada con un gran suspiro, miro la hora y se apresuró a seguir grabando las canciones, sin dejar de pensar ni un momento en Asami.

: :

Asami bajo de la limusina, en un hermoso vestido azul, para enfrentarse a un ataque de flash de distintas cámaras que estaban fuera del Grand Hotel donde era el evento de la compañía de Varrick. Estaba acostumbrada a esto pero no lo disfrutaba en absoluto, contrario de su acompañante Iroh II, su familia son importantes figuras políticas, pero eso no le importaba mucho a Asami, era un viejo amigo de la escuela con el que se divertía bastante, los años y su posición social lo habían hecho algo arrogante pero nada que Asami no pudiera soportar, seguía siendo el chico gracioso de siempre.

La ingeniero respondió algunas preguntas de los reporteros amablemente pero con rapidez para poder entrar al edificio pero los gritos al nombre de Korra la hicieron detenerse en la entrada. Al girarse vio a la morena en un elegante traje negro, con una camisa blanca desbotonada del cuello y de la mano de aquella hermosa chica que había visto en el periódico la última vez, era la actriz de su película. Una extraña y enorme rabia recorrió el cuerpo de Asami de ver la forma en que ambas sonreían a los fotógrafos.

-Si sigues viendo a las chicas así todos se darán cuenta de que te mueres de celos.- dijo Iroh dando un pequeño golpe con el codo a su amiga.

-¡No estoy celosa!- gruño la pelinegra que tomo del brazo a Iroh y entraron al edificio. Entregaron sus invitaciones y entraron al salón. Estaba muy bien decorado, las luces tuenes, las mesas estaban desocupadas por el momento, las personas que ya estaban ahí se encontraban esparcidas entre la pista de baile, el bar y las mesas con bocadillos donde justo ahí encontró a sus amigos.

-Que bien se ven chicos.- dijo Asami acercándose a Bolin y Opal.

-¡Asami! Pero si tú te ves increíble y...¿Quién es el?- pregunto Bolin observando al chico que estaba junto a la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, él es Iroh, un viejo amigo de la escuela.- Asami presento a los chicos que se saludaron amigablemente y comenzaron a charlar cuando apareció Korra, que para tranquilidad de Asami, estaba sola.

-¡Chicos! Se ven excelentes, hay que hacer esto más seguido ¿no creen?- bromeo la morena que se quedó muy quieta y seria observando al chico que no reconocía entre el grupo. Asami se apresuró a colgarse del brazo de Iroh para provocarle celos a Korra, en el fondo una vocecita le decía que no tenía por qué hacer eso pero la forma en que la hacía sentir aquella chica la impulsaba a provocar lo mismo en Korra.

-Él es Iroh, un amigo "muy cercano".- respondió Asami que observaba la cara de confusión de Korra que por alguna razón no apartaba la vista del rostro de su amigo mientras le daba la mano, segundos después comenzó a reír mientras saludaba con más entusiasmo al chico.

-¡Iroh! Hahaha, un placer, conozco a alguien muy interesada en conocerte...- Asami estaba furiosa, definitivamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba de Korra y justo en ese momento apareció aquella chica que con mucha confianza se colgó de cuello de Korra.

-Lo siento, Varrick me entretuvo un poco...- La chica se paralizo al ver a Iroh, se soltó lentamente del cuello de la morena y bajo la mirada apenada. Al estar más cerca Asami pudo ver lo hermosa que es, su cabello castaño y largo, era evidente que estaba algo bronceada, algo típico en las actrices pero su definitivamente su piel era muy blanca, parecida a la de la pelinegra, tenía algunas pecas debajo de sus ojos ámbar, era un poco más alta que Korra y su voz era casi angelical. Todo esto le provocó a Asami dolor de estómago, la chica era perfecta, era evidente porque Korra estaba con ella.

-Chicos, ella es Leah, protagonista junto con Bolin en la película que he estado filmando.- Leah levanto la vista solo para no dejar de ver a Iroh y para sorpresa de Asami su amigo hacia lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Iroh y Leah, Asami volteo a ver a Opal y Bolin que reían por lo bajo, a Korra la llamaron unas personas por lo que la pelinegra se acercó a sus amigos.

-¿Ya la conocías, Opal?- preguntó la ingeniero a su amiga mientras observaban a Iroh y Leah charlar.

-Por supuesto, tenía que dar el visto bueno de la chica que iba a besar a mi Bo, tenía que firmar algunos permisos, tú sabes.- bromeo Opal pero ya habían perdido a Asami de nuevo. Iroh fue requerido por Varrick y en el momento en que Korra regreso Leah se abalanzo sobre ella emocionada, no paraba de abrazar a la morena ¡y Korra no dejaba de sonreír! En ese momento paso un mesero con algunas copas, la pelinegra tomo una y se la bebió con mucha rapidez ignorando el repentino mareo que sintió.

-Wow tranquila querida, no querrás terminar ebria, te lo juro que no tienes de que preocu...- dijo Opal a Asami pero de nuevo fue en vano, ya se había ido con Iroh para engancharse de su brazo.

-¿Algo le pasa a Asami?- preguntó la morena al observar a la pelinegra con Iroh a lo lejos, aunque sabía que no había nada entre ellos el hecho de verla así de cerca con él le daban bastantes celos, ella mataría por tener a Asami colgada de su brazo.

-Aahh, esta noche será muy larga.- dijo Bolin en secreto a Opal que miraban a las chicas con algo de fastidio

/

La cena siguió con la misma situación, Asami explotaba de celos por la forma en que Leah era con Korra, no había un segundo en que no dejara de hablar con ella, de abrazarla, jugaba con sus dedos, revolvía su cabello y en más de una ocasión le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y mientras más observaba Asami a Korra y a Leah más alcohol ingería. No estaba ebria pero se sentía con la capacidad de cometer alguna estupidez.

-¿Asami Sato?- Escucho la pelinegra a Varrick llamándola al escenario con un reconocimiento en sus manos, todos la observaban y Asami se puso de pie deprisa, felicitándose mentalmente por llegar al escenario sin rastro de torpeza y acepto el reconocimiento con una enorme sonrisa, paso la vista por todo el lugar y de nuevo se detuvo en Leah que le hablaba al oído a Korra. Agradeció que Varrick no le pidiera que dijera algo y fue directo a su mesa.

La música invadió con más fuerza el lugar, invitando a todos a bailar, una oportunidad que aprovecharon Bolin y Opal de inmediato pues querían apartarse de la situación incómoda en su mesa con Asami y Korra.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó Iroh a Asami, que antes de responder observo a Leah emocionada tratando de poner de pie a Korra para ir a bailar.

-Claro, vamos.- acepto la pelinegra tomando de la mano a su amigo y caminando directo a la pista de baile. La música era movida, las luces iban al ritmo de esta y por más que Asami intentaba divertirse no podía pues seguía sin apartar la vista de la chica que bailaba tan cerca de Korra. La ingeniero suspiro y volvió su vista hacia Iroh que al parecer tenia lo mismo en la mente al igual que ella, no apartaba la vista de Korra y Leah. Pasaron un rato bailando hasta que Varrick interrumpió el momento para hablar en el escenario de nuevo.

-Hey, hey no abandonen la pista. Quiero que disfruten de esta maravillosa melodía compuesta por Korra para el filme que está por lanzar la casa productora, así que todos tomen a su pareja y sigan disfrutando la noche.- Después de un aplauso se proyectó al escenario la escena donde Bolin y Leah bailaban, en ese momento inicio la melodía que compuso la morena.

-¿Me permites?- Dijo Korra a Iroh que con una sonrisa se apartó y Asami podría jurar que su amigo casi corrió hacia Leah para bailar con ella. Aunque seguía molesta por todo lo que había visto durante la noche, el tacto de las manos de Korra sobre las suyas la relajo y acepto bailar con la morena mientras escuchaba la hipnotizante y hermosa melodía con la que bailaba lentamente en los brazos de Korra.

-Te ves hermosa, Sami. Me has tenido embobada toda la noche.- dijo Korra que también había estado bebiendo bastante durante el evento y estaba segura que el alcohol la llevo a hacer ese valiente comentario.

-Hahaha, eso si no me lo creo. No después de ver cómo has estado toda la noche con Leah, se ve que lo disfrutas bastante. Por cierto, linda canción.- balbuceo la pelinegra mientras esa vocecita no dejaba de gritarle "¡Asami, eres una tonta!".

-Wow, sí que estas celosa.- respondió la morena con una enorme sonrisa, esas que antes llenaban de ternura a la heredera y que ahora la estaban haciendo enojar bastante.

-¡No lo estoy! Es solo que tu amiguita no parece tener mucho respeto por el espacio vital de las personas.-

-Hahaha si lo creo, como ahorita...- dijo la morena dando una vuelta a Asami y girando para que pudiera ver a Leah besándose con Iroh, en ese momento la ingeniero sintió muchísima pena por todo lo que había sentido toda la velada.

-Leah es una gran amiga que hice durante la filmación, y siempre ha tenido una gran obsesión con Iroh, aquella noche en el parque Leah me hablo porque había perdido a alguien importante. Estos últimos días estaba aferrada a conquistar a Iroh, intento invitarlo al evento pero al parecer otra chica ya lo había invitado.- dijo la morena muy cerca del rostro de Asami pues la música no las dejaba escuchar con claridad, ya había iniciado otra canción y ella seguían bailando muy juntas.

-Vaya...haha me siento como una tonta.- confesó la pelinegra sonriendo al sentir como las manos de la morena bajaban de la cintura a su cadera.

-Te confieso que sentí muchos celos de verte con Ken y así de linda y sensual como te ves, vaya que me moleste bastante.- bromeo Korra al oído de la heredera que no dejaba de reír y sentía como se le erizaba la piel de sentir la respiración de la morena sobre su cuello.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, desde que te vi llegar me dejaste sin habla, el color de tu traje hace que tus lindos ojos azules resalten aún más.- Ok Asami sabía que se estaba acercando demasiado al fuego, esto no era bueno e incluso pensó que la temperatura estaba aumentando pero no podía apartarse, no quería hacerlo. Siguieron bailando sin dejar de verse a los ojos, sin separar sus cuerpos, Asami pasaba sus dedos por el cuello de la morena y la ingeniero en algún momento sintió las manos de Korra bajar un poco más de lo que debía. Ya no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba a Korra ya, moría por besarla, por recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con su boca, el simple tacto de ambas las estaba quemando por dentro. El impulso por besarla atacó a Korra que se acercó pero fue interrumpida por Asami que a pesar de lo que el alcohol la estaba haciendo pensar aún tenía sus precauciones.

-Este Hotel tiene una suite muy linda que puedo pedir cuando yo quiera, ¿porque no me acompañas?- dijo Asami al oído de Korra y al terminar dio un rápido beso a su cuello. La morena estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer lo que Asami le estaba pidiendo, algunas dudas aparecieron en su mente pero el deseo era más fuerte y con solo asentir las pálidas manos de la ingeniero la guiaron fuera de la pista de baile y pronto del salón. Lo último que alcanzo a distinguir Korra fue a Opal y Bolin que las observaban sonrientes con los pulgares levantados en señal de aprobación y deseándole suerte.

Ambas estaban ansiosas pues aun había muchas personas fuera del salón, llegaron a la recepción y Korra vacilo un poco pensando que Asami pediría la habitación, pero la pelinegra tiro de su mano para que fueran directo al elevador, las chicas agradecieron en su mente que n tuvieron que esperar demasiado, las puertas se abrieron, entraron muy calladas. Asami presiono el último piso y apenas se cerraron las puertas cuando la pelinegra ya estaba recargada sobre la pared besando a Korra.

Sus fuertes manos recorrían su espalda y bajaron aún más, levantándola y Asami atrapo a la morena con sus piernas mientras el beso se intensificaba, los jadeos se hicieron presentes, sabían que era necesario respirar pero ninguna quería romper el contacto. Las puertas se abrieron, Korra salió del elevador cargando a Asami y besando su cuello. El pasillo era muy corto, solo había 5 puertas bastante separadas entre sí.

-Ahh...la última puerta a...la derecha.- dijo la ingeniero entre jadeos, no sabía que la excitaba más, si los besos de Korra o ver lo fuerte que es al llevarla así hacia la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta no les quedo otra que separarse, Asami saco una tarjeta de su pequeña bolsa y con algo de torpeza la metió en la rendija para poder abrir la puerta. Apenas si encendió las luces cuando sintió cómo se elevaba del suelo, Korra la había atrapado con más besos y caricias.

Recorrieron la sala de estar, el enorme y surtido bar, las ventanas mostraban una maravillosa vista nocturna de la ciudad, pero eso no les importaba en ese momento, la morena dejo de administrar besos al cuello de Asami para ubicar la habitación, en cuanto lo hizo fue rápidamente hacia allá y dejo a Asami sobre la enorme cama. La pelinegra se quitó los zapatos y se movía hacia atrás mirando directo a los ojos de Korra, que también se sacó los zapatos, sonreía con malicia, sus miradas estaban cargadas de lujuria. La morena la seguía mientras con su mano se iba desbotonando la camisa, al llegar a las suaves almohadas Asami se quitó los aretes y los arrojo sin importarle donde cayeran. Cuando Korra termino de desbotonar su camisa la mirada de la pelinegra fue directo a ese maravilloso abdomen que tanto le fascina, una ligera capa de sudor lo hacía resaltar aún más, sentía que la mataba la necesidad de recorrer con sus labios todo el cuerpo de la morena. Se sentó para quitar la camisa y el sostén de Korra, llevo sus manos con desesperación hacia el botón de sus pantalones pero sintió los fuertes brazos de Korra en su espalda tratando de bajar el zipper de su vestido no se dio cuenta como paso pero su vestido ya no estaba al igual que los pantalones de Korra.

Asami llevo su boca hacia el cuello de la morena, mordiendo, besando y pasando su lengua en todos esos puntos que recordaba tan bien, provocando gemidos cada vez más fuertes en Korra, gemidos que la estaban llenando de deseo. En un rápido movimiento la morena se puso sobre la ingeniero descendiendo sobre su cuerpo besando cada rincón, Asami solo gemía y arqueaba su espalda ligeramente, deseaba que Korra le hiciera suya, había pasado mucho tiempo y por fin la tenía ahí, cómo lo había deseado desde hace bastante, cómo lo habían hecho otras tantas antes de que todo se complicara. Korra deslizo sus dedos sobre las caderas de Asami para encontrarse con la ropa interior, su impaciencia era tanta que sin mucha fuerza jalo de ella y la rompió, la arrojo fuera de la cama.

-¡Korra! No de...mhmmm...- La pelinegra no pudo continuar pues sintió los dedos de Korra deslizarse por su húmedo centro. Jalo a la morena hacia ella para besarla de nuevo, descargando en ese beso todo el deseo que tenía, gimiendo entre sus labios y recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de la morena que acariciaba su clítoris con experiencia, sabia cada punto, cada movimiento que hacia estremecer a esa chica que tanto ama, sabía perfectamente cómo llevarla al límite.

-Ahh...aahh, no pares Korra...- Asami movía sus caderas en sincronía con Korra, el clímax estaba cerca y la morena aplicaba más rapidez, llevo dos dedos hacia su entrada, provocando un fuerte gemido, segundos después el orgasmo ataco a la pelinegra con fuerza, si grito no le importo, fue una sensación increíble que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus manos agarraban con fuerza el trasero de la morena que no dejaba de besar su cuello.

Asami apenas si recupero el aliento cuando tomo el control esta vez, tenía a Korra bajo ella, se miraban a los ojos con mucha intensidad, querían decir lo mucho que se amaban, pero la pelinegra quebró el contacto para bajar a besar los senos de Korra, con su lengua recorría un pezón, arrancando excitantes gemidos de los labios de su amada, mordisqueo con cuidado ambos pezones antes de continuar descendiendo, paso su lengua sobre esa deliciosa línea entre los abdominales de Korra hasta llegar al vientre. Las manos de la morena ya estaban sobre su cabeza dando pequeños jalones de ansiedad, a Asami no le importaba en absoluto, estaba concentrada en complacer a Korra de la misma forma en que lo hizo con ella. Beso lentamente sus muslos acercándose hacia el sexo de la morena.

Con su lengua recorrió lentamente el clítoris, disfrutando del dulce sabor y de los sensuales gemidos que le sacaba a Korra con cada caricia. Saboreo cada parte de ella, estaba llevando a la morena al clímax pero en ese momento se alejó de ella relamiendo sus labios.

-A-asami...- se quejó la morena entre jadeos, la ingeniero tiro de su brazo para que se sentara, abrió sus pierna y llevo su sexo hacia el de la morena, embistiendo con fuerza y reanudando los placenteros gemidos de Korra que ahora se combinaban con los de Asami. Ambas moviendo con fuerza sus caderas, entre besos sus gemidos se mezclaban y un fuerte orgasmo las envolvió, gritaron sus nombres, volcaron todo el deseo y amor que se tienen en ese momento, se disfrutaron como no lo habían hecho en tanto tiempo.

-Mhhmm...e-eso fue i-incre...ible.- Dijo Asami dejándose caer sobre Korra, descansando su cabeza en su pecho, la morena besaba la frente de Asami mientras acariciaba su espalda, sus respiraciones aún estaban bastante agitadas.

-Lo fue... f-fue asombroso.- respondió Korra segundos después. El cansancio se estaba haciendo presente, Asami pasó las sabanas sobre ellas, estaba oscuro pero las luces que venían de la ventana iluminaban sus cuerpos. Asami se acomodó como siempre lo hacía, en el hombro de Korra, mientras que esta pasaba su mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cintura.

-Te amo, Korra...jamás he dejado de hacerlo.- dijo la ingeniero en un susurro antes de caer rendida.

-Yo también te amo Asami...con todas mis fuerzas.- respondió la morena entregándose al sueño y abrazando aún más a la mujer que amaba, que después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba en sus brazos, donde pertenece

 **NOTAS**

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, me enferme, jugué el ultimo episodio de Life is Strange, me deprimí e hice trabajos a lo loco pero aquí tienen otro capítulo que ¡esta larguísimo! Es el más largo que he escrito, así que espero que lo disfruten mucho, que les guste y espero sus opiniones :) Ya estamos cerca del final de este fic y me estoy preparando para los otros que tengo en mente y ojala los lean y les gusten como este. Estoy por filmar mi cortometraje de final de semestre :D así que lo siento si me tardo un poco para los próximos capítulos pero les prometo que haré lo posible porque todo siga a tiempo.


	17. Chapter 17

-Si...eso sería todo...gra-gracias.- Respondió Asami al teléfono tratando de controlar su respiración. Estaba a horcajadas en medio de la cama sobre la morena que besaba su cuello y acariciaba su espalda. Habían dormido poco, durante la noche despertaron un par de veces solo para seguir con más y más rondas de besos y gemidos.

-Korra, amor...te prometo que podemos seguir con esto todo el día, pero...aahh...no tarda en llegar el servicio al cuarto con el desayuno...mhhmmh.- Korra había bajado por su cuello hasta su pecho y entre besos llego a sus pálidos senos arrancando pequeños gemidos a la pelinegra.

Asami pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Korra, dejándose llevar por la atención que recibía, sabía que estaba agotada, podía sentirlo pero el simple tacto de Korra sobre su cuerpo, el calor de sus besos sobre su piel desaparecían todo el cansancio y quería más. Los pálidos y largos dedos de Asami bajaban lentamente por el cuello de la morena, pasando por sus senos, su marcado vientre hasta detenerse en la entrepierna. La respiración de Korra aumentaba igual que sus gemidos mientras los dedos de Asami se deslizaban por su entrepierna, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Argh...no vayas.- se quejó Korra al sentir como Asami se apartaba.

-Lo dice la que nos despertó con los ruidos de su hambriento estomago.- contesto Asami mientras caminaba hacia el baño para ponerse una bata, Korra solo sonreía mientras admiraba la hermosa desnudez de su novia...si es que eso eran de nuevo, ¿tiene que ser así, no? Sabía que tenían mucho que hablar, seguro en el transcurso del día lo harían, pero por el momento solo se disfrutaban, trataban de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Asami le giño un ojo mientras salía de la habitación para recibir la comida, Korra solo se dejó caer la cama con los brazos extendidos, en un suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo, Korra?- preguntó Asami al regresar a la habitación con un pequeño carrito con el desayuno.

-Oh, nada, es solo que...me siento tan feliz de estar contigo que quisiera no salir de aquí y me asusta un poco que al irnos todo haya sido como un sueño.- Asami llevo un trozo de pancake a Korra que rio un poco antes de aceptar el bocado, un poco de miel quedo en sus labios y la pelinegra lo limpio con un tierno beso.

-No será así Korra, lo prometo. Sé que tenemos mucho que hablar y vamos a hacerlo podemos estar aquí todo el día para charlar o hacer lo que tú quieras, no más mentiras ni misterio, nada. Puedes preguntar lo que desees y voy a contestarlo todo, lo juro.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la morena con brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, pero primero debemos desayunar.- Comieron entre charla y besos, riendo de la situación con Iroh y Leah, Asami confeso que desde aquella noche en el parque empezaron sus celos pero que aumentaron al ver las noticias con las fotos de ambas. Tomaron una ducha juntas, que obviamente se extendió porque no podían separarse ni un momento, al salir entre juegos llegaron de nuevo a la cama donde los besos no se hicieron esperar. Pero a Korra la detuvo la pregunta que tenía tanto tiempo deseando hacer a Asami.

-¿Porque tuvimos que estar lejos tanto tiempo?- Su voz era muy seria, Asami se dio cuenta que era el momento, que debía contarle todo, no quería estar de nuevo sin ella, su corazón no iba a soportarlo.

-De acuerdo, es hora de que hablemos... de verdad espero que mis decisiones te molesten pues lo hice porque te amo y no quiero perderte...- contesto Asami preocupada de lo que fuera a pensar Korra, sabía que se enojaría por no haberle dicho antes lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando-

-Korra, yo...- En ese instante el celular de la ingeniero la interrumpió, se apresuró a tomar la llamada a pesar el fuerte gruñido de la morena, al contestar una extraña voz al otro lado hablo de prisa y la pelinegra solo se dedicó a escuchar. Korra se había dejado caer sobre la almohada esperando a que Asami terminara la llamada, era extraño que no dijera nada. De repente la pelinegra se puso de pie muy rápido y comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué pasa Sami?! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la morena angustiada de ver a la ingeniero desesperada y buscando su vestido.

-Es mi padre, algunos de los presos lo golpearon y está en el hospital, debo ir a verlo...lo siento mucho Korra, de verdad. Pero quiero que hablemos, nos vemos en mi casa en la noche ¿si?-

-D-de acuerdo...Por favor, me dices como está tu padre y-y llévate mi traje, será más cómodo a que estés en vestido, yo llamare a Jinora para que me venga con algo de ropa y nos vemos en la noche.- Asami lo dudo un momento pero de inmediato se puso la camisa y los pantalones de Korra, tomo su cartera, celular y las llaves de su satomovil, se giró hacia la morena para darle un profundo beso.

-Te mando un mensaje cuando sepa como esta, gracias por entender, te prometo que hablaremos esta noche, te amo.- dijo Asami al separarse de Korra.

-También te amo, cuídate mucho Sami, dile hola a tu padre de mi parte.- Asami miro extrañada a Korra, pero se limitó a sonreír, le lanzo un beso y salió de prisa directo al elevador.

::

Jinora caminaba al lado de la morena hacia la salida del hotel donde Kai las esperaba en su camioneta que compro hace un tiempo para que hicieran algunos viajes juntos, no tenía ventanas en la parte de atrás y estaba algo gastada pero era perfecta. Por las ventanas distinguió a todos sus amigos que le hacían señas de que se apurara, la morena se giró para ver a Jinora con sospecha.

-¿Qué esperabas? Opal y Bolin nos enviaron una foto de Asami y tú dejando la fiesta, ¡nos hablas para que te llevemos ropa! Todos queremos saber que paso.- contesto Jinora guiñando un ojo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para subir al auto.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a llevarle ropa a Korra?- dijo Kai tratando de controlar su risa mientras conducía por las heladas calles de Ciudad Republica.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Cómo olvidarlo!- se burló Mako en la parte trasera.

-Espera, ¿dices la vez que estaba ebria y se arrancó la camiseta en las luchas? ¿o la vez que estuvo con una chica que la asalto y hasta se llevó su ropa interior?- preguntó Bolin mientras todos reían de recordar esos momentos.

-¡Basta!...Eran mis botas favoritas.- dijo la morena tratando de no reír, aunque sus amigos la estuvieran molestando estaba demasiado feliz como para enojarse (aunque jamás lo hacía enserio).

-¡Debes contarnos que paso! ¿Porque Asami no está contigo? ¿Qué hicieron anoche? Puedes darnos algunos detalles, no me importaría.- dijo Opal sacudiendo el asiento de Korra.

-¡Opal! No voy a darte detalles.-

-Oh no importa, sabía que no lo harías, Asami lo hará, ella si es una buena amiga, ¡jum!- contesto Opal haciéndose la ofendida, Korra solo sacudió la cabeza y rio un poco, después les contó solo un poco de lo que había pasado y lo de la llamada esta mañana, los chicos se preocuparon pero quedaron en que serían pacientes a que su amiga los llamara, pero al mismo tiempo estaban muy contentos porque sus amigas estaban juntas de nuevo.

-Korra, estuve leyendo lo que te escribió Hiroshi, esta tarde voy a intentar conseguir el archivo de la oficina de Varrick para saber qué es lo que quiso decir.- dijo Jinora mientras le mostraba la libreta que le había dado la morena.

-Genial, me llamas en cuanto tengas información.- Dejaron a Jinora y a Opal en el edificio de Industrias Futuro, Korra y los chicos se fueron hacia su casa, seguro que Baatar los estaba esperando ya, les faltaba tan poco y Korra estaba llena de esperanza y alegría de saber que ya estada con Asami de nuevo y que esta vez podría mostrarle lo que llegaría a ser su hogar, donde estarían juntas siempre.

: :

"De nuevo en un hospital..." pensó Asami al entrar al Hospital General a buscar a su padre. Jamás lo había pensado pero de verdad odiaba ese lugar, primero su madre, después Korra y ahora Hiroshi, vaya que el destino le estaba dando una patada. Aun no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su padre, estaba muriendo de nervios, pero no estaba segura si era por la necesidad de saber que Hiroshi está bien o por todo el tiempo que había pasado sin saber de él.

Recorrió los fríos y bulliciosos pasillos hacia la habitación que le había indicado la enfermera en la recepción, se detuvo en la puerta mientras observaba la perilla, indecisa de abrir, levanto la vista para ver a través de la ventana por las persianas entre abiertas una parte de su padre. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de tomar fuerzas y entrar a la habitación.

Asami estuvo acostumbrada a los estados de estrés que vivía su padre cuando trabajaba, en ocasiones bajaba un poco de peso, sus canas se hacían algo evidentes, las ojeras eran sutiles pero después lograba reponerse. A quien tenía frente a ella era otra persona completamente, demasiado delgado, completamente lleno de canas, las ojeras combinadas con los moretones alrededor de sus ojos eran muy oscuras, pero los ojos de su padre y la sonrisa que le dio al verla la ayudaron a reconocerlo.

-Vaya, debo verme terrible para que tengas esa impresión.- bromeó Hiroshi con una voz débil y cansada pero era obvio que estaba feliz de ver a su hija que no pudo evitar sonreír, no pudo seguir enojada, no había más rencor, nada...solo unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a su padre.

Entre lágrimas Asami se acercó a la cama y con el cuidado que pudo abrazo a Hiroshi con todas sus fuerzas, estaba feliz de verlo, escucharlo, de saber que no había pasado nada y estaba bien, vivo y con ella.

-Te ves horrible, pero aun así te quiero... te extrañe tanto papá...per-perdóname por no ir a verte antes...tenia tanto coraje...f-fui una tonta.- dijo la pelinegra luchando contra el llanto.

-Oh Asami, eso no importa ahora, estas aquí conmigo y es todo lo que necesito, también te quiero linda, estoy muy feliz te lo juro...combinado con la anestesia pero te lo juro que estoy feliz.- siguió bromeando Hiroshi mientras Asami reía.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso papá?- preguntó la ingeniero, sabía lo que había pasado pero aun así quería escucharlo de su padre.

-Nada importante hija, estas cosas pasan seguido, algunos de los presos les parece divertido golpear a sus compañeros y lamentablemente hoy fue mi turno.-

-Malditos, me encargare de que los envíen a máxima seguridad.- respondió la pelinegra con enojo.

-Eso no importa ahora, vamos quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal tu carrera de artes? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?.- pregunto emocionado Hiroshi y Asami estaba inmensamente feliz de que ahora su padre se interesara por su carrera en artes cuando antes era una constante discusión entre ambos. Platicaron por horas, sobre todo Asami mientras su padre la escuchaba muy contento, le conto todo lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Korra?- preguntó Hiroshi ocultando sus ganas de reír por la impresión de su hija.

-¿Qué...¿Cómo lo sabes?- Asami estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa por hablarle de su relación con Korra.

-Linda, te lo juro que en la prisión también llegan las noticias, además, Korra se ve que es una gran chica.-

-Lo siento pero es hora de los medicamentos del paciente y necesita descansar un poco.- dijo la enfermera desde la puerta.

-Bueno, al parecer ahora los médicos deciden cuando debo descansar, aunque no me quejo, siento algo de sueño.- dijo Hiroshi bostezando, Asami llevo su mano hacia el rostro de su padre y lo miraba preocupada.

-Vendré a verte en la noche antes de que te vayas de que terminen las visitas y te contare todo lo que quieras saber de Korra ¿de acuerdo?-

-No te preocupes linda, tu también necesitas descansar, podemos vernos mañana.- respondió el empresario presionando un poco la mano de su hija.

-De acuerdo, mañana temprano vendré a verte, tal vez le diga a Korra que me acompañe para que la conozcas.- la voz de Asami reflejaba lo emocionada y feliz que estaba de saber que su padre está dispuesto a conocer a su novia.

-Te estaré esperando, te quiero mucho, gracias por darme otra oportunidad.- dijo Hiroshi tratando de contener sus lágrimas, Asami se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, le dijo casi en un susurro que también lo quería y salió lentamente de la habitación mientras observaba a su padre quedarse dormido.

Asami observaba el reloj del stereo de su satomovil, aún era temprano para ir a su casa, seguro Korra estaría trabajando así que decidió ir a la oficina un rato antes de ir a casa. Al entrar a su oficina se encontró con Jinora revisando unos planos y que al escuchar la puerta salto asustada al darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Jinora, tranquila, soy yo. ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Asami acercándose al escritorio para ver los planos que veía Jinora, no recordaba haber encargado un nuevo diseño.

-Ho-hola A-asami, aahh lo...lo sé, es solo que no me esperaba que llegaras tan pronto.- dijo Jinora tratando de guardar los planos que estaba viendo pero Asami la detuvo tocando su brazo y sonriendo.

-¿De qué son esos planos?- pregunto la pelinegra a la nerviosa de su amiga que no sabía que hacer, en ese momento el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar. A Jinora no le quedo de otra más que dejar los planos en el escritorio e ir a contestar pues era su trabajo, de reojo observaba con muchos nervios a la ingeniero revisando todo.

Asami estaba muy seria, lo que tenía frente a ella era el diseño de una moderna arma, algo que había dejado de fabricarse desde que se hizo cargo de Industrias Futuro y en ese momento entendió que era lo que estaba viendo, era el diseño de las armas que había hecho Varrick para su padre, las que Kuvira le había exigido.

-Amm...voy a regresar esos planos a Varrick...- dijo Jinora con algo de miedo a que Asami le preguntara como los había conseguido.

-Yo me encargo Jinora, necesito ver a Varrick en un momento, necesito que hagas algunas llamadas para cancelar mis citas de toda la semana, debo hacer otras cosas.- contesto la heredera sin levantar la vista de los gráficos, Jinora solo asintió y salió sin decir nada. Asami repasaba cada detalle, ensamble, y pieza que indicaban los planos, se puso de pie de un brinco y salió lo más deprisa que podía hacia la oficina de Varrick.

-Señorita Sato, ¿A que debo el placer de tu abrupta visita?- bromeó Varrick al ver lo alterada que había entrado la pelinegra a su oficina.

-¿Qué es esto Varrick?- dijo Asami abarcando el escritorio de su socio con los planos.

-El último modelo de arma que fabrico esta compañía, fue un pedido de tu padre pero que por alguna razón jamás salió al mercado y los modelos fueron guardados en contenedores, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Varrick sonaba seguro, con eso Asami dedujo que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con los contenedores.

-¿Tienes el prototipo?-

-Por supuesto, aunque ese específicamente decidí ocultarlo al saber de la decisión de tu padre, vamos a mi taller y te lo mostrare.- Ambos salieron de la oficina, tomaron el ascensor y bajaron hasta los talleres directo a los últimos cubículos que era los más grandes donde Varrick y ella trabajaban con los prototipos. Varrick se dirigió hacia una puerta donde introdujo su identificación de la empresa y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, entro para sacar el arma y regreso para ponerla sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Justo como lo indicaban los planos, era muy similar a una MP5K, algunos detalles la hacían diferente, Asami sentía bastante repulsión a las armas, sin embargo sabia como dispararlas. Ambos se colocaron los protectores de oídos y los lentes para después hacer algunos disparos. El arma era muy fuerte, más veloz que otra que hubiera usado, la dejo sobre la mesa y se quitó los protectores para hablar con su socio.

-¿No sabes que propósito tenían?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Cuando recibí el encargo el motivo era militar, el general de la Nación del Fuego había comentado una vez la necesidad de mantener en el radar a todos los soldados por lo que incluí un dispositivo que localiza el arma, por lo tanto al usuario.- Eso era lo que Asami estaba esperando escuchar, ese detalle lo había notado los planos pero quería que Varrick se lo confirmara.

-¿Puedes encender el dispositivo de rastreo?-

-Sí, supongo que también puedo rastrearlas, ¿Porque?- Varrick tenía mucha curiosidad por la seriedad de Asami pero la mirada letal que le dio le hizo comprender que era mejor no investigar más. Se fue directo a la computadora donde comenzó a escribir en código, en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas luces verdes, muchas de ellas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, otras estaban esparcidas por la ciudad.

-Qué extraño, deberían estar todas cerca de la Bahía.- dijo Varrick mientras Asami se apresuró al teclado y mando a imprimir las coordenadas de cada arma, introdujo un USB para guardar los datos de programa de rastreo de su socio.

-¿No vas a decirme que sucede?- preguntó Varrick frustrado por tanto misterio por parte de la ingeniero.

-Te prometo que voy a contarte después, ahora necesito hacer una llamada, nos vemos luego y muchas gracias.- dijo Asami caminando deprisa hacia el ascensor, saco su celular del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Lin, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte.-

: :

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Korra esperando afuera sentada sobre su motocicleta, el frío era muy intenso por lo que se apresuró a abrir las rejas automáticas para que la morena pasara seguida de ella con su satomovil. Sabía que debían hablar, pero no sentía la energía de hacerlo, solo necesitaba estar entre los brazos de Korra para que calmara sus nervios y miedo de lo que acababa de hacer.

Al bajar del satomovil Korra de inmediato pudo notar el humor de Asami, quería respuestas pero no iba a obligarla, con lo que había pasado con Hiroshi era mejor apoyarla, otro día hablarían, había esperado por meses, no le afectaba esperar un poco más. Dejo su casco sobre el asiento de la motocicleta y se acercó a abrir la puerta a la pelinegra que justo al salir llevo sus brazos al cuello de Korra y la abrazo con fuerza, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta perderse en la sudadera de Korra. La morena rompió el abrazo para levantar a Asami y llevarla dentro, el llanto había cesado un poco pero la pelinegra seguía aferrada al cuerpo de Korra como si el contacto fuera aliviar todo el miedo que sentía.

Korra no decía nada, sabía que Asami estaba sufriendo y si lo que ocupaba era tenerla cerca no iba a irse por nada del mundo. Camino hacia la habitación aun con la ingeniero en brazos, la dejo sobre la cama y al intentar separarse Asami se aferró aún más.

-Tranquila, voy por tus pijamas, no voy a irme a ningún lado.- dijo la morena casi en un susurro, beso la frente de Asami que solo asintió y dejo ir a Korra hacia el closet. Regreso con la ropa y sin pedir permiso, ni Asami lo impidió, Korra retiro lentamente la ropa de la ingeniero y le puso sus pijamas, acomodó las cobijas y se recostó junto a ella abrazándola mientras Asami solo se aferraba a su cuerpo esperando a calmar su llanto.

Decir que estaba nerviosa y asustada era poco, acababa de hacer justo lo que Kuvira le había dicho que no hiciera, no entrometerse. Acababa de revelar a la policía donde encontrar al grupo criminal más peligroso de Ciudad Republica con la esperanza de que atraparan a todos, incluida Kuvira y así terminar con esta tortura, poder estar con Korra sin miedo y que su padre estuviera a salvo. Esta era su oportunidad de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pero estaba aterrada de que algo fuera a salir mal. El calor y las caricias de Korra sobre su espalda la fueron relajando, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Tengo una pregunta, pero entenderé si no quieres responder.- dijo Asami. Korra se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- dijo Korra besando la frente de Asami.

-¿Cómo es Kuvira? ¿Qué la hizo caer en todos esos problemas?.- Korra se quedó callada por un momento, tratando de comprender porque Asami le preguntaba eso. Bajo la mirada para toparse con una mirada verde muy decidida y algo irritada de tanto llorar. La morena suspiro y decidió que era mejor contestar, no era algo que le afectara, simplemente era extraño.

-Kuvira es impulsiva, rencorosa y destructiva. Pero puede llegar a ser muy leal, jamás olvida cuando alguien hace algo por ella, pero esa cualidad no le fue suficiente para detenerse a pensar en lo que me hizo pues las drogas estaban primero, antes que nada. Supongo que la vida que llevo la hizo así...

/

Kuvira detuvo el satomovil frente al casino como de costumbre. Bajo del auto para enfrentarse al frío viento, se colocó la capucha de su abrigo y fue directo a la entrada. Al entrar caminó hacia la izquierda, pegada a las paredes, pasando desapercibida mientras observaba con asco a los clientes del lugar, jugando y embriagándose. Se detuvo ante la puerta de servicio y entro, recorrió un largo pasillo poco iluminado hasta otra puerta, introdujo su llave y al entrar encontró a algunos de los chicos fumando y bebiendo, no era ninguna novedad.

Se acercó a la barra del bar que había en aquello que ella ya reconocía como sala de estar. Desde aquel día en que Korra la saco de su apartamento este lugar se había convertido en su hogar, al chico al que le compraba las drogas le había hablado de Zaheer, no perdía nada con intentar hablar con él y pedir trabajo.

-Kuv, Zaheer quiere verte.- dijo Ghazan con algo de desprecio desde la puerta del despacho. Todos la trataban con miedo o coraje, odiaban que tan pronto Zaheer le diera trabajos importantes, en todo la involucraba porque sabía que podía confiar en ella al igual que Kuvira confiaba en él. Había sido tan amable, atento y comprensivo, era como el padre que jamás tuvo y le debía tanto que se había prometido estar siempre a su lado para servirle en todo lo que pidiera.

-Veo que te hiciste cargo de lo que Ghazan arruino con nuestros infiltrados en la policía.- dijo Zaheer que estaba sentado sobre un sofá al fondo de la habitación, P'Li estaba con él, mirando a Kuvira con el mismo desprecio que los demás, algo a lo que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada. Zaheer se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente.

-Me alegra que estés bien, sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti.- dijo Zaheer que llevo su mano hacia el rostro de Kuvira y acariciaba su mejilla.

Nadie en toda su vida la había comprendido tan bien como lo hacía Zaheer, la más cercana fue Korra pero decidió apartarla de su vida, justo cuando podía sentir que todo había sido culpa de ella terminaba cerca de una sobredosis o muy ebria. Prefería seguir odiando a Korra por haberla abandonado y ahora tenía a esta persona que le daba todo lo que necesitaba, tenía que aferrarse a ello, no podía fallarle.

-Gracias, sabes que hare lo que me pidas.- respondió Kuvira lanzando una mirada de desprecio a P'Li que se burlaba de sus palabras. Zaheer estaba por decir algo cuando escucharon un portazo afuera del despacho y de inmediato una gran cantidad de disparos invadían el ambiente.

Kuvira de inmediato saco su arma y se puso delante de Zaheer para protegerlo, de reojo observo a P'Li que se ocultó detrás del sofá "maldita cobarde" pensó. Los golpes en las puertas la hicieron sobresaltarse un poco pero justo cuando levanto su arma para disparar Zaheer la empujo hacia un lado y le quito el arma de las manos.

-¡Vete!- grito Zaheer, antes de que Kuvira pudiera protestar, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Lin con su equipo de fuerzas especiales. Dos de los chicos de Lin recibieron los disparos de Zaheer directo al pecho, desplomándose sobre el suelo, de inmediato el fuego por parte de las fuerzas especiales inicio dando directo a Zaheer y a P'Li. Kuvira estaba detrás de la barra del mini bar donde observaba todo desde el reflejo de la estantería de cristal, se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de Zaheer sobre el piso.

Trataba de controlar su agitada respiración ante el fuerte silencio que siguió después pero pronto escucho que más de los suyos venían en camino pues algunos gritos y disparos sonaban a lo lejos. Las fuerzas especiales salieron del despacho, solo un chico se quedó vigilando. Kuvira tomo un trozo de vidrio del suelo y se abalanzó sobre el enterrando el vidrio sobre su garganta, el chico lucho todo lo que pudo contra ella pero la fuerza que emergía de su cuerpo provocada por la ira era imparable. El chico dejo de pelear y cayó al suelo, Kuvira se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Zaheer con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo pues volverían pronto. Se hinco ante el cuerpo de su jefe, porque por más que pensara en que era como su padre, sabía que no lo era, sabía que no había nadie en el mundo para ella. Planto un beso sobre la frente de Zaheer, cerró sus ojos y corrió hacia la trampilla de la calefacción, quito la rejilla y entro para salir del lugar.

Mientras recorría las tuberías el sonido de los disparos había cesado desde hace ya varios minutos por lo que avanzaba con cuidado para hacer el menor ruido posible. Se detuvo en una de las rejas que daban al pasillo de la entrada antes de la sala de estar donde distinguió a Mako, Kai y otro chico, se sorprendió bastante al verlos, no sabía que se habían unido a las fuerzas especiales.

-Si no fuera por las coordenadas que dio la señorita Sato jamás me hubiera imaginado que aquí encontraríamos a los miembros del Loto Rojo.- dijo uno de los chicos a Mako que atendían la herida de otro de sus compañeros.

-¡Shhh! Oye, los datos de quien denuncia no se mencionan y menos durante una misión, en un lugar lleno de enemigos.- lo reprendió Mako con mucha furia en su voz.

-¡Eso es esencial y de las primeras lecciones del entrenamiento!- siguió Kai dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su compañero. Kuvira estaba paralizada de escuchar lo que habían dicho. Asami Sato era la culpable de que hubiera perdido a lo más parecido que tenía a una familia.

Kuvira se apresuró a seguir avanzando por la tubería hasta la salida de un callejón, las luces de los vehículos de la policía iluminaban gran parte de las calles. Se colocó la capucha de su abrigo y camino por la calle, no podía ir por su satomovil, pero eso no importaba, su mente estaba concentrada en Asami. Esa maldita mujer no había hecho otra cosa más que arrebatarle todo lo que quería, no tenía nada que perder ahora, iba a pagarla a como fuera, no más amenazas, estaba decidida a terminar con Asami Sato. Pero primero la haría sentir lo mismo que sintió ella.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Sato.- Dijo por lo bajo mientras observaba la entrada al hospital.

 **NOTAS**

Una disculpa por la tardanza, de verdad me siento muy mal de haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero ya saben, la vida… xD Hace días que termine con una relación de años, fue un golpe duro y bueno no tenía nada de ganas de escribir además de que se me junta con mi final de semestre y de carrera. Y pff es muy difícil llevar esta situación cuando esa persona tiene clases contigo, debes terminar de filmar un cortometraje con ella y muchas cosas que bueno…no es nada sencillo. Además todo esto se juntó con Fallout 4 (me ayudo a ignorar mi depresión haha)

Pero bueno aquí tienen otro capítulo que termine con mucho esfuerzo y espero que les guste :) a este fic le quedan amm tal vez 2 capítulos más y bueno sé que tenía tiempo hablando de un fic ambientado en la edad media pero lo voy a tener que posponer, gran parte de la historia la había desarrollado con ayuda de esta chica y la verdad no quiero continuar con eso, voy a hacer una nueva historia, donde la idea sea completamente mía. Pero en lo que hago esa ya tengo otra :D :D esta será una mezcla de la segunda guerra mundial, pero habrá benders ;) ahora que me siento con más ánimos he comenzado a escribir parte de esta historia y terminando mi semestre voy a compartirla al igual que los siguientes capítulos de los 2 fics que tengo ahorita, disculpen pero debo terminar las clases (ya saben cómo son los finales u_u)para poder escribir, creo que a principios de diciembre tendrán el final de este fic, gracias por sus reviews, ¡me alegran muchísimo se los juro! Nos leemos pronto


	18. Chapter 18

4:37 a.m.

La habitación de la ingeniero estaba muy oscura, era una noche nublada por lo que la única luz que alumbraba ligeramente era la pequeña lucecita roja del reproductor que estaba frente a la cama. Korra apenas si había dormido un par de horas, trataba de no moverse para no despertar a su novia que dormida tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

No dejaba de pensar en la pregunta de Asami, ¿Para qué quería saber de Kuvira? Hace bastante que había dejado de pensar en ella y ahora la atacaba la culpa de haberla ignorado todo este tiempo, sobre todo ahora que la pelinegra la menciono. El profundo suspiro de la morena provocó que Asami se moviera un poco pero siguió dormida y solo abrazo más a Korra contra su cuerpo. Korra sonrió ante el gesto, le sorprendían los momentos en que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a esa chica, parecía que su cuerpo non podía contener todo lo que sentía, amaba cada detalle de Asami y sabía que tenía defectos, pero hasta estos le parecían únicos y maravillosos. Era casi ridículo el amor que tenía para Asami, pero no importaba lo que pensaran, Korra la amaría siempre y estaba dispuesta a compartir cada momento de su vida con ella...

"Debería casarme con Asami Sato..." pensó Korra y la idea le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque también sintió miedo, alegría, emoción y muchísimos nervios. Pero dudas...no había ninguna. Pero la idea salió pronto de su cabeza cuando comenzó a sonar el celular de Asami, ambas se levantaron deprisa, la pelinegra con un poco más de torpeza se acercó a la mesita de noche para tomar su celular y contestar.

-¿Lin?...¡Voy para allá!- contesto Asami poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia su closet para cambiarse, Korra de inmediato comenzó a cambiarse también, no sabía que pasaba pero si su novia iba a salir ella la acompañaría. Asami salió de su closet solo con unos jeans y una sudadera del equipo de Korra cuando iba a la universidad. Tomó su bolso y buscaba desesperada sus llaves mientras lloraba. Korra se acercó a ella para abrazarla e intentar calmarla.

-Hey, amor, calma. Seguro están en la cocina...-

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme, Korra! ¡Mi papá está muy mal!- El miedo invadió a Korra al escuchar a Asami. Ella había ido a visitarlo justo después de que la ingeniero se fuera, Hiroshi estaba bien, ¿Cómo podía estar grave en tan solo unas horas?

-Vamos en mi motocicleta, no te angusties Sami, estará bien.- dijo la morena tomando la mano de la pelinegra para salir de la habitación. Conducía lo más rápido que podía mientras los brazos de Asami se aferraban a su cintura, incluso durante los semáforos...ya dudaba si lo hacía por miedo a caer o el miedo por su padre. Apenas si se detuvo frente a la entrada del hospital cuando la pelinegra ya estaba corriendo hacia la entrada tratando de quitarse el casco.

-¡Vengo a ver a Hiroshi Sato!- gritó Asami a la enfermera que estaba detrás del mostrador que de inmediato tomó el teléfono y le habló al doctor. Korra se apresuró a llevar a la pelinegra a uno de los sillones frente al mostrador mientras pasaba su mano sobre la espalda de Asami tratando de calmarla.

-Señorita Sato.- dijo un hombre acercándose a donde estaban sentadas.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi padre, doctor?- preguntó la ingeniero intentando que su voz no sonara tan quebrada.

-El señor Sato se encontraba muy bien, pero hace una hora tuvo unas repentinas convulsiones y problemas para respirar, logramos estabilizarlo pero se encuentra muy débil...no estamos seguros de que...vaya a lograrlo.- Asami contuvo el llanto con todas sus fuerzas, respiro profundo y se limpió unas lágrimas que sí lograron escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó la pelinegra apretando con fuerza la mano de Korra.

-Claro que sí, no ha dejado de preguntar por usted.- respondió el doctor acompañándolas hacia la habitación. Antes de entrar Korra se detuvo, sabía que era mejor que Asami estuviera a solas con su padre, le dio un rápido beso en la frente, la pelinegra agradeció que Korra entendiera, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la morena y entró.

-Asami...- dijo Hiroshi en un susurro mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la mano de su padre entre las suyas.

-Hola, papá.- contestó la ingeniero luchando contra el llanto.

-Lo siento tanto, Asami. Debí cuidarte más, no involucrarme en toda esa ba-basura...mis acciones te han alcanzado y te han hecho sufrir...tengo miedo de irme Asami...pero sé que hay alguien que va a cuidar de ti siempre y eso hace me ayuda a irme tranquilo...- A Hiroshi le temblaban las manos, algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro hasta perderse en su blanca barba.

-No digas eso papá, te pondrás bien, v-voy a llamar a otros doctores si es necesario...no iras a ningún lado, te quedaras conmigo.- dijo entre el llanto que no pudo contener más. Korra observaba todo desde la puerta, deseaba correr hacia Asami para consolarla, en ese momento Mako la llamo y hablaba muy bajo informando a su amigo de lo que había pasado.

-No, cariño. Me temo que esta vez no hay nada que hacer...- respondió Hiroshi.

-Lamento no haber ido a verte antes, no estar contigo...no debí enojarme contigo...Lo siento, papá...de verdad lo siento.- respondió Asami apretando la mano de su padre entre las suyas.

-Eso no importa ya, son cosas que pasan y errores que podemos reparar después. Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí ahora, poder ver tus ojos y saber que si algo hice bien, fue tener una hija maravillosa que se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte, amable y cariñosa, igual que tu madre.-

Hiroshi dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde pudo ver a Korra observándolos, levanto su mano lo más que las esposas le permitían para hacer una seña de que se acercara. La morena lo dudo un momento pero camino lentamente hacia la cama, quedándose de pie frente a Hiroshi que levanto la vista y la miraba con una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

-También me alegra que estés aquí, tengo que preguntarte algo y pedirte algunas cosas.- dijo Hiroshi, en ese momento el doctor tocó la puerta.

-Señorita Sato, ¿Puede venir un momento, por favor?- Asami se puso de pie dudosa y su padre solo asintió, la pelinegra fue hacia la puerta para hablar con el doctor, pero no apartaba la vista de Korra y su padre, que en ese momento la morena se acercó para que Hiroshi le dijera algo al oído.

-Lo prometo.- fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar Asami al acercarse de nuevo, volvió a tomar la mano de su padre, sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber que le había dicho a Korra pero seguro lo sabría después.

-Sé que puedo contar contigo, Korra. Te lo agradezco.

-No le voy a fallar, señor.- respondió la morena con una triste sonrisa, se quedó un momento ahí escuchando a Hiroshi contar una anécdota de Asami cuando era pequeña pero salió al ver que los chicos estaban en la puerta. Fue con ellos hacia la sala de espera donde les conto un poco de lo que paso con Hiroshi y esperaron. Pasaron un par de horas cuando el doctor fue a verlos.

-Lo siento mucho, el señor Sato...- Korra ni dejo que terminara, fue casi corriendo a la habitación, tenía que estar ahí para Asami, lo había prometido.

-¡Quítenle esas malditas esposas!- gritaba Asami mientras lloraba con fuerza, Korra se acercó para abrazarla por detrás, la pelinegra intento zafarse de ella pero la morena no lo permitió, se aferró aún más. Asami se giró y lloro en su hombro sin parar, Korra solo la abrazo con fuerza, intentando imaginar que entre más la abrazara su dolor podría ir desapareciendo...

: :

De nuevo estaba recorriendo ese camino hacia la tumba de su madre, donde su padre había pedido descansar, esta vez lo hacia lo más sola que pudo. Por más que insistió a sus amigos no acompañarla ellos estaban ahí, no sabía si lo agradecía o le molestaba.

Al menos el día era gris, tranquilo, casi patético...justo como se sentía. Había unos cuantos arreglos florales, de eso se encargó la pelinegra pues ya era bastante el tener que enterrar a su padre como para recordar como fue el funeral de su madre. No había nadie más, solo ella, sus amigos y el servicio funerario...aunque hubiera deseado estar completamente sola. Ni siquiera presto atención a su alrededor, a las palabras que dio el padre o cuando le preguntaron si estaba lista. Solo asintió y se acercó para tocar el brillante ataúd frente a ella.

Miles de memorias con su padre pasaron en un segundo por su mente, todo eso ya eran simples recuerdos, estaba completamente sola, no quedaba nada ya, solo ella...como siempre. Saco de su bolsillo un destornillador gastado, el que Hiroshi le había dado de niña cuando le enseño a reparar el tostador. Un sollozo logro escapar de sus esfuerzos por reprimir su dolor, dejo la herramienta sobre el ataúd y asintió para que comenzaran a bajar. Korra intento tomar su mano pero ella solo la aparto con la excusa de que acomodaba su blusa negra, el gesto fue bastante obvio para la morena, pero lo dejo pasar, sabía que Asami estaba dolida y no iba a presionarla.

El ver como la tierra comenzaba a llenar el profundo hoyo frente a Asami la hizo pensar que no quería vivir esto otra vez, no sabía que le había causado esto a su padre pero la idea de que Kuvira estaba detrás de todo esto no había abandonado su mente desde que recibió la llamada anoche, Lin le había dicho que no encontraron a Kuvira por ninguna parte y eso la tenía preocupada. No iba a dejar que nadie cercano a ella tuviera el mismo final que su padre (fuera Kuvira o no) la ingeniero sabía que era peligroso estar cerca de ella y no iba a arriesgar la vida de sus amigos ni de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Cuando terminaron Asami comenzó a caminar hacia su satomovil sin decir una palabra, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de sus amigos tras ella pero solo los ignoraba.

-Hey Asami, espera.- dijo Bolin alcanzando la mano de la pelinegra.

-Bolin, por favor...- respondió la ingeniero tratando de zafarse.

-Asami, no tienes por qué estar sola, somos tus amigos.- dijo Jinora que puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra que de inmediato sacudió con algo de violencia, saco las llaves de su bolsillo para entrar al satomovil.

-Amor, sé que quieres estar sola, pero no tienes por qué apartarnos así, estamos preocupados por ti.- dijo Korra interponiéndose entre el satomovil y Asami para evitar que subiera, primero quería que aclararan las cosas antes de dejarla ir así.

-¡Ustedes no son mis amigos! Son solo amigos de Korra y hablamos por la relación que tuve con ella.- Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Asami, pero sobre todo Korra que en su mente hacía eco la última frase y la pelinegra se dio cuenta.

-Así es Korra, tuvimos, ya no más. No quiero saber de nadie, quiero estar sola, como siempre ha sido, no necesito nada ni a nadie. ¡Déjenme sola!- grito Asami que empujo a Korra para poder entrar a su satomovil, lo encendió y salió a toda velocidad. Solo se dio un segundo para observar por el espejo retrovisor lo más valioso de su vida, esas increíbles personas que iba a proteger al costo que sea... incluso si era necesario no volver a verlos.

: :

Habían pasado 3 días desde el funeral de Hiroshi, 5 días que Asami llevaba en la oficina. Solo iba a casa a tomar una ducha y regresaba a trabajar e incluso dormía en la oficina. La ingeniero se había encargado de evitar a sus amigos, hasta hizo que Jinora fuera asistente de uno de sus socios para que no perdiera su trabajo y así no tener que verla. Le dolía, bastante, pero estaba decidida a protegerlos.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, pero lo ignoro. Al terminar la llamada pudo ver que era la décima vez que hablaba Opal junto a las casi 30 llamadas de Korra, definitivamente mañana iba a cambiar de número, pensó la heredera. En ese momento escucho algunas voces fuera de su oficina, levanto la vista hacia la puerta para ver entrar a Mako tranquilamente con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-¿Cómo entraste? Di ordenes de que no quiero visitas.- dijo Asami con frialdad, hasta a ella misma le dañaban sus palabras.

-¿Para quién crees que trabaja ese guardia que tienes afuera? A nadie le agrada la idea de ser reportado a Lin Beifong.- respondió Mako sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la pelinegra y dejando la caja encima de las hojas que miraba hace un momento.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Asami.

-Algunas de las pertenencias de Hiroshi que quedaron en su celda, creo que es importante que lo leas y por mucho que deseo darte privacidad para eso, no lo haré. Así que hazlo ahora, es una orden.- dijo Mako tratando de sonar lo más serio y estricto que pudo pero al final le sonrió a su amiga y Asami solo suspiro con algo de fastidio antes de abrir la caja.

Dentro había una fotografía de ella con su padre cuando se graduó de la Universidad, otra igual a la que tenía en su casa donde estaba ella con sus padres. Había una cajetilla de cigarrillos Lucky Strike, eso le hizo pensar en Korra, eran los que siempre fumaba la morena. Bajo todo eso estaba un grueso diario, Asami lo saco de la caja, lo abrió en la primera página, la fecha indicaba el día en que ella había nacido, leyó algunas frases con lo que sus cargados ojos de lágrimas le permitieron.

-Discúlpame por entrometerme, no leí nada más de ese diario, pero una hoja cayo de la últimas páginas, al regresarla no pude evitar leer un poco y creo que es importante que lo sepas, porque Korra nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos, pero ya no me importa, debes saberlo.- dijo Mako mirando a los ojos a Asami, la pelinegra bajo la mirada para pasar las hojas y llegar a la última fecha.

 _17 de Octubre_

 _Pensé que esto jamás sucedería, pero al fin pude conocer a Korra, no en las condiciones que hubiera preferido, pero me alegra que pasara. Es una chica valiente, leal, amable y graciosa. Me agrada, estoy feliz de saber que alguien así cuida de mi Asami. Fue divertido ver lo nerviosa que estaba, pero logre ganarme su confianza y pudimos hablar._

 _Sin embargo, me preocupa bastante el motivo de su visita. Kuvira es parte del Loto Rojo, ella siempre iba en representación de Zaheer a chantajearme con que les consiguiera más armas...esas armas que al parecer Asami permitió que salieran de los contenedores donde decidí ocultarlas...es frustrante estar aquí encerrado y no poder ayudar a mi hija, me enoja pensar que todo esto es mi culpa, fui un tonto por aceptar ese trato desde el principio._

 _Y ahora tengo a Korra frente tratando de ayudar a Asami, a pesar de estar separadas tanto tiempo. Creo que ningún otro chico que me hubiera presentado mi hija me hubiera ganado tan fácil como lo ha hecho Korra..._

Asami sonrió rio al leer esto, Hiroshi siempre se había portado muy serio y reservado con otras citas que había tenido, al grado de asustarlos. Levanto la vista para ver a Mako que solo asintió como confirmando que lo que estaba ahí escrito era cierto

 _Espero que las instrucciones que le escribí le sean útiles para poder activar los sistemas de rastreo. No comprendo los motivos de Asami para no hablar de esto, pero voy a respetarlo y ayudare a Korra un poco para que pueda sacar de este problema a mi hija, sé que lo lograra, confió en ella. Estoy preocupado, pero van a resolverlo, estoy seguro. Por ahora solo disfrutare de esos cigarrillos que me ha regalado mi encantadora nuera, mantendré la esperanza de que todo esto se resuelva y pueda volver a ver a mi hija acompañada de Korra._

Asami seco sus lágrimas para después observar a Mako que se acercó para tomar una de sus manos.

-Korra no se ha rendido, Asami. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho, es difícil verte así porque no eres solo la novia de Korra y por lo tanto te hablamos. Eres nuestra amiga, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. Déjanos ayudarte, no puedes estar sola.- dijo Mako con una sincera sonrisa, Asami se levantó para abrazar con fuerza a su amigo, tenía razón, no podía seguirlos apartando, ellos eran su familia.

-No sé si Korra va a querer hablarme después de lo que le dije... Iré de inmediato a buscarla a casa de Tenzin- Asami recordó la rudeza con la que la había tratado en el funeral de Hiroshi, ella no se lo perdonaba, seguro Korra tampoco.

-No te voy a mentir. Korra está muy triste, pero sé que si hablas con ella van a poder solucionarlo. Tengo algo para ti, seré un arruina sorpresas pero no importa...- Mako se separó de Asami para sacar un juego de llaves de su bolsillo, las puso sobre el escritorio para tomar un Post it y anotar algo, al terminar le entrego la nota y las llaves.

-Ve a esta dirección, estas son las llaves para entrar a la casa, ahí encontraras a Korra. Debo irme, Kai esta esperándome abajo, nos vemos pronto Asami y no lo olvides, somos tus amigos y estamos para ti siempre.- Mako abrazo de nuevo a la pelinegra y se dirigió a la puerta. Asami se quedó de pie algo confundida por las llaves y la dirección, pero de inmediato tomo su bolso, las llaves de su satomovil y su abrigo para ir a buscar a Korra.

: :

El GPS le confirmo que había llegado, reconocía la dirección pero aun así lo ingreso para asegurarse, al bajar de su satomovil observo la casa. Después de verla por un momento recordó que esa casa estaba en muy mal estado, antes de mudarse a su casa hizo un recorrido por el vecindario y esta casa le había agradado pero como estaba muy deteriorada decidió ignorarla. Ahora era asombrosa, las ventanas estaban reparadas, tenía un aspecto rustico pero moderno, el jardín estaba radiante y lleno de vida.

La ingeniero se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta, saco las llaves que le había dado Mako y la introdujo algo dudosa pero logro abrir la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con una vista aún más hermosa, el lugar era maravilloso, lleno de armonía y luz. Era cálido, había toda clase de texturas entre los muebles y las paredes, abundaba la madera y la roca. No sabía hacia dónde ir, el lugar se veía muy grande, camino un poco y desde donde estaba parada podía ver la cocina completamente equipada, la sala de estar era amplia, había una chimenea, una enorme televisión y unos cómodos sofás, tenía curiosidad por seguir viendo la casa pero el sonido de una guitarra la detuvo.

 _All this talk of getting old_

 _It's getting me down my love_

 _Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown_

 _This time I'm comin' down_

 _And I hope you're thinking of me_

 _As you lay down on your side_

 _Now the drugs don't work_

 _They just make you worse_

 _But I know I'll see your face again_

La ingeniero siguió la música y la voz de Korra, subió por las escaleras y siguió un pasillo observando las habitaciones en busca de la morena. Se detuvo en una de ella donde la puerta estaba entre abierta, asomo la cabeza con cuidado de no hacer ruido y vio a Korra en medio de la cama tocando la guitarra, había una botella de whisky sobre a su lado, la morena cantaba con los ojos cerrados.

 _But I know I'm on a losing streak_

 _'Cause I passed down my old street_

 _And if you wanna show, then just let me know_

 _And I'll sing in your ear again_

 _Now the drugs don't work_

 _They just make you worse_

 _But I know I'll see your face again_

La forma en que Korra cantaba era hermosa, pero su voz sonaba dolida, triste. Asami trato de ahogar el nudo que se le formo en la garganta y tras un suspiro entro a la habitación. Korra tardo unos instantes en sentir la presencia de alguien, abrió los ojos y miraba bastante sorprendida a Asami que estaba de pie a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Có-cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó la morena confundida que dejo la guitarra sobre el suelo y fue directo hacia Asami que le mostro las llaves que le había dado Mako. Korra de inmediato reconoció el llavero del equipo de soccer favorito de su amigo.

-Vine a decirte lo mucho que siento haberte apartado, no dejar que me apoyaras, pero...tengo tanto miedo de perderte Korra, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Te amo, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y por mucho miedo que tenga...no puedo estar sin ti. Te necesito...y...y sé que quería decirte muchas cosas pero este lugar me tiene asombrada...¿Es lo que creo que es?- dijo Asami entre una ligera risa y un sollozo. Korra llevo sus manos hacia su pálido rostro, limpiando las lágrimas y mirándola con todo el amor que sentía.

-Puede ser lo que tú quieras, solo debo saber qué es lo que quieres. No necesitas decir nada Asami. No quiero que otras cosas nos sigan apartando más, ya no me importa nada, no hay nada que perdonar ¿sí? Solo prométeme que esta vez es definitivo, que no vas apartarte de mí de nuevo, porque yo no voy a hacerlo.- La respuesta de Asami fue un profundo beso, sus brazos presionaban el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo, ese beso parecía decirlo todo y ellas comprenderlo perfectamente.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la cama, los besos, caricias y suspiros no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo Korra rompió el contacto para ver a Asami directo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban.

-Te amo, no pienso volver a permitir que te vayas.- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

-No voy a ir a ninguna lado, soy feliz contigo, también te amo, Korra.- respondió Asami dando otro beso a la morena. No saben cuánto tiempo pasaron entre besos y risas. La ingeniero le conto todo lo que había pasado con Kuvira, la amenaza, sus sospechas de la muerte de su padre. Discutieron un poco, por qué Asami había decidido no decir nada, que pudo pedir ayuda, pero Korra entendió, sabía que hubiera hecho lo mismo para proteger a la pelinegra. Korra también le contó lo que estuvo investigando, que fue a visitar a Hiroshi haciéndose pasar por su terapeuta. Hablaron por mucho tiempo, contando todo lo que habían ocultado, lo que sintieron y las cosas por fin se habían aclarado. Estaban acostadas observando el techo con una sonrisa en sus rostros hasta que Naga entro a la habitación emocionada por ver a Asami.

-¡Hola hermosa! También estoy feliz de verte.- Naga saltaba alrededor de Korra y Asami olfateándolas y tratando de lamerlas. Korra se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la ingeniero.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vivir aquí conmigo? Esta seria nuestra habitación.- comentó Korra en un tono algo seductivo lo que hizo reír a la ingeniero.

-¡Claro que quiero vivir contigo! ¡Esta casa es hermosa! Pero recuerdo que estaba casi en ruinas cuando yo estaba por comprar mi casa y vi este lugar.-

-Oh, Bolin me convenció de adquirir este lugar, la compre antes de que discutiéramos y me fuera a filmar la película. Al regresar decidimos trabajar en ella, contrate al papá de Opal, los chicos y yo estuvimos ayudando a remodelarla.-

-¡¿Enserio?! Ahora me gusta aún más, gracias por esto.- dijo Asami dando un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Vamos, te la mostrare.- Korra tomó la mano de la pelinegra para salir de la habitación y mostrarle el lugar.

Recorrieron cada rincón de la casa, Korra estaba muy emocionada de al fin poder vivir con Asami como lo había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo. Se sentía orgullosa al escuchar todos los halagos y gracias que le daba la pelinegra. Al llegar a la cocina se detuvieron un par de horas para cenar algo preparado por Korra, sentadas en la barra de la cocina charlaron animadamente, Asami no paraba de reír, en instantes recordaba a su padre pero Korra lograba sacarle otra sonrisa, todo era igual que antes de que se separaran, su esperanza de que las cosas serían mejor volvieron con solo ver esos ojos azules que la alegraban cada vez que los veía.

-Vamos, quiero mostrarte una última cosa.- dijo Korra tomando la mano de Asami, atravesaron el recibidor y la sala de estar hasta un largo pasillo, se detuvieron entre a dos puertas y Asami miraba emocionada a Korra que sonreía pues sabía que la estaba poniendo ansiosa. Abrió las puertas y Asami no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había una enorme ventana que daba al jardín trasero, cerca de ella había 3 caballetes, a un lado estaba una mesa de trabajo repleta de pinceles nuevos, pintura, lápices y todo lo que ella utilizaba para pintar, a la izquierda había 3 enormes libreros vacíos, un cómodo sofá, algunos sillones y a la derecha estaba un lindo escritorio y un restirador para colocar sus planos.

-Korra...wow...no sé qué decir, ¡esto es hermoso!- dijo la ingeniero saltando sobre Korra que reía porque Asami parecía una niña emocionada.

-Me alegra que te guste, está justo frente a mi estudio. Se ve bastante vacío pero solo debes traer tus cosas y ya se verá justo como tú lo quieras, si deseas cambiar algo, puedes hacerlo...- dijo Korra pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Asami.

-Así es perfecto, me encanta. Muchas gracias, amor.- Asami abrazaba con fuerza a Korra pero se separó al escuchar unas voces en el recibidor.

-Oh, ¿Korra ya te mostro sus cuartos para nerds?- dijo Opal en burla al llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas, sus amigos venían atrás de ella riendo. Asami se quedó quieta un momento, no sabía cómo disculparse pues sabía que un "lo siento" no era suficiente. Pero en ese momento Bolin se acercó y le dio un enorme abrazo que la levanto un poco del suelo, al bajarla los demás se acercaron para darle un abrazo.

-Chicos, como lamento haberme comportado así...- comenzó Asami pero fue interrumpida por Kai.

-Bah, olvídalo Asami. No tienes por qué disculparte, no hay nada que perdonar, mejor vamos a beber todo el alcohol que trajo Opal, como lo hacíamos antes.-

-Cortesía de la Galería, son todas las botellas que sobraron de la inauguración de la exposición de ayer.- dijo Opal que fue directo a la entrada para jalar un pequeño carrito rojo lleno de botellas.

-¡Opal! Eso es demasiado alcohol, no vamos a terminarlo todo.- dijo Korra sorprendida, abriendo la puerta corrediza hacia el patio trasero para que pasaran los chicos.

-Oh, ¡claro que podemos! Por cierto, chicas, van a tener que estrenar sus habitaciones para huéspedes porque ninguno de nosotros planea ser conductor designado.- Asami y Korra solo se miraron un momento y sonrieron, la morena se encogió de hombros acercándose a besar a su novia en la mejilla, estaba muy contenta de por fin tenerla a su lado y pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos.

: :

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe? Puedo posponer la entrevista para otro día.- dijo Korra llevándose su taza de café a los labios mientras Asami preparaba el desayuno.

-Estoy segura, solo quedan algunas cosas por traerme. Cuando los trabajadores se lleven el piano de mi mamá solo guardare algunas cosas en mi satomovil y vendré directo a casa.- respondió la ingeniero sirviendo el desayuno y pasando el plato a la morena que lo devoro momentos después ante la cara de sorpresa de Asami.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo tu forma de comer.-

-Así me amas, no lo niegues.- se defendió Korra.

-Así te adoro.- respondió Asami plantando un beso en la frente de Korra.

-Mmm, bueno debo irme. Nos vemos en la tarde Sami, me llamas si necesitas ayuda, te amo.- Korra se acercó para besar a Asami, tomo sus llaves y salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia la cochera.

Asami fue a la oficina un rato, sobre todo a regresar a Jinora como su asistente. No solo porque la extrañaba, también hacia su trabajo de maravilla y la asistente que tuvo por esos días solo la había decepcionado. La tarde paso tranquila, Asami leyó un poco del diario de su padre y aunque se sentía algo triste de pensar en él. Recordar a Korra la hacía sentir mejor, en pensar en el nuevo hogar que tenían juntas e incluso se descubría pensando como acomodar su estudio.

Al salir de la oficina fue directo a su casa, durante la semana se había llevado algunas cosas, la mayoría era su ropa y sus libros. Fue directo a su habitación a seguir guardando algunas cosas en cajas, cuando escucho que llegaron los de la mudanza a llevarse el piano. Presiono uno de los botones que estaban cerca de su mesita de noche para abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar. Fue hacia la sala de estar para ver si los trabajadores necesitaban ayuda, cuando terminaron de cargar el camión Asami les dio la dirección y espero a que se fueran para terminar de guardar sus cosas.

Poco a poco fue llevando algunas cajas a su satomovil, dio varios recorridos por su casa ya bastante vacía revisando que no faltara nada. Volvió a entrar a su habitación y entro al baño a revisar los cajones, encontró una rizadora de cabello y su secadora, como era poco solo las metió a su bolso. Al terminar levanto la vista para verse un en el espejo y retocar un poco su maquillaje. Mientras se pintaba los labios su vista se concentró en la puerta de la regadera...estaba segura de haber visto a alguien ahí...observándola.

 **NOTAS**

Uuhh, que miedo... Hola de nuevo :) aquí tienen otro capitulo, si es algo triste pero ya esta próximo el final y enserio sera feliz :D creo que el siguiente sera el final, todo depende de que tanto me extienda :/ Espero les agrade y como ha terminado la escuela, me daré un descanso (corto, lo juro, solo una semana para hacer mis compras navideñas) y en dos semanas espero tenerles el final de esta historia y el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic :) Gracias por el apoyo en sus reviews, me sacaron más de una sonrisa :) mi depresión ya quedo atrás y ahora tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos :D


	19. Chapter 19

Asami se quedó observando por unos segundos, no paraba de suplicarle a su mente que se lo estuviera imaginando, que la paranoia se había apoderado de sus pensamientos. Pero el ver la puerta de la regadera deslizarse para dejar ver completamente a Kuvira el miedo recorrió su cuerpo en instantes.

-Oh, Sato. Estoy segura que a Korra le seguirás pareciendo hermosa, no necesitas maquillarte tanto.- dijo Kuvira saliendo lentamente de su escondite, la pelinegra se giró de prisa, sus músculos estaban tensos, lista para cualquier movimiento que hiciera la otra chica.

-Creo que no estás muy feliz de verme ¿no? Vamos, dame una sonrisa, un saludo, lo que sea. Tu padre fue muy educado y encantador la otra noche que fui a visitarlo.- se burló Kuvira y su sonrisa solo hacía que la ingeniero sintiera nauseas. El odio que sentía se sobreponía al miedo, un deseo inmenso de golpearla estaba atacando su mente y Kuvira lo notó pues de inmediato tomo una pose defensiva.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kuvira?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la ingeniero. Tenía tantas cosas que decir y sabía que todo era una pérdida de tiempo, reclamar por la vida de su padre no lo traería de vuelta, solo quería comprender porque no podía dejarla vivir en paz.

-A ti, Sato. Fantasear con ver tu rostro sin vida, vivir tranquila sin tu existencia, es más estimulante que cualquier otra droga. No voy a parar hasta tener esa increíble experiencia. Fue divertido acabar con Hiroshi, pero la idea de terminar contigo, de que no haya más Industrias Futuro, de vengar al Loto Rojo y de saber que Korra sufre por ti...uff...creo que no puedo seguir esperando.- En un rápido movimiento Kuvira sacó un afilado cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre Asami que con destreza lo esquivo evitando una herida mayor pues si alcanzo a cortar un poco en su brazo izquierdo. La ingeniero se examinó el brazo rápidamente, puso sus brazos en posición defensiva preparándose para lo que fuera hacer Kuvira.

Tratando de esquivar cada ataque salieron del baño hacia la habitación de Asami donde quedaban apenas algunos muebles que la pelinegra arrojaba para evitar que Kuvira se siguiera acercando. La mente de Asami daba mil vueltas, trata de concentrarse en los movimientos de Kuvira, intentado idear un plan para pedir ayuda o salir de esto. La mirada que Kuvira le daba lograba distraerla lo suficiente para apenas evitar el filo del cuchillo. Era una mirada llena de locura, odio y para su sorpresa, placer. Kuvira de verdad parecía estar disfrutando esto y Asami no podía estar más agradecida de haber tomado esas lecciones de auto defensa durante tantos años.

-Vaya, Sato. Me imagine que no sería fácil, pero sí que sabes lo que haces. No me preocupa, el que sea más difícil hará que disfrute más al acabar contigo.- dijo Kuvira lanzándose a atacar a Asami que aprovecho el enorme descuido golpeando con fuerza el rostro de Kuvira con su codo.

-¿Porque haces esto Kuvira? ¡Jamás he hecho algo contra ti!- dijo Asami evitando otro ataque y observando como la chica escupía sangre. La sonrisa que le dio después de eso, con sus dientes y labios aun teñidos de rojo le erizó la piel...sabía que Kuvira no planeaba detenerse.

-No soporto a la gente como tú, Sato. Tan perfecta, jamás han comprendido lo que es sufrir de verdad, llenan su miseria con más dinero y arrogancia. Por tu culpa lo he perdido todo, a Korra, al Loto Rojo...a Zaheer.- Asami se paralizo un instante y Kuvira solo agrando más su sonrisa.

-¿Pensaste que no me enteraría de lo que hiciste para que encontraran a Zaheer? No te he perdido la pista ni un momento, sé que ignoraste nuestro trato aquella noche en la Gala de Varrick, me enteré de que tu filtraste las coordenadas, incluso sé que ahora vives con Korra, pero de eso me encargare después de que termine contigo, Korra tiene mucho que pagar también.- respondió Kuvira lazándose sobre Asami de nuevo, esta vez sin fallar. La ingeniero cayó hacia atrás golpeando la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la piscina, la lluvia de vidrios desoriento a ambas por un instante.

Un punzante dolor en el muslo derecho hizo reaccionar a Asami, que lanzo un grito. La atacó el ardor del filo deslizándose hacia afuera de su pierna, con su pierna izquierda logro patear la mano de Kuvira que sostenía el cuchillo haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia la piscina y con otra patada en el rostro dejo inconsciente a Kuvira. La pelinegra se arrastró hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo, intentando ponerse de pie aunque el dolor de su pierna la estaba matando. Buscó entre sus bolsillos su celular, al encontrarlo recordó que lo había dejado en su bolso, que estaba en el baño.

Sabía que tenía que llamar a la policía, a Korra o a quien sea. Quería irse, pero no podía seguir huyendo de Kuvira y vivir con el miedo de encontrarla de nuevo. Observo el lugar, pensando que era lo que podía hacer, pues correr no era una opción, su pierna no la dejaría llegar muy lejos. Cerca de lo que solía ser la puerta estaba el sistema de la alarma, una ligera esperanza le dio fuerza para cojear hasta la entrada, abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas y buscó el botón para encender la alarma.

-Ven acá, Sato.- dijo Kuvira jalando a la ingeniero de las piernas, los dedos de Asami presionaron todas las teclas del sistema antes de caer al suelo golpeando con fuerza su cabeza, su visión se volvió borrosa por un momento cuando sintió el peso de Kuvira sobre ella.

-¡Basta, Kuvira! Yo no he hecho nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que engañaras a Korra y ella te dejara.- dijo Asami aguantando el dolor que le provocaba la presión de Kuvira sobre su herida. En ese momento dos rápidos y fuertes puñetazos dejaron su cara entumecida, el fuerte sabor de la sangre invadía su boca, la rabia le dio la fuerza para forcejear e intentar quitarse a Kuvira de encima.

-Llevo un arma conmigo, pero no pienso usarla por ahora, prefiero disfrutar la sensación de apuñalarte hasta cansarme. Y con tu gracia de activar la alarma solo conseguiste que apresure todo.- Kuvira puso sus rodillas a los costados de la ingeniero, sobre sus manos. Tomó un gran trozo de vidrio que estaba en el suelo acercándolo al rostro de Asami que por alguna razón había dejado el miedo a un lado, sabía que terminaría todo, no iba a regalarle a Kuvira su miedo.

-Mmm, no. Esa expresión no me agrada, vamos a darle un poco más de sentimiento.- Kuvira hundió el trozo de vidrio en el abdomen de Asami que dio un fuerte grito de dolor, trataba de liberar su manos pero era imposible, Kuvira solo sonreía sobre ella, empujando lentamente el vidrio sobre su cuerpo. Y de pronto, en un instante la sonrisa de Kuvira salió de su visión, el vidrio se deslizo hacia afuera de su abdomen con tal velocidad que apenas sintió el ardor, pero el terror de desangrase apareció, se llevó la mano a la herida tratando de detener los brotes de sangre e intentando levantarse para ver que había pasado. Sus sentidos volvieron a agudizarse para ver a Korra esquivar a Kuvira con el trozo de vidrio, tenía los brazos cerca del pecho, en posición de defensa, esperando lanzar un golpe.

-¡¿Asami, estas bien?!- gritó Korra sin apartar la vista de Kuvira.

-E-eso creo...- respondió Asami lo más fuerte que su voz le permitió.

-Kuvira, es mejor que dejes esto por la paz. No tarda en llegar la policía y no prometo no hacerte daño si continuas con esto.- amenazo la morena, acercándose con cautela. Kuvira sacó un revólver apuntando directo a Korra, sus manos temblaban, pero su mirada de furia no había disminuido ni un segundo. Korra estaba nerviosa también, sabia de lo que la chica era capaz.

-Kuvira...por favor, no cometas una tontería. Ya hiciste suficiente daño ¿No estas cansada? Vamos, déjame ayudarte...-

-¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡¿Después de haberme sacado de tu vida como basura?! Yo haré lo mismo con esta niña rica, la sacare de tu vida igual que como tu hiciste conmigo, rápido, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.- Dijo Kuvira girándose de prisa hacia donde estaba Asami, con el dedo sobre el gatillo. La ingeniero miró a Korra, a sus ojos azules brillantes que estaban llenos de horror, pero eso era mejor a que su última mirada fuera ver a Kuvira. El sonido del disparo retumbo en sus oídos, recorrió cada pulgada de su cuerpo...y después un grito de dolor. Asami cerró los ojos, espero un momento, pero no sentía nada.

-¡Policía! ¡Baje el arma!- gritó Lin entrando con 5 agentes más, entre ellos Mako y Kai que apuntaban sus armas hacia Kuvira. Lin había disparado hacia la pantorrilla de Kuvira para evitar algo peor. La chica al verse sin salida se llevó el revólver a la sien y justo antes de disparar Korra se lanzó sobre ella, empujando su brazo, haciendo que la bala diera hacia una de las paredes. Al caer al suelo la morena se encargó de lanzar el arma lo más lejos posible.

-No te voy a dar el gusto de que te escapes tan fácil de esto, Kuvira.- dijo Korra con desprecio, dando algunos golpes en su cara a pesar de los regaños de Lin que se acercaron para apresar a Kuvira. Korra corrió hacia donde estaba Asami que no había apartado la mano de su estómago, podía sentir la humedad de su sangre hasta su espalda, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-No te preocupes, amor. Estoy contigo, todo va a estar bien...- Escucho Asami decir a Korra mientras sentía que era levantada y puesta en una camilla, su novia caminaba a su lado mirándola preocupada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue como Kuvira forcejeaba y gritaba mientras la esposaban y la subían al satomovil de la policía. La intensa luz blanca de la ambulancia la deslumbró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cálida mano de Korra entre la suya.

/

-...Kuvira está ahora en la prisión de máxima seguridad, después de su juicio sabremos si se quedara ahí o la pasaran a una clínica psiquiátrica.- dijo Lin.

-Lo único que quiero saber es que no volverá a salir, que no va a hacernos daño, donde este encerrada no es mi problema.- respondió la morena con furia en su voz. La pelinegra quería hablar, deseaba tomar a Korra entre sus brazos y tratar de calmarla, no le gustaba escuchar a su novia enojada.

-Me encargare de que no salga nunca más, tiene una lista muy larga de crímenes que la tendrán el resto de su vida en pri...- fue lo último que escucho Asami antes de volver a dormir.

La mayor parte del tiempo Asami la paso dormida, pero en los momentos en que despertaba veía a Korra con la cabeza recargada a la cama del hospital, dormitando en la única silla que había en la habitación, sentía como sus dedos acariciaban la parte superior de su mano. Korra no la dejo ni un momento y eso la tranquilizaba.

/

-Listo señorita Sato, ¡es libre!.- bromeó el doctor al revisar la cicatriz que había quedado en el vientre de Asami. Fueron 2 largos días de angustia y recuperación, una operación de 5 horas, vagos recuerdos de las visitas, pues Asami apenas si podía estar despierta con los medicamentos para el dolor. Pero al fin la habían dado de alta y no podía esperar a ir a casa con Korra.

-Korra, no dejes que Asami deje pasar los medicamentos, es importante que los tome. Deben cuidar mucho esa herida, vengan a verme en una semana para retirar las puntadas.- dijo el doctor ayudando a Asami a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Algo más? Creo que me cuidaran muy bien.- dijo Asami levantando la mirada para ver a Korra detrás de ella con las manos en la silla.

-Oh si...Nada de movimientos bruscos que puedan abrir la herida Y saben a qué me refiero, señoritas. Por lo menos en un mes, nada de movimiento físico brusco.- Ambas se sonrojaron con fuerza mientras el doctor solo reía. Agradecieron por la atención y salieron del hospital con la ingeniero quejándose de que podía caminar, no necesitaba la silla, pero Korra no permitió que se levantara hasta que llegaron al satomovil.

Korra conducía en silencio pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz de que Asami estuviera bien, no habían discutido nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche y sabían que en algún momento tendrían que hablarlo, pero por ahora estaban felices de estar juntas y nada iba a separarlas.

: :

-Shh, tranquila amor, aquí estoy contigo...no va a pasarte nada, lo prometo.- dijo Korra en un susurro a Asami que lloraba en su hombro y se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuerpo. Las pesadillas se habían vuelto algo habitual en la pelinegra durante las noches y por más que la morena preguntaba sobre que eran sus pesadillas, Asami no le decía nada, solo que la amaba y lloraba hasta volver a quedarse dormida. Por lo que ahora nada más la consolaba y trataba de hacerla reír hasta que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

-No va a pasarte nada Asami, no voy a permitir que alguien te haga daño de nuevo, no sabes cómo me arrepiento no haberte acompañado...eso debió pasarme a mí, no a ti...- dijo Korra conteniendo el llanto, no había dejado de sentirse culpable por lo que le paso a la ingeniero, aun sabiendo que estaba bien, segura a su lado.

-Mi miedo es perderte Korra...mi-mis pesadillas han sido horribles...pude haber muerto de esa forma tan rápida, en un descuido que...me aterra pensar que podría perderte de esa forma...no imagino mi vida sin ti.- respondió Asami entre sollozos.

-Amor, no vas a perderme te lo...-

-Esto podría volver a pasar, Korra. Mi vida es demasiado publica y yo... mira lo que paso con mi padre...no quiero que te pase lo mismo...así que, bueno yo entendería si quisieras...- Korra la interrumpió con un beso, Asami intento seguir hablando pero la morena presionó aún más hasta conseguir que la ingeniero se dejara llevar por el beso que comenzó a volverse más profundo, ansioso y apasionado.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que dieron de alta a la ingeniero y definitivamente habían contenido bastante, no solo por la herida de Asami, también porque de alguna forma sentían que no era el momento. Pero ese beso, la forma en que ambas se aferraban al cuerpo de la otra desvaneció todas sus preocupaciones. Asami solo pensaba en que estaba loca al pensar que era mejor que Korra estuviera lejos...lo había hecho una vez y fue una tortura, quería estar a su lado siempre.

-...No vas a apartarme de nuevo, no voy a dejarte nunca, Asami. No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, porque no me importa nada más que estar contigo...por Raava, eres hermosa...no sabes cuánto te amo.- dijo Korra bajando lentamente por el cuello de la pelinegra, besando cada rincón. Su mano se coló entre su camisa, acariciando su suave piel mientras los suspiros de Asami iban en aumento.

-Korra...- gimió la pelinegra y comenzando a mover sus caderas.

-Shh, tranquila. No te muevas, no quiero lastimarte...- Korra retiro con extremo cuidado cada prenda, beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando y volcando cada uno de sus sentidos en Asami que se aferraba a su espalda o su cabello mientras la lengua de la morena daba atención a sus senos, mordisqueando con cuidado sus pezones llevándola al límite. Sus caderas reaccionaban a cada gesto y al intentar moverse Korra ponía una mano sobre su vientre evitando que siguiera moviéndose.

-Korra...por favor.- suplicó Asami que se asomó para ver a Korra. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar, su sonrisa era hermosa, su mirada estaba llena de amor, de deseo y la ingeniero podía sentir que su corazón explotaría de todo el amor que sentía por ella. Korra tenía razón, no podía estar ni un momento más lejos de la morena, sin importar lo que viniera, siempre estaría con Korra.

-¿Porque? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo Korra entre risas, le encantaba provocar a Asami hasta que no pudiera más.

-Porque...mhhmm...ha pasado demasiado tiempo.- jadeó Asami, aferrándose aún más a la espalda de Korra, elevándose un poco para capturar sus labios, besarla sin control, con todo el deseo que sentía. Korra trazaba pequeños círculos con sus dedos alrededor de su clítoris, deslizándose lentamente hasta su entrada, penetrando despacio, ahogando cada gemido de Asami entre sus labios.

El orgasmo atacó con fuerza al igual que sus gemidos, Korra no se detuvo hasta que no hubo ni un sonido más, solo su respiración irregular. La morena la lleno de pequeños besos por todo su rostro, susurrando halagos y todo lo que la hacía sentir.

-Te amo, Korra...No sabes lo que te espera cuando esta maldita herida sane...- dijo Asami tratando de controlar su respiración mientras Korra reía.

-También te amo, Sami. No puedo esperar...-

: :

3 MESES DESPUES

-Asami Sato- se escuchó por las bocinas. De inmediato los amigos de la ingeniero se pusieron de pie gritando de emoción mientras Asami iba hacia el frente del auditorio a recibir su título en artes. Korra observaba a su novia llena de orgullo y tomaba algunas fotografías, los chicos no paraban de gritar, la pelinegra saludaba algunos de sus profesores y al girarse para observarlos les dedico una enorme sonrisa e intentaba no reírse de sus amigos. Al bajar paso cerca de Korra que alcanzo a distinguir un "te amo" antes de ir a sentarse con sus compañeros de clase, la morena le guiño un ojo y esperaron a que terminara la ceremonia.

Los ataques de abrazos no se hicieron esperar y obviamente Bolin fue el primero, felicitaciones, más abrazos y risas llenaban el ambiente. Korra abrazó a Asami casi con la misma fuerza que Bolin, elevándola un poco del suelo, llenándola de besos e ignorando las burlas de sus amigos. Asami no podía estar más feliz, habían pasado por tantas cosas que en ese instante se sentía de maravilla, de verdad deseaba que sus padres estuvieran ahí con ella, pero tenía esta increíble familia, sus amigos y Korra, que eran más que suficiente.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Sami, te amo- le dijo Korra besando su mejilla.

-Yo te amo más.- respondió la ingeniero con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, sí. Se aman se adoran, ¿Podemos ir a comer algo ya? ¡Me muero de hambre!- se quejó Kai y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al salir del restaurante Opal hablaba con Asami pero esta no ponía mucha atención en lo que su amiga decía. Miraba como Korra hablaba por lo bajo con Mako y Bolin, le parecía extraña la forma de actuar de la morena y la conocía perfectamente para saber que algo pasaba pues ya estaba jugando con sus dedos, era una señal de que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Asami? ¿Holaaaa?- dijo Opal tratando de tener su atención de nuevo. Jinora y Kai también se habían acercado a la pelinegra.

-Oh, lo siento. Me preguntaba que hacia Korra con los chicos.-

-Ah, no es nada importante. Creo que es sobre una apuesta que hicieron esta mañana...- dijo Kai pasando su mano por la nuca. Asami solo lo miro con sospecha pero no preguntó más.

-Tranquila, amiga. Nadie va a robarte a Korra, mejor hablemos de lo que seguro te espera más noche en tu casa. Cuando yo me gradué, Bolin me prometió que cocinaría la cena en ropa interior- bromeó Opal, sabía que la mejor forma de distraer a su amiga era avergonzándola. Jinora y Kai reían con fuerza mientras Asami solo sacudía la cabeza tratando de controlar su risa, típico de Opal. Y definitivamente funciono.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos más tarde en el estudio de Asami? Debo hacer unas rondas antes de tener la noche libre.- dijo Mako al acercarse a sus amigos, seguido de Korra y Bolin.

-¿En mi estudio? ¿Otra fiesta espontanea?- dijo Asami observando a Korra que sonreía algo nerviosa.

-¡Claro! Esas son las mejores y tenemos un excelente motivo. Hay que celebrar que ahora también eres licenciada ¿no crees?- Opal sacudía a Asami intentando volver a distraerla.

-Sí, nos vemos ahí. Lo siento amor pero debo ir a revisar algo con Varrick, tu sabes...lo de la nueva película. Después iré al estudio a limpiar y preparar todo para más tarde- mintió la morena y Asami seguía observándola con confusión.

-Amm...ok, está bien. Me hablas más tarde, me iré con Opal y Jinora. Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo.- Korra le entrego la llaves del satomovil, le dio un rápido beso y se fue con los chicos mientras las chicas se fueron con Asami.

-Eres horrible mintiendo, Korra.- se quejó Mako concentrado en conducir hacia el estudio.

-Agh lo sé, espero que no se dé cuenta.-

: :

Asami estaba en casa jugando con Naga, había pasado una hora desde que las chicas se fueron, tomo un largo baño, se puso ropa cómoda pues sabía que esas fiestas con sus amigos no eran precisamente formales, terminaban bebiendo y riendo hasta que amanecía. A pesar del extraño comportamiento de su novia, la pelinegra estaba emocionada por pasar un rato agradable con todos. Seguía esperando ansiosa a que Korra llegara o le hablara, y justo en ese momento su celular sonó.

 **Korra 3:** _Olvidé unas botellas de vino en la barra de la cocina, ¿Podrías traerlas por favor? Los chicos no tardan en llegar :)_

Asami se apresuró a ponerse sus botas, su saco y bajo a la cocina para tomar las botellas. Acarició a Naga antes de irse y fue directo hacia su estudio. Por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía nervios y no podía explicarse porque. Al entrar se encontró con su oscuro taller, solo había una luz encendida que era suficiente para ver, fue hacia el ascensor, cerró las puertas y subió lentamente hasta su estudio que estaba apenas iluminado con la poca luz que ofrecía la puesta de sol.

Subió las escaleras hacia la terraza y al salir se encontró con el lugar lleno de luces que colgaban de toda clase de plantas, pequeños árboles que también tenían luces entre sus hojas. Su terraza era ahora un hermoso jardín, lleno de vida y color. Agradeció tener las botellas bien protegidas entre sus brazos o si no las habría dejado caer de lo sorprendida que estaba. La pelinegra no dejaba de admirar cada detalle, hasta que a lo lejos vio a Korra de pie, esperándola con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Korra! ¿Tu hiciste esto?- dijo la ingeniero, dejando las botellas de vino sobre la mesa y acercándose a abrazar con fuerza a su novia.

-Sí, hace días que estoy trabajando en esto. ¿Te gusta?-

-¡Me encanta! Creo que comenzare a pintar aquí.- comentó Asami antes de besar a Korra con emoción. La morena rompió el beso para tomar las manos de Asami entre las suyas, suspiró profundo tratando de calmarse y miro a la ingeniero directo a sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Sami, eres la persona más increíble del mundo. Cada día que paso contigo soy inmensamente feliz, me completas de tantas formas que ni siquiera soy capaz de entenderlo o explicarlo. Había perdido esperanza en todo hasta que te conocí. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas que me han hecho darme cuenta que quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Deseo crecer contigo, empezar una familia y crear aún más miles de momentos y memorias a tu lado...-

-Korra...- dijo Asami con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa al ver como la morena se arrodillaba y abría una pequeña cajita, que dentro tenía un hermoso anillo con un brillante diamante en el centro.

-Wow, haha creo que podría explotar... ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Korra riendo nerviosamente.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿Prometes no explotar?-

-Hahaha, voy a intentarlo.- respondió Korra entre risas, sacando el anillo de la caja.

-Hahaha, entonces sí. ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!- Korra colocó el anillo y se puso de pie para besar a su prometida, sus brazos rodearon su cintura para abrazarla con fuerza. Korra no podía estar más feliz, amaba a Asami más que a nada en el mundo y el saber que pasaría el resto de su vida con ella la hacía sentir la persona con más suerte que existe.

-¡¿Ya podemos ir abrazarlas?! ¡Estamos muriendo aquí!- gritó Bolin. Al separarse las chicas vieron a sus amigos en la puerta, esperando ansiosos para acercarse a ellas que no dudaron ni un momento cuando Korra les hizo la seña que se acercaran.

-¡Aaahh! ¡No puedo creer que al fin se comprometieran!- gritaba de emoción Jinora, abrazando a Korra.

-¡Ya era hora! Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que se casaron desde que se conocieron.- comentó Opal que abrazaba y sacudía a Asami con emoción.

-Cuando Korra nos dijo que por fin lo haría, casi tuvimos que amarrar a Bolin para que no te dijera nada.- Mako se acercó para felicitar a ambas.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque no vi a Bolin en dos semanas!- dijo Asami riendo y abrazando a su amigo que sonreía apenado.

-Pero cuando supe que esto pasaría fui directo a internet a conseguir una licencia ¡y poder casarlas!- dijo Bolin saltando de emoción abrazando al mismo tiempo a sus amigas y mostrándoles el certificado.

-Hahaha, por mi está bien, ¿Tu que dices Sami?- preguntó Korra mirando a la pelinegra.

-Me parece perfecto-

: :

Subir esa pequeña colina siempre es algo muy doloroso para Asami, pero ir de la mano de Korra hacia la tumba de sus padres le da la fuerza que necesita para no quebrarse. La ingeniero le había pedido que la acompañara a visitar a sus padres y la morena jamás le decía que no a lo que pidiera. La lapida mostraba claramente YASUKO Y HIROSHI SATO a pesar de la fina capa de nieve que la cubría. Ambas se arrodillaron, Asami lloraba tranquila, en silencio y Korra respetaba eso, simplemente comenzó a sacar lo que llevaba en la bolsa.

En silencio armaban un diminuto árbol de navidad que enterraron al suelo, lo adornaron con pequeñas esferas de color rojo y dorado. Asami colocó en la punta una pequeña estrella dorada y a un lado una fotografía de Korra y ella que Kai había tomado la noche que se comprometieron.

-Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. Feliz navidad, no tienen idea de cuánto los extraño. Desearía que estuvieran aquí y poder decirles esto en persona.- La pelinegra dejo de hablar por un momento, tratando de calmarse, no quería romper a llorar, no cuando estaba tan feliz y quería que sus padres la escucharan así. Korra se sentó detrás de ella, abriendo las piernas y sus brazos para que Asami pudiera recargarse en su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza, dando ligeros besos sobre su cabeza.

-Voy a casarme con Korra, hace dos semanas me pidió que me casara con ella ¡y le dije que sí! No tienen idea de lo feliz que soy ahora, a su lado todo es maravilloso. Mamá, sé que te habría encantado conocerla, seguro se la pasarían hablando de música o tocando alguna melodía en su piano. Papá, ojala estuvieras aquí y acompañarme el día de mi boda, sé que estarías asustando a Korra actuando sobreprotector y enojado.-

-Me habría encantado conocer a tu madre, estoy segura que era una persona muy amable y dulce. Pero estoy segura que tu padre se la pasaría asustándome- comentó Korra y ambas reían. La morena saco de su bolsillo un habano, los favoritos de Hiroshi y lo dejo a un lado del pequeño árbol.

-Feliz navidad, señor. Lamento mucho haberle fallado una vez...sé que no debí dejarla sola y-y no volveré a hacerlo, señor. Cómo se lo prometí, voy a cuidarla y hacerla feliz toda mi vida.- dijo la morena conteniendo sus lágrimas, aunque había pasado tiempo, Korra no podía perdonarse el haber dejado a Asami sola aquella noche que Kuvira la lastimo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, amor. Enserio, no te culpes y sé que mi padre diría lo mismo.- Asami se giró para besar la frente de la morena y secar las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, abrazándose, hacía frío, pero en los brazos de la otra casi no lo sentían.

-Feliz navidad.- dijo la ingeniero al ponerse de pie, con una mano sobre la lápida, ambas regresaron en silencio, tomadas de la mano.

: :

6 AÑOS DESPUES

-Korra, ¿Me ayudas?- preguntó la ingeniero señalándole a su esposa el zipper de su vestido que estaba desde la espalda baja hacia los hombros.

-No estoy segura de querer hacerlo...- respondió la morena al oído de Asami, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda mientras los dedos de Korra acariciaban su piel.

-Mhhmm...este no es un buen momento, amor. Tus padres están abajo y no tardan en llegar los demás.- Asami ahogó un suspiro y comenzó a sentir como el zipper subía lentamente, no muy segura si lo agradecía o no.

La chicas invitaron a todos a celebrar año nuevo en su casa, los padres de Korra habían llegado la noche anterior, estaban agradecidos de alejarse un poco del frío. Bolin, Opal y sus pequeños gemelos pasaron 2 años en Zaofu trabajando con Huan en otra de las galerías Beifong. Habían decidido regresar a vivir a Ciudad Republica y hace apenas 3 días que llegaron, pero con la mudanza no hubo tiempo de ver a sus amigos hasta ahora.

Kai y Jinora los frecuentaban más, sobre todo Jinora que seguía trabajando con Asami pero ahora como una inversionista más, aportando también nuevas ideas y diseños para la compañía. Kai seguía trabajando en la policía junto a Mako, pero también inicio con Korra una tienda de patinetas y vendían muy bien una línea de tablas con arte hecho por Asami. Mako seguía siendo la mano derecha de Lin, incluso se decía que pronto se convertiría en Jefe de Policía al retirarse Lin. Visitaba a las chicas a menudo y viajaba constantemente a Zaofu para ver a su hermano y sus sobrinos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, la ingeniero termino de atar el moño rojo y acomodo el cuello de la camisa de Korra antes de bajar de prisa por las escaleras seguida de la morena. Senna ya estaba recibiendo a sus amigos, Opal se lanzó hacia Asami en un fuerte abrazo, de verdad que había extrañado a su amiga, al abrazo se unieron Korra y Bolin, fue un largo el tiempo el que dejaron de verse.

-¡Tía Korra! ¡Tía Sami!- gritaron Rina y Sokka, abrazando a las chicas con fuerza, hacia un año que no los veían, estaban tan grandes ahora. Korra se apresuró a tomarlos en sus brazos y levantarlos lo más alto que pudo.

-¡Hola niños! ¡Los extrañe tanto! Venga, hay unos regalos de navidad esperándolos en la chimenea.- dijo Korra dejándolos en el suelo y corriendo tras ellos para abrir los regalos. Asami siempre pensaba que se había casado con una niña-adulta, le encantaba ver como se comportaba Korra con los niños, pero ahora que la observaba abrazarlos y ayudar a la pequeña Rina a abrir su regalo mientras Sokka daba vueltas emocionado con regalo, la imagen lleno su corazón de amor, de emoción al pensar ¿Y si...

-Yo conozco esa mirada. Créeme, esa sensación no se va ir tan fácil. No hasta que lo hayas hecho.- dijo Senna a su nuera por lo bajo y fue directo a tomar los abrigos de Bolin y Opal que hablaban animadamente con Jinora y Kai que acababan de llegar. Asami solo la miro confundida un momento pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía que servir la cena pronto.

/

-Hahaha ¿Recuerdan la Boda? Apenas le estaba diciendo a Korra, "Y tú, Korra ¿Aceptas a Asami...- comenzó a contar Bolin en la mesa mientras pasaba la ensalada a Tonraq.

-Y Korra grito "¡Acepto!" Hahaha, ni le diste tiempo a Bolin de terminar.- termino Jinora mientras todos reían.

-¡Y que! Ya quería que fuera mi esposa.- respondió Korra haciendo un puchero.

-Aww, yo también, linda.- Asami se acercó a dar un pequeño beso en la frente de la morena. Todos siguieron recordando momentos de la boda de la chicas y algunos de la de Bolin y Opal.

-Hahaha o Bolin cuando ya se había comido un pedazo de pastel antes de partirlo con Opal.- dijo Kai entre risas.

-Hola a todos, lamento llegar tarde...amm, el es Wu...y es...mi novio.- dijo Mako al entrar y ver a todos como observaban con curiosidad a su acompañante.

-¡Hola! ¡Encantado, linda casa!- dijo Wu sentándose junto a Kai y Jinora que de inmediato comenzaron a charlar con él. No tardaron mucho en incluirlo al grupo para alivio de Mako. Todos los felicitaban, estaban muy contentos por su amigo que al fin había encontrado a alguien.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron Korra y tú?- pregunto Wu cuando Asami le servía un poco de vino. Los chicos de inmediato comenzaron a reír, Bolin y Opal con más fuerza. Korra dio un golpe al hombro de su amigo en su intento por defender a su esposa, sin embargo, ella también reía al pensar en ello.

-¡Korra! No debes golpear a tus amigos.- reprendió Senna a su hija.

-Oh, Wu. Eso es algo que me da mucha pena recordar pero la verdad no tengo problema en que te enteres. Solo que no puede ser de mi parte porque no recuerdo mucho que paso.- respondió la pelinegra entre risas.

-Hahaha, cuando Korra estaba planeando como iba a proponerte matrimonio. Jinora sugirió que lo hiciera en el lugar donde te vio por primera vez.- dijo Mako riendo, ya con más confianza e incluso mirando a Wu pues él no sabía esa historia.

-Pero obviamente sabíamos que a Asami no le "encantaría" que fuera en el baño de aquel bar donde Asami apenas si podía estar de pie de lo ebria que estaba.- comentó Opal riendo. Asami podría estar riendo también e incluso contando alguna otra historia de Opal en venganza pero sus suegros estaban ahí y se sentía algo apenada, aun no se acostumbraba a que Tonraq y Senna no les importaba demasiado.

-Hahaha, Asami, no te preocupes por nosotros, tengo muchas historias de cuando Senna y yo éramos jóvenes.- dijo Tonraq dando unas palmaditas a la ingeniero que se relajó un poco y se unió a las risas.

-Bueno y por eso tuve la brillante idea de hacer su terraza un jardín, sabía que le gustaría, ahí le pedí que si quería ser mi esposa y tenemos 5 lindos años de casadas.- comentó Korra mirando a Wu que estaba muy atento y divertido con las historias.

-Bo y Opal nos envidiaron y al otro año se casaron. Seguimos esperando a que Tenzin le dé permiso a Kai para poder casarse con Jinora, pero si tienes pensando decirle a Mako pronto, puedes contar con nosotros.-dijo Asami, todos reían, incluso Wu y aún más de lo rojo que se puso Mako con el comentario. Continuaron cenando pasando un rato agradable, todos estaban muy felices de volver a estar todos juntos de nuevo.

/

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- gritaron todos al marcar las 12 en el reloj. Asami abrazo y beso a su esposa con cariño, pasando sus brazos por los fuertes hombros de Korra, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que era a su lado. La morena respondía de la misma manera, dando pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

Los abrazos y buenos deseos le daban más calidez al lugar, todos charlaban animadamente en la sala de estar mientras los gemelos jugaban frente a la chimenea con Naga. Senna descubrió a las chicas en más de una ocasión perdidas en la imagen de los niños divirtiéndose con su enorme mascota. Wu de inmediato fue bienvenido al grupo, les parecía algo excéntrico y un poco imprudente pero gracioso y amable, pero lo que más importaba es que si hacia feliz a Mako ellos estaban felices por él.

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron marchando, prometiéndose que se verían pronto. Asami llevaba a la pequeña Rina dormida en sus brazos hacia la puerta para entregársela a Bolin mientras Opal cargaba a Sokka que también estaba profundamente dormido.

-Deberíamos ir a ese Bar, ¿Qué dices Asami?- comentó Opal abrazando a su amiga.

-Hahaha, está bien. Vamos el próximo viernes, ya que hayan terminado de instalarse.- respondió la pelinegra acariciando el cabello de Sokka.

-Perfecto, pero nos vemos en tu oficina el lunes, extraño almorzar con Jinora y contigo.- Opal y Bolin fueron directo a su Satomovil, la ingeniero cerró la puerta, Senna y Tonraq se disculparon y fueron a arriba a dormir. Asami se quedó un momento pensativa en el recibidor cuando el sonido del piano llamó su atención. Fue hacia la sala de estar donde encontró a Korra tocando aquella canción que había escuchado hace ya varios años, cuando se dieron su primer beso.

-Amelie.- dijo Asami, sentándose a un lado de su esposa en el piano, tocando algunas de las notas. Korra la ayudaba a mejorar en sus ratos libres en casa, aunque siempre terminaban besándose y continuando en el sofá o en su habitación.

-Así es, si algún día tenemos hijos, les contare que con esta canción fui valiente y te di un beso.- comentó Korra, de verdad atreviéndose a poner el tema que tenía todo el día dando vuelta en su cabeza.

-Hahaha, tan valiente cómo para salir corriendo después.- se burló Asami, acercándose para besar profundamente a Korra, demostrando en ese beso lo mucho que la amaba

-Asam...-

-Korra...-

-Haha, lo siento. Tu primero.- dijo Korra, separándose un poco para escuchar a su esposa.

-Amm, quiero preguntarte algo. No debes decir que si solo por mi sino estas completamente segura, ¿Lo prometes?- Korra asintió algo confusa, la ingeniero tomó las manos de la morena entre las suyas y la miro directo a sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué te parece la idea de tengamos un hijo? Hace tiempo que lo he estado pensando y cada día deja de parecer una locura. Incluso he investigado algunas agencias de adopción y...¿Korra? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Asami al ver a Korra llorando y apretando sus manos antes de que la atacara con un abrazo, de esos tan típicos de Korra que parecen estar a punto de quebrar tus costillas pero que le fascinan a Asami.

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! No sabes lo mucho que deseo empezar una familia contigo, Sami. Perdón si te asuste, eso solo que parece que ¡lees mi mente! Eso era exactamente lo que quería decirte.- dijo Korra disminuyendo la presión del abrazo. Al separarse Asami también tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro que Korra seco con besos, sus dedos acariciaban el suave y largo cabello de la ingeniero. Korra observaba cada detalle de su esposa, saboreando el momento, disfrutando de los asombrosos ojos verdes de Asami, llenos de amor y Korra no podía contener su alegría, amaba a Asami, la amaba con todo su ser.

-Te amo, Korra. Serás un madre asombrosa.- dijo Asami acercándose lentamente al rostro de su esposa.

-Yo te amo más, sé que tú también serás una gran mamá, no puedo esperar a tener uno más en la familia.- respondió Korra besando a Asami.

 **NOTAS**

¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que la pasaran excelente y les deseo un buen año :)

Aww :') Aquí tienen el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Detalles, detalles: Si a alguien le suena Friends en la parte donde Korra le pide matrimonio a Asami y Bolin les grita…¡Sí! Tomé la parte donde ya se están abrazando y Joey grita desde afuera del apartamento que ya quieren entrar n_n Respecto a Kuvira, me gustan los personajes que necesitan muy poco para perder la cordura, que son malos porque sí, porque lo disfrutan. Tenía sus motivos para actuar pero desde el inicio deseaba que fuera mala porque quería serlo, no porque la vida la hizo así.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mis padres me regalaron un boleto de avión para ir a verlos así que mis vacaciones se extendieron :), pero también me tarde porque no me decidía con el final, escribía algo y después lo cambiaba o agregaba algo más. No es tan fácil darle final a algo que disfrutas tanto :( haha pero de todo corazón espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le dieron al fic, por los reviews, por darse el tiempo de leerlo, enserio que se los agradezco bastante :')

Los invito a leer Fix You, otro de mis fics y ya está el primer capítulo de A tu lado, mi nuevo fic. Ojala le den una oportunidad :) También estoy con muchas ideas en mi cabeza así que probablemente haga algunos one-shot Korrasami y tal vez pricefield por si alguno de ustedes les gusta :D Nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
